At Least We Made It This far
by shmowzow11
Summary: Set in the first 'Transformers' movie. Also, my first 'Transformers' fanfic; so if you don't like it, don't read it. Sam Witwicky has an adopted sister named Desirée, who's been mute since she was taken from her real parents at the age of eight. Once Sam gets his first car, a chain-reaction of events unfold, especially when Desirée meets a blue-and-red Peterbilt.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Desiree McIlvane-Witwicky. You probably want to hear some inspiring life-story from me, huh? Well let me tell you something, the name "Witwicky" isn't my _actual_ last name. I was adopted by the Witwicky family when I was eight; I had been forcibly removed from my parents because they were _very_ abusive. When I was taken from my parents, I couldn't talk, I could barely walk, I was dehydrated, and an unhealthy weight. I was starved, basically.

My father was Romanian-American with a serious alcohol problem.

My mother was Italian-American and addicted to hard-core drugs.

My parents, Antonia and Turan, never really loved each other. They fed off each other's addictions. When Antonia found out she was pregnant, she _wanted_ an abortion, but she didn't. Instead, she kept on using drugs and even added alcohol to the mix. I came out with some problems. During the first few months of my life I was in protective services because my parents had to go to rehab if they wanted to keep me; which, surprisingly, they wanted to. They went to rehab, I went to live with them when I was six months, and everything went downhill from there.

Their addictions came back, I was the center-piece of their abusiveness. I would be hit, punched - you name it.

But, of course, a miracle happened and I was taken from them when I was eight and put into foster care until the Witwickys came and took me home. I wasn't legally their child until I was ten, and my parents were imprisoned for what they did to me. I don't remember how long, and I am trying my hardest not to remember them. But it's difficult. I haven't spoken a single word since I was taken into the Witwicky home.

Judy, my foster mother, is energetic and peppy and happy. Ron, my foster father, is the more serious one. Sam, my foster brother, is awkward and a bit socially impaired, in my opinion. Especially since his only friend is Miles - who, in my opinion, is a _freak._ And in case you're wondering, Sam's older than me by six months.

Judy and Ron have tried sending me to speech therapists. None of them have worked. They've tried waiting and seeing what happens. That hasn't worked. Eventually, they decided just to let me be. I'd talk when I'm ready.

I highly doubt I'd ever talk. Not with those memories going through my head.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**MY LAST FANFIC, "NO SAFE PLACE," WAS TAKEN DOWN BY ME IF YOU WERE WONDERING. I WAS CONSIDERING REWRITING IT SINCE I DIDN'T REALLY LIKE IT THAT MUCH. SO, IF YOU'RE GOING TO BE REVIEWING ASKING ME WHERE IT WENT, THERE YOU HAVE IT.**

**ANYWHO, HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! AND PLEASE LEAVE SOME SUPPORTIVE COMMENTS IF YOU CAN.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	2. Chapter 2

**1**

Ron and I waited patiently for Sam to get out of his class. Today was the day he either got a new car or not. Ron had told Sam in order to get a car, he needed two thousand dollars and three A's. So far, Sam only has two A's and two thousand dollars. This project is going to be Sam's biggest moment.

Sam ran to the car, an excited look on his face. I could only imagine how it was going to turn out.

"So?" Ron asked.

I bit my bottom lip.

"A-. It's an A though," Sam said, sounding a bit breathless.

Ron took the paper with Sam's grade on it and nodded approvingly.

"It's an A," he admitted.

"So I'm good?" Excitement oozed out of Sam.

"You're good."

* * *

On the way to whatever dealership Ron was taking us, I tapped Sam on the shoulder. When he turned I smiled and nodded, my way of saying congratulations.

Sam smiled in return. He knew my unspoken language better than anyone, which made him and I best friends and have a good brother-sister relationship.

"I have a little surprise for you, son," Ron said, pulling into a Porsche dealership.

"What kind of surprise?" Sam looked around. "No. No, no, no, no, Dad! You gotta be kidding?"

"Yeah, I am. You're not getting a Porsche." He burst out laughing.

I couldn't help but giggle - partly out of relief. If Sam had a Porsche for his first car, I would be pissed. Ron had got me a piece of rundown machinery for my first car. I had to find the right parts to fix it up before I could drive it.

"You think this is funny?" Sam looked at Ron and I.

"Yeah, I think it's funny," Ron admitted proudly.

I smirked at Sam.

"You really think I'd get you a Porsche for your first car?" Ron scoffed.

Pulling up to an old-looking rundown dealership, I pulled a slightly disgusted face.

* * *

"What is this? You said half a car not half a piece of crap, Dad," Sam said irritably.

"At your age I would have been happy with four wheels and an engine," Ron said simply.

While Sam complained, I decided to take a look around. Pulling my ashy blonde hair into a ponytail, I studied all the cars. Rundown, old, chipped and fading paint. None of them looked appealing. But when I came across an older looking yellow-and-black Camaro, I thought it looked a little better than the rest. It gave off a lively feel, which seemed odd to me. The car gave me the feeling it was alive.

Turning to where Sam and Ron stood, an African American man was talking to them. I whistled in their direction and pointed to the car.

Sam walked over and looked at the car carefully.

"It's nice," Sam said. "Nice pick, Desiree."

The guy walked up behind the car and put his hands on the trunk.

"It's got racing stripes," Sam said quietly.

"Yeah - what the heck is this?" The man, the owner, looked down at the car, as if seeing it for the first time.

I saw Sam climb in and put his hands on the steering wheel. He looked comfortable.

"It feels nice," he said. I smiled.

"How much?" Ron asked.

"Well, considering the classic nature if the vehicle - with the sleek wheels and custom paint job..."

"But it's faded," Sam interrupted.

I looked at the man with arched eyebrows.

"Yeah but it's custom," the man said.

"So it's custom faded?" Sam questioned.

I looked at the man and back at Sam.

"It's your first car I wouldn't expect you to understand." I glowered at the man, crossing my arms over my chest. "Five grand," the man said to Ron.

Ron shook his head. "Not paying over four."

"Get out the car," the man said.

"You said car picks the driver," Sam exclaimed.

"Sometimes cars pick a driver with a cheap-ass father," the guy said.

I scowled at the man. He was really getting on my nerves.

As Sam climbed out of the car, the man had climbed into a car next to the Camaro. Once Sam had shut the driver's side door, the passenger's side swung open into the car the owner was in.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I'll just get a sledgehammer and knock this right out," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Once the owner managed to get out, he began walking over to the other side of the dealership, talking about some car he liked. Before we could even see the car he was talking about, a high pitched sound erupted, causing the glass on all the cars to explode.

Sam shielded me from the broken glass.

Once the glass had settled on the ground, I took a quick look around. All the cars were destroyed. Except for the Camaro. I frowned at it.

The owner looked around, completely horrified. Quickly looking back at us, he gasped "Four thousand."

Sam smiled but I continued to frown at the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**2**

Once we got home, Sam immediately went to his room. He'd been trying to bid his great-grandfather's glasses on eBay. He was basically putting everything his grandfather owned on eBay. Ron and Judy had taken up going outside. Judy was probably working on her garden and Ron was more than likely working on his path. He hates it when people step on the grass, so he made a path to make it better.

In my room, decorated with Blood on the Dancefloor posters and various kinds of music for my guitar, was down the hall from Sam's and completely off limits. I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop from underneath the covers. I checked my emails, did a little surfing on the Internet, and decided to do some searching for some spare parts for my poor car. I still needed a few more parts to get the engine running, then I could finally whip that car out on the road! No more rides from Ron and definately no rides from Sam. And no more taking buses either.

"Desiree! Miles and I are going to the lake. Wanna come?" Sam called; he was downstairs.

I knocked on my door three times. _Yes, sure, why not? _I paused for a minute then knocked two more times. _Just a minute._

"Well hurry up! Miles is waiting."

_I don't understand how Sam is friends with that kid. He's weird, perverted, and obnoxious! He keeps trying to flirt with me and he knows I can't say anything! I swear to God if he tries anything today I am going to..._ My thoughts were interrupted by Sam knocking on my door, yelling at me to hurry up.

I slapped my wall with the palm of my hand, telling Sam I would be another minute.

* * *

After picking up Miles, and making him sit in the back since I got shotgun, we headed to the lake.

"So, Desiree, doing anything this weekend?" Miles tried giving me a flirty look. I grunted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Quit flirting with my sister Miles," Sam said.

Miles frowned and left me alone. I gave Sam a thumbs-up and he rolled his eyes playfully.

* * *

Once we made it to the lake, we got out. I noticed all the people but there was one person Sam had his eyes on. Mikaela. I have to admit, Mikaela is really pretty, but Sam has had an obsession with her since the moment he laid eyes on her.

"Hey, bro, nice car. It's nice." A tall, muscled thug called out. I saw Mikaela wrap her arms around his waist. Her boyfriend. I had to resist cringing. He was one of those arrogant types. "Hey," he called again. I leaned on the hood of the Camaro. I looked over to see Miles climbing a tree and I sighed, feeling a little embarrassd.

The guy walked over to Sam. I stood up, ready to intervene. "So what're you guys doing here?"

Sam looked at the tree Miles was currently climbing and back at the guy. Duncan I think was his name.

"We're gonna climb this tree," Sam said matter of factly.

"I see that," Duncan said. "It looks fun."

Mlies struggled a bit.

"Yeah," Sam said.

I didn't like where Duncan was going to take the conversation. It didn't seem right.

"I thought I recognized you," Duncan said. "You tried out for the football team last year right?"

I grimaced. Sam was not built for football. He had gotten a concussion from that attempt.

"Oh no, no!" Sam exclaimed. "That wasn't like, uh, a real tryout."

I saw a cocky smirk come on Duncan's face at Sam's stuttering. I almost felt bad for him.

"I was researching a book I was writing," Sam explained.

I rolled my eyes. Sam was a horrible liar. He couldn't lie himself out of anything. It was saddening.

"Oh yeah?" A cocky smirk spread right across the asshole's face. "What's it about? Sucking at sports?"

I walked up next to Sam and gave Duncan a look of disdain. He didn't even acknowledge me.

"No, it's a link between brain damage and football," Sam said. I laughed. Duncan glowered at me. I glowered back. After a minute of glaring, Duncan glowered at Sam. "It's a good book; your friends will love it," Sam went on. "It's got mazes in it, little coloring areas, pop up pictures - it's a lot of fun."

Duncan was going to say something else. He took a step toward Sam. I put myself in front of him right as Mikaela showed up, stopping her jackass boyfriend.

_How could anyone find someone like that attractive? _I thought bitterly. _Probably his looks. No other way than that._

I had spent the last three and a half years practicing martial arts. I knew how to fight. And if it came to a fight, I'd take that asshole down.

"Get out of the tree right now," Sam muttered to Miles, who hung upside down by a branch. "Get out of the tree right now, please."

I smacked Miles upside the head once he got down.

"Ow," he exclaimed.

We walked to the car to leave but I turned for a minute to see Mikaela and Duncan get in a fight. Mikaela stormed off and I smacked Sam's arm, pointing in Mikaela's direction.

When he looked, a look swept across his face.

_"Who's gonna drive you home?" _the radio sang. I looked at it with a suspicious look. I saw a look of confusion on Miles's face too.

"Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?" Miles asked.

I stared at the car for a minute longer before turning to look at Mikaela. The outfit she wore was almost nauseatingly revealing. It made me regret showing Sam.

"I'm driving her home tonight," Sam said in almost a trance like state.

I bit my bottom lip, starting to bite on my thumbnail afterwards.

"What?" Miles gave Sam a shocked look. "She's an evil jock concubine man, let her walk."

I gave Miles a disapproving look. The way she dresses may not reflect her personality. But you never know.

_She could be just like Antonia, in a way. Remember how Antonia used to dress very revealing? And all those men she would bring over? You didn't forget did you?_ I stiffened. Antonia did dress revealingly. Once the money ran out for all her drugs, she started to prostitute around. Turan didn't care at all. It brought money. And all those men...

I shoved those memories down. I couldn't afford any Hauntings (the bad memories) right now.

My internal struggle was interrupted by Sam calling my name. Miles stood outside of the car, giving Sam a look of disbelief. Sam kicked him out! I climbed in the back, smirking at Sam. I knew he'd want Mikaela sitting with him. It was obvious.

* * *

After Sam had picked up Mikaela, we drove to her house. She had introduced herself to me, in a very polite way, much to my surprise.

"She doesn't talk," Sam said. "She's mute. But her name is Desiree and she's my little sister."

I smiled and held up six fingers.

Sam chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Mikaela looked at Sam with slight confusion.

"I'm older than her by six months," he said simply.

"You guys don't look related," Mikaela said. "Are you a stepsister?" Mikaela looked at me. I shook my head.

"Foster sister," Sam said. "It's something we don't like to mention."

"Oh," Mikaela trailed off. "Well, um, it's wonderful to meet you Desiree."

I smiled at Mikaela and nodded at her.

* * *

It was already past sundown and we just stopped at Mikaela's home. She and Sam had been talking the entire time. From what I've gathered, Mikaela is a really nice girl. She seems a little troubled though. But I guess she needed someone to listen to her.

"I had fun," Mikaela said. "Thanks for listening."

"Oh yeah," Sam said, smiling only a little.

"You think I'm shallow?" Mikaela gave Sam an almost desperate look.

"No, no!" Sam exclaimed. His awkwardness was oozing. He was talking to his lifelong obsession. "I think there's a lot more than meets the eye...with you."

I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing.

"Okay," Mikaela smiled awkwardly. "I'll see you at school."

"Alright," Sam said.

"See ya, Desiree," she said. I waved a goodbye. Once she was out the door and far enough away. I laughed at Sam. He glared at me.

"There's more to you than meets the eye," he mimicked himself and scoffed. Then he smiled and we drove off.

Once we got home, I took a shower, put my hair in a ponytail, put on my pajamas, and went to bed.

**QUICKY A/N:**

**TWO CH.'S IN ONE DAY! THAT'S AN ACCOMPLISHMENT! THAT'S ALL I'M GONNA DO FOR TODAY! REVIEW PLEASE! SO FAR THE REVIEWS I'VE GOTTEN HAVE BEEN VERY NICE. OH AND I'M SORRY IF IT SAYS THAT I ONLY HAVE ONE LETTER ON EACH CH. I UPDATE, I'M AWARE OF IT. JUST GIVE MY STORY TIME OKAY? I DON'T KNOW WHETHER OR NOT I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE TOMORROW SINCE I'LL BE BUSY. I MIGHT GET ONE CH. IN TOMORROW. WELL, GOOD DAY/NIGHT TO Y'ALL!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	4. Chapter 4

**3**

It was pretty late into the night when I heard something outside. I couldn't quite make out what it was, I was too tired. But I woke up when I heard the sound of an engine and Sam yelling. Opening my door, I saw Sam running and yelling something, my sleep-fogged mind couldn't really make out his words. But wherever he was going, I didn't want him going on his own.

Grabbing a sweat jacket from my closet and slipping on my favorite tennis shoes, I ran after Sam just in time to see him get on his bike. I whistled at him so he'd know I was there and grabbed my bike and followed him.

* * *

In front of us was Sam's car. And it was driving itself. Sam was yelling at someone over his cell to bring the police, but I kept my focus on the Camaro. The only things that went through my mind was how in the _hell_ was a car driving itself?

The Camaro kept driving until it came to a junkyard. By then, Sam was off his phone and was trying to keep up with his runaway car.

"What the hell is up with this car?" Sam exclaimed.

I simply shook my head.

Sam and I dropped our bikes and silently followed on foot. We hid behind a pile of junk and when we looked up, what looked like Sam's Camaro in the distance was a giant robot.

My blood ran cold and my heart felt like it dropped into my stomach. That couldn't be Sam's car. But it drove in that direction, didn't it? I felt like hyperventilating.

_What the hell is that thing? _I thought.

A light came from the robot thing's chest, nearly revealing where Sam and I were hiding. Sam tried to stand up but I yanked him down, giving him a stern but frightened look.

"Oh my God," Sam muttered.

I gulped thickly and nodded. I started biting my thumbnail and took calming breaths. I wouldn't have a panic attack. Not now.

The light from its chest shot up at the clouded nighttime sky. Sam and I both looked up, wide eyed with horror and disbelief. It was a face. Well, at least it _looked_ like a face. There were sharp angles about it that made it look strange.

I felt my hands trembling and my throat go dry. What was it trying to do? It looked like it was summoning something. Were there others like it out there? My heart skipped a beat. The sudden realization that the thing was possibly _inviting_ others like it here made me nearly faint. I looked at Sam. His face was almost unreadable. There were too many emotions on his face.

Sam pulled out his phone and put it on record.

"My name is Sam Witwicky and my sister Desiree is with me," he said quickly. "If anyone finds this my car is alive okay?" He held his phone up to capture the robot. I wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling my knees to my chest and biting my bottom lip. What if it found us here because of Sam? I wanted to look and see but I couldn't handle it the first time.

Sam continued his 'farewell' and my mind was spinning was thoughts and scenarios. That lively feeling I got from the car wasn't some weird feeling. If Sam's car did turn into a giant robot, then that meant that there were probably more of those on earth. They could hide themselves in the form of cars or planes or whatever! When I didn't hear Sam's voice, I turned and he was gone.

_Fuck!_ I thought. When I stood up, the robot was gone. But I saw Sam sneaking over to the thing's direction. He was walking slowly and carefully. I took one step and two dogs started chasing after Sam. They had chains around their necks, which obviously wasn't carefully tied down. I yelped and ran too.

Sam and I jumped up on some old barrels and the dogs ran around us, jumping and biting. I screamed and tried kicking them off. Sam was trying his best to keep them at bay as well.

What a wonderful way to spend a night, right?

Before we even had time to react, the Camaro crashed into where Sam and I were and scared the dogs off. I scrambled off the barrels and scurried as far away from the car as I could. No way in hell would I let that thing near me.

"Please don't kill us I'm sorry," Sam cried. The car circled the barrels before Sam tossed his car keys onto the dirt. "Take the keys I don't want them! Car's yours!"

Sam grabbed my hand and we ran like hell.

* * *

Forgetting the fact we brought bikes to the junkyard, we were stopped before we could make it halfway. The cops.

"Good you're here," Sam said.

I looked at Sam and back at the cops. They came out with their guns aimed at us.

_They probably think we're the criminals, _I thought miserably. _Two kids in a junkyard in the middle of the night? That's suspicious! There's no one else around and that freak car is nowhere to be seen. How the hell is Sam going to explain this? _

I gave a frustrated sigh.

"Let me see your hands," one of the cops ordered.

"No, no, no," Sam said. "The guy's inside."

Sam thought his car was stolen. He didn't notice it driving itself or the fact it turned into a giant robot. But I saw him look at the robot. He's in denial. That has to be it. I could hardly believe it myself, though.

I put my hands up slowly.

Sam tried to reason with the cops but they wouldn't listen.

"Walk towards the car," the cop said. Sam and I did just that. "Put your head on the hood."

Sam slammed his head on the hood. I sighed and put my head on the hood.

* * *

After being driven to the station, Sam and I had to wait for Ron to pick us up. After some questioning, of course. I sat stiffly next to Sam. I eyed the cops in the room carefully, one was bearded and caught me staring. I scowled at him and looked away. I always hated the police.

Once Ron showed up, tired and irritated, the questioning began.

Sam tried his best to describe what happened. How he thought his car was stolen to being alive. I took a quick look at Ron and he looked really annoyed and frustrated. Finding your kids at the police station isn't a good wake up call.

"I can't be any clearer on how crystal clear I am being," Sam said slowly, explaining for the hundredth time. The bearded cop looked at Sam with mock belief, but I could see a smugness under his gaze. "It just stood up."

The cop nodded slowly, not buying Sam's story for a second. I frowned.

"Wow," the bearded cop said. I felt the urge to punch the cop. He obviously thought we were lying and maybe on something. "That's neat." Pulling out two small containers and tissue, he handed it to Sam and I. "Okay, fill 'em up," he said.

I glared at the cop. I threw the cup back at him and crossed my arms defiantly.

"We're not on drugs," Sam said.

The cop gave me a hard stare. I returned it. After a second the bearded cop's buddy tossed a pill bottle.

"What's this then?" He looked at the bottle. "Mojo. Is that what kids are doing these days? A little bit of Mojo?"

"That's for my dog," Sam said.

I snickered at the cop.

"It's a chihuahua," Ron tried to explain.

Pulling back his jacket, the cop showed Sam the gun he had in its holster. "What was that?" the cop said, smirking. Sam looked at him confusedly. "You eyeballing my piece, 50 Cent?" I gave the cop a disgusted look. Sam looked really uncomfortable. "Make something happen. Cause I will bust you up."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. The cop looked at me, as if I were to be intimidated.

"Are you on drugs?" Sam said.

I nodded.

* * *

After Ron drove us home, I went to the bathroom to shower off all the grime and sweat from last night. Sam had gone to his room. My mind kept flashing back to Sam's car. Or whatever it was. How could a car just transform? Was that just some sort of hallucination? I sighed.

After my shower, I brushed my hair but kept it down. Sam's car was still missing. Wiping the steam off the bathroom mirror and looked at myself.

Tired hazel eyes, damp ashy blonde hair, pale skin marred with scars. I touched a scar on my neck, shaped just like a cigarette. I had those all over my arms. That was the only cigarette burn that wasn't on my arms. I looked down at my hands.

Memories of the abuse swam through my mind. Antonia shoving lit cigarettes on my arm when I wouldn't do as I was told. Turan slapping me and punching me and kicking me when he was raging drunk. All the men Antonia would bring in...their hands all over me. Tears leaked from my eyes. A strangled sob ripped through me. Taking a deep breath, I wiped my eyes and took a minute to calm myself down.

Once I got dressed, I grudgingly left the bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

**4**

When I walked into the kitchen, Sam was rummaging through the kitchen. Mojo had jumped onto the windowsill and growled a little.

"Desiree is there anything you want?" Sam was still looking through the fridge. He looked at me and frowned. My eyes were probably red and puffy and I looked like absolute shit. "What happened?"

I shrugged. I hadn't had an episode in a long time. Ron and Judy had sent me to serious therapy sessions when I was younger cause I kept having Hauntings. I occasionally would have a nightmare, but those were so rare I barely even react to them anymore.

Before Sam could say anything else, Mojo started barking.

"Stop with the barking Mojo, please," Sam said. Looking out the window over the kitchen sink, Sam's face paled. I shuffled over and saw the Camaro slowly roll up the driveway. It revved its engine and Sam stumbled backwards.

I gritted my teeth. Because if that freakish car, Sam and I had to spend the morning in the police station and get in trouble with Ron.

Sam ran to the home phone and dialed a number. He grabbed Mojo and tried to get as far away from the windows as he could.

_It already saw you,_ I thought. _What's the point in hiding if it knows you're here?_ Whoever Sam called picked up the phone and he started babbling right away.

"Miles, listen to me," he stuttered. I rolled my eyes; figures he'd call Miles. "My car stole itself." Miles said something I didn't bother to make out. "Satan's Camaro in my yard and it's stalking us."

I walked over to where Sam huddled and took the phone from him. Once I hung it up I gave him a look. That car has been nothing but trouble. Sam, in his dazed attitude, grabbed my hand and made me run with him out the front door.

I yanked my hand from his. He frantically searched for something to escape on in the yard. Since we left our bikes at the junkyard, there was only Judy's bike. Sam climbed onto that while I found one of my old skateboards. I went through a phase.

The moment we stepped foot off the driveway the Camaro was on our heels. Seeing Sam riding Judy's pink bike was slightly amusing, my earlier bitter mood gradually disappearing.

Looking behind us, the Camaro wasn't too far behind. Sam kept yelling at it to go away but the car was unfazed.

Sam looked behind him for a split second near a Burger King before the front tire of the bike got caught in a cracked, upturned piece of sidewalk. Sam flipped off the bike, landing hard on his back. I skidded to a stop, immediately helping him up.

"Sam?" I looked up and saw Mikaela eyeing the both of us. Her friends were snickering in the background but that didn't matter at the moment. I tried to look over their heads, checking to see if the Camaro was behind them, but I couldn't tell.

"Hi," Sam said in a pained voice. Once I got him up, he rubbed his lower back and winced. I wiped the dust off him the best I could without hurting him anymore.

"That was, uh, awesome," Mikaela said uncertainly.

I gave her a look. She grimaced a little. Sam stumbled a little to Judy's bike. I picked up my skateboard and looked at Sam, waiting for him. Once he got the bike up, he climbed on.

"It felt awesome," he grumbled.

"Are you OK?" Mikaela asked.

I sighed impatiently. Granted, I didn't want to get dragged into this crazy moment, but Sam wanted me to come. Even if he didn't voice it or didn't mean to do it.

"I'm not okay. I'm losing my mind a little bit," he said quickly. "Getting chased by my car gotta go!"

Sam and I took off, earning a suspicious look from Mikaela.

* * *

I don't know how that Camaro worked. In specific moments, it vanishes without a trace. In moments like this, where Sam and I are no longer surrounded by familiar people and we're on the move, it's following us.

Sam and I did everything we could do evade the Camaro but it was on our trail and refused to let us out of its sight.

Following Sam underneath a highway, we were able to lose the Camaro behind some abandoned cars. We still heard its engine from our spot, but the sound of a police siren echoed from where we were.

I looked up and saw a cop car parked in front of us, its lights flashing. Sam dropped Judy's bike and ran over to the car. I stayed where I was. I didn't see any cop cars behind us on our little escape route.

My suspicion levels went up a little.

"Officer!" Sam called. The driver's side door opened quickly, knocking Sam over. Once he got up and the driver's side closed, he went to the hood of the car, leaning on it. "Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever. My sister and I were followed here and my car is over there and it's been following us here. So get out of the car."

The car revved its engine, surging forward a little. Sam was knocked over, putting his feet on the front of the police car as it continued moving forward. I rushed over and tried moving Sam out of the way but the car kept moving and I kept stumbling to keep up.

I froze when the car's headlights came out of the car, spiked protrusions surrounding it. Sam looked at it with a horrified expression. I grabbed Sam's shoulders and pulled him onto his feet. The car surged forward once more...and transformed into some robotic thing.

Sam looked pale as he looked up at it. "Oh God no!" He cried. He grabbed my hand and we ran. The thing only had to take a couple of steps to keep up with us. We could hear it crashing through all the garbage. My head was pounding. A police car was a giant robot. A _police car. _There's been one in disguise this entire time. I was panicking. If Sam's car was one of those things, and a police car was one of those things, there is definitely more.

The cop-bot hit Sam with its hand. Sam hit a nearby abandoned car. I was flung off to the side, my arm aching. I saw the cop-bot hovered over Sam. Slamming its fists on either side of the car Sam was on.

I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I held my aching arm and winced.

"Are you username: LadiesMan217?" the robot exclaimed; its voice metallic but deep, sounding almost like a man.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sam cried.

"Are you username: LadiesMan217?!" The robot brought its face closer to Sam. I scrambled up and tried to get to Sam, but the robot slammed its fist down near the car. I gulped thickly.

"Yeah." Sam's voice trembled.

The cop-bot's red eyes focused intently on Sam. "Where is the eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" it exclaimed.

Sam was able to climb over the abandoned car and run. I ran after him, just in time to hear the robot flip the car Sam was on and chase after us. Its heavy footsteps echoed behind us, making us run even faster than before. My mind was still trying to process that a giant police car robot was chasing us and that it nearly killed Sam. Once we were out in the open, Sam noticed Mikaela coming toward us on a moped. Sam yanked her off her ride, knocking her onto the ground.

"What is your problem Sam?" Mikaela snapped.

I pointed behind us. My eyes were wide and I could barely catch my breath. Sam quickly looked behind us and pointed.

"There's a monster that just attacked us," he said. The cop-bot came smashing through all the garbage that was in the way, its red eyes fixed on Sam. Mikaela tried to scoot back, her eyes wide.

Seemingly out of nowhere, the Camaro sped toward the cop-bot and tripped it. Without a second to loose, the car sped and skidded to a stop in front of us, opening the doors on its own.

"You have to get in the car," Sam said to Mikaela. She looked terrified, struggling in Sam's arms as he tried to guide her to the Camaro. I climbed into the back and buckled myself in. Once Mikaela and Sam got in, the car sped off.


	6. Chapter 6

**5**

There was no way.

There was _no fucking way!_

After a high-speed chase with the cop-bot, having transformed _back_ into a police car, Sam's Camaro took us to some abandoned warehouse, where Sam and Mikaela had repeatedly mentioned we were going to die. Somewhere during the crazy ride, I had been unbuckled and I was near having a panic attack from all that was happening. It was already dark out, so Sam and I had spent the day running from his Camaro.

Who turned out to be a giant robot too.

That night at the junkyard was real. Sam's Camaro did turn into a giant robot.

The cop-bot had parked near us, the Camaro drove out a distance away, swerved so we all fell out, and transformed into a giant yellow-and-black robot. But it was different than cop-bot. Instead of coming at us, yelling about Sam's eBay page, it stood in front of us, almost protectively.

Its hands were balled into fists. When the cop-bot transformed, it punched Camaro-bot in the face and the two began fighting.

_Blue eyes, _I noticed. _The cop-bot had red eyes and tried attacking us. Camaro-bot had blue eyes and tried protecting us. Maybe Camaro-bot isn't a bad one. _

While Camaro-bot and cop-bot fought, I noticed cop-bot's chest open up and a scrawny, silvery, miniature robot with a gigantic head jump out. The moment mini-bot touched the ground it went after us. The two bigger bots continued fighting.

Mikaela ran off somewhere while the mini-bot attacked Sam. I picked up a big sized rock and began beating its head and its body. Once it got its beady eye on me, it began attacking me. I screamed, clawing and trying to yank the mini-bot off me.

Sam tried getting mini-bot off me. In a blurred moment, I heard a sound that wasn't me, mini-bot or Sam. Mikaela had found an electric saw and cut its arms off. She kept hacking it until its head was the only thing still working. Angrily, I kicked the head.

Dropping the electric saw, Sam led us back to where the two bigger bots were fighting.

The Camaro-bot was still standing, looking down at us with its bright blue eyes.

"What is it?" Mikaela asked.

"A robot," Sam said.

I snorted. Damn right it was a robot. That much was obvious. Rubbing my still aching arm from earlier, I felt an uneasiness as Camaro-bot stood not too far from us.

Sam walked toward Camaro-bot, I reached out for him but he waved my hand back.

_I swear to God if that thing were to hurt Sam, all hell would break loose, _I thought worriedly. Sam continued a few more feet toward it.

"I don't think it wants to hurt us or it would have done it already," Sam said.

I wanted to scream at him. Slap him upside the head for being an idiot. Something to let him know he was doing something completely idiotic.

"Really? Cause they just had a giant death match," Mikaela hissed.

I gave a grunt in agreement.

Camaro-bot put its fists on its hips almost in a proud manner. Sam stopped not too far from it but still a good distance away.

"I think it wants something," Sam said.

I pursed my lips. My hazel eyes studying Sam carefully. He wasn't scared. Cautious, yes; but this time he wasn't scared. I looked up at the Camaro-bot; it observed us carefully, but focused on Sam mostly. Its blue eyes shone brightly. It wasn't making a single move toward us. It was letting us make the moves.

"What?" Mikaela looked at Sam with disbelief written all over her face. I put a hand on her shoulder and shook my head. She looked back at Sam.

"Can you talk?" Sam called out.

_"XM Satellite Radio...digital cable...broadcasting system,"_ it said. _His_ voice, since he looked like a robotic man anyway, was spoken through various radio stations. My brows arched. He didn't have a voice either? Or was he built to speak through radio stations?

"You talk through the radio?" I walked up next to Sam. I observed Camaro-bot with interest.

_"You're wonderful, you're wonderful." _He clapped his massive hands and pointed at Sam appreciatively.

"So what was that last night?"

Camaro-bot pointed to the sky. We all looked up. _"Message from Star Fleet, captain...inanimate vastness of space..raining down like visitors from heaven, hallelujah." _

Mikaela stood next to me. "Are you like an alien or something?"

Camaro-bot gave a chirping sound and pointed at Mikaela. Kneeling down, Camaro-bot transformed back into a Camaro. Opening the passenger's side door, the radio crackled to life. _"Anymore questions you wanna ask?" _he said.

I looked at Sam and Mikaela. They looked completely amazed. I smiled at Camaro-bot. His message was clear. He wanted to show us something. I went and climbed into the back seat and buckled up.

Sam and Mikaela followed shortly after.


	7. Chapter 7

**6**

The ride overall was pretty relaxing. Camaro-bot put some music on the radio. I sat in shotgun while Sam and Mikaela took the back. It was quiet for a majority of the ride, aside from the music.

"This car is a pretty good driver," Mikaela said. I could feel the uneasiness that came off her. I glanced through the rear-view mirror and saw Mikaela didn't have a seatbelt and was sitting uncomfortably in her seat. Sam looked completely flustered. I smiled to myself.

Sam murmured his agreement.

"Why don't you take the front?" he suggested.

"I'm not gonna sit there he's driving," she hissed.

I chuckled to myself. Hearing them bicker made this situation feel almost normal.

"Maybe you should sit on my lap," Sam suggested.

I burst into a fit of giggles. I could feel Sam's glower at the back of my head. I never thought I would have heard those words come from Sam Witwicky's mouth.

"Why?"

"I have the only seatbelt here. Safety first."

I decided to keep any laughter I had in. The idea was thought out. I settled for a smirk. Sam would have some teasing going on later.

Shuffling in the back let me know Sam and Mikaela were adjusting. Once I heard that seatbelt click, I let out a breathy giggle. I never viewed Sam as a smooth-talker, but somehow he just managed to smooth-talk the girl of his dreams onto his lap. Inside an alien robot.

The two kept talking quietly amongst themselves for another minute before Mikaela blurted: "You know what I don't understand? If he's supposed to be this super advanced robot, why he transforms back into this piece of crap Camaro?"

Camaro-bot hit the breaks suddenly, halfway through a tunnel in a busy highway. Opening the doors, we were forced out onto the side of the road.

"See? Now you pissed him off," Sam snapped. I crossed my arms over my chest. Watching Camaro-bot drive off was difficult. He was our only ride. I could understand Sam's frustration; Mikaela didn't need to offend Camaro-bot, but my big brother didn't have to raise his voice at Mikaela. I looked at him and shook my head.

But not a minute after kicking us out, a newer, sleeker version of Camaro-bot stopped in front of us. I got that lively feel and I knew that was him. A wide smile spread across my face. I looked at Sam and Mikaela. I opened the passenger's side and climbed into the back. There was even nice leather seats. After Sam and Mikaela got in, Camaro-bot continued his journey.

* * *

When we reached our stop, a closed-off factory, Sam, Mikaela and I climbed out. Looking up at the sky, we saw what looked like four meteors falling from the sky. It was beautiful to see, but eerie at the same time. I looked down at Camaro-bot, still in his car form. I looked back up and the four meteors were even closer.

They made a loud crackling sound the closer they got, causing the three of us to jump. I briefly saw Mikaela and Sam grab each other's hands.

Once the meteors were closer, they went in different directions. The ground shook as they flew by. One crashed in a nearby field. We rushed over, just in time to see a gigantic metal pod-looking thing in a crater of dirt. Weird symbols were on it, and a heat radiated from it. Not a second later the pod-thing began to shift and change. Sam, Mikaela and I rushed back to Camaro-bot.

He took us to another location after that.

* * *

The other location was a wide alleyway between two abandoned buildings.

"Are those headlights?" Mikaela asked.

I squinted a little, and saw incoming headlights. Getting out of Camaro-bot, we gathered around him just as a large blue-and-red truck came strolling in front of us. I had seen a truck like that before...

A siren went off behind us. Three other cars came driving up. A black TopKick, a rescue Hummer, and a silver sports car.

Camaro-bot backed up right as the blue-and-red truck came to a hissing stop in front of us. On the rim of the grill, the same design Camaro-bot used decorated it. I gave a surprised look.

The truck began transforming, as did all the others. We all looked at the vehicles transform, completely mesmerized. The once-blue-and-red truck stood taller than all the rest and gave off an air of authority. Red flames from the paint-job climbed up his arms and legs. The blue-and-red robot knelt down in front of us, his neon blue eyes shining on all of us. I shuddered.

"Are you Samuel James Witicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" His voice had that metallic edge, it was also very deep. Baritone deep. I couldn't stop staring at him. Unlike before, where I was completely terrified of these things, I felt...safe. Something about them - Camaro-bot just a little more so, since we knew him longer - gave off an air of protection and security.

"They know your name," Mikaela whispered.

I gulped.

"Yeah," Sam said uncertainly.

"My name is Optimus Prime," the blue-and-red bot said. This time, he looked at all three of us. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots for short," the green Hummer said. His voice sounded a bit older.

"Autobots," Sam repeated.

I gave a thoughtful hum.

Optimus looked at me. I froze.

"Are you Desiree Selma McIlvane?" he asked.

I pursed my lips and glared at him.

"It's Witwicky," Sam interrupted. "Her last name is Witwicky. And she can't talk."

Optimus looked at me carefully. I gave a single nod. So far, Optimus has scored one no-go from me. I only use Witwicky as my last name. Not...the other one.

"What's crackin', little bitches?" We turned and saw the silvery sports car robot look at us before doing a backflip.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus said. By then, Optimus stood at his full height.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said, sitting on an abandoned car. I whistled and clapped my hands. "I like this femme," Jazz said.

A confused look plastered on my face. "It's what we call our females," Optimus said. I looked up at him and nodded a thanks.

"How do you know to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"We've learned earth languages from the worldwide web," Optimus stated. Motioning to the TopKick-bot, who was stout and had two cannon-things on his arms, looked down at us. "My weapon specialist, Ironhide."

Flipping the cannons on his arms, he aimed them at us. "You feeling lucky, punk?" Ironhide's voice was laced with what sounded like an Americanized British accent. I couldn't be sure, but it sounded that way to me.

"Easy, Ironhide," Optimus warned.

I chuckled.

"I was just kidding," Ironhide said. "Just wanted to show 'em my cannons."

"My medical officer, Ratchet."

The Hummer, Ratchet, sniffed the air. "The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wants to mate with the female."

I looked between Sam and Mikaela and took a step away from them. Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and Mikaela just looked away. Clearing my throat to ease the tension, I gave Optimus a strained smile, hoping he would continue.

"You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

_Bumblebee. Sure is better than Camaro-bot. _The thought made me chuckle.

Bumblebee did a little dance, obviously showing off. _"Check under the rep yet second to none," _played through Bumblebee's radio.

"You're my guardian, huh?" Sam asked.

Bumblebee gave a chirp of approval.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet explained, shooting some sort of laser into Bumblebee's neck. "I'm still working on them."

My heart sunk for Bumblebee. It's one thing being traumatized into silence, but having your voice damaged in battle was horrible. I whistled up to Bumblebee, giving him an apologetic smile. He chirped down at me.

Mikaela looked up at Optimus, utter seriousness in her voice. "Why are you here?"

Optimus's voice became grim. "We are here looking for the All Spark, and we must find it before Megatron."

I hummed the confusion I was feeling, looking up at the leader curiously.

Optimus went on to explain that about a war that destroyed their planet and the All Spark being lost in space. Megatron, the leader of their enemies, went looking but crashed to earth. That's when Archibald Witwicky, Sam's great-grandfather, came into the picture. Sam told me many times about how his great-grandfather explored the arctic circle with a group of men, but Optimus explained that Archibald Witwicky found Megatron's frozen body and activated some sort of map, and it got imprinted into the glasses.

I looked at Sam, praying he hadn't lost or sold those glasses.

"Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to earth's survival," Optimus said. The Autobots looked down at us expectantly.

"You better have those glasses," Mikaela said.

I nodded in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8

**7**

By then, Bumblebee had transformed back into his Camaro form, opening the doors for us. All the other Autobots had transformed as well. I whistled over at Sam and motioned him to come over. I motioned if it would be OK to ride with Optimus. A teasing smirk spread across Sam's face.

"Optimus, would it be OK if Desiree rode with you?" Sam asked.

There was a moment of silence before the driver's side door opened and Optimus's voice came through the radio. _"I do not mind. If that is what she wishes."_

I gave a sheepish smile, watching Sam go back to Bee and climbing in the driver's side. I climbed into the driver's side of Optimus and we all drove off.

* * *

It was quiet for most of the ride. Bumblebee led the way, and everyone else just followed.

_"I am sorry for upsetting you earlier," _Optimus said. His voice startled me, making me jump a little in my seat. I looked at the radio with an astonished face. _"I did not realize you were Sam's relative." _

I shook my head with a smile. Hearing him apologize like that warmed my heart. At least he sounded sincere. I gave a little hum of acceptance and leaned back in the seat. The whole inside of the truck was comfortable; it made me feel like this was the safest place to be.

I don't know what made me want to ride with Optimus, maybe I just wanted to know him better.

I tapped the leather with my fingers gently. My habit of biting my nails leaving my fingernails stubby.

_"I can feel that,"_ Optimus said. I immediately took my hand back, placing it on my lap. I shot Optimus an apologetic look and looked down, embarrassed. I heard him chuckle. _"Don't be embarrassed. The feeling was like a faint tickle. It wasn't too distracting."_

I bit my bottom lip and tucked some of my hair behind my ears. I did my best to keep my hands on my lap. If Optimus could feel everything I touched, I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

After a few more minutes if silence, the radio crackled back to life. _"A scar... There's a scar on your neck. How did that happen?" _His voice had lowered to a concerned rumble. I stiffened. I thought I had done a good job at hiding it. I did with the others. But this is an _alien robot _- the leader of them, as a matter of fact. However long this war has been going on between his soldiers and Megatron's, he probably knew how to observe every detail. I felt my stomach twist. He had been observing me.

Subconsciously, I tugged the top of my shirt higher, trying to cover the scar. My embarrassment grew. No one ever asked how I got the scars. I made sure they never noticed. My cheeks lit up with a deep red. I felt the backs of my eyes sting. How humiliating, the first thing Optimus notices about me is my scar.

_"I upset you again."_ Optimus's voice sounded as if he were scolding himself. Maybe he just let his curiosity get the best of him. _"I apologize, again. The subject seems to be a sensitive one for you. I stepped somewhere I wasn't welcomed."_

I shook my head with a strained smile on my face. Holding back the tears that wanted to invade, I looked out the window. We were almost home.

* * *

Sam made sure to park all the Autobots where Ron and Judy couldn't see them. Sam and I were already in trouble - it was past curfew. Sam had told Mikaela to watch them while he and I went to get the glasses.

Running across the grass, we were just about to get in through the screen door when Ron stood on the other side.

"Thanks for staying on my path," he said once we reached the door.

"Right the path." Ron tried opening the door but Sam shut it, leaning his full-weight onto the door so Ron couldn't open it. I stood next to Sam, not near the door. I gave Ron my best apologetic smile. "I forgot about the path. I'm gonna sweep the whole thing right now, how about that?"

I nodded in agreement.

"You know, if I bail you out of jail, take your car, and decide to do all your chores," Ron said.

I cleared my throat a little, giving a simple shrug. I faintly heard the sound of something moving behind us. _Please tell me they're not transforming, please tell me they're not transforming..._ I prayed. I took a quick look behind me and saw Optimus stand up.

"Life is great," Ron continued.

"Life is fantastic," Sam said. He took a quick look behind him and paled when he saw Optimus stand up. "The trashcans, sorry, Dad, I'll do the trashcans."

"I don't want you to strain yourself," Ron said, trying to open the door.

I felt the ground shake a little, turning I saw Bee kneeling down, looking around the corner at Sam and I. I held back a surprised shriek. I leaned against the wall, trying to hide Bee from Ron. While Sam and Ron continued their little argument, I turned and saw Optimus carefully stepping over the fence that went around our backyard.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_ I tried hiding the look of total desperation on my face; if Ron noticed how distressed I looked, he would get suspicious. But the way Sam and I looked - sweaty and filthy and seeming a bit paranoid - it would be enough to raise Ron's suspicions.

Once Ron left, Sam and I ran over to where Optimus and the other Autobots stood. Directly in the middle of the lawn.

I tried waving them off, but they looked down at us, as if standing in the middle of someone's lawn at eleven o'clock at night was the most normal thing in the universe.

"What're you doing? What're you doing?!" Sam hissed.

Optimus took a few steps around the lawn. I shoved my fingers in my hair in frustration. Sam pleaded with them to stop; not before Optimus stepped on a portion of Ron's path and broke the fountain center piece. And the look on Sam's face...he seemed like he was a hop away from having a nervous meltdown.

"Oops, sorry, my bad," Optimus said. The way he said it made me smile a little. He said it almost innocently, but he was sincere in doing so. I didn't blame them for being so out of their element - they were on an alien planet, despite what we think of them, and the people here aren't just smaller than them by a long shot, they could kill us without even intending to.

Sam frowned, a look of pure panic on his face. "You couldn't wait for five minutes? I told you to stay!" When he saw Mikaela, he rushed over and started talking to her. She seemed to be in more of a panic than Sam.

I motioned for them all to be quiet. If Ron or Judy came out and saw five gigantic robots in the yard, they would freak out. No surprise that Judy would get violent. When she's made you'd better watch out, she will not hesitate to kill you. When Sam and Mikaela came back, Mojo had made his way outside and stood by Ironhide's massive foot. And peed on it.

Aiming his cannons at Sam (who had picked up Mojo) and the chihuahua, Sam tried explaining that Mojo was a pet.

"You have a rodent infestation, shall I terminate?" Ironhide growled.

"No, no! He's a chihuahua! We love chihuahuas!" Mikaela and I ran up next to Sam. I nodded frantically, giving thumbs-up.

"He's leaked lubricants all over my foot," he puffed.

"He peed on you?" Sam put Mojo carefully, scolding him as he did.

In an attempt to make Ironhide feel better, I ran to the garage and took out one of my oil-stained rags, wiping his foot. I backed away quickly, giving him a reassuring smile. Ironhide simply grunted a thanks and put his cannons away.

Sam and I walked to the porch. I took one look at the lawn and winced. Ron and Judy were going to be pissed. Beyond pissed. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration.

"Try to hide," Sam hissed up at them. I rushed in as quietly as I could.

"Just hurry," Optimus said, impatience leaking into his voice.

* * *

As I helped Sam look through his room for the glasses, I was frustrated at how messy his room was. Clothes and junk were everywhere. If there was one thing I did not want to see, it's an angry group of alien robots.

I tapped Sam's shoulder and pointed to the window. Optimus had brought Mikaela up by the palm of his hand.

"Time is short," Optimus warned.

"They really want those glasses," Mikaela said.

"Please hurry," Optimus begged.

Sam did a little more searching. "They're gone," he said. I clapped my hands in anger and annoyance. "They were in the backpack, now the backpack isn't here."

"Well, they're gonna be pissed. So what do you wanna do?" Mikaela asked.

"Just give this area a clean sweep," Sam said. As they began searching I looked out the window and gave a yelp. I suppose the best way to hide an Autobot is to have him transform back into their vehicle mode. Cause that is what they did. Their way of hiding is turning back into their vehicle mode in the middle of the destroyed lawn. I sighed loudly, leaning against the window-frame. "This isn't hiding," Sam said. "This is my backyard, not a truck stop."

I facepalmed. I know the Autobots were trying their best, but parking themselves in the middle of the lawn was not their best move. Sam and Mikaela immediately went back to work. I turned around and looked through a few things, but the sound of something whirring and the clanking of metal not even five minutes later made me get Sam's attention.

I looked out the window quickly and saw Optimus leaning carefully against the house before I moved over for Sam.

"Oh no!" Sam exclaimed. I heard Optimus say 'oops' before Sam continued his rambling. "You need to listen, okay? If my parents come out and see you they're gonna flip out. My mom's got a temper."

"We must have those glasses," Optimus said.

"I know you need the glasses," Sam said. "You want me to look? I've been looking."

I saw Optimus rub the bridge of his nose in a very human like manner. "Keep searching." Annoyance leaked into Optimus's voice. I couldn't help but smile at the very human-like motions Optimus was doing. Sam went back to searching; I whistled to Optimus and motioned for him to relax and calm down. He gave a single nod and I could have sworn I saw a small smile.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HEY, EVERYONE! HOPE Y'ALL ARE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN TRANSFORMERS EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS. FIRST, I WANTED TO HEAR WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF DESIREE'S IMPORTANCE IN THE STORY. LIKE, WHY OPTIMUS SEEMED INTERESTED IN HER DURING HER, SAM AND MIKAELA'S FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH ALL OF THE AUTOBOTS, AND HOW SHE COULD SENSE THAT BUMBLEBEE HAD A LIVELINESS TO HIM IN VEHICLE MODE. I WAS THINKING OF GIVING HER CHARACTER SOMETHING MORE AS THE STORY PROGRESSES. REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	9. Chapter 9

**8**

Just a moment of silence so we could work. That is all we asked. And what do we get? An Autobot that runs into a power line, a power outage, one of them _falls,_ and it feels like a mini earthquake just happened. I could briefly hear Ron and Judy make a commotion downstairs. Sam groaned in irritation and looked out the window desperately. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, trying my best to control the amount of pressure and irritation and frustration that was going through me. Ask us to look for some dead guy's glasses? Sure, why not! Ask the intelligent, totally advanced alien race to keep it quiet and hide so we can work? Impossible.

We tried to continue in the dark, but the Autobots decided in that moment, the moment they already made _incredibly_ worse, that they would turn on _their_ lights, shine it on us, and encourage us to keep working. Then I heard Ron and Judy banging on the door, yelling at us. All the noise and commotion filled me to the brim with panic and anxiety and I gave a sharp shriek. For a minute, I saw the light in the Autobot's eyes flicker.

They turned off their lights and Mikaela hid behind a pile of stuff in Sam's room. Right about the time Sam opened the door, the Autobots had hidden and I had calmed myself down.

"We heard someone scream," Judy said.

"Desiree was helping me clean my room and saw a spider," Sam said. "What's with the bat?"

"We heard voices and noises..." Judy started.

Ron pushed himself past Sam and started inspecting the room. I saw Judy look at me worriedly. I could tell why. I was sweaty and dirty and my clothes were ripped a little. I ran my fingers through my hair and frowned.

The ground trembled again and I took it as the Autobots trying to avoid detection. I scowled. They were causing trouble. Sam and his parents started arguing, and my scowl deepened. What I didn't expect was to see Mikaela jump up from her hiding place, smiling awkwardly at Sam and his parents.

"My name is Mikaela," she said. "I'm a friend of Sam and Desiree."

Judy giggled and nudged Sam.

"She could hear what you said, Mom," Sam said loudly. I noticed a pink blush on his cheeks. I hadn't been paying attention, but whatever it was that Judy said, it was embarrassing. "Where's my backpack?"

"In the kitchen," she said.

* * *

Mikaela had gone in the direction of the bathroom to put on a shirt Judy had loaned her. I followed Sam downstairs and found the backpack on the kitchen counter. I smacked Sam upside the head; making us go through his messy room when it was right here the whole time.

After rubbing his head and scowling at me, I grabbed the backpack and shoved it at him. My mood was foul and I wanted to give those damned robots those glasses.

_They'll be gone before you know it. No more Bumblebee, no more Autobots. No more Optimus. They'll all be gone. The war will continue somewhere else. Somewhere far away from here._

A part me was relieved that the war wouldn't be here, but once the Autobots find that All Spark, they'll be gone in the blink of an eye. My heart sunk a little. The Autobots, as clumsy as they were here, grew on you in a way you didn't expect. True, they had been trouble since we brought them home, but they tried their hardest to make it easy for _us. _The defenseless humans who couldn't _possibly_ handle such a brutal war. Did they really think we couldn't handle ourselves? I frowned. Somewhere deep down, I knew that if under any circumstances, the war were to continue on earth, humanity would know how to handle itself. A bunch of giant robots with ego problems wouldn't be able to stop us.

Mikaela returned to us, smiling. Sam had found the glasses, saying he'd give the glasses to Optimus and we had to make a distraction. When we left the kitchen, a bunch of men in suits and lab coats were all over the house. One of the suited men was in front of Judy, who had taken her bat and tossed it to one of his buddies.

"How you doing, kids?" He put on a fake grin and approached us. "Your name Sam?"

"Yeah." Sam looked at them suspiciously. I hadn't even heard these men enter the house. Did they ring the doorbell or knock? I saw men in lab coats through the windows, scanning Judy's plants and ripping them out of the soil and pots.

_The Autobots! Where the hell did they go? Oh no..._

The guy nodded in my direction. "You Desiree?" I pursed my lips at him. He spoke in an arrogant, condescending manner, as if he expected us to do what he pleased. They didn't look like ordinary government goons.

I gave a curt nod.

"You two are gonna have to come with us," he ordered.

"Woah, woah," Ron interrupted. "That's way out of line." He and Judy stand in front of us protectively.

"Sir I'm going to ask you politely, back off," he ordered.

"You're not taking my kids," Ron warned. I smiled a bit.

"You gonna get rough with us?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, I'm gonna call the cops," Ron proclaimed. "There's something fishy going on here."

Mojo had run in, barking up at the suited men. I felt my fists clench. The suited guy acts as if he was entitled to do what he wanted with us, as if he could push us around and we would give in easily. In my head I was running through plenty of scenarios of how I could take him down for being so arrogant and condescending; for thinking he could come into the house I lived in and take things cause he felt like it. But I kept those thoughts to myself.

_You're starting to think like Turan. All this violence suddenly going through you...this guy is really grinding your gears isn't he?_ I shook the thought out. Turan was only violent cause he was drunk. I swallowed thickly. One of the other suited goons whispered to the other, handing some scanning device to him.

"Kids, step forward please," he ordered. Sam and I took a step forward. He aimed the wand-scanning-thing in our direction and it beeped like crazy. His eyes widened as he looked at us. "Bingo! Tag 'em and bag 'em!"

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**LOOKING THROUGH THE REVIEWS I GOT, I GOT A QUESTION ON WHY DESIREE DOESN'T TALK AND WHETHER OR NOT I WILL GO INTO DETAIL, I WILL LATER ON IN THE STORY. I HAVE GIVEN LITTLE HINTS THROUGH THE CH.'S AND MENTIONED HOW SHE HAS SCARS ON HER BODY. AND I DECIDED THAT I WILL GIVE DESIREE SOMETHING, A LITTLE EXTRA. IT WON'T BE SOMETHING HUGE, JUST SOMETHING TO MAKE HERSELF MORE USEFUL. I HAVE BEEN UPDATING LIKE CRAZY THESE PAST FEW DAYS AND MY HANDS ARE HURTING! BUT I LOVE THIS FANFIC AND I LIKE MAKING YOU GUYS HAPPY! SO, REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND I WILL BE SURE TO MENTION DESIREE'S LITTLE ENHANCEMENT LATER ON!  
**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	10. Chapter 10

**9**

After being handcuffed and shoved into a black SUV between Sam and Mikaela, and watching the suited men take Ron, Judy, and Mojo away, I felt a knot of anger in my stomach. Whoever these guys were, they obviously enjoyed doing this kind of crap to people.

The skinny guy in the passenger's seat took out a plastic bag, dropping Sam's cell phone into his hand.

_Oh jeez, _I thought. I didn't even notice Sam dropping it. _Wait, how did these guys even get Sam's phone?_

The guy looked through Sam's phone for a minute, occasionally asking questions about Sam's eBay page.

"Last night at the station, you informed the officers your car _transformed,"_ he said. "Enlighten me."

Then the sputtering of excuses rolled out of Sam and Mikaela's mouths. Honestly, I don't blame them for trying to protect the Autobots, they're a great bunch, but trying to convince some guy who thinks he's some high-and-mighty government goon isn't going to be doing them or us any good.

"This was a total misunderstanding," Sam started, "that my car had been stolen. From me. From my home. But it's fine now cause it's back."

I nodded in agreement. Glancing between the man and Sam, I could tell that the skinny didn't believe the story for a second.

"Well not by itself," Mikaela added. "Because cars don't do that cause that would be crazy!"

We all started laughing, knowing it was forced. But just as quickly as it started, it stopped.

"So what do you kids know about aliens?" skinny guy asked.

The stunned silence lasted for a minute. We hadn't anticipated him to be so straightforward. And a government goon asking about aliens? Made me think he wasn't a government goon after all. I gaped at him for a moment before closing my mouth, Sam ending the silence.

"You mean like ET?" He scoffed, not a good attempt to show some creepy guy in a black suit you don't know anything about aliens.

"It's an urban legend," Mikaela said, sounding more convincing.

I nodded.

"See this? This is a 'do-what-I-want-and-get-away-with-it' badge," skinny guy threatened. "I could lock you up _forever." _He pulled out a badge from his inner coat pocket. I saw Sam looking at it, almost believing the guy. This guy wasn't apart of any government branch. Doesn't matter if he has a badge or not.

Looking at the guy's face, he looked utter serious. He meant his threat. The smugness from earlier was gone.

"Don't listen to him, he's just pissy he's gotta go back to guarding the mall," Mikaela insulted, looking him directly in the eye.

I snickered. Never knew she had it in her.

"You two, in the training bras, do not test me," skinny guy said. "Not with your daddy's parole coming up."

I visibly stiffened. Did he mean Mikaela? I hadn't known her father was in jail, if he was talking to her. That familiar bubble of panic rose in my throat and I felt like throwing up. Biting my bottom lip to stop it from trembling, I looked down. When I looked back up at the guy, he had a smirk on his face. Felt like I got punched right in the stomach. He was talking to me too. Turan had gotten out of prison. What about Antonia? I felt tears slowly fill my eyes.

I felt Sam stiffen beside me, glowering at him. I forced the tears away and took a deep breath. Looking at Mikaela, I saw a look of anger on her face. Sam followed my gaze, momentarily distracted.

"Parole?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she lied.

When she caught my gaze, she looked away.

"Grand theft auto, that ain't nothing?" I glowered at him. He was purposely doing this, trying to get a rise out of us.

"You know those cars he taught me to fix, well they weren't always his," she said solemnly.

"You stole cars?" Sam had a look of betrayal and hurt on his face.

"We couldn't always afford a babysitter so sometime he had to tag me along." I felt sympathy and regret for Mikaela. She had to go with her father to steal cars.

"She's got her own juvie record to prove it." This guy was getting some sick enjoyment out of degrading kids; but the look he gave Mikaela, that disgusting 'I'm-checking-you-out' look, I felt more panic rise up in me. "She's a criminal. Criminals are hot."

Mikaela shot him a disgusted look. I shook my head in disdain. Was this how he dealt with people? Degrade them then sexually harass them? I would've done _anything _not to have been handcuffed.

"It would be a real shame if he had to rot in jail the rest of his natural life," skinny mocked. I felt my anger rising to a whole new level, it was almost unbearable. I considered Mikaela a friend. Anyone who messes with the people who matter to me will deal with a whole lot of hell.

I felt my anger dissipate when something smashed into the windshield, the car swirling violently. Looking out the windows, bright light surrounded us.

_It was nighttime. Where did that light come from?_ I felt that panicky feel consume me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. The car hit something else and came skidding to a stop. The light shone through the hole of a windshield; everyone was yelling and trying to figure out what was happening. I felt that lively sensation again. Opening my eyes slightly, nearly blinded from the light, I felt a little more calm. It had to have been the Autobots right?

Metal fingers shot through the top of the car and picked it up. The car groaned against our weight and the car fell, the top completely ripped off. Looking up, I squinted against the bright lights. Sam and Mikaela were breathing heavily, the suited men looked shaken up but not entirely frightened.

It was Optimus. He turned his lights off and tossed the top of the car to the side. When I looked at his face, it was covered by some metal mask. I hadn't felt so relieved in such a long time.

"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime," Sam said, suddenly feeling confident. I gave a small smile.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said; his voice oozed its baritone authority. I felt a light shiver go up my spine. The driver of our SUV pulled out a gun, along with the other suited men who had followed behind us. "Autobots, relieve them of their weapons," Optimus ordered. Coming up behind us, the others surrounded the SUV. Ironhide aimed his cannons at the others, even Bee had a cannon ready. I saw the guns being pulled from the men's hands. Jazz's hand had used some magnetic stuff to take them.

I felt all giddy and excited. But the thought of how these men were prepared stunned me. It was as if they knew something like this would happen.

Optimus knelt down, the metal mask retreating to show his face. He looked at the men with a frown. "You don't seem afraid," he rumbled. "Are you not surprised to see us?"

"There are S7 protocols okay?" skinny man said in a wobbly voice. "I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you."

_They're hiding something. How would they know the Autobots would possibly be here?_

"Get out of the car." Optimus's voice lowered. Those bright blue eyes - optics? - not leaving those men for a second.

"Now!" one of them thundered. As they climbed out, so did we. Mikaela was able to get all of our handcuffs off. Right after she got mine off, she froze.

"Your eyes." I touched underneath my eyes in confusion. Sam walked over and froze. "They're blue. Like, bright blue."

_Blue? No, my eyes are hazel. I've been told I have Antonia's eyes. Unfortunately. That doesn't make sense though! Blue? _I felt a knot in my stomach. Blinking a few times, I saw the expressions change on their faces.

"It's normal," Sam said. "That's weird."

I took a cautious step back. I lowered my gaze. When I looked up, their attention was on skinny guy. I saw them take his badge, Sam say something snarky, and Bee "urinate" all over skinny guy. I giggled at that.

"Bumblebee, stop lubricating the man," Optimus ordered. I heard the faintest trace of amusement in his voice. He's got a sense of humor. When I looked up at Optimus, I let my smile drop a little. He looked all business.

I walked over to Sam and Mikaela, crossing my arms over my chest.

Mikaela told me briefly of the plan to handcuff all the men together and have skinny guy handcuffed to the pole. In only his underwear. I smirked.

"Alright tough guy, take it off," Mikaela ordered. I stood next to Mikaela while Sam finalized the handcuffing.

"Your clothes. All of it. Off."

"What for?" skinny guy exclaimed.

"For threatening my dad." I smirked at the guy, feeling pride swell in my chest for her. I hadn't realized just how strong she was.

Skinny guy took his jacket, pants and button-up shirt off. Not without threatening us first. Once we had him handcuffed around the pole, in his underwear and with one of his companions handcuffed to his arm, we walked away, feeling pretty good.

Until I heard the sound of helicopters in the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

**10**

We all paused as the sound of helicopters approached us. The Autobots took a defensive form around Optimus. Along with the helicopter sounds, the sounds of screeching tires on the road caught our attention. I looked back at the men - one of them had a cell phone in his hand. They had the entire conversation down. Those bastards had brought reinforcements. I scowled.

"Optimus, incoming!" Ironhide exclaimed. Using one of his cannons, he shoved it into the pavement. The sounds of the incoming cars screeched. He used his cannon to stall the vehicles.

The Autobots, except Optimus, transformed into their vehicle modes and sped off under Optimus's command. I looked up at the leader, concerned. Why hadn't he transformed? He knelt down on one knee, lowering his hands.

We climbed obediently onto his hands and he stood up, placing us gently on his shoulders. He was getting us out safely. Well, as safely as he could. I clung firmly to him as he carefully ran. Lights from helicopters overhead beamed down at us, I looked at Optimus. He was trying not to destroy anything as he got us away from the scene. The leader who seemed fearless and stoic was gentle and caring. Optimus continued running; having gone back into town, trying his best to not step on the cars in the road. He was able to avoid the helicopters, leading back to a bridge.

Optimus climbed underneath the bridge, the chopping sound of the helicopters telling us they were nearby.

"Hold on," Optimus whispered. The helicopters flew underneath the bridge, unaware that we were above them. We clung onto Optimus, watching the helicopters fly off, completely unaware. I shrieked when, for a moment, Optimus almost lost his grip; Sam and Mikaela almost falling off. Sam had grabbed Mikaela, while he tried to hold onto Optimus for support. I scrambled over to Sam just before he fell and grabbed his hand. Their combined weight was too much. My grip on Optimus slipped and we all fell; Optimus swung his legs out, I guess his only other method of giving us something to hold onto.

_Oh God we're going to die!_ We tried grabbing Optimus's feet, but I watched helplessly as Sam and Mikaela continued falling. I saw Bee jump out and catch them, skidding on his stomach as he held them high off the ground. The helicopters and more SUVs surrounded them; they shot at Bee, holding him down. Bee stood protectively in front of Mikaela and Sam. He was flipped onto his stomach, chirping painfully.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Optimus had brought a hand down, placing me on one of the concrete beams. Why wasn't he doing anything? I saw the men in the SUVs tackle Sam and Mikaela, dragging them back. I whimpered. _I should be down there. I should be the one being taken, not them. Why isn't Optimus helping Bee? Does he not matter?_

I saw those men spray something at Bee, and those pained chirps stopped. They froze him. I covered my mouth, the tears falling uncontrollably. Sam and Mikaela were whisked away, I felt every emotion inside of me go haywire. How could Optimus just let this happen?! He let those men do that to Bumblebee! He let them take my brother and Mikaela away! He just watched...and did nothing.

Optimus hadn't said a single word the entire time. I sniffled and watched them leave. Optimus wasn't a leader, he was a coward.

I heard a voice above us. Looking for a minute, I saw Jazz climb down. He looked at me for a second, his optics flashing something. He looked at Optimus with a solemn expression. I would have been at awe at how humanly their expressions were, but I felt too...numb.

"Optimus," Jazz called. "Are we just gonna stand here and do nothing?"

I looked at Optimus, wiping the tears from my face. Optimus swung from under the bridge like it was nothing.

"There is no way of saving Bumblebee without harming the humans," Optimus said solemnly. He glanced at me, I looked down. I felt a heaviness in my chest. They were probably - no, they _were_ - going to experiment on Bee. All the pain he was going through...and Sam and Mikaela...what about them? They're important too.

"But it's not right," Jazz exclaimed.

"Let them leave," Optimus sighed. Holding out a hand for me, I grudgingly climbed on. Optimus's fingers closed around me carefully as he dropped to the ground. Landing on his feet, he gently put me on the ground. I saw a glimmer of something in the corner of my eye. The glasses. I picked them up - they were in good shape. Nothing bad happened.

I sighed and put them in my jacket pocket, as carefully as I could.

* * *

Once Jazz and Optimus transformed into their vehicle modes, I decided I wanted to go with Jazz. At least he had some common sense. He understood the severity of leaving Bee with those bastards.

_"Your eyes were a real bright blue back there,"_ Jazz said; his usually playful voice sounded exhausted. _"You were leaking too."_

I gave a half-shrug.

_"Ya know, it's kinda hard understanding you, femme,"_ he said. _"Witwicky said you can't talk, but it would be easier to understand you if you had something to write with."_

Something to write with? It sounded like a good idea, but it looked like Optimus had somewhere to be. Optimus. His name made me pull a sour face.

_"You're mad at Prime? Don't be, I'm a little mad too, but he does what he does for a reason. I've known Prime for centuries. Fought with him since the very beginning. Seein' Bee get taken - it's hard. Bee's the youngest soldier Prime has. Don't give me that look."_

Bee's the youngest? I felt the tears come back.

_"Hey, I'll ask Prime if I could take you somewhere - so you could be easier to understand. Humans are confusing,"_ Jazz said, trying to reassure me. He was silent for a second or two. _"He said yeah. Him and the others are gonna go on ahead; so it's just you and me, femme."_

* * *

I silently gave Jazz directions to the nearest store. Giving him a smile as my thanks, I climbed out and went in. I saw some of the looks the people gave me. I was filthy, sweaty, my clothes were ripped and gross, my ashy blonde hair was covered in grime and filth. I was able to find a drawing notebook and a pack of sharpies. Checking my pockets, I found a few bucks that were crumpled in my back pocket.

_Should be enough,_ I thought solemnly. I walked up to the counter and paid. The cashier gave me a disgusted look. When I walked out of the store, Jazz opened the driver's side for me.

**Thanks** I wrote.

_"No problem, little femme,"_ he said.

* * *

We were able to find the other Autobots by early morning. Once I got out of Jazz, he transformed. Optimus knelt down and looked at me carefully.

"May I have the glasses, Desiree?" he asked. That deep baritone rumble made my heart flutter a bit. Those blue optics seemed exhausted the closer I looked. I frowned. Reaching into my pocket, I took out the glasses and placed it into his hand. "Thank you," he rumbled.

I clutched my book closer to me, trying to force that fluttery feeling down. I wanted to be mad at Optimus, I really did.

"Please. Let this work," he said. I saw how tired he looked. The way he moved had a stiffness to it. I opened my drawing book and began writing. I heard Jazz encourage Optimus. I looked up to see Optimus's optics shoot out a blue light into the lenses of the glasses. "The code on these glasses indicates the All Spark is two hundred and thirty miles from here," he instructed.

I went back to my drawing book.

Ratchet spoke up next, "I sense the Decepticons are getting ready to mobilize."

"They must know it's here as well," Ironhide added.

I whistled up at Optimus. He looked down at me, kneeling when I shoved my drawing book in his direction.

**What about the others? Bee, Sam and Mikaela. We can't just abandon them.**

"We won't abandon them, Desiree," he rumbled. "Bumblebee is a good soldier. And I'm certain wherever he is now, he will protect Mikaela and Sam."

**What about my eyes? I know it isn't relevant to your situation, but Sam and Mikaela and Jazz said they turned blue.**

Optimus looked at what I had written, the down at me. Those blue optics held so much emotion for an alien robot. I guess spending enough time around us made him pick up a few human traits.

"This is strange," Optimus rumbled. "Bumblebee mentioned you sensing his Energon Signature."

I drew a question mark.

"An Energon Signature is something all Cybertronians possess," Ratchet said. "But it is different between Autobots and Decepticons. We have been able to hide our Signatures, we don't want Decepticons knowing our locations."

**The other guys have one too?**

"Yeah," Ironhide said. "They're decent enough at hiding theirs as well."

I frowned.

**But I was able to feel it. How was I supposed to know if you were hiding it?**

Optimus lowered his hand and I climbed on. He lifted me up so I was eye level with him. "You were able to sense our Signatures even when hidden?" I nodded.

"She must be pretty strong, Prime," Jazz said, "if she's able to sense you."

I looked at all the Autobots. They hadn't a clue as to why I could sense their 'Energon Signatures,' then something must be seriously wrong.

"Ratchet, would you be able to do a scan on Desiree?" Optimus suggested.

**Not now. We have to get to the others. Ratchet said the other guys were on their way right? We need to leave.** I held the sharpie just above the paper for a moment. Optimus said the All Spark was two hundred and thirty miles away? Quickly, I wrote down a message and showed Optimus.

**I think I know where it's being kept.**


	12. Chapter 12

**11**

Thanking Jazz for the help he had been, I decided to ride with Optimus, deciding to stop being immature and handle the situation in front of us in a more level-headed manner. I couldn't go freaking out at every wrong turn that was thrown in our direction.

_"You believe the All Spark to be at the Hoover Dam?"_ he asked.

**It has to be. There's no other place I can think of here where it could be hidden.**

_"Thank you, Desiree,"_ Optimus said. _"You have done so much; risked so many things. I don't think I will ever be able to repay you."_

**You can repay me, Optimus. Win the war.**

I heard him chuckle over the radio, the sound pleasant and reassuring. A heavy wave of energy surged through me.

**We're getting close. I can feel the energy.**

_"The All Spark is raw power. It is considered the most powerful energy source in the universe."_ I scoffed. _"Desiree, if it comes to the point where I am unable to stop this war here, I want you to put the All Spark into my chest. Its power will merge with my Spark and it will be destroyed."_

My blood ran cold. If it did get down to that point, that slim chance where the Autobots just couldn't do it, that kind of power could and would kill Optimus. I quickly scribbled in my notebook.

**You would die too, wouldn't you? I can't do that - you can't make me promise something like that! We need** **you! **

"A necessary sacrifice, to bring peace to this planet," Optimus rumbled. My heart was pounding in my chest, blood rushing to my head. Taking a calming breath, I sat back in my seat, rubbing the leather seat gently. This time, Optimus said nothing about the contact. It was more of a reassurance to me. It occurred to me just how much Optimus meant to me, just how much _I _needed him. If he sacrificed himself for _humanity..._I shook my head.

* * *

The closer we got, the stronger the energy became. But it was moving, as if it was no longer in the dam. Up ahead, I saw a whole group of army vehicles roar past, with Bumblebee in the center. In car mode, of course.

Optimus and the others swerved to their side, following. I rolled down the driver's side window and poked my head out. I could see the silhouette of Sam and Mikaela in Bee. Mikaela reached over to the back.

The All Spark.

I gave a shout, seeing Sam and Mikaela turn to us.

* * *

When we were on the highway to Mission City - thanks to Sam calling me and filling me up on the juicy details - I felt another energy hit. The 'Energon Signature' thing. I turned and saw a row of vehicles quickly approaching us. One of them was the cop car from before.

My mind spun with how they would be handled.

One of the bad guys - some tanned colored, military looking vehicle with an extension that looked like an arm - drove closer to Optimus, shoving other cars off the road for easy access.

_"This is going to be difficult,"_ Optimus murmured. Once the tanned car started transforming, Optimus quickly told me his plan. _"I am going to have to transform, Desiree. Listen to me carefully, I will be able to rearrange my chest chambers so you will be able to stay safely there. You won't be too close to my Spark, but you won't be in any danger of the Decepticon."_ I gulped. The plan sounded like suicide to me! How the hell would I be safe in his...chest? There wasn't any room to argue though. He didn't see any other option and neither did I.

So the plan went into action.

Optimus transformed, but quickly took me out before any of the moving parts crushed me and put me in some space in his open chest plates. Once they were secure, the fighting progressed. There was a lot of crashing and yelling in a metallic like sound that I presumed was Cybertronian. Eventually the fighting stopped; and since Optimus was still standing, I presumed he won.

Taking me out of the chamber, Optimus placed me on the ground and transformed back into the blue-and-red Peterbilt.

* * *

Once we reached Mission City, I bolted out of Optimus with a quick thank you nod and ran over to where Sam and Mikaela would be. I followed the All Spark's energy and found the two of them near the center of the city. Mikaela was attaching Bee to a tow truck and I quickly saw why. His legs had been blown clear off.

He gave me an appreciative chirp. I smiled up at him, hugging his hand.

While Sam and Mikaela helped get Bee in place, I saw a cube set next to Sam. I picked it up and felt a shudder go through me. My chest got warm and an ache - like a headache in its beginning form, but not quite there - in the back of my skull. I put it down quickly.

"Sam!" I turned and saw a white man in army greens and a gun run up to us. He gave me a quick once over before his attention went to Sam. "I can't leave my guys back there. Take this flare, there's a tall white building with statues on it; go to the roof, set the flare..."

Sam quickly started arguing.

I had helped Mikaela a little, trying to make myself useful.

I saw army guy grab Sam by the collar of his shirt and yank him down. "Listen to me, you're a soldier now," he snapped. "I need you to take this cube and get it into military hands while we hold 'em off. Or a lot of people are going to die." He shoved the cube into Sam's arms and looked at me for a split second. I stood beside Sam and gave the military man my best confident look. His gaze focused on my eyes, and I knew they were that blue that was mentioned so many times.

He tried getting Mikaela to leave, but she fought him off, strong in her fight to stay and help Bumblebee. I gave my yellow-and-black friend a pat on the shoulder, looking at Sam nervously.

The sounds of gunfire and screams of panic and jets and helicopters overhead let me know just how severe the situation was. I hadn't seen Optimus since we departed, so I only assumed he was handling the enemy.

"We will protect you," Ironhide swore. He had his cannons ready. Ratchet stood behind him, weapons out.

I smiled up at them, their bravery making me feel more confident. But Optimus's words rang through my head. I eyed the cube warily. Optimus wanted that thing to kill him if all else failed. I swallowed thickly.

We both took off to the building when Mikaela stopped us. "Whatever happens, I'm really glad I got in that car with you," she told Sam.

I nudged his arm. Giving Mikaela a long look, we both took off.

* * *

Every idiot and their mother seemed to be on the streets of the city. Sam nearly got run over by a car, I was almost trampled by a group of screaming people. After finally getting close to the building, a Decepticon landed right in front of us. It transformed into a military jet and took off, leaving us stunned for a second.

I grabbed Sam's hand and we continued running.

Right when we made it to the building, and running up the first flight of stairs, the entrance of the building exploded. A feral roar cried out. I clenched my jaw and gritted my teeth. The energy was strong, not as strong as Optimus's, but pretty strong.

"Give me the cube, boy!" the voice bellowed. We continued running up the stairs. My mind kept on screaming how we were being chased by Megatron. My breathing was short and clipped. My heart pounded painfully in my chest. On maybe the fifth floor, the ground burst as Megatron ripped his clawed hand through, shoving his head in with a roar.

Once we reached the top, Sam lit the flare, holding it above his head and screaming. A military helicopter came toward us. Once we reached the ledge of the building, and the copter was close enough, Sam almost got the cube over...until it was shot down. A Decepticon was perched on a nearby building, missiles aimed at us. The roof exploded as Megatron burst through. His red eyes went to Sam, the All Spark safely in his arms. He looked at me, his red eyes glimmering as he noticed my blue eyes.

"I see the femme absorbed some of the All Spark's power," he growled. Sam tried putting as much space between himself and Megatron as possible. I backed up, the backs of my knees hitting the building's ledge. "Is it fear or courage that compels you, fleshing," he stated. I gulped. Both? Police sirens could be heard and I looked down for a second. It was a long way down. "Give me the femme and the All Spark and you may live to be my pet."

I bit my bottom lip. He was lying.

"Never," Sam yelled.

"Oh, so unwise." A sneer formed on Megatron's face. Before we had time to react, he pulled out a weapon, it was on a long chain. He crashed it near us, breaking off the end of the building we stood on.

As we fell, I heard myself screaming "Optimus."

* * *

Optimus had caught us, trying to get us die safely before Megatron crashed on top of him. Optimus landed on his back, us clutched between his hand and chest plates.

"Sam, Desiree." We looked down at Optimus's face. "You both risked your lives to protect the cube."

"No sacrifice, no victory," Sam said. The ole Witwicky motto.

"If I cannot defeat Megatron, you must push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to destroy it."

My heart clenched. "'O," I stammered, trying my best to say 'no.'

"Get behind me," Optimus instructed. As he sat up, he placed us in the crater he had made upon landing.

As Sam and I tried going through the wreckage, Sam said, "You spoke." And he was right. I did. My words were horribly slurred and my voice hoarse like I had a horrible sore throat. I nodded. I hadn't spoken a word my entire life, and in this moment I had finally used my voice.


	13. Chapter 13

**12**

Megatron and Optimus fought - and from the looks of it, Megatron was winning. He mercilessly tossed Optimus around as if he were a rag doll. Sam and I tried to get away - there were too many things getting in our way. The city looked like it might as well have been a battlefield. The road was destroyed, cars were upturned and crushed, buildings were wrecked and wrecked helicopters, military jets, and dead Decepticons littered the ground.

"You still fight for the weak," Megatron bellowed. "That is why you lose!"

I saw him pick up Optimus and throw him violently to the ground. I wanted to yell for him to get up, not to take that bastard's crap, but Sam put his hand over my mouth. Optimus wanted us safe. But I wanted _Optimus_ to get out of this OK too.

The violent, sloppy way of Megatron's fighting made me wonder how he could overpower Optimus. Optimus was strong too; sure, you might not think he was at first, he's gentle and concerns himself more with the safety of others than how to fight. I might not have seen him fight that Decepticon on the highway, but I could tell he was a well-trained leader and knew how to take down an enemy.

Seeing him being tossed to the ground, treated as if he were a piece of garbage, it got me upset.

" 'elp," I said, looking at Sam. My voice still had that hoarse sound and my words slurred together, making it almost impossible to understand. I pointed between Sam and I then pointed to where Optimus and Megatron were fighting. _" 'elp!"_

"You want us to help?"

I nodded.

"What can we do?" Sam looked conflicted.

* * *

I tried explaining the best I could - with my clipped speech and slurred words - about shoving the cube into Megatron's chest. That we needed the perfect opportunity for it to work. I could tell for the most part, Sam had a hard time keeping up. My speech was horrible. But I hoped he understood the general idea.

"You think it'll work?" Sam asked. He shuffled on his feet, looking back at the two leaders fighting.

" 'as to," I slurred. I spoke slowly, carefully trying to make my words understandable.

"God I hope you're right," he muttered.

I turned and saw another Decepticon headed in our direction. It must've been a helicopter or something before because it had blades spinning on where its hand should be, its red optics focused on Optimus.

When I looked at the fight between Megatron and Optimus, I was relieved when Optimus finally got the upper-hand.

Momentarily, the other Decepticon turned away from where Megatron and Optimus fought, looking down and aiming its guns at something. I was able to see a group of military guys huddled together between the safeties of two buildings.

The guy from before, the one who snatched up Sam, grabbed a stray motorcycle, gun in hand, and rode to where the Decepticon stood, shooting at them. The guy flipped the motorcycle over, skidded on his back and shot at the Decepticon in the chest. After a few shots, it fell onto the ground and didn't get up. Bright blue liquid dribbled out of the wounds.

_Energon,_ I thought. The roar of military jets overhead and the missiles they dropped hit Megatron endlessly. The military men ran out and shot at him, the continuous bombardment causing Megatron to stumble and fall on his hands and knees. Sam and I tried running in his direction, but skidded to a halt at Megatron's falling form. His red optics looking at us with a crazed expression. We tried scooting back. Sam and I had fallen onto our backs, looking at the Decepticon leader fearfully.

Optimus struggled to get up a few feet away from us, ordering us to shove the cube into his chest. I looked at Sam and nodded.

He shot up, ran underneath Megatron, and shoved the cube into his chest, Optimus protesting in the background.

Megatron's chest plates were forced open as the cube merged itself into his Spark. The metal around his chest plates heated up and turned bright orange and red, the metal melting a little. Megatron gave a choked, strangled sound as the last of the cube combined with his Spark. Falling to the ground, Megatron seizured for a second before falling still; his red optics shut off.

He was dead.

I stood up and ran over to Sam, hugging him tightly. I felt him hug me back. When we let go, I saw Optimus walk over, an expression of pain on his face.

"You left me no choice, brother," Optimus said. I looked up at him. Did he say brother? Megatron was his brother? I felt a twinge of sadness in my chest. He had to fight his brother, the ruthless leader of his enemies, and watch him die. By us.

The military guys cautiously approached Megatron's body, guns ready.

" 'one," I tried to say.

"Done," Sam translated. "We're done."

Mikaela drove in with Bumblebee still strapped on. I smiled and waved at him. He chirped and waved back. The other Autobots gathered. In Ironhide's arms, he held Jazz, who had been torn in two. I gasped.

"Sam, Desiree, I owe you both my life," Optimus said solemnly. "We are in your debt."

I patted Optimus's chin guard and smiled. His facial plates turned up into a smile. As he stood up, Ironhide approached him.

"We couldn't save him, Prime," he said gravely.

I whistled up at Ironhide and motioned him to put Jazz's body down. When he did, the two halves close together, I tried to remember what Megatron had said. Something about the All Spark and me. I focused whatever energy I might have had in me and felt a warm sensation in my chest. It went down my arms and ended at my hands. My hands glowed a bright blue and I placed one hand on Jazz's upper body and my other hand on the lower half. The bright blue energy left my hands, spreading across the two halves and joining together, pulling Jazz's body together. The energy glowed brighter for a second before disappearing. It had joined the body together. A firework of sparks erupted in Jazz's chest chamber and his optics lit that bright blue color.

Sitting up, his optics focused on his surroundings before focusing on me.

"Little femme, you saved my life," he said in surprise.

" 'rend," I slurred, a smile on my face.

"And you can talk," he bellowed.

I saw the astonished looks on the Autobot's faces. I saw disbelief on the faces of the military guys and Sam and Mikaela.

"She must have absorbed some of the All Spark's power," Ratchet confirmed. "But she is a human. That kind of power would have killed her."

"After everything she's shown us," Ironhide said, "she can handle that power just fine."

I smiled sheepishly.

"We gained new comrades," Optimus said, looking at us. "Thank you. All of you. You honor us with your bravery."

"Permission to speak, sir?" Bee said.

Sam, Mikaela and I looked at Bee in shock.

"Today is just full of surprises," Mikaela murmured.

"Permission granted, old friend," Optimus said, sounding proud.

"I wish to stay with the boy," Bee stated.

"If that is his choice." We all looked at Sam.

Sam looked up at Bee; he looked between Mikaela and I. I gave him a big smile; Mikaela smiled too.

"Yeah," Sam said to Bee. I cheered and hugged Bee's leg. He flinched a little before I slurred an apology. Bee's big hand gently patted my head.

I turned and saw Optimus walk over to Megatron's body, kneeling down to look at the massive, melted hole in his chest. Carefully, Optimus put his hand in and pulled out a shard. The All Spark's shard. He gripped it tightly in his hand and stood up.

* * *

In no time, military men and government goons were all over the place. They picked up the remains of the dead Decepticons, taking multiple trips to gather it all. The Autobots went into vehicle mode, except for Bee of course, and took us to our respective houses. Ironhide had decided he would stay with Lennox, the man who had helped Sam, and Mikaela drove Bee to our home. Sam and I rode with Optimus. Optimus stated how thankful he was for me bringing Jazz back and how much he owed us for saving their lives.

"Really, Optimus, it's no big deal," Sam chuckled.

"Y-oo ahr 'rend," I said slowly. It sounded so much easier in my head to say things. My heart fluttered when I heard a chuckle over the radio. I felt the seatbelt tighten just a little over me. I blushed. In this entire crazy turn of events, I didn't consider or think about having feelings for a giant alien robot. There simply was no time to think about it. But, now that the Decepticons were gone and the All Spark destroyed, I might have some free time to ponder the way Optimus makes me feel like I'm a little girl with a crush.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**THE NEXT FEW CH.'S WILL BE MY WAY OF ENDING THIS FANFIC. I WAS THINKING OF ADDING THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE IN HERE BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO PUSH MY LUCK WITHOUT Y'ALL TELLING ME WHAT YOU THINK. NOW THAT MEGATRON DIED AND EVERYTHING CALMED DOWN, I WAS GOING TO MAKE ONE OF THOSE CH.'S DESCRIBE DESIREE'S SILENCE AND THE ABUSE HER PARENTS PUT HER THROUGH (IF THAT'S WHAT Y'ALL TRULY WANT).**

**I ABSOLUTELY ADORE THE REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN FOR THIS FANFIC. Y'ALL ARE THE REASON I KEEP WRITING. LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE ADDED INTO THIS FANFIC OR SEPARATE. HAVE A NICE DAY/AFTERNOON/NIGHT!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	14. Chapter 14

**13 - time skip**

It has been a month since Mission City. All the damage has been pretty much repaired and the whole incident was covered for. Lennox allowed the Autobots to live on base - except for Bee, who wanted to keep living with us. Ratchet forced Bee to live on base so he could work on the damage that was inflicted on his legs.

And, after a month of trying to get back to normal, we were all together, in a field just a couple miles from Mission, having some relaxation time. Optimus was the only one who transformed. Sam and Mikaela, who had been dating since after the attack, we laying on Bee's hood kissing. I snickered at that. I could only imagine the discomfort that poor Camaro felt. I, on the other hand, was sitting up against the trunk of a tree, deciding to put that drawing book I bought to good use.

Since the Mission City incident, I went to speech therapy regularly. My speech improved greatly, but there was still improvement to be made. I stuttered a lot, and stumbled over words and spoke slowly. Everyone showed patience in me and that kept me moving forward.

For the past hour, I had spent it drawing Optimus. He was looking up at the sky, his hands on his hips. I loved art just as much as I loved music. Since the Mission City incident though, my eyes hadn't returned to their hazel color. I had to explain to my school I bought those color-changing contacts. I still possessed the power of the All Spark, and Ratchet said it changed with me. The power underwent changes the more I learned to control it.

"Y-You okay, O-Optimus?" I called up.

He peered down at me, those neon blue eyes hypnotizing. "I am well, Desiree," he rumbled. I smiled. A cold breeze caused me to shiver, clutching the art book to my chest. Optimus transformed down into his Peterbilt and popped the driver's side door.

I climbed in and nestled into the leather seat. The heat from the vents warmed up the inside and I gave a content sigh. Optimus and I gained a friendly relationship the last month. Admittedly, I wanted it to be a little more than 'friendly,' but he was humanity's protector. Him and the other Autobots. Not to mention their leader. Even if I was lucky enough to get that kind of relationship with him, the Autobots would think I wanted it for the power. The position. I already had gained the power of the All Spark - even if I didn't exactly want it.

_"I wish to ask you something,"_ Optimus said over the radio.

"Ask away," I murmured. It was so cozy in the cabin, I felt like taking a nap.

_"Sam mentioned you being his relative, I do not understand how you and Sam are related. Humans look almost similar to whomever they are related to. How are you and Sam related?"_

That question caught my attention. I looked at the radio silently. He asked The Question. I hated when I was asked The Question. But Optimus wasn't a nosy human, he was a curious robot. He wasn't familiar with humans and their ways. None of the Autobots were.

"A-Adopted. I-I was adopted," I stuttered.

_"I do not understand,"_ Optimus said.

"M-My parents were n-not fit t-to raise me-e," I said slowly. "T-They shouldn't h-have had children t-to begin with."

_"You have siblings?"_

"H-Half-siblings," I stammered. "From p-previous relationships t-they had with other p-people. I h-have six b-brothers and three s-sisters."

_"On Cybertron, our creators were able to raise their Sparklings effectively. There are no 'adopted' Sparklings on Cybertron."_

"L-Lucky." I felt the air change in the cabin. There was a staticky charge almost, making the hairs on my arms stand up. "O-Optimus?" A glow above the passenger's seat caught my attention. The glow took a humanoid form before it exploded into tiny blue sparks. Sitting in the passenger's seat was a young man in his late twenties or early thirties. He had blue-black hair, stubble that dusted across a strong jaw, and his eyes were neon blue. Even sitting down he looked incredibly tall. I would imagine him being at least six foot-six. He wore dark blue pants with red stitching riding up the bottom, looking like flames. His T-shirt was a lighter colored blue with red on the tips of the sleeves. The Autobot emblem was stitched on his chest. He had lean muscles that showed through his blue shirt.

"O-Optimus?" I whispered.

A smile graced his face. His blue eyes twinkling and he looked so human I felt my mind go blank.

"This is a 'Holoform,' " he said. His voice still held that deep baritone, rumbling through his chest while he spoke. But it was gentle and soft. His hair was swept away from his face, in a way I couldn't help but think looked really adorable on him. "It gives us the chance to be human, so to speak. Ratchet worked on it when he wasn't fixing Bumblebee's legs. It is incomplete though." His hand - his large hand - reached over for my face...but slipped through. "We can't touch anything. Ratchet is working on it though."

My mouth hung open in an unladylike manner.

Optimus chuckled.

"Y-You look s-so human," I said. I tried to poke his face but my finger slipped through. I felt little staticky zaps and drew my finger back quickly.

"That is the idea," Optimus rumbled. "I have one more question for you, Desiree."

I looked at Optimus.

"Why were your parents unable to care for you?" He rested his hand on his chin. I was briefly distracted by him. But I swallowed down the distractions and absorbed what he asked me.

"T-They were a-abusive," I said quietly.

"Abusive?" He looked at me strangely. Apparently Cybertron was paradise.

"S-Someone willingly i-inflicts damage o-on another p-person," I stammered. "They h-hurt them."

Optimus's eyes flared, his mouth set in a thin line.

"M-My father a-abused me physically. My m-mother abused my mentally a-and emotionally." I paused, trying to figure out how to say the next part. "M-My mother and f-father were never l-legally married, b-but I got my m-mother's last name, M-McIlvane. S-Since they never m-married, m-my mother A-Antonia, brought o-other men over a-a lot. T-They u-used to d-do things-s." I bit my bottom lip. I felt the backs of my eyes sting.

"Things?" Optimus rumbled. He was so innocent to humanity it was adorable.

"S-Sexual things," I stuttered, my cheeks heating up. Embarrassment knotted in my stomach.

Optimus observed me, his blue eyes flashing. "Your creators allowed such... How could they allow this?" His voice lowered an octave, almost to a growl.

I snorted. "T-They n-never wanted k-kids. When I-I came a-along, they t-treated me like t-trash. I-If nothing went t-their way, I-I got beat. I-If they were mad, I-I got near. I-If they didn't get t-their drugs o-or alcohol o-on time, I-I got beat. They w-were unstable. I-I was the e-easiest thing to g-get their a-anger out on."

Optimus's eyes were wide. His lips were a thin line. His muscles were stiff, as if he were ready to attack at any moment.

"I-I was taken b-by the police o-on my eighth b-birthday," I said. "T-The best d-damned b-birthday I ever h-had. T-The social workers and police s-said it was the w-worst case of child a-abuse they h-had seen. S-Sam's parents were so d-different from my p-parents. S-Sam's were nice a-and loving and f-fun. B-But I-I grew up O-OK."

Optimus leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. His neon blue eyes blazing a fiery blue. "I will protect you, Desiree," he rumbled in that growl-like voice. "I swear on my life. I will keep you safe from harm."

I chuckled. "T-That is v-very sweet," I said slowly. "I-I've been t-taking m-mixed martial a-arts for over t-three years. I c-can take care o-of myself."

"I know you can. I have witnessed you do it many times. You are strong, Desiree, and I have sworn my life to make sure yours continues. I never back down from anything." His voice was stern, showing there was no room to argue.

"T-Thank you, Optimus," I said gently. If he wanted to protect me, then that is his choice. He gave a single nod, his eyes not leaving mine. Those neon blue eyes... they looked at me with such intensity. I bit my bottom lip. I saw the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

The moment was ruined by a shrilly scream. Jumping out of the cabin, we saw Sam and Mikaela gaping at a young kid - probably eighteen or nineteen - with a head of messy blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He had a dimpled boyish grin, black skinny jeans, a yellow-and-black checkered belt, a bright yellow shirt with the Autobot emblem stitched in with black. He wore black Converse with yellow shoe laces.

"You should've seen your faces!" he bellowed.

"Bee?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Yeah? You seriously couldn't recognize me? I'm wearing black and yellow! Those are my colors! C'mon, Sam!" Bee pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. Just like Optimus, Bee was graced with lean muscles. Bee's voice was deep, but not as deep as Optimus's. It was deep for a teenager.

"You're human though," Mikaela said. "Why?"

"It's called a 'Holoform.' Supposed to help us stay disguised if we decided to hang out with you guys in public. Cool, huh?" Bee looked down and studied himself. "Wouldn't imagine myself looking so young though." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I saw your hand phase through the windshield!" Mikaela exclaimed.

Bee laughed. "We can't touch physical matter yet. For now, we're just holograms." Bee gave that boyish smile before looking at us. "Hey, Optimus and Desiree! Wow, Prime! You look awesome!" Bee gave Optimus a thumbs up.

Mikaela and Sam looked at Optimus and their mouths fell open. Optimus looked almost graceful as a Holoform. He stood with the posture of a leader. Mikaela whistled as she gave the leader a once over.

"Bumblebee, do not do that," Optimus said, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Fine," Bee said. "But they were getting all over me and it was gross."

Optimus fixed Bee with a look. I snickered. Bee muttered something and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Yo! If it's a party we're havin', at least tell me," a voice called out. I turned and saw a man lean against Jazz in his vehicle mode. Eventually Ironhide and Ratchet activated their Holoforms.

I smiled. Life would be interesting with friends like these.


	15. Chapter 15

**14**

The rest of the day went by quick, too quick for me. All the Autobots in their Holoforms made it interesting. Jazz was a tall, lean and dark-skinned looking man. His hair was black and ended an inch below his shoulders. During the month after Mission, Jazz and I developed a brother-sister relationship. He always asked how I've been and if people have been giving me crap about my stuttering. I always remind him that I have Sam and Mikaela, but he said he wouldn't hesitate to "roughen up some bitches."

Ironhide's Holoform looked kinda like I'd expect if he were human. He stood at about five-eleven, six-food even; compared to the other Autobots, who had lean muscles, Ironhide was a little more bulky. He had a scar running down his left eye and short, spiky black hair. He had a look of intimidation that probably came naturally to him. Someone you wouldn't want to get into a fight with.

Ratchet looked like a guy who was probably in his mid forties. He had brown hair peppered with grey. He had a shadow of stubble as well, but was far enough along to look more like a beard.

By the time we all decided to wrap it up and leave, the sun was setting.

Bee took Sam and Mikaela home; Optimus offered to give me a ride. After saying goodbye to everyone, I climbed into the Peterbilt and started the drive home.

* * *

Optimus decided to keep the Holoform going, at least to give the image of someone driving. I was exhausted and if I fell asleep to a truck driving itself, I would get weird looks.

"You should sleep, Desiree," Optimus rumbled. I tried to keep my eyes open for the ride, trying to push down the exhaustion I felt. "You had an eventful day, get some rest. I will wake you when you are home."

"D-Do you remember w-where it i-is?" I mumbled.

"Yes," he rumbled. "Sleep now."

* * *

I felt the seatbelt tighten around me, only a little. I groaned and opened my eyes. The Holoform looked at me carefully. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"We made it safely," Optimus rumbled. "I just needed to wake you up."

I gave him a tired smile. "Thank you." Optimus opened the passenger's side door and gave me a small, breathtaking smile. "I had fun," I said gently.

"I did too," Optimus said. I was about to climb out when I felt a little zap on my upper arm. I turned to Optimus and saw his retreating hand. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

Bee and Sam came home fifteen minutes after I did. Optimus drove back to base, where the other Autobots lived. Except Bee. With his legs fixed, he lived with us.

I had taken a shower after getting dropped off and put on my pajamas. Shuffling into the kitchen, I took out some ice cream from the freezer and stuffed my face.

"Who were you talking to?" I looked up and saw Judy standing in the kitchen entrance. "Your father went to bed. I wanted to make sure you and Sammy got home safely."

"T-Thanks," I mumbled.

"You were talking to someone in that truck," she said. "Is he your boyfriend?"

I blushed and shook my head. _If only..._

Judy sat down at he kitchen table, across from me, and gave a mischievous smile. "So it's a guy?" I blushed a deeper red. She laughed. "I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you, sweetie. What's his name?"

"He's an Autobot," I muttered.

The mischievous smile dropped from her face. "He's one of them?" I nodded. "Those alien cars?"

"They're not alien cars," I said. "T-They transform _i-into_ cars."_  
_

"I saw someone in that truck with you, Desiree," Judy said. "It couldn't be one of them."

"T-They made a h-holograph s-so they can l-look human," I muttered. I rarely talked about the Autobots with Ron or Judy. They didn't understand them, or didn't make an effort to try. And having an Autobot living in their garage made them uncomfortable anyway.

Judy looked at me for a moment before that mischievous smile came back to her face. "The next time he gives you a ride, invite him inside. I would _love_ to talk to him."

* * *

I ended up going to bed at one in the morning. My mind kept reeling on how I could explain to Optimus that Judy thought he was my boyfriend and how she wanted to meet him. By the time I went to sleep, I was frustrated and annoyed.

By the time my alarm went off, I was already in a bad mood. I was tired, my stomach hurt from eating so much ice cream, and I hated Judy for wanting to meet Optimus. He was a friend, not a _boy_friend. Even though deep down I really wanted him to be my boyfriend, but if anyone saw Optimus's Holoform with me if we ever became a couple, certainly things would go wrong. He looked like he was in his thirties, late twenties at least, and I'm eighteen. Maybe friendship was the only logical relationship Optimus and I needed. I shook my head, shoving thoughts of Optimus out. I didn't need to be brooding about him.

Getting dressed, I practically shoved Sam out of the bathroom so I could brush my hair. I walked into the kitchen and gave a short scream. Bee was standing near the fridge, trying to open it. His hand phased through each time, with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Who is this?" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm Bumblebee," Bee introduced. "I'm Sam's Camaro."

By then, Sam and Judy had run in; Sam looked irritated, Ron and Judy looked confused.

"How do you work this thing?" he asked.

"You just open it," Judy said.

"What do you put in it?"

"Food."

"Really? Huh. Autobots can't eat food; it'll clog our systems. We can drink liquids though. Ratchet said we can drink as much alcohol as we want but never get drunk." Bee looked at all of us with that dimpled boyish grin.

"Bee, I think it's time to go," Sam cut in.

"Fine, see you guys later," Bee said. Waving to Ron and Judy, the Holoform erupted into a bunch of bright blue sparks.

Ron and Judy looked at Sam and I. I shrugged and left the kitchen. Grabbing my backpack and putting on my favorite pair of tennis shoes, we went to school.

* * *

"Looks like you and Optimus are getting close," Mikaela said. It was free period and Mikaela and I had it together.

I shrugged. I hadn't thought of him all day, and I tried focusing on finishing a math worksheet I never started.

"Oh come on, Desiree, I know you like him," Mikaela said excitedly. "Just tell him. He might like you too."

"Optimus and I are friends, Mikaela," I said slowly. "I-I don't want t-to ruin that."

"He might like you though!" she exclaimed. "You guys have spent a good amount of time together since what happened in Mission, and I _know_ he likes you."

I scowled at her. "T-There is n-no way h-he likes me," I stuttered. "Besides, I-I just want t-to finish school f-first."

* * *

At the end of the day, I was exhausted. I spotted Bee parked near the sidewalk and walked up to him. The Holoform formed and he rolled down the window.

"I got a message from Prime," he said. There was no smile, only a mischievous glint in those baby blue eyes. "He said he wanted to pick you up."

"S-Seriously?" I groaned.

"Ratchet needs to run some tests on you, that's why," Bee explained. "Just to see how you're doing."

"I-I had a test done t-two weeks ago," I exclaimed.

Bee held his hands up in surrender. "Prime's words, not mine. Besides, you'll be in safe hands. Prime has a knack for finding pretty ladies." I flushed and felt my hands curl into fists. Bee quickly dissipated the Holoform with a laugh.

"Desiree!" I turned and saw Mikaela and Sam walking to me. "Ready to go?" Sam asked.

"I-I can't," I said.

"Why?" Mikaela asked.

"O-Optimus is picking me up," I stuttered. Mikaela gave a tiny smirk. I felt Bee tremble a bit, as if he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Ratchet needs to run some m-more tests."

"Oh," Sam said. "Do you want us to wait with you? I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone."

I was just about to open my mouth to say something when a deep voice cut me off.

"There is no need, Sam." We turned and saw Optimus's Holoform standing behind us. I hadn't heard the Peterbilt roll up, I frowned up at Optimus. "I will be taking Desiree to base, she will be safe with me." He gave Sam and Mikaela a warm, friendly smile. I waved goodbye and went with Optimus.


	16. Chapter 16

**15**

When Ratchet finally finished all the tests, I was even _more_ tired than before. He had be doing physicals, he scanned me, he made me focus the energy on blasting objects away to test hand-eye coordination, he had me do _more_ physicals. I had to run, do push ups and sit ups, pull ups, jog in place, crunches, lunges - it seemed endless. By the time he finished, I felt like burying myself in my bed and never getting out.

"We should take her home," Lennox said. "She's been here too long anyway."

"He's right," Jazz said. "We can't keep her here all night. Humans need to recharge themselves."

Ratchet looked at me expectantly. "You seem to be balancing out the All Spark within your body. Your organs have not shown any signs of rejecting the energy."

I was laying on the ground, half conscious. I gave Ratchet a sloppy thumbs up before dropping my arm tiredly.

"I'll take her home," Optimus rumbled. "She can have some rest on the drive there."

* * *

I don't remember how I got into the cabin of the Peterbilt or when exactly we arrived at home, but I was so tired Optimus couldn't wake me up for at least ten minutes. The sudden slap on the passenger's side window jolted me up, screaming. Looking out the window, I saw Judy and Ron.

I climbed out of the cabin and mumbled a bye to Optimus.

"Is this the gentleman, Desiree?" Judy asked; she peered through the window and saw Optimus's Holoform in the driver's side.

I looked at Optimus and Judy with tired, half-open eyes.

"It's one in the morning, Judy," I mumbled. "I-I'm tired a-and Optimus has t-to leave."

Optimus gave Judy and Ron a warm smile, his neon blue eyes bright in the night. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he said politely, "but I must return to the base. Maybe, another time, we can meet more formally."

Ron frowned at the Autobot leader. "I look forward to it."

"I would like to extend my apologies for keeping Desiree out this late," Optimus rumbled. "I will speak to my medical officer and have the next appointment between the two of them scheduled for an earlier time. It should not conflict with any academics or plans Desiree has."

"Thank you," Judy said, a mischievous glint was in her eyes.

Optimus gave a single nod.

"G'nignt, O-Optimus," I mumbled.

"Good night, Desiree," Optimus rumbled.

* * *

Ron and Judy decided to keep me home so I could rest. My body ached and my head pounded with the worst migraine of my life. Ratchet had me overdo it with the energy last night and I had to pay the price for it.

"Desiree, sweetie, maybe you should come out of your room," Judy called.

I grumbled under my breath, pulling my comforter over my head. I felt comfortable and warm under my covers. Why would I want to get up? I heard my bedroom door open slightly; I would have gotten angry at anyone who entered my room, but I didn't feel like putting any effort into anything.

Judy pulled the comforter down and I hissed. The sun was already up and it shined brightly onto my face.

"You slept through most of the afternoon," Judy said firmly.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Get up," she ordered.

I grunted and rolled over, my back facing Judy.

"You can't stay in bed all day, sweetie," Judy said. "Sam and your father would think something is wrong and you'll get sent to the doctor."

Grumbling, I looked up at Judy with a scowl on my face. I rolled myself out of bed, and walked stiffly out of my bedroom.

"That young man who drove you home last night was good looking," Judy said in a conversational tone. "Quite the looker. I can see why you like him." When I didn't respond, Judy continued. "What was his name?"

I scowled at her.

"Don't give me that look," Judy said. "I'm just agreeing with you. The young man is quite attractive. I heard you say his name last night; what was it?"

"O-Optimus," I stuttered.

"Optimus," Judy repeated. "Certainly not a name you'd hear a regular person name someone."

"H-He's not a 'regular person,' " I grumbled.

"You sure he's not your boyfriend?" she teased.

I got up to leave when she started apologizing. "I was just teasing, stop being so grumpy," she exclaimed.

"I-I don't feel l-like being teased."

* * *

**OPTIMUS POV**

The Autobot leader had been doing nothing most of the day. In fact, none of the Autobots had done anything eventful. Sam, Mikaela and Desiree were at the place they refer to as 'school.' Lennox and Epps explained that 'school' was a place where kids go to get an education. Optimus could barely understand - they spoke of various kinds of schools. Private school, home school, academies, college, high school, middle school/junior high, elementary...none of the human educational system made sense to Optimus. Then again, he still had much to learn.

Lennox said the military would be opening a new branch for the Autobots, since they chose to stay on earth, hidden in plain sight, they might as well have a special military division.

Optimus found the idea appealing. Him and the Autobots would be helping another race from any major threats - and any new Decepticons who decide to show any destructive tendencies on the planet.

The Autobot leader had sent a message out to any remaining Autobots via ComLink, informing them of their refuge on earth and how the few humans who knew of their existence accepted them. He hadn't had any responses, and any hope of finding out if any surviving Autobots were making their way to earth - safely - dimmed.

"Prime." The sound of Jazz's voice struck him out of his thought. Jazz had activated the Holoform, since the base wasn't big enough for them to transform. Optimus activated his and walked over to his first lieutenant. "You've been acting pretty distant lately; everything all right?"

Optimus pulled up a smile, a tired one but still a smile. "I am doing fine, Jazz. You should not worry about me."

Jazz looked at Optimus carefully. "Listen, I know you're hoping that no stray 'Cons come here and you're hoping some new Autobots show up, but you really need to relax. It's been over a month without a single Decepticon sight. And it might take any new recruits a long time to get here anyway."

Optimus nodded silently.

"You're thinking about Desiree too, aren't you?" Jazz questioned.

Very briefly, every now and then, a thought about how Desiree was would slip into the leader's processors. The human girl who absorbed the All Spark's energy - would Decepticons go after her? The human girl who was tormented by her parents...who was silenced for so many years. And now spoke; learning to control the All Spark's power; who mentioned being well equipped in self-defense; and held a special spot in his Spark. Though the Autobot leader would have his processors crammed with other worries, a single thought of that special human pushed aside any worries or anxieties.

"Every now and then," Optimus rumbled.

"She's a strong femme. She's really fiery," Jazz said.

A real smile spread across Optimus's face. "She is. Desiree holds so much...attitude, as Sam would say."

Jazz laughed. "He sure wasn't kiddin' when he said she's got a spark in her."

Optimus chuckled. A spark...not that of a Cybertronian, he knew that much. A spark of life and survival and kindness. She held virtues that were almost Cybertronian in level. Her ability to love deeply, protect those who mattered the most to her. That was one reason he admired her. Despite a history of violence in her youth, she came out of it stronger and more passionate about loved ones.

He knew more than he thought he would about her life - however short compared to his - but she knew very little about his. One day, if they ever managed time together without the interruptions of others, Optimus would tell Desiree about himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**16**

For the past two weeks, the only Autobots I had been in contact with were Bee and maybe Jazz on occasion. The others were too busy to visit. Jazz said it was because the government was opening a new military operation called NEST. It was a secretly run operation that was only known by a handful of humans and the Autobots. Jazz said Lennox and Epps were the ones in charge of new recruits once it was up and running, and once they got new recruits; Optimus would be the commander, in a sense, since he had been fighting the war almost the longest. Everything would be viewed by Optimus, approved or denied, brought through to the government, and then it would be finished.

Since there weren't any known Decepticon threats and for the most part, no new incoming Autobots, NEST was still on the drawing board. But Lennox wanted it formed immediately, just in case something like Mission City happens again, the Autobots would have more training, and anyone who joined NEST would have enough training to at least _assist_ the Autobots in destroying a Decepticon.

"Desiree, Mom and Dad are heading out to see a movie," Sam said, "and I'm going over to Mikaela's, wanna come?"

I shook my head with a smile. "I-I'm good. Thanks."

"OK," Sam said. As he headed out, I asked him to say hi to Mikaela for me. When I heard the front door close, I frowned. It was early Saturday afternoon and I was stuck doing physics homework. I looked down at the open textbook and the notes and worksheets in front of me.

_Break time,_ I thought. I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. Since everyone was gone and it was so quiet, I was able to enjoy a little time to think. The Autobots were super busy with their military stuff; I missed them. Bee would occasionally go over to the base to talk with the others, but he mostly hung out here, using the Holoform to annoy everyone. But, since he left with Sam, I was able to have some peace.

Grabbing the carton of milk from the fridge, I plopped myself onto the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. After five minutes of aimlessly flipping through the channels, I put it on Doctor Who, a British show that mildly captured my interest. I hadn't the faintest idea on what was going on, since I never saw it before, but I found the show amusing to an extent. An alien - who looked human - who travelled around in a blue call box that's bigger on the inside. He fixed things throughout the universe with a fancy screwdriver and most of his friends were women. Halfway through the next episode, a rumbling was outside, what seemed like on the driveway.

Putting the empty milk carton on the coffee table, I stood up and looked out the window. It was Optimus. Confusion washed through me. He had never willingly come to visit before. Maybe he was fetching Bee. Or he had to talk to Sam about something. I saw the Holoform climb out of the driver's side and walk to the front door. I opened it before he reached the porch.

"What're you doing here?" I asked; it might have come across as sounding rude, but I wanted an answer. "If you're looking f-for Sam or Bee, they're a-at Mikaela's."

"I came here to see you," Optimus said, once he reached the front door. "Your stuttering has improved."

I gave him a shocked look. "Me? And t-thanks I guess."

Optimus gave me that warm smile and my knees would have buckled of I hadn't been leaning on the doorframe. His outfit was different. He wore a white shirt with the Autobot emblem stitched onto the right breast pocket, an old-looking pair of blue jeans with red tennis shoes. He tried to look...casual. His stubble seemed darker, but that could have been me. Those neon blue eyes looked so gentle and innocent, my heart melted at the pure innocence that he displayed in those usually guarded eyes.

"No one's home but me," I said uncertainly, "w-wanna come in?"

Optimus gave a murmured thank you before stepping in. I shut the front door and locked it. Turning around, I saw Optimus observing everything. He looked at the television, still showing that British show, he looked briefly in the kitchen, a look of curiosity on his face.

"Can I-I get you something?" I asked nervously.

Optimus looked at me and shook his head.

"I-Is there any reason you came to see m-me?" I stuttered. "Did R-Ratchet need you t-to tell me anything?"

"I wanted to see you," Optimus stated simply. "I came here under my own desire to see you."

My cheeks heated up. He wanted to see me? Just because he wanted to? My head felt fuzzy; my chest aching, my heart pounded almost violently against my ribs.

"T-That was generous of y-you," I squeaked.

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. "I have something to show you."

"Y-You do?" My eyebrows shot up. Optimus walked up to me, I had to lean back to see his face; I tried to calm my racing heart and my stomach - which seemed to do backflips and erupt with butterflies.

"Close your eyes," he murmured. He got on both his knees, getting to my five foot-four eye level. I did. I felt something warm and rough on my cheek. The warm-rough feeling travelled to my hand, where something traced circles on the knuckles. "Open," Optimus murmured. When I did, I looked down at my hand. He was holding my hand. His large hand enveloped my small one, his thumb tracing circles on my knuckles. It took me a minute to finally realize what was happening.

"Y-You're touching me," I gasped.

A bright smile lit up Optimus's face. His eyes danced with so many emotions. It was hard to believe he was actually a robot. I reached out and touched his face - his stubble was rough on my hand, but the skin was soft underneath. I ran my fingers through his hair - it was silky. I poked his chest - it was firm.

"W-Wow," I whispered. In my stunned exploration of poking Optimus, I forgot he was still holding my hand. "You feel h-human."

"Ratchet finished it last week," Optimus rumbled, squeezing my hand. "All the Autobots got the installment. Now we can touch physical matter." His hand left mine and cupped my cheek. I blushed. He removed his hand and stood up. I realized, in the second he was close to me, I just barely reached his chest.

"I-I was watching TV," I sputtered, trying to calm myself down, "if you'd like to watch some too."

"Of course."

* * *

While we watched various channels, until Optimus stopped at the history channel, it was quiet. Optimus seemed interested in a documentary on World War II, but I tried to figure out how to start up a conversation.

"These Nazis," Optimus said, "were trying to wipe out an entire race of humans?"

I nodded. "Yeah, they thought they were the dominant race." I tried explaining the best I could; Optimus's eyes narrowing in thought.

"They almost sound like the Decepticons - killing those they don't see fit, trying to conquer everything in sight."

I looked at my hands. "What was Cybertron like? Before the war."

Optimus looked at me, his mouth set in a frown. "It was...simple. Much more advanced than here, but simple at the same time. Everyone was pleasant and kind and generous."

He went on to explaining the culture, how there were no 'Autobots' or 'Decepticons,' everyone was the same. Well, neither good nor evil, just neutral, living their every day lives. Optimus explained that before the war, he was just Orion Pax, a Cybertronian with no thoughts about being the leader of a centuries-old war.

"You weren't Optimus P-Prime before the war?"

He shook his head. "I earned the title Prime; along with that, a new name. When a new Prime is chosen, their original names change to fit their status as Prime. Mine went from Orion to Optimus."

I gave a thoughtful hum. "Were you ever married on Cybertron?"

Optimus shook his head, a look of sadness and regret swept his face. "I had been in a courtship, a femme named Elita-1. She perished on Cybertron. Before the war, I had considered Bonding with her - a Sparkbond. But Megatron desired to use the All Spark for evil, and the war broke out. By the time I had heard of Elita's death, the planet was nearly destroyed."

There was so much sadness in his voice. I hesitantly put a hand on his upper arm. He looked at me with big, sad blue eyes. "I'm sure Elita wouldn't want you being upset," I murmured. He looked down at my hand. "You two didn't Sparkbond?" He shook his head. "O-One day, you'll find a-a girl who can make you feel wonderful. She will love y-you unconditionally and give you so much to look forward to. Maybe you'll Sparkbond with her. She may n-not be an Elita-1, but you could love her j-just the same."

Optimus looked me in the eye. His face was solemn. His hand covered mine, his fingers slipping between mine. His rough, calloused palm pressed against the top of my hand; I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I may have found one," Optimus said in his rumbling baritone. "A femme who is special to me."

I smiled. "G-Good. That's good."

"I don't know exactly how humans interact in their courtships, but I would do anything to experience it with her."

He had found a woman; someone to make him feel complete. I felt my heart breaking; in the time Optimus and I spent apart, though the relationship we shared was a mutual friendship, I felt my feelings grow stronger for him. Seeing him sit next to me, holding my hand, made my nerves zap and my heart race. But he had found someone to...I forced the smile.

"H-Human relationships a-aren't hard," I reassured. "Take i-it as it comes. It c-could get better or i-it might not work. You n-never really k-know." I gave a nervous chuckle. "I-I've never been in a r-relationship before; I-I probably have n-no idea what I-I'm talking about."

Optimus's thumb traced shapes on my hand, his blue eyes watching me carefully. "No human male has ever courted you?" I shook my head. He leaned in, not too close but not that far. "Will you allow me to be the first?"

I jumped up. "W-Wha...I-I-I..." I shut my mouth and pursed my lips. I looked at him with wide eyes. "W-W-What did y-you just s-s-say?" I stuttered slowly.

He stood up. "I wish to court you. What do human femmes call it...? A 'boyfriend.' "

I gave a squeaked sound. "Me?" I squeaked, pointing at myself. He nodded. "You?" I pointed at him. He nodded. "T-T-Toge..." I choked over the word.

"Together," Optimus finished.

"Why me? I'm not complaining o-o-or anyt-thing but I-I-I just..."

Optimus put a hand up, stopping my stuttering mess of a sentence. "You are a strong femme. Strong and talented and beautiful. I remembered when you spoke of your parents, and I was amazed at how you recovered."

"B-But..."

He shook his head. "Seeing you working with Sam to stop Megatron, how well you handled all of this, showed your true strength. I would have imagined any other femme running from such a situation."

"M-Mikaela didn't..."

"Desiree, this isn't about Mikaela or the war or the Autobots," Optimus said. "I want to court you. I have had strange feelings in my Spark, ones I can't control. I do worry about my soldiers and any attacks stray Decepticons might cause, but I wanted to have you with me. I want to experience something with you; something great."

I looked at the Holoform. He looked like a handsome adult; someone all the ladies swoon over. He was the leader of an alien race, a robotic creation. Highly advanced, in the middle of a war. What if the Decepticons came back? What if one of us died? I bit my bottom lip. My heart was screaming yes, do it!, but my head was trying to rationalize it.

"Optimus, I will accept your courtship," I said slowly; trying to control my stuttering. "But I want to take it slow; no rushing into anything too big. I-I want to see how t-this turns out in t-the beginning. OK?"

He nodded. "If you wish for it to be slow, then I will respect your wishes."

"I'm going to n-need a little b-bit to sort this all o-out," I sighed. I was happy and stressed out. I ran my fingers through my hair.

Optimus tilted my face up, his fingers gently cupping my chin. "I understand. I came off a bit sudden, didn't I?"

I nodded. "I'm still agreeing to the c-courting, but I-I need to get m-my mind set. It's a b-bit...scrambled."

Optimus nodded. "If you wish me to leave..."

I shook my head. "Y-You drove all the way here; I-I'm not gonna k-kick you out. I'm not t-that mean."

He chuckled.

"L-Let's finish watching T-TV," I said with a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**17**

Optimus stayed a while longer until he got called back to base. Giving me a smile and a goodbye, I hugged his waist and felt his arms wrap around me gently.

When we separated, the Holoform dissipated and I heard the rumble of the Peterbilt's engine. After it faded away, I rubbed my forehead with the back of my hand. I was thrilled, nervous, concerned, and excited. What if the Autobots didn't accept me and Optimus's relationship? What if the whole thing didn't work out? Optimus was so sudden that I was caught off guard! First he talked about how his girlfriend on Cybertron died, then he was asking me if he could be my boyfriend! I wanted to say yes immediately, but I wanted to know if he wasn't saying it out of some deep emotional state. If he realized what he said later on, he might not want to continue... this. But he said Cybertronians are capable of loving on a deeper level than humans. Certainly Optimus wouldn't end it just like that? Whatever was going on?

I groaned. First relationship of my entire life, and it's with an alien robot. One who's the leader of other alien robots, fighting a war that might end up on earth again, transforms into a truck, and has me completely head-over-heels. Life was already confusing before, but now...

I flopped on the couch and frowned. How would I tell Sam? Or Ron and Judy? Mikaela would probably freak out. She had figured out my feelings for Optimus before anyone else. Sam was a bit oblivious to it - he saw Optimus and I as being good friends. I bit my bottom lip.

"Desiree, I saw Optimus drive past, did he stop by?" I looked and saw Sam at the doorway.

"H-He just wanted to t-talk," I said.

Sam frowned. "Talk? He's never come by the house to just talk. He's never come by the house unless he was dropping you off."

I shrugged. "He w-was feeling overworked I-I guess."

Sam looked at me for a minute before nodding. "Did he tell you Ratchet finished the Holoforms? Bee pulled a nasty prank on Mikaela and she accidentally punched him."

I grimaced. "He mentioned it. I think." I tried to lie my way through the conversation Sam started. Maybe he was suspecting something more. "How hard did Mikaela hit Bee?"

"Pretty hard. She's got a powerful arm, that's for sure."

I stood up and walked to the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to c-check on Bee," I said simply.

* * *

When I went into the garage, I patted Bee's hood.

"C'mon, little Bee, let me see the damage," I announced.

He didn't respond.

"Is this the silent treatment? W-What did I e-ever do to you?" I put my hands on my hips and frowned at Bee in an expression of mock hurt. Bee blinked the headlights a few times but didn't activate the Holoform. "I'm sure I can figure out a way to _make_ you activate the Holoform. I-I just want to s-see if you're OK."

The Holoform activated and Bee stepped out of the Camaro. He looked perfectly fine.

"Any injuries inflicted on a Holoform are instantly deactivated once the Holoform is dismissed," Bee grumbled. He looked like a little kid when he was upset.

"S-Something like that was b-bound to happen sooner o-or later," I said. "Y-You're lucky it was Mikaela. I-If Ron or Judy had dealt w-with this, you would b-be living on base with t-the others."

"It gets so boring in here though," he exclaimed. "There is never anything to do. Sam doesn't want me in the house cause his creators don't feel comfortable around me, and when I try to do something to entertain myself, everyone's mad at me."

"N-Not everyone enjoys p-pranks being pulled on t-them," I said slowly. "Ron and J-Judy just don't know how to deal with an alien r-robot living in their garage. I-I'm sure they'll c-come around eventually."

Bee grunted.

I put my hand atop his head and ruffled his messy blonde hair. He shrunk away from under my hand and pouted. "Don't mess up my hair, I work hard to make it like this."

"Y-You sound like a human girl," I smirked.

Bee gave me a playful look. "It's nice to keep your hair looking good. It gets attention."

"Who d-do you want attention f-from?" I asked.

Bee shrugged. "If we're gonna live on earth now, then I guess we're gonna have to deal with human femmes. Jazz mentioned one femme catching his eye. He might consider courting her if he gets to know her more."

"H-He didn't tell m-me that," I grumbled.

"They've been busy lately. Lennox said that NEST has been approved but the details of it are being worked out. They're trying to figure out when to get it up and running, getting enough money to get medical stuff for Ratchet, training areas for us and any new Autobots, stasis chambers for us and the humans, all that stuff."

I whistled. "Sounds l-like a lot of w-work."

Bee nodded. "Optimus was already appointed the one in charge, Lennox would be in charge of training new human recruits. Epps talked about retiring soon - maybe working part time as a mechanic or something. He said being out in the battlefield made his mate worry too much and he didn't want that pressure."

"T-That's understandable," I sighed. "Do you know when NEST will be up and running?"

"Maybe in the next two years, depending on how quickly everything moves along. I might have to move on base once it's up. Sam doesn't need protection anymore. The All Spark is gone, Megatron is dead. What does he need protection from?"

I shrugged.

"If I do have to live on base, I'll miss you guys," Bee said sadly; those baby blue eyes looked so sad.

"S-Sam and I will be in c-college by then," I said. "I-I'll mail you t-the address of my college a-and you could v-visit.

Bee smiled. "That would be fun! Maybe I could visit everyday?"

"College t-takes a lot of work," I said. "I-I heard there's a l-lot of pressure and all t-that. Maybe y-you could visit once in a w-while."

Bee's smile fell a little. "OK."

I hugged Bee. "Don't l-look so down. T-There's still plenty of time."

Bee returned my hug. "I'm really happy you're my friend."

* * *

The next morning, I heard a knock on my door.

"Ironhide is outside, Desiree," Sam called. "He said Optimus and Lennox need you."

Groaning, I looked at my alarm clock. Eight-thirty.

"Now?" I sighed.

"Now."

Groaning, I rolled out of bed and put on whatever was in my closet. Lazily brushing my hair and putting it in a messy bun, I shoved sandals on my feet and shuffled out the door. Ironhide waited patiently on the driveway.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled.

"Oh shut up," I yawned. "You're such a kid."

"It took you too slagging long to get out," Ironhide exclaimed. He turned on the engine and pulled out of the driveway.

"It's eight in the morning, you rickity truck," I mumbled. "And a Sunday too."

"Rickity? I run perfectly. And I'm a _robot_, not a truck."

I snorted. "I know what you are, old man. I was kidding."

He snickered.

"I swear to God, you're like an annoying little brother," I sighed.

"Primus have mercy on any siblings you have."

I didn't bother telling Ironhide I had never met any of my brothers or sisters. I never knew what happened to them. Antonia and Turan never mentioned them. I spent a long time believing I was an only child, but the social workers talked about children from previous relationships; I was surprised. I thought that maybe they were in foster care too, but they never said whether or not they were.

"You're hilarious," I said.

"I know," he replied smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

By the time we made it to base, it was almost ten-thirty. I gave Ironhide a simple thank you and climbed out. I saw Optimus and Lennox standing near the center of the base, Optimus's Holoform activated, talking intensely about something.

I walked over and tapped Optimus on the shoulder (having to jump up a few times to do so). When he turned and saw me, he gave me a special full-smile that lit up his face. I stood next to Optimus and looked up at Lennox.

"OK, what's the dealio?" I asked.

"Optimus and I, Ratchet too, think it'll be better if you moved onto base after high school," Lennox said.

"W-What?" I looked between Lennox and Optimus.

"It will be safer for you to be with us," Optimus rumbled. "We can help you control the All Spark, and any Decepticon attacks that may happen, you'll be well-protected."

"I-I can protect myself." My voice rose an octave. "If you want m-me to control this _t-thing_ that's in my body, then I-I should be entitled to protect myself."

"Listen, Desiree," Lennox started, "I know you're frustrated but this is for your own good. If you're on base with the Autobots, and a few soldiers of our own, then you will have a greater chance of not getting killed. Decepticons could still be out there and if they find you, they will kill you to get that power."

"I d-don't want the Autobots or any human soldier dying for me," I snapped. "I w-will control this and I w-will _not_ be a liability. I hate being helpless and I'm done with other people coming to my rescue."

Lennox and Optimus looked stunned. I set my jaw and crossed my arms. If they wanted me to learn to control this thing, then I would learn to control it.

"I want to g-get started now," I demanded. "Get Ratchet o-or Ironhide, I don't care. I-If you want m-me to learn so badly, I will and I-I will show you I'm not a h-helpless little g-girl."

Optimus smiled proudly at me; Lennox looked surprised. Ironhide was called over - his Holoform activated - and was ordered to get me started on a strict training schedule.


	19. Chapter 19

**18**

I had to admit, Ironhide made an intense teacher. He was strict, blunt, and pushed you to the limit. He made me spend an hour on trying to create beams of energy to knock down targets. Then he made me try with moving targets. Then he made me focus more on physical training - running, dodging, being able to avoid everything he threw in my direction. By the time it was around five in the afternoon, I was exhausted. I thanked Ironhide for the training, asking him if he could do this every weekend.

"I can't do this every weekend," he said, "but the next time I have the chance, we will be training." I nodded. "For now, just run. It'll help."

Giving him a quick hug, I went over to where Optimus stood. It was a silent agreement that Optimus would drive me home. Given there was school the next day, Optimus wanted the training not to last too long.

"You're improving," Optimus said. We were already leaving the base; I sat in the passenger's seat, sweaty and tired. He took my hand in his and held it firmly. I gave him a small smile. He was keeping his word on giving this relationship a slow start, and allowing me to unscramble my brain. The Holoform's hands were so big; I held my hand up, comparing my hand to Optimus's. I pouted.

"You have big hands," I muttered. "I have midget hands compared to yours."

My fingers were tiny compared to Optimus's; he gave a deep chuckle.

"I apologize," he rumbled. His fingers laced through mine. "I think you look perfect." He gave a warm smile - I don't even think he realized how charming he was - and put our joined hands down.

"I-I need to keep an e-eye on you," I giggled.

"I don't understand," he said.

"You're a charmer," I said. "If y-you were set loose onto society, women would be fainting from how c-charming you are."

Optimus's brows arched. "Charming? I don't understand how I could be considered 'charming.' "

"Just the things y-you say," I said. "Pointing o-out the little things you see - that charms a w-woman."

"So...I charm you?" Optimus looked at me for a moment. "When I compliment you, I am charming you?"

I giggled. His innocence was adorable. "You a-are adorable. In a way, y-you are really c-charming. Whether you i-intend to be or not. Y-You see the g-good things in e-everyone. I-If you s-say that to a w-woman, she will s-swoon over you."

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "Well, I will have to watch what I say."

"I don't mind a c-compliment now a-and again," I sighed. "It's the o-other women on this p-planet I'll need t-to protect y-you from."

"I will remember that," I heard him murmur.

* * *

By the time Optimus dropped me off at home, I gave him a quick hug before climbing down. I was surprised when Ron and Judy didn't come running down questioning Optimus and I.

I waved at Optimus as he drove off, a warm feeling in my chest. I stood there for a minute longer, not really thinking about anything. When I went inside, I nearly ran into Ron and Judy.

"Where does he keep taking you?" Ron asked.

"You were gone all day," Judy added. "Sammy said you needed to be somewhere."

"I had another e-evaluation," I said. "O-Optimus just drops me off. I-Ironhide picked me up t-this morning."

Ron and Judy looked at me closely.

"We just worry about you," Judy said. "We heard that your..._he_ was released on parole and if he saw you..."

"Tell us where you're going next time," Ron interrupted.

"D-Don't worry," I said, my voice soft. "I-I won't let him get me. I c-can defend myself. Y-You didn't take me to self-defense l-lessons f-for nothing."

"It's not about that," Ron said. "You've changed. We know you've changed a lot. We don't want you getting taken away."

"I'm eighteen," I reassured. "T-They can't t-take me away, can they?"

Judy gave me a strong hug. The thought of Turan being on parole angered me. I remembered Simmons - the guy who took Sam, Mikaela and I - saying that 'your daddy's parole coming up.' I could have sworn he was looking at Mikaela and I. And Judy and Ron confirmed it. Turan wouldn't have known I live with the Witwickys, that I live thousands of miles from that shitty apartment he, Antonia, and I used to inhabit.

He wouldn't have known I had to start school later than everyone else and that I was so far behind that the teachers thought I wouldn't make it through. That I had nightmares and needed to go to therapy. That he and Antonia fucked me up so badly that I tried on numerous occasions to just kill myself. That both of them made me have to take antidepressants, anti-anxiety pills, sleeping medication just to make it through the week. That my only friend was Sam and that I got bullied for not talking and got called every name in the book. I always hated looking at mirrors and I always hated short-sleeved shirts and capris and shorts and skirts and dresses because it would show my scars. I hated being related to them.

So I hugged Judy, I hugged her and tried to make her and Ron feel better. I wanted them to know that I wasn't that helpless little girl anymore. I wasn't that little girl who was rescued from the two addicts, half-alive and covered in bruises, cuts and scabs, and bodily fluids. I wasn't that little girl who looked like a skeleton and would have eaten herself to death if the social workers hasn't taken the food from me. The little girl who was terrified to leave the security of the foster home to live with the Witwickys.

"I'm sorry, Mom," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."


	20. Chapter 20

**19**

I spent the remainder of my evening in my room. I had a shower and put my pajamas on; placing my hair into a messy ponytail. Sam had given me a hug and a little lecture after my shower, telling me to be careful with Turan on the loose. As for Antonia, she still had some time to finish before she got released.

I stayed on my laptop, checking my email and watching YouTube videos. I didn't get off my laptop until the battery died; closing it and plugging it with the charger, I laid down on my bed. It had to be around eleven, and I felt a heavy ache in my body. Ironhide knows how to make people _work_. I sighed. Rolling onto my side, I tucked my arm under my head and closed my eyes. I wanted to sleep, but my head was buzzing with thoughts.

Graduation was in a couple months; if Lennox and Optimus were serious about me wanting to live on base, I would have to figure up a backup plan for college. I could try online college, but I wasn't sure how that would fit in with the schedule I'm sure I would be under.

I frowned and opened my eyes. I felt a dull ache in my chest. It moved to the back of my head - it felt like an upcoming headache; but it only stayed at a dull throbbing, not really painful, just a nuisance.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. My hair stuck to my forehead, wet with sweat. I gasped for breath and tried to stop my racing heart. I had the most realistic dream - everything felt so _real_. I rubbed my eyes.

I hardly remembered the dream. That's what I hated the most about dreams - once you woke up you forgot it.

I remembered seeing red optics, a pyramid, a weird curved-shaped device, and hearing Optimus's metallic laced baritone saying _Run_ and then it slowly faded out. I shuddered. I grabbed my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. Resting my forehead on my legs, it was probably some sort of weird...vision. I looked at my alarm clock; three in the morning. I threw my head back on my pillow and shoved my comforter off. I stared at my ceiling, littered with posters of Blood on the Dancefloor. I scowled at it.

I tried to calm myself down so I could go back to sleep, but those red optics and Optimus's voice hung in my head and I couldn't go back to sleep.

* * *

After I crawled out of bed, I locked myself in the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I had dark circles under my eyes; and the originally vivid blue of my eyes were dull and lifeless.

I brushed my hair and left it down. Putting on some old sweatpants and a faded T-shirt. Shuffling out of the bathroom, I went into the kitchen and took out a bagel and cream cheese and nibbled on my breakfast.

I heard a sound and looked up, Sam grimaced when he saw me. "You don't look too good," he said. "Not a good night's sleep?" I shook my head. He took out some cereal and fixed himself some cereal. He sat down and began eating his cereal; I continued nibbling my bagel. My thoughts went back to that weird vision - whatever you would call it. I had drawn the optics of the Decepticon - cause they're the only Cybertronians who would have red optics - and colored it in. I shivered in fear.

"You'll be OK?" Sam asked; his mouth full of cereal. I nodded. "You sure?" I nodded.

"Let's just go, Sam," I muttered. Throwing out my barely-eaten bagel, I took my backpack and went to go wait with Bee.


	21. Chapter 21

**20**

The drive to school was filled with chatter by Mikaela and Sam. I made it known that I wasn't in the mood for talking and settled for looking out the window. I felt an uneasy feeling settling in my gut and the desperate need for answers. Since Bee was the only Autobot I could think of asking, I waited until Sam and Mikaela got out at school to ask Bee.

"I had this weird _dream_ last night," I started, "a-and it felt _real._ There was a Decepticon in it and this weird thing - I don't know how to describe it - and I heard Optimus whisper 'run.' Do you think you could, I d-dunno, _translate_ it."

Bee activated the Holoform and gave me a pointed look. "You said a 'weird thing'; what did it look like?" I pulled out my drawing book and flipped to the page. When I showed it to Bee, his eyes widened. "Primus, I've heard of this. It's history for us but I can't remember..." He cursed under his breath. "You could show it to Optimus the next time you see him. I think it had something to do with the Primes."

"P-Primes? There were more than o-one?" I looked at Bee with wide eyes.

"I don't exactly remember the details," he said. "Like I said, it's history to us. But you mentioned a Decepticon?"

I nodded. "I-I only saw the eyes, but they were bright red and I c-could sense something _really_ b-bad about him. And then I heard Optimus s-say run and then g-go quiet."

Bee gave a hum. "Maybe you had some weird All Spark vision. An upcoming danger or something."

"M-Maybe," I sighed. "It's b-bothering me though. I have t-to know what this m-means."

"You'll figure it out," Bee said. "Now get out; you're gonna be late."

* * *

During my free period, I tried distracting myself by doing some civics work; I had a big civics final coming up and I wanted to study. But every time I tried to work, I ended up drawing strange symbols and feeling those Decepticon eyes burn into my head.

"Desiree!" I snapped out of my trance and saw Mikaela looking at me worriedly. "I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I-I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I'm t-trying to do some h-homework."

Mikaela looked at my paperwork and a strange look swept her features. "This doesn't look like _work_, Desiree," she hissed.

I looked at the strange symbols on my paper and groaned. I rubbed the bridge of my nose in frustration and crumpled up the paper. I threw it in my backpack. Mikaela looked at me worriedly. I felt my fingers tap impatiently on the table and I _felt_ the symbols in my head. They kept asserting themselves into a pattern and kept repeating itself.

"Desiree, you look really pale," Mikaela said.

"I-I should g-g-go..." I stopped myself; my stuttering became worse. "S-S-Sa-am." Mikaela got out a phone and called Sam. I felt my leg bouncing under the table. The symbols rearranged themselves and I felt my fingers snatch my pencil. My mind drew a blank at that moment, but when I snapped out of it, I saw those symbols carved into the table and weirded out looks from everyone. I had gripped the pencil so tightly it snapped in two in my hand. When Sam came to get me, I was trembling.

* * *

Since Bee was our ride, and he wasn't anywhere on campus, Sam called home. When no one answered, he cursed. The symbols were arranging themselves and rearranging themselves in my head.

"F-Fallen," I muttered. "B-Beware of the F-Fallen. The Fallen will r-rise a-and..." The symbols swirl into a jumble in my head and the Decepticon emblem rose. I blinked a few times before I fainted.

* * *

When I awoke, I was on a metal table. My head pounded like a motherfucker, my mouth was dry, and my throat burned. I heard distant voices and tried focusing on that. One of them was a rumbling baritone...

_Optimus? I-Is that Optimus?_ I blinked a few times, trying to focus my blurry vision. I saw Optimus's Holoform standing near the doorway of a room. He spoke to Ratchet and Ironhide in a hushed voice.

I tried to open my mouth and call his name, but I saw Ironhide look at me and murmur something to Optimus. Ratchet and Optimus walked over to me - Ironhide left the room - and the two Autobots looked at me carefully. I tried to sit up, my arms trembling. When I did, Optimus wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"You gave everyone quite a scare," Ratchet said calmly.

I leaned into Optimus's embrace, feeling his firm arm keeping me close to his side comforting me. I faintly smelt metal mixed with a hint of pure masculinity on Optimus. It filled my nostrils and calmed my racing head.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," I stuttered hoarsely.

"Sam and Mikaela said you whispered something," Ratchet continued. "Something about the Fallen."

I shook my head. "I-I-I b-barely ruh-re..." I shut my mouth. "I-I don't r-recall that m-much."

Optimus's hand gently rubbed my arm. "Take your time," he rumbled, his chin rested atop my head. "You can do it."

"Mikaela showed us a picture of this." Ratchet held Mikaela's phone in his hand; the markings I carved into the table at school. "This is Cybertronian. And Bumblebee mentioned the drawing you showed him earlier."

I scooted closer to Optimus, burying my face into his side. Despite the Holoform giving the illusion of Optimus being a human, it felt like there was metal just beneath the skin. He was so warm and comforting and gentle. I felt him kiss the top of my head and murmur something.

"I-I-I had a d-dream," I said slowly. I looked up at Ratchet. "T-There was a Decepticon and a w-weird looking thing that d-didn't look like it c-came from here a-and I heard Optimus say r-run."

Optimus looked at me oddly. "Run?"

I nodded. "L-Like you w-were telling someone to g-get away. B-But you sounded w-weak."

"Can we see the drawing?" Ratchet asked. I nodded.

"Where's m-my bag?"

"I'll get it," Ratchet said. Once he left the room, Optimus looked down at me, his blue eyes concerned.

"I'm worried about you," he rumbled, burying his nose into my hair. I heard him inhale and tighten his hold only a little.

At that moment, I desperately needed the comfort; Optimus was bringing all the comfort I needed. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest. He was so stable and comforting and I adored him for doing what he was doing. I felt Optimus stroke my hair with his other hand, his chin resting on my shoulder.

"I'm worried about _you_, you silly man," I mumbled against his shirt. "What if something happens to you?"

"If something ever happens to me," he rumbled, his voice an octave lower, "I will make sure you and everyone are safe beforehand. I would never forgive myself if you or anyone got hurt under my care."

When the door opened, Optimus and I broke apart. Ratchet seemed unfazed at seeing his leader embracing me. He held my drawing book in his hand; his eyes focused on me. Handing me the drawing book, I flipped to the page. I showed the picture and Optimus took a closer look.

"This is ancient," Optimus murmured. "The Matrix of Leadership. It was used millennia ago by the original Primes."

I looked at the drawing closely. The..._Matrix_ looked so small in comparison to the Autobots. I looked at Optimus carefully; his face was stoic and I could see his eyes studying every detail.

"It disappeared long ago," he rumbled.

"D-Do only Primes know t-this?" I asked quietly.

Optimus looked at me, his expression firm. "You dreamed of the Matrix of Leadership and a Decepticon, yes?" I nodded. "And...I was there...?"

"Only y-your voice," I said.

"This must be some sort of warning," Optimus confirmed. "Something big is going to happen; and if it involves the Matrix and a Decepticon, then we are in grave danger."


	22. Chapter 22

**21**

"I can't move _now_," I exclaimed.

Lennox, Optimus, and Ratchet stood around me. It was obvious that whatever you would call what I saw while I was sleeping - a vision, a dream, a nightmare, whatever - worried them. Optimus had his hand on the small of my back, trying to reassure me the best he could.

"It's for your protection," Lennox said. "You saw something that had a _Decepticon_ in it. We can't have you out there unprotected."

"F-First off, I have _s-school_ to finish," I snapped, "and secondly, I _can d-defend myself."_

Optimus lowered so he was looking me in the eye. "We can't risk you being injured. You've shown us you can defend yourself, Desiree, but we want to make sure you're safe regardless."

I looked at Optimus's face, twisted with worry. His hands firmly gripped my shoulders. I hated the idea of the Autobots and Lennox's soldiers risking their lives for me. I didn't need protection, but they wanted to do just that. They were stubborn as mules and I should have known better than to argue my safety with them. Putting a hand on top of Optimus's, I gave him a weak smile. He didn't want to see any harm come to me - we were _courting_. I patted his hand and gave a defeated sigh.

"If you guys can figure out how to get me to school on time," I said defeatedly, "I-I'll do it."

* * *

It took a lot of convincing of Ron and Judy to allow me to live on base. Ron's main worry was a base filled with men - and I assured him that most of them were married (even though I only knew that Lennox and Epps were married) - but that didn't dim his concern. Judy didn't want to have her little girl move so far away; but I reassured her that I would visit as soon as I could. Sam worried that I would have another fainting episode, but I assured him that there were medics and also Ratchet if something like that happened again.

Sam and Mikaela and Bee helped with bringing my clothes over. I asked them not to bring too many things, only the comfortable clothes I would wear. Lennox was generous enough to give me a room to myself and even allow me to use the nearby bathroom for myself. I tried telling him that I didn't need my own bathroom, but he argued that I didn't need to be sharing with a bunch of guys.

That made me chuckle.

"It'll be different without you," Sam said.

"I-I'm sorry," I said sadly. "They're r-really stubborn. But you g-guys could visit and I c-could visit once I-I get the chance."

Bee's Holoform ran and tackled me with a hug. He may be annoying, but he's almost like a brother; just like Jazz is to me. He hugged me tightly and once he let me go, I stumbled to regain my footing.

"I'll be sure to visit here more often," he promised. "You better behave too."

I snorted. "_I_ should behave? M-Might I remind y-you that you g-got punched by Mikaela?" He pouted. "I want y-you to behave, OK? I won't be a-able to put you in y-your place."

He chuckled. "Cause what would I do without you?" Playful sarcasm dripped from his voice.

I smiled. "I have n-no idea."

I gave him one last hug and the Holoform dissipated. Mikaela and Sam gave me a hug, a tearful one by Mikaela, but I reminded her that I would still be going to school with her. Wiping her tears, she gave a small chuckle and nodded. Once they climbed into Bee, I waved at them as they drove off.

"I apologize." I turned and saw Optimus's Holoform. "You have had to change so much; you don't deserve it."

I gave a shrug. "You g-guys were r-right. If something big h-happens and I'm out i-in the open, I could get k-killed." Optimus wrapped an arm around my waist. "You use the Holoform a l-lot."

"The base isn't big enough for us to transform," Optimus explained. "We can't transform outside without risking damage to the vehicles out there."

I leaned against his side. "Did you w-want me to move to base s-so you could spend time w-with me?" A teasing tone underlined my words. Looking up at Optimus, I saw the corners of his mouth had turned up into a small smile.

"I admit that I have been missing your company," he said sheepishly. "But I wish to see you alive and well. You looked so fragile before." He pressed his chest against my back, both his arms encircling my waist. "You have no idea how helpless I felt; how frustrating it was not to make you better."

I looked up at him. "I'm s-sorry," I said softly. "I didn't m-mean to make you w-worry."

Optimus gently turned me around, his hands placed innocently on my hips. His face looked calm but I saw the worry in his eyes. He knelt down and kissed me on the cheek. The kiss was so innocent, so harmless, but it held so much. He looked me in the eye when the kiss ended and pressed his forehead on mine.

"I know you are strong," he rumbled, "and I know you want to prove your strength to us, but you mean so much to me." His voice lowered an octave. "I would lay down my life to ensure you lived."

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't you dare," I said firmly. "Don't y-you _dare_ get y-yourself killed. Especially b-because of me."

Optimus kissed my forehead and stood to his full height. "I swore my life to you. I will protect you no matter what."

* * *

It had been three days since I moved to base, and everything seemed normal. I woke up early, Optimus drove me to school, I trained with Ironhide after school, did some homework, ate with Lennox and Epps, hung out with Jazz, and made sure to squeeze some alone time in with Optimus before I went to bed.

"You seem to have adjusted nicely," Optimus commented. He and I were sitting on the hood of the Peterbilt, me sitting between his legs with his arms wrapped around me. His chin rested on my shoulder, his stubble tickling my neck.

I gave a hum in response. I had decided that, while I enjoyed how Optimus had been taking this whole courtship slow, I wanted us to do a little more. I bit my bottom lip.

"I owe y-you guys a lot for letting m-me live here," I said softly.

Optimus looked at me. "You don't need to repay us, Desiree."

"Yes I do," I said. "You guys have been s-so patient with me. Especially y-you."

"What are you implying?"

"Do you w-want this to...s-speed up a little?" I looked up at Optimus. "Us, I mean."

"Speed up? I don't understand what you mean," Optimus said.

"We have been courting for a little while," I said. Optimus nodded. "And y-you respected my request f-for it to be a s-slow starter." He nodded again. "B-But I think it s-should, you know, not be _as_ slow. U-Understand?"

Optimus was silent for a minute. "I'm...trying."

I sighed. Turning to face him, I took his hands from around my waist and held them. "I-I want this" - I used one hand to point between him and I - "to be more... How d-do I say this? I want i-it to be more romantic."

"Romantic?" Optimus repeated.

"Yeah. You respected the s-slow start, but I think w-we should expand t-this; one step a-at a time."

Optimus looked deep in thought. "I have tried making the courtship as comfortable as I can with you. As human as I can make it."

I smiled up at him, reaching out and putting a comforting hand on his cheek; the stubble itching my hand. "I a-adore you for doing that," I said softy. "Really, I-I do. But for humans, r-relationships n-need to move forward."

Optimus gave me a confident look. "I will do my best to make this...romantic." His eyes showed a determination that made me giggle. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head against his chest. His arms kept me in place, one of his hands stroking my hair.

"D-Do the other Autobots know a-about us?" I asked tiredly.

Optimus was silent for a moment. "I believe they figured it out."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I HAVE BEEN UPDATING CH.'S LIKE A MADMAN! I HOPE YOU LIKED THESE FILLER CH.'S. I WILL PROBABLY HAVE A COUPLE CH.'S THAT HAVE TIME-SKIPS IN IT SO I COULD START ON ROTF. I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE STARTING UP ANOTHER FANFIC FOR THE SECOND TRANSFORMERS MOVIE SO I WILL BE ADDING IT TO THIS ONE AND I WILL BE SHOWING SOME ADVANCEMENTS IN DESIREE'S AND OPTIMUS'S RELATIONSHIP. BUT, FOR NOW, I WILL BE GIVING THESE POOR HAND A BREAK FROM "AT LEAST WE MADE IT THIS FAR." PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME HOW THIS CH. WAS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	23. Chapter 23

**22**

It had already been two weeks. Optimus hadn't mentioned anything about making the relationship more, but I could tell he was hiding something. The Autobots seemed to be hiding something as well. I tried asking Jazz and Ironhide, but they simply shrugged or avoided answering. I eventually gave up and decided they'd reveal whatever they were hiding when they were ready. I had to admit, living on base had been a little boring, doing the same routine everyday. Sam and Mikaela's visits became less frequent but Bee visited as many times as he could. Sometimes I would get calls from Ron or Judy, asking how I'm doing and wondering when I would be coming home and how I have been doing at school.

I became a little lonely without the Witwickys. I missed Judy's energy and Sam's presence and Ron's presence too. I would have visited Ron and Judy but I didn't have the time to. I had immediate training once I got back to base and Lennox and Optimus wanted to make sure that any stray Decepticons didn't discover my whereabouts; I had to return to base immediately after school. But during my stay at base, there were hardly any Decepticon attacks. There was one stray Decepticon that tried to destroy downtown Mission, but it was easily destroyed before anyone got seriously injured.

Lennox had mentioned that NEST had been made an official military group, a secret one obviously, and that they would be moving to a bigger base that had been being built for quite some time. It would be big enough for the Autobots to transform on the inside; barracks big enough for the Autobots to live in, along with barracks for the humans; enough room on the outside for the Autobots to transform freely without being noticed by humans. The way Lennox described it, it's far from other people and completely undetectable. Sam and Mikaela would evidently have to stop visiting and I would simply have to settle with calling Ron and Judy with the phones they have on base. I was sad that I would be moving so far away, and a little disappointed that I had to move again. I had adjusted to living at base, but this whole new military faction was going to have to start somewhere...secret.

"W-What does NEST stand for anyway?" I asked Lennox. It was packing day and I was almost done packing my few belongings. Lennox was checking to make sure everything was packed and put away. Optimus and Ironhide would be taking most of the belongings of the soldiers who wanted to be apart of NEST and since I only brought a few fresh clothes, a hair brush, a toothbrush and some toothpaste, and only two pairs of tennis shoes, it could basically fit inside one dufflebag.

"Nonbiological Extraterrestrial Species Treaty. I mentioned starting a combined military group with the Autobots; and if NEST _does_ work, then the Autobots have to share their intelligence and personnel with us," Lennox explained. "The Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act was passed to enforce the Autobots to share that."

I frowned. "There w-was a _law_ passed? W-We don't have to force them to t-tell us information they d-don't want to s-share."

"That's where you're wrong, Desiree," Lennox said. "If the Autobots are to stay on earth, peacefully, then we need to know exactly what we're up against and the Pentagon is giving us orders to follow. If we don't follow the orders we're given we'll get shutdown and the Autobots would be forced to leave."

I sighed. I barely understood the whole big deal with politics. But if I have to stay with Lennox and the Autobots, I would have to learn quickly. It was important I understood what was going on in case someone was sent to evaluate or ensure everything was in order.

"What time are we leaving?" I zipped my dufflebag and put it on the floor.

"Tonight," he informed. "Diego Garcia is very far from here; and if we have to get to the new base by morning, we have to leave soon. Since the new base is really far off, I spoke to your parents to call and let you finish school online. They said they'd call your school."

I nodded. "Did they say when t-they'd call back?"

"As soon as the school approves of it," Lennox said. "Your mother said you're just a couple months away from graduation, hopefully online school won't throw you off schedule."

"Thanks," I said.

"If you're done packing, you can go relax," Lennox said, "we don't leave until tonight, anyway."

I nodded. There was still enough time to enjoy a little relaxation before the big move.

* * *

Optimus and I had spent the past hour together, occasionally discussing the move to Diego Garcia. Optimus seemed prepared for the new start.

"I thought that we could do something before the departure," Optimus said. "Just the two of us."

I smiled up at him. His neon blue eyes glittering. The both of us sitting on the hood of the Peterbilt, his arm wrapped around his waist as I sat next to him. My head resting against his side, the warmth of the Holoform's body feeling nice.

"I miss seeing the real you," I said.

Optimus looked down at me. "Once we get to the new base, I will not use the Holoform as frequently. Do you not like the Holoform?"

"I l-love the Holoform," I said. "But it's been so long since I've s-seen _you_ and I miss seeing t-the real y-you."_  
_

Optimus nuzzled my hair, his lips brushing my neck. "I promise, once we move to base, I will limit the use of the Holoform." His lips brushed the skin of my neck as he spoke, sending shivers up my spine.

"Y-You mentioned something f-for the two of us," I whispered.

Optimus looked at me, smiling softly at me. "I had thought of us going on a 'date.' That is what human courtships do, yes?" I giggled and nodded. He gently cupped my face and kissed my forehead.

"D-Do you know what we'll be doing?" I murmured.

"Of course," he said softly. "But you will have to wait."

* * *

It was around five in the afternoon, and with Lennox's approval, Optimus and I went into town for the 'date' he had planned. Optimus had parked in front of a small cafe. Once the Holoform was activated, we got out of the Peterbilt and entered the cafe. Since the Autobots can't consume food, Optimus settled for a cup of coffee. I got a latte and Optimus and I found a table to sit at.

Optimus took a tentative sip of the caffeinated drink and his nose scrunched up. "It has a...bitter taste," he murmured. The face he made was adorable.

"You probably ordered black coffee," I giggled. "I-It has a bitter taste."

He nodded. I took a sip of my latte and smiled. "Desiree," Optimus said. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," I said. He was trying to make it normal. He looked adorable, his blue eyes looking at me with so much adoration and innocence. I felt a warm, loving feeling spread across my chest. I wanted to describe the feeling as something close to love, but I shook the feeling off, I wanted to keep the relationship in that slower start. "H-How about you?"

Optimus nodded. "I am good now." His voice had lowered to a low rumble. He looked like he desperately wanted to say something, but he held it back.

"What is it?" I said softly.

"I am feeling an urge," he rumbled. My cheeks instantly heated up. He chuckled, his hand reaching over and gently stroking my cheek. "Let me finish, Desiree. I am feeling an urge to kiss you. I have tried not to force it upon you - I do not want you to feel pressured."

I put my hand on top of his. "I don't mind," I said quietly. "You c-could never make m-me feel pressured."

Optimus seemed relieved.

"But," I started, "we a-aren't ready yet."

He nodded.

* * *

Optimus took us to a nearby park after we left the cafe. He held my hand, and we had some small talk. I knew Optimus was trying - he seemed so awkward and out of his element - and it made me giggle. I rested my head on his shoulder and talked to him about anything I thought of. School, how Sam and Mikaela were, my parents, etc.

Optimus listened and asked a question or two every now and again. I'd let him talk and listened and sometimes I would ask questions. He told me a little more detailed time of his life as Orion Pax, and how he'd had an ordinary life before the war. He told me how he met Jazz and the other Autobots, how Megatron was like a brother to him, they weren't related in a sense of same parentage, but they respected each other before and viewed each other as brothers. I felt my heart get heavy with grief. Optimus had lost so much in the war, and it made me sad that he could still loose so much.

"It is getting late," he rumbled. "We should go back to base."

"Yeah," I said softly. "T-Thank you for today, Optimus."

The Autobot leader looked at me with a calm look on his face. He gave a heartwarming smile and nodded. "You are very welcome, Desiree."


	24. Chapter 24

**23**

I was aware that the new base would be far, but I hadn't known it would take so _long_. The Autobots and the soldiers were loaded into a large, military helicopter and we started our long flight to Diego Garcia. I had taken to sitting in Optimus in his Peterbilt form. He didn't activate the Holoform, and I found some comfort in that. I loved the Holoform and how it allowed us to have moments of human contact, I missed being able to be with _Optimus_.

_"How are you holding up, Desiree?"_ Optimus rumbled through the radio.

"I-I'm fine," I said weakly. Anything that required flying always made me nervous.

_"You look pale, Desiree. Are you feeling ill? I could get Lennox..."_

"N-No," I interrupted. "I just don't like flying. I get r-really nervous and u-uncomfortable."

_"Don't worry,"_ Optimus rumbled, I felt the Peterbit's air-conditioning cooling the cabin. _"I will be right here."_

I gave him a weak smile and snuggled into the leather seating. I murmured a thank you and tried to calm down that biting nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach.

* * *

Once we landed in Diego Garcia, Optimus allowed the soldiers to get off first before driving off with the Autobots close behind. I stayed in the passenger's side, relieved that the horrifying ride was over. The soldiers gathered into some of the military vehicles that were brought on military helicopters not too far behind - with only Lennox and Epps riding in Ironhide - and we began the journey to the new base.

After the long drive to base, I climbed out and looked around. My brain couldn't comprehend how far we've come. Optimus drove into a large platform, a trailer containing everyone's belongings attached behind him. The other Autobots followed Optimus - along with the military vehicles - and everyone climbed out and got down to business. Lennox started shouting orders and I realized how _big_ the base truly was inside. Optimus got the trailer removed from behind him after everyone's belongings had been discarded and he was finally able to transform. He rolled his shoulders in a cracking motion. I saw a look of relief in his blue optics.

The other Autobots made motions like that after their transforming; Optimus looked down at me. Kneeling down, he lowered a hand. Climbing on, Optimus lifted me up and held me close to his shoulder; I climbed onto his shoulder and smiled.

"Feeling better?" I asked playfully.

A rumbling chuckle reverberated from the leader. "Yes. Only being allowed to use the Holoform has been a difficult way of blending in. It feels better to have enough room to transform."

I smiled. Optimus began walking around, observing the new base - our new home. He studied every detail, observing how everything was constructed for Autobots and humans to work together.

"T-This should be f-fun," I said. Optimus gave a single nod. "Some o-of the technology h-here seems g-good enough to detect D-Decepticons."

"If we are to eliminate any new Decepticon threats, it has to be," he rumbled.

"Prime, Lennox needs a word with you," Ironhide called. Optimus placed me gently on the ground, his large metal forefinger stroking my hair gently before leaving. I bit my bottom lip, trying to contain the smile that wanted to spread across my face.

"Prime's been a lot happier since you came along." Jazz stood behind me, looking at his leader talking to Lennox. "I've been suspecting maybe a bit of, I dunno, a certain little femme capturing his Spark."

"I really like h-him," I said. "Like, a _lot_. Optimus is just s-so nice and sweet and c-compassionate." I felt my cheeks heat up. "I w-want to see him happy and n-not feel so pressured a-all the time; he deserves i-it."

Jazz knelt next to me, his hand gently patting my head. "The other Autobots figured it out pretty quickly. Prime tried keeping it discrete, but we're quick to catch on." I blushed. "Don't worry, little femme. I haven't seen Prime this happy in a long time. He really likes you, I can tell. He might even love you."

I pulled my hair into a ponytail. "L-Love me?" I blushed a deeper color red.

"Yeah," he said. "Prime doesn't really let others in; he's a leader, lettin' others in on a personal level isn't a good thing to do during war. But if he finds someone who he truly cares for - a close friend or maybe a potential mate - he will open up."

"Potential m-mate?" I squeaked.

Jazz bellowed a hearty laugh. "I haven't seen Optimus this love struck since Elita, little femme, and I hardly knew him before the war." Once his laughter calmed down, he looked at me. "I'm tellin' ya, little femme, if Optimus is capable of seein' something worth lovin' in you, then there is doubt in my processors you could be a potential mate for him. And being a mate for a Prime is a big deal."

I looked at Optimus longingly. He and Lennox were obviously discussing something important. I sighed.

"Trust me, Optimus wouldn't have picked you if there wasn't something worth lovin'," Jazz said simply.

I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I DID A LITTLE CHANGING TO THE LAST CH., AFTER BEING INFORMED OF A MISTAKE I HAD MADE BY A KIND REVIEWER. I WILL START THE "REVENGE OF THE FALLEN" ARC IN THE NEXT CH.! HOPEFULLY THESE FILLERS WERE A GOOD BUILD UP INTO THE NEXT START. I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED POSITIVELY ON THIS FANFIC! BEING MY FIRST 'TRANSFORMERS' FANFIC, IT MEANS A LOT THAT I HAVE SO MANY PEOPLE ENJOYING THIS.**

**THE "REVENGE OF THE FALLEN" ARC, LIKE I MENTIONED BEFORE, IS BEING ADDED TO THIS FANFIC, PROBABLY AS A PART 2 OF THE FANFICTON. IF I DECIDE TO ADD THE THIRD MOVIE TO THIS, I'M A BIT UNCERTAIN. I MIGHT MAKE THE THIRD TRANSFORMERS MOVIE A SEPARATE FANFIC, DEPENDING ON HOW THIS ONE TURNS OUT. IF ADDING ROTF TURNS OUT A SUCCESS, I MIGHT ADD THE THIRD.**

**ANYWHO, I DON'T OWN 'TRANSFORMERS,' ONLY MY CHARACTER(S) AND ANY FILLERS I PUT IN THE STORY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	25. Chapter 25

**24 - two years later**

In the two years since we had moved to Diego Garcia, a lot of things had changed. A new group of Autobots had joined, much to Optimus's relief. Decepticon attacks had become more frequent, so the Autobots travelled to wherever the attacks were and settled the problem. Optimus refused to bring me to help, despite my begging. He still thought I was some helpless little human.

It had been at least a week since the Autobots' last mission, and I saw Lennox and Optimus discussing something. Lennox stood on a metal platform so to be at eye level with the Prime. Lennox motioned to big computer screens and I saw Optimus nodding, occasionally saying something.

_Another mission,_ I thought. I stood away from everyone, not wanting to be in their way. I had graduated high school on time with the online classes I had taken. I got accepted to an online college, much to my relief. I had finished some morning work and was taking the early afternoon off of schoolwork. I crossed my arms over my chest. Ironhide had been training me during his free time, when he wasn't on missions or training the new Autobots. Today, though, he couldn't because of the new mission. He was preparing his cannons and making sure all his weapons were in order.

It took me a minute to realize Lennox was calling my name until I saw Optimus call me over. I walked over to where Lennox stood on the platform and looked between the two of them with an irritated expression.

"You're coming with us on this mission," Lennox said bluntly.

My eyes widened. "Seriously?"

He nodded. "You've been training nonstop with Ironhide and I'm sure you're caught up on your schoolwork."

I felt excitement shoot through me. I was finally going on a mission. A _mission!_ I gave Lennox a big smile and thanked him.

"Where's it gonna be?" I asked.

"Shanghai," Optimus informed me. "A signal has been showing a Decepticon has been hiding there."

I looked at Optimus and nodded. I was still mad at him; after going through countless training sessions with Ironhide to get better at controlling my power, he thought of me as weak and defenseless. I was going to prove myself - I wouldn't be that helpless little human.

* * *

By the time we reached Shanghai, it was nighttime. I rode with Lennox in Ironhide; we were dressed in black, trying to camouflage in the darkness.

Once Ironhide came to a stop, we got out and let him transform.

"All right, Ironhide," Lennox said, "we've got echoes. We're close."

I felt the faint wave of an Energon Signature.

"He's here," Ironhide said with a sniff. "I smell him."

Lennox looked at me; I gave him a single nod. I followed the Signature to a construction sight; the soldiers had their weapons ready, walking silently around the area. I saw Lennox and Epps crouch slightly next to me, their guns ready. I felt the energy form in my hands, little blue orbs of All Spark energy dancing in the palm of my hands. I learned that if I put enough power into the little orbs I could create, it would cause massive damage into an enemy.

"Be steady," Lennox said into a communicator, "we're right on top of him." Epps had a device held up, a heat signature appeared, showing the Decepticon was really close.

"You ready?" Epps asked me.

I nodded silently. The blue orbs circled in my hands; I felt the Energon Signature changing. He was getting ready to transform. "He's getting ready," I whispered to Lennox.

Right after I said that, the Decepticon transformed, crashing everything in our direction. Large iron rods flew at us; the soldiers tried avoiding being crushed. I managed to blow some of them away. When I looked back at the Decepticon, it was fully transformed and gigantic. Everyone was already shooting at him, explosions and orders filling the nighttime air. I focused on the Decepticon and shot the little blue orbs at him. It disintegrated some of the metal; the Decepticon cried out in pain.

The Decepticon quickly escaped, heading toward the city, I overheard Epps yelling orders into something.

Helicopters, equipped with guns and missiles, shot at the Decepticon before it got too far. He turned and swung his hand at the nearest helicopter. It crashed to the ground. I cursed. Running past all the debris and soldiers, I got close enough to shoot more energy at him, more of his metal disintegrating. With the continuous shooting at the Decepticon, he quickly retreated.

"Arcee twins! Target coming your way!" Lennox cried into his communicator. I felt another Energon Signature and saw a silver and black car race off. A Decepticon. The Arcee twins were good at fighting. I had watched them briefly train; they know how to accurately get a target.

I ran back to where Lennox stood. A silver Corvette rolled out in front of us. I snorted. Sideswipe, one of the new recruits, and completely absorbed in himself. He's a really nice Autobot - I've spoken to him on occasions - but he thinks too much on how to make himself look better.

"Bring in Sideswipe," Lennox ordered to one of the soldiers. The soldier gave Sideswipe the OK and he quickly transformed. His wheels making up for his feet and gave him an upper-hand at agility.

"Clear a path," Sideswipe ordered. He quickly went after the Decepticon, still in vehicle mode and had been led here by the Arcee twins. Sideswipe shot out a dagger into the Decepticon's hood and quickly split him in half. Reattaching the dagger to his arm, he retracted it.

"We need to bring Optimus," I said breathlessly. "That bastard's heading straight to the city."

"She's right," Epps said. "Big man needs to join the fight."

Lennox nodded. Ironhide transformed back; I climbed in just as the soldiers ran into their vehicles. We sped off after the Decepticon. Unlike the Autobots having a humanoid form, and the few Decepticons I've seen, the one rampaging on the highway had a head and two arms in the center of two big wheels. One wheel would always be on top, switching with the one at the bottom to add more damage. I saw Epps order something into his communicator.

_"You're doing good,"_ Ironhide said gruffly._ "The All Spark's energy is eating away at the metal. You did very well."_

I gave a small smile. "Thanks, old man," I said jokingly. Ironhide gave a short laugh. While we sped down the highway after the Decepticon, I stuck my head out the driver's side window and saw Optimus's form come out of the helicopter he was in. I looked to where the Decepticon was, it was closer to the city.

_"We've caused that bastard enough damage. Prime will finish the job quickly,"_ Ironhide said.

"I know," I murmured.

I saw Optimus land on his feet, after safely making it out, quickly transform into the Peterbilt, and then transform back once he was close enough to the Decepticon. I bit my bottom lip. Once we were close enough, I jumped out of Ironhide and he transformed. Optimus had jumped onto the Decepticon and began shooting at his face. The Decepticon stumbled over and fell onto his side, skidding away from the Prime.

I patted Optimus's foot. I saw his optics look at me before he focused on the fallen, but still living, Decepticon.

"The All Spark," he growled. Optimus took a protective step beside me. Everyone had caught up at that point, their guns ready. Optimus had a giant gun in his hands. The Decepticon looked at us, his face ruined by Optimus shooting at him.

"Punk ass Decepticon," Ironhide spat.

All Spark energy crackled at my fingertips. I looked at the Decepticon hatefully.

"Any last words?" Optimus rumbled.

The Decepticon looked up at Optimus. "This isn't your planet to rule," he warned. "The Fallen shall rise again."

A knot of dread formed in my stomach. The Fallen? That name sounded familiar. I looked up at Optimus. His optics looked at me for a moment before aiming his gun at the Decepticon's head.

"That doesn't sound good," Epps muttered.

"Not today," Optimus said darkly.

He shot the Decepticon.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SO? I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS JUST TO SEE IF IT'S GOOD. OR MAYBE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE ADVICE. THANKS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	26. Chapter 26

**25**

On the ride back to base, it was quiet. Some of our men had died from the Decepticon attack. I sat between Lennox and Epps. I was tired and wanted a shower. I tucked my hands into my sleeves and looked down. It was hard believing that the Decepticons could ruin so many lives.

Some of the Autobots were in the same helicopter as us, some rode in another. Ironhide, the Arcee twins and Sideswipe rode in the other helicopter. I looked briefly at Optimus, he hadn't said a word since he left Shanghai. Sighing, I stood up and gently patted the driver's side door. I saw the Holoform activate. Optimus's Holoform stepped out of the Peterbilt and looked at me with a tired expression. A look of guilt mixed in as well.

"Lennox," Optimus rumbled, "I am responsible for the men who perished tonight. If I had been down there with you, I might have saved them."

"You can't blame yourself, Optimus," Lennox sighed. "We did what we had to do. It's never easy loosing good soldiers."

Optimus gave a single nod. He looked at me, his gaze softening. He hugged me tightly; despite being me being dirty. My arms wrapped around his waist, my face buried in his chest. In the two years I had lived in Diego Garcia, everyone eventually found out about me and Optimus's relationship. It has escalated some since its beginning, and was accepted by the Autobots and the soldiers. My earlier anger at Optimus vanished with exhaustion. I knew that Optimus felt responsible for the loss; he wanted to shoulder everyone's guilt and burdens. He felt responsible for everything. I felt the hum of his Holoform's Spark in his chest; instead of a heartbeat like a human would have, the Holoform had a Spark in its place; a Spark didn't beat, it was the raw energy that kept all Cybertronians alive.

"I need to talk to you when we get back," I mumbled against Optimus's chest.

* * *

When we got back to base, everyone shuffled into their barracks. Optimus and I met at the metal walkway, where humans could be at eye level with the Autobots. Once Optimus transformed, I looked at him with a solemn look.

I reached out and gently touched the metal plating of his cheek. His optics whirred shut at my touch. I gave a soft chuckle. Optimus enjoyed human contact, he admitted it many times to me. He found it to be fascinating how humans seem to react differently to human touch.

"You wanted to talk," he rumbled quietly.

"That Decepticon...what he said," I murmured. "He mentioned the Fallen." After two years, my stuttering eventually went away. Not for good; I just got better at controlling it.

Optimus's optics whirred open and looked at me. My hand moved to his chin guard; I frowned slightly. Years of fighting Decepticons left the metal dented, scratched, and marred.

"I remember that name."

"That fainting spell you had two years ago," Optimus rumbled, "the one that led you to stay with us. Ratchet was informed that you mentioned something about the Fallen."

I dropped my hand at my side. "If this is really happening, Optimus, then something really bad is going to happen." I looked up at the Prime with a worried expression.

Optimus's forefinger gently stroked my hair. I felt better but worry and fear still knawed at my stomach. "Desiree, please don't worry," he rumbled. He gently nuzzled me, I leaned into his touch. "We will get through this. I promise."

I smiled. "You need to stop promising me things," I said softly. "I owe you too much already."

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "You owe me nothing but companionship," Optimus said. "You need to rest."

"I'm filthy though," I whined.

"It's late, Desiree," he rumbled. Standing back, he transformed back into the Peterbilt, opening the driver's side.

I climbed down the stairs of the walkway and climbed into the Peterbilt. He drove me to my barrack; I gently gave the leather seat a pat and climbed out. Before he could leave, I called Optimus back.

"Could y-you stay with me tonight," I said, grimacing at my slip-up. I saw the Holoform activate and step out of the Peterbilt. Optimus walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. His kissed me gently before we went to my room.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up sore and still tired. And alone. I knew Optimus wouldn't be able to hold the Holoform all night, but I was grateful he tried. Leaving my room with some clean clothes, I shuffled to the bathroom and took a warm shower. When I got out, I was putting my damp hair into a messy bun.

I walked quickly over to Lennox when I saw him. "Would it be OK if I visited Sam? He's leaving for college soon and I promised I'd be there when he left."

Lennox thought about it for a moment before saying yes. "Bumblebee still lives there, right?"

"Yup." I had been getting weekly phone calls from Sam and Ron and Judy; occasionally I'd get a call from Mikaela. They all seemed happy and healthy, but strung their concerns and how much they missed me.

"Fine. You should probably tell Optimus," Lennox said with a tiny smirk. "Don't want him freaking out finding out you're gone."

I stuck my tongue out at the older man. Since moving onto base, Lennox served as an older brother-like figure. He could be fun to be around but enjoyed teasing me. Jazz still served as my closest Autobot friend - aside from Bee - and my Autobot big brother. I heard Lennox laugh as I walked away, trying to find my Autobot boyfriend.

In the two years that Optimus and I have been together, we've never been intimate. I told Optimus that I wasn't ready for that kind of commitment. I asked Ratchet if it were possible for humans and Autobots to...have little ones. The medic simply shrugged his shoulders.

"If a human can absorb the All Spark's power and control it within two years, who knows?" was his answer.

Optimus was still in his barracks when I found him. I walked up to the Peterbilt and placed a hand gently on the grill. "C'mon, big boy, wake up," I said. I heard the engine rumble a little before the Prime's voice could be heard.

_"Desiree?"_

"That's right, my beautiful Autobot boyfriend," I giggled.

A chuckle rumbled through Optimus. I stood back as he began transforming. It still amazed me how such a tall creature could turn into a human vehicle. "Beautiful?" Optimus asked; he knelt down on one knee, looking at me playfully.

"Damn right," I said. "Just look at you! You're better looking than any human man on this planet."

Optimus chuckled. "Thank you." His facial plates turned up into a smile.

"I have something to tell you," I said.

Optimus observed me carefully.

"I got permission from Lennox to visit Sam," I said. "I just wanted to tell you."

Optimus gave a deep rumble. His hand lowered, I climbed up and he held me up to his chest plates. "Would you like me to accompany you?"

I shook my head. "Bee is still there. I'll be fine."

Optimus gave a rumble. "Desiree, I will worry about you. Are you certain you don't need me?"

"I will be fine," I said gently. "Don't worry, Optimus. What's the worst that could happen?"


	27. Chapter 27

**26**

The ride back home was nerve-wracking. I had changed so much in two years. I had grown a couple inches, my hair was longer, my eyes still glowed that vibrant blue; physically, I was more in shape from all of Ironhide's training sessions, I was sharper, mentally, too. My voice held a confident authority behind it, one that wasn't too demanding but wasn't uncertain.

Optimus had informed me he contacted Bumblebee via ComLink and told him of my arrival. He chuckled at the younger 'Bot's excitement.

Lennox told me the helicopter I was taking was going to land at the old base near Mission, where Bee would pick me up and take me home. I was excited to finally go home, but nervous because it would be the first time in two years I'd be _home_. I considered the base in Diego Garcia a second home, the Autobots, Lennox and Epps being my other family.

I bit my bottom lip. I hope I didn't look _too_ different for them.

* * *

Once I got off the helicopter, I was tackled by Bee's Holoform. I laughed and caught myself before I fell on my butt. I returned the hug with a happy giggle.

"I'm _so_ happy you're back," Bee exclaimed. "When Prime said you were coming back I nearly had a Spark-attack! I couldn't wait to see you!"

Gently prying the Holoform off, I smiled brightly at him. "It's nice to see you too, Bee," I said. "But I won't be visiting long. I'm just staying 'till Sam goes to college."

Bee pouted. "I thought you were staying for good. It's been two years already."

I smiled sadly. "I know and I'm sorry. But the guys at base need me. I can't just pack up and leave."

Bee looked disappointed, his shoulders sagging.

"Why don't you catch me up on all the juicy details," I said, trying to cheer him up. "Especially on Sam and Mikaela."

Bee's baby blue eyes lit up. "Get in and I'll you _everything_."

I smiled mischievously.

* * *

Bee kept the Holoform activated throughout the entire ride home. He told me everything he knew of Sam and Mikaela's relationship. I was impressed on how much information he'd gathered. When Sam figured out I was with Optimus, he teased me about it for weeks; with the things Bee just told me, I could blackmail him for life.

Pulling into the driveway, I gave the Holoform a hug before it deactivated. Climbing out of the Camaro, I knocked on the front door; butterflies making my stomach ache.

When the door opened, I was greeted with Sam's surprised face.

"I told you I'd visit," I giggled.

Sam gave me a bear hug before letting me to to breathe. "Desiree, you've _changed_," he exclaimed.

I faintly heard Judy's voice in the background; I smiled up at Sam and put my hands on my hips.

"Is that the 'welcome home' greeting I get?" I laughed. Judy ran to the front door, screaming excitedly when she saw me. She jumped at me, hugging me with all her strength. Ron walked over and gave me a pat on the shoulder. I smiled at them all. "OK, Mom, that's enough hugging." I gently pulled the older woman off me; tears ran down her face as she looked at me.

"My baby girl is all grown up," she cried.

"Judy, let's get back inside," Ron suggested, leading his wife inside.

"How's everything on base been?" Sam asked.

"Great. There've been some new Autobots that joined," I said cheerfully. I didn't dare mention the Shanghai incident; if Ron or Judy knew I accompanied the Autobots on a Decepticon mission, they'd force me to move back. I wouldn't mind moving back with Ron and Judy, except being twenty years old and in college and living with your foster parents didn't stand out to me.

Sam nodded. "That's cool. How about Optimus?" A teasing smirk came across his face.

I scowled at him. "He's been amazing. And don't go teasing me about Optimus! Bee told me some juicy tales about you and Mikaela."

Sam paled, muttering something under his breath. I gave a chuckle before I noticed all the boxes that laid on the living room floor.

"Look what I found," Judy cried; she came downstairs holding baby shoes. "It's your little baby booties."

I gave a laugh. Judy was taking the whole college-and-moving-out package poorly.

"Ma," Sam sighed. I patted Sam on the back, eyeing him with an amused expression.

"You can't go," Judy wailed. "Neither of you should go! You both need to stay here."

"We can't, Mom," I said. "We have to go eventually."

"Desiree's been living on her own for two years, Ma," Sam said, "I can live on my own too."

Ron rolled his eyes with a smile on his face.

"See this, Dad," Sam called. "This is how you're supposed to react when your kids go out into the cruel world to fend for themselves, OK?"

"You didn't even shed a tear when I left," I said in mock hurt.

Ron scoffed. "Yeah, my heart bleeds for you two. College. Bummer."

"Love you too, Dad," I laughed.

"You both come home every holiday," Judy sniffled. "Not just the big ones. You have to come home for Halloween."

"I can't come home for Halloween, Mom," Sam said.

"Neither can I," I said.

Judy kept babbling, saying her and Ron would visit us in costumes. I rubbed the bridge of my nose. She was desperate.

"Would you let the kids breathe, for crying out loud?" Ron exclaimed. I smirked. "There's no way you're packed for a month-long trip."

"Trip?" I looked at Sam.

"Road trip." I nodded. I grimaced when Ron smacked Judy's backside.

"Guys, really?" I said; I looked between the two of them in disdain. Seeing them act like that around each other, in front of Sam and I, was uncomfortable and unwanted.

"What?" Ron said.

"Dad, we saw what you did there," Sam sighed. "This isn't a rap video."

"It's like a coach thing," he defended.

"That was really creepy what you did right now," I said.

"Your mother and me are proud of you both," Ron said in defeat. "You're the first Witwickys to go to college."

"Now I'm crying again!" Judy wailed. "This sucks!"

* * *

Ron and Sam had a little spat with each other, in Sam's room; mostly Ron trying to tell Sam about the amount of women and temptations college has and how he thought about his son's relationship with Mikaela.

"Your sister goes to online college," Ron said. "She's smart."

"I know, Dad," Sam said. "But Mikaela and I will last."

"Mikaela's great, but you gotta give each other room to grow OK?" Ron said. "You're no different than any other couple your age."

"Except we discovered an alien race together," Sam countered.

"I was there too," I added. "Just sayin'."

Sam and Ron ignored my comment and continued their little spat. When the phone rang, I picked it up. "Yo," I said.

"Desiree?"

"Hey, Mikaela," I said happily. Sam walked over and tried taking the phone from me. I nudged him away and kept talking.

"Could I talk to Sam?" she asked.

"Sure thing," I said. Clicking the speaker phone button, I handed the phone to Sam.

"Hey, beautiful," Sam complimented.

I snorted.

"I'm breaking up with you Sam," Mikaela said nonchalantly.

"Really? Sure? I'm not hearing a lot of conviction," Sam replied. I noticed a ripped up piece of clothing in one of the boxes and picked it up.

"Well I am," Mikaela countered. "So there's no reason for me to come say goodbye to you."

"You kept this?" I mouthed to Sam. He shrugged and kept talking. I looked at it carefully; the jacket Sam wore during the attack at Mission City. All ripped and still a little dirty. Putting a hand in one of the pockets, my fingers felt something cold and bumpy. Pulling my hand out, a sliver of something old, a metallic colored grey, and feeling like some sort of metal was between my thumb and forefinger. Sam's attention went to me, his conversation with Mikaela slowly halting.

"Is this...?" Before I could register what it was, I felt a painful zap go through me; hissing, I dropped it onto the floor. The sliver melted the flooring and fell into the kitchen below. I looked up at Sam. He looked at me; both of us mirroring the horror we felt. He quickly ended his talk with Mikaela and hung up. "T-That was a p-piece of the..."

"Yeah," Sam interrupted.

The smell of smoke filled our noses. During the whole time of Sam talking to Mikaela and me dropping a sliver of the cube, Ron had left the room. I panicked; the whole situation was sudden. A faint wave of Energon Signatures hit me.

"Dad, we got a fire," Sam yelled.

We rushed downstairs and I cursed. The stupid sliver turned the blender, cappuccino machine, ejector, mixer, and waste disposal into Decepticons. Sam and I ran back upstairs; Sam holding a water bottle in his hand, pouring it over the smoking hole in his floor.

The Decepticon kitchen things managed to open Sam's door and start attacking us, I tried fending them off with some defensive All Spark moves, but they were overwhelming. I tripped over one that went behind me. I saw Sam open his window and I scurried over and climbed out. I was thankful that Judy had installed that wooden rose climber, high enough for Sam and I to jump onto before jumping onto the lawn below.

"What's all the racket?" I saw Ron walk over and look at Sam and I; his attention drawn to Sam's room, the sound of shooting and evil kitchen appliances making him hesitate.

"Dad!" I called.

The shooting eventually followed us outside. Ron threw himself on the ground as the Decepticon kitchen-bots shot at us. While Sam and Ron tried avoiding getting hit, I focused on trying to kill those little bastards.

"Bumblebee!" Sam cried.

_Oh no,_ I thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**27**

Bee managed to kill all the little Decepticon bastards. And destroy the lawn. And put a giant flaming hole in the side of the house. I faintly heard Judy run out of the house; when I looked at her, she had hit her head on her potted plants. I grimaced. Once those little bastards were dead, Bee looked down at us with a happy chirp.

"Get in the garage," Sam snapped.

"Bumblebee, get in the garage please," I said. I looked at Sam.

Bee gave chirping sounds, his arms at his side defeatedly.

"Just get in the garage," I begged.

"Holy mother!" Judy cried.

Bee waved at us dismissively before crawling back into the garage. I saw fire trucks coming up our driveway before I glared at Sam.

"Why are you mad at him?" I hissed.

Sam threw his hands in the air. "Look at what he did."

"I saw what he did," I snapped. "You called him out." I put my hands on my hips. I heard the sirens of police cars and saw them park around the house. I groaned. This was _not_ the family reunion I had in mind. I started biting my thumb nail; the nervous habit resurfacing itself after such a long time.

Sam went inside as the firemen and policemen searched inside the house and around the outside. Ron and Judy tried explaining the situation as a 'house-related problem.'

"Desiree!" I saw Mikaela climb off a motorcycle and rush over to me. We hugged quickly before Mikaela looked at the damage. "What happened?"

"There was a sliver of the cube in Sam's jacket," I said quietly. "I touched it; it zapped me; it brought the kitchen to life."

"But..." She looked at the massive hole in the house.

"Bee took care of it," I grumbled.

When Sam cam rushing out, he handed Mikaela a vile. He whispered something to her; Judy stormed up to us.

"Sam Witwicky," she called. I tried backing off, but she took my hand and dragged me back.

"Yes Mom?" Sam said.

"Hi Mikaela," Judy greeted; Mikaela gave a smile and a nod. "I have a bald spot." Judy pulled some of her hair aside to show her. I shifted nervously where I stood; all the attention focused on the house...how could it be explained so simply? "When you go, he goes," Judy said to Sam and I. "I cannot live with a psychotic alien in my garage."

Ron rushed over and quieted Judy. Sam, Mikaela and I walked over to the garage. I wanted to tell Judy that Bee wasn't some 'psychotic alien,' he was a living creature and protected us from Decepticons. But I knew that arguing with Judy would get me nowhere. She was stubborn and whatever she believed to be true, there was no way to change her mind.

We all walked into the garage and saw Bee smacking his forehead.

"You know you're in trouble," Sam said. "Bee, I wanna talk to you about the college thing."

_"I'm so excited! I just can't hide it!" _his radio sang.

I looked at Sam with a slight frown.

"I'm not taking you with me," Sam said over the music. Bee looked at him, a pained expression on his face. My heart sunk.

"Sam," I whispered.

Mikaela went outside.

"Here's the thing, freshmen aren't allowed to have cars," Sam explained. "If it were up to me I'd take you with me. But it's not. Look, you're an Autobot; you shouldn't be living in my garage. You're suffocating in here."

Bee looked down sadly. I walked over and put a comforting hand on his leg. He chirped sadly.

"It's hard enough, don't make it harder." Sam reached up and lifted Bee's face to look at him. Since Bee was crouching in the garage, it was easy to reach his face. I gave Sam a disapproving look. He frowned at me. "Look, the guardian thing is done. OK? You did your job." I looked up at Bee with a sympathetic look. I had never seen him look so depressed. "I'm safe now. You need to be with Optimus Prime and the others."

"We could live on base together," I said reassuringly. Bee seemed to perk up a little at that. His hand came down and nudged me playfully. "It'll be fun."

"I just wanna be normal, Bee," Sam added. "That's why I'm going to college. I can't do that with you around."

Bee looked away from Sam, covering his eyes as he 'cried.'

"Hey, don't cry," I said. I looked at Sam sharply.

"It's not the last time I'm going to see you," Sam reassured. "You'll always be my first car."

Bee waved Sam away, looking away. I sighed and gave Bee's leg one last reassuring pat. I turned to leave, giving Sam a heated glare. After everything Bee had done for us, Sam was going to throw him away. I stepped out of the garage to see Mikaela in a strapless white dress holding flowers. My brows rose.

"Someone's looking fancy," I said with a smile.

Mikaela smiled. "Hopefully Sam gets the hint though."

I giggled. "He might."

* * *

Once everyone had calmed down, and Mikaela had left, we all loaded Sam's belongings into the family car and drove to his college. I had given Bee a hug before I left, telling him that he would always be welcome at base. He had given me an appreciative chirp.

Once we made it to Sam's college, I held one of Sam's boxes and followed him to his dorm.

"What you said to Bee back there was rude," I said. "You made him cry."

"Desiree, I've helped the Autobots already, they don't need me."

"You don't know that," I countered.

"And you do?" Sam said, exasperated.

"I've lived with them for two years, there's been more Decepticons around the globe," I said loud enough for only Sam to hear. "One of them had a warning."

"You went with them?" Sam stopped walking and looked at me.

"One mission," I said nonchalantly. "The Decepticon mentioned the Fallen. Remember that? Optimus does."

Sam shook his head and continued walking. As we walked into one of the dorms, a kid was putting a poster on the wall. Computers, monitors, all kinds of electronics were scattered around the dorm.

"Wow," I muttered.

"Hey," Sam said uncertainly.

The kid turned around and looked at us. I put the box down at the foot of the bed and backed up. I felt an ache in the back of my head.

"You must be Sam right? I'm Leo," he said. He looked at me and I stiffened. "Who're you?" His tone tried to go on a flirtatious sound, but made me feel uncomfortable.

"His sister," I said in a sharp tone. "I'll get the rest of your stuff, Sam."

Walking down the hall, I accidentally bumped into a blonde girl. She had an hourglass figure and eyes that were too observant; too calculating. I felt a warning bell go off in me and a very faint Energon Signature let me know she wasn't exactly _human_.

"Sorry," I said slowly.

"Don't worry about it." If you didn't listen carefully you wouldn't have heard the cold undertone of her voice. I felt her eyes following me down the hall. I wanted to tell Sam, but there was no telling how he would react. I decided to give Lennox a call when I had the chance.


	29. Chapter 29

**28**

Once I made it outside and found the car, Ron and Judy were gone. I sighed and pulled out my cell phone, dialing Lennox's number.

_"Hello?"_ he said.

"Hey, Lennox," I replied.

_"Hey, how's it going with Sam?"_

I knew Lennox was trying to start up a nice conversation, but I wasn't in the mood to deal with conversation.

"Pretty bad."

Lennox must have heard something wrong in my voice; _"What happened?"_ was his reply, in that protective older brother and commander-of-an-alien-run-military voice.

"When I was helping Sam with the rest of his packing, I found a piece of the cube," I said quietly. "It was in the pocket of the jacket he wore during the attack on Mission."

The other end was quiet.

_"Are you sure? It was really another piece?"_

"It burned through the floor in Sam's room and brought the kitchen to life," I hissed. "And I'm pretty sure a Decepticon is living in Sam's college."

_"A Decepticon wouldn't be living in the college,"_ Lennox said._ "Unless they had Holoforms."_

"Are you seriously doubting me? I felt an Energon Signature," I hissed. "It was disguised as a college student - a lady college student. And I know for certain it wasn't a Holoform."

_"I'm not doubting you, Desiree. It's just been... We've been really busy since you left. Director Galloway was sent to base and he's been a total ass wipe to the Autobots. I've had a lot on my mind."_

"Director Galloway?" My nose scrunched up. "They sent someone down to base? Was he disrespecting Optimus?"

_"He was disrespecting everyone,"_ Lennox said. _"Listen, if you want to come back to base, I'll send a 'copter in to bring you back."_

"The offer's tempting," I mumbled. "But I'm going to stay a little longer. Thanks though."

_"No problem. Optimus is coming over later to talk to Sam."_

I frowned. "Did Sam do something wrong?"

_"I gotta go, Desiree. Be careful, OK? Everyone's worried about you."_

I chuckled. "I'll be careful. Tell them I'm fine." Once I hung up, I frowned. Optimus was coming to talk to Sam? It must be important.

When I heard shouting, I jogged over to see Judy running around; Ron and Sam trying to calm her down. I rushed over and put my hands on her shoulders. Her breath smelled like...I groaned. "C'mon let's go," I said gently. Ron and I led Judy to the car, leaving Sam embarrassed.

* * *

During the ride home, Judy finally calmed down. She fell asleep and we finally enjoyed a little peace and quiet. I thought back to what Lennox said, some director guy treating them like shit and telling me to be careful. I sighed. When you're apart of an alien war, it was hard trying to be careful. Once we did finally get home, I felt a dull headache start to come on. I took a few calming breaths and ignored it the best I could.

Going to my old room, it still looked the same as when I left it. It was quiet without Sam; I missed him but I knew he was growing up. My laptop was still at base so I couldn't really do anything.

"I'm going out," I called. When no one answered, I went out the front door and to the garage. The house was still being repaired, and since we didn't really feel like living in some hotel until it was finished, we stayed. I went to the garage and up to Bee, currently in car mode. "Let's go out. There's nothing to do."

The Holoform activated and smiled at me. "Let's go."

* * *

Bee kept the Holoform up and we had some small talk. Bee seemed really lonely without Sam; but I didn't dare mention him.

"Prime is going to be coming," Bee said solemnly.

"I know," I said.

"It's really important," he continued, "that Sam goes back to base with him. I might go too. Sam was right, I guarded him; I did my job."

"Something big is coming, Bee," I said quietly. "I can feel it."

Bee looked at me; any traces of mischief in his eyes replaced with solemn seriousness. "I can too. It's..."

I looked at Bee worriedly. The sudden cut-off made my chest constrict painfully.

He cursed. "The All Spark's been taken."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"The piece of the All Spark Optimus took out of Megatron's chest; it's been taken."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HEY-YO! HOPE YOU'RE LIKING THE STORY SO FAR. AND, ANSWERING A QUESTION FROM A REVIEWER: WILL DESIREE TURN CYBERTRONIAN?**

**THE ANSWER, MY FRIEND, IS NO. I'M SORRY BUT I AM NOT THAT SURE WHERE I COULD FIT IN A HUMAN-TO-CYBERTRONIAN CHANGE LIKE THAT. IT'S A NICE SUGGESTION, BUT I JUST CAN'T FIT IT INTO THE STORY NOW. THANKS FOR ASKING THOUGH!**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS OR TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN. I OWN DESIREE, ANY OTHER CHARACTERS I CREATE, AND THE LITTLE FILLERS I PUT INTO THE STORY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	30. Chapter 30

**29**

Bee was quick to react. He drove us to Sam's college; and he drove like a bat out of hell. If seeing him depressed after finding out he couldn't go with Sam to college seemed bad, seeing him panicking and furious all wrapped up in one was _horrifying_. By the time we got to his college, it was already nighttime. Bee set off his alarm, his only way to get Sam's attention. There was some big party going on, and hopefully Bee was loud enough to be heard over the music.

_God, where is he?_ I thought anxiously.

It took Sam about four minutes to come running out and look at us in horror.

"What're you doing?" he hissed at us.

"Get in," I snapped.

Before Sam could answer, a big burly guy stormed out.

"Freshman! Is that your car?"

I poked my head out the window, forcing my most cheerful smile. "It's mine," I called. "I'm sorry! He's my brother; I needed to talk to him." I gave Sam my hardest stare and he quickly got it. Before we could even pull out, that blonde girl I bumped into and that roommate if Sam's - Leo was it? - came out and looked at us. Blondie's face looked at Bee carefully, her eyes calculating. Leo looked at Bee with an amazed expression. I growled in frustration.

"You have a ride?" Leo said with a big smile. I kept my eyes on blondie, my danger bells ringing off the charts and that faint Energon Signature filling my senses.

"I _love_ Camaros," blondie said; her voice sounded flirtatious. She looked at Sam with an expression that was nauseating.

I looked at her and tried for my best smile, knowing it looked more like a snarl. "He has a girlfriend and we're kinda in a rush," I said in a curt tone. The engine blared to life. We backed out of where Bee had parked - practically crashing into some bushes in a quick attempt to park - and sped off.

* * *

By early morning, Bee had taken us to a cemetery. An odd place to meet up but no doubting it was probably the most _private_ place. Slowly coming to a stop, we climbed out and saw Optimus standing carefully between the headstones. When he saw me, he leaned down and gently stroked my hair; his sign of affection._  
_

"You won't give me a day, huh?" Sam called. Optimus stood at his full height and looked down at Sam. I gave Sam a pointed look; living a normal life didn't mean he had to be rude to the Autobots. "You won't give me one day in college?"

"Optimus, I'm sorry," I sighed, apologizing for Sam's behavior.

He shook his head and looked at my brother with a grave expression. I felt that dull headache surge, I grimaced. "I'm sorry, Sam," Optimus rumbled. "But the last fragment of the All Spark was stolen."

I frowned. Lennox must have forgotten about the one I mentioned to him. I dismissed the thought.

"Like, the Decepticons stole it?"

I felt a sharp pain shoot through my skull. I held back a whimper. I swallowed my pain and took a deep breath.

"We placed it under human protection at your government's request," Optimus said. "But I am here for your help Sam. And yours as well, Desiree." I looked up at him, trying to hide the pain in my expression. "Because your leaders believe we have brought vengeance upon your planet; perhaps they are right."

"No you didn't, Optimus," I said, forcing my voice to stay steady. "You guys didn't bring anything bad on this planet. You've done what the government requests of you."

"That is why they must be reminded by other humans of the trust we share."

I felt another sharp pain. Those symbols danced in my head. But they were forming something - some sort of map. Blinking back the pain, I gave Sam a quick look. He seemed conflicted.

"This isn't my war," he concluded.

"Not yet," Optimus rumbled. "But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. Whole generations lost." He shook his head; regret evident in his expression.

"We won't end up like Cybertron," I exclaimed. "We can fight, Optimus. We'll help you win this war."

Optimus looked down at me, his expression softening. He knew how fiery I got when it came to helping them; how badly I wanted to protect them.

"I know," Sam said; he looked down briefly before glancing up at the Autobot leader. "I want to help you, I do. But I am not some alien ambassador. I'm a normal kid with normal problems." I gave Sam a look of disbelief. He was seriously giving up on them. He was done; he thought the war had ended back at Mission. He didn't realize just how complex it really was. "I am where I'm supposed to be. I'm sorry. I really am." He turned to leave; he looked at me and I shook my head.

"Sam, fate rarely calls upon us on a moment of our choosing," Optimus said.

"You're Optimus _Prime_," Sam said in a defeated tone. "You don't need me."

"Sam," I called; he looked at me. "Please think about it." He looked at me for a moment longer before climbing into Bee and driving off.

Optimus looked down at me with a solemn expression. "You're in pain," he rumbled. He knelt down and gently stroked my hair. I leaned into his touch and sighed.

"Let's go somewhere else," I mumbled exhaustedly. "Let's just go for a drive. Is that OK?"

"I'm needed back at base," he rumbled, "but the helicopters are not returning for about an hour and a half. Is that enough time?"

I nodded.

* * *

Optimus activated the Holoform during the drive. I nestled into the passenger's side; my head hurting and everything tired. Optimus's hand held mine, occasionally he'd glance at me.

"You look ill," he rumbled, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"There was another shard," I murmured tiredly. "It was in Sam's jacket...the one he wore during Mission City..." I yawned.

"Another one?" Optimus looked deep in thought. "Where is it now?"

"It zapped me," I mumbled. "I had it in my hand and it zapped me and brought the kitchen to life..." I felt my eyes droop. I quickly shook my head, wincing at the pain. "It's with Mikaela. Sam gave it to Mikaela and it's safe."

A deep rumble reverberated in Optimus's chest. "How are you feeling?" He looked at me worriedly.

I smiled gently at him, reaching out and rubbing his stubbled cheek. "Tired," I chuckled softly. "I stayed up all night with Bee. We were talking, ya know? And then he said the shard you guys had protected got stolen and you know the rest."

"Sleep," he rumbled.

"I'm going to stay here Optimus," I mumbled sleepily. "It's not that I don't want to help you..." My eyes slowly started to close. "...it's just...something's going to happen to Sam..."

I fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

**30**

**No One's POV**

Optimus drove Desiree back to her home as quickly as he could. He was already running late, which was something he rarely did. Once he drove up to the driveway, he looked at the hole in the house, patched up until it was repaired. He looked down at the sleeping girl beside him - _inside_ him. She looked relaxed. He smiled softly. He nudged her gently but she didn't wake up. Sighing, the seatbelt snapped off her. He got out of the Peterbilt and took Desiree in his arms; her eyes fluttered open, looking up at Optimus tiredly. She gave a tired smile and wrapped her arms around his neck lazily, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're late," she mumbled.

"I know," he rumbled; he walked up the driveway carefully. He kissed the top of her head, looking down at her adoringly. Adjusting the girl in his arms, he knocked on the front door. Ron opened the door and looked at the Autobot leader with a scrutinizing expression. "I apologize for bringing Desiree in like this," he said softly, "but she had a long night and she needs to rest."

Ron looked at the Autobot leader, to the sleeping girl in his arms. He didn't know what to think of what he saw before him; but he let Optimus in and led him to Desiree's room.

"Put her on her bed and get out," Ron said in a curt tone.

Optimus nodded. He walked into Desiree's room, looking around before he placed her on her bed. She curled on her side, her tired eyes looking up at him. Optimus knelt down and kissed her forehead softly.

"I have to go," he rumbled. He stroked her hair before he planted another gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe," she mumbled.

"I will." He smiled down at her.

"I love you," she yawned.

He froze. It had taken two years to hear those three words, but he was unsure if she realized what she had said. Cybertronians loved on a deeper level, and he knew down to his Spark that he loved Desiree, so he smiled and said "I love you too."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I KNOW THIS IS A REALLY SHORT CH., BUT IT'S A FILLER SO IT WASN'T GOING TO BE LONG LIKE OTHERS. I HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT ANYWAY.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	32. Chapter 32

**31**

I woke up much later feeling groggy. It was dark out and my eyes felt gritty, as if there were sand coating them, and my head pounded with a headache. Shuffling out of my room, I checked on Ron and Judy, both were asleep. I changed out of my clothes in my room and checked my cell phone was in my old pant pocket - when I checked it, I had missed calls from Judy, Lennox, and Ron. I had a few voicemails and some text messages from Sam. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I closed my eyes in frustration.

The Cybertronian symbols danced in my vision once my eyes were closed, as if they were imprinted to the backs of my lids. I opened my eyes quickly. Going down to the garage, Bee was parked there, the Holoform pacing the garage in what looked like a panicked pace.

"Bee? What's wrong?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes tiredly. I tried to blink the last bit of sandy tiredness from my head - along with the symbols that danced in my vision.

Bee looked at me with the most fearful expression. His baby blue eyes were brighter than ever; he seemed paler, if a Holoform _could_ pale. "Megatron's been revived," he said. "The Decepticons used the fragment they stole to revive Megatron."

Any grogginess I had quickly vanished. "They _what_?"

* * *

Bee explained the information he knew. Optimus had told him to return here to protect me and Ron and Judy. I sat down on one of my workbenches, panic, fear, anger, and rage surged through me. My hands were in my hair, as if that could help me absorb the information I was told.

"We need to get to Sam," I said in a harsh tone; I looked up at Bee's Holoform. "We need to go now."

* * *

I called Lennox to fill me in on more of the information. He had a little more information on the occurrence, but couldn't talk anymore; the base was under command to ready themselves; to prepare for taking down the Decepticons and Megatron.

The symbols danced in my vision, arranging themselves into some sort of map. It was trying to give me a message but I couldn't understand what it was saying.

"Bee? Remember when I had that weird dream?" I asked shakily. "The one from two years ago?"

He was speeding down the road, the Holoform activated in an instant. "Yeah. You were asking me about the Fallen and that weird looking thing. Why?"

"Optimus mentioned that the government thought you guys were bringing vengeance on this planet," I said; the symbols danced in my vision. That curved shaped device appeared beside the symbols. Why couldn't I remember its name? It was important.

"I was there," he said.

"What if this has to do with the Fallen?" I asked. When Bee didn't answer, I looked at him; his eyes were on my arm. I looked at my arm, under the sleeve of my t-shirt, my arm glowed faintly. Lifting the sleeve, I stifled a scream. The symbols I saw in my head were writing itself onto my arm. On the palm of my hand, the curved shaped device had been drawn. "Bee?" His eyes went to me. "Whoever this Fallen is, he's obviously a big deal." He nodded. "I went on a mission in Shanghai before I came to visit and the Decepticon we took down told us the Fallen will rise again. A warning for us."

"Rise again?" he repeated.

"He must have been defeated a long time ago," I said; looking at my arm, the writing had stopped, but the symbols glowed a faint blue. "He had come to earth for something, and he must have been defeated a long time ago by something really powerful. Maybe early time Autobots."

Bee shook his head. "We need to get to Sam."

* * *

It was daylight when we reached the college. Deciding not to have a repeat of when Optimus came to talk, we parked across the street. I told Bee to dismiss the Holoform and I ran across the street to the college.

Once I made it on campus, I struggled to remember where Sam's dorm was. After frantically trying to remember, I ran into the building and stumbled to a halt. The blonde girl from before stood in front of me. She looked at me innocently; I felt her eyes go to my arm. I tugged the sleeve down.

I tried to walk around her, putting as much distance between her and me as possible, but she blocked my path.

"I don't have time for this OK?" I hissed.

"I knew there was something special about you," she said. I tried thinking of a way to get to Sam; she was a Decepticon and if she got near him...

"Special? I'm not special, I'm _human_."

She slowly walked closer to me, something flashed in her eyes. "I know you have something I need - something _we_ need." She stopped a foot in front of me. She opened her mouth to say something else, but I cut her off by punching her as hard as I could. Needless to say it hurt me more but it gave me that distraction I needed. I bolted to where Sam's dorm was; a metallic hissing sound came from behind me before something hard and wet wrapped itself around my neck, tightening the instant it was wrapped around.

Some of the students saw what was going on and bolted. She threw me against the wall and I fell on my knees. Putting enough energy in my hands, I touched the metal around my neck and it burned it off. Ripping the remains off my neck and throwing it on the ground, I kept running. She gave a screeching sound, a deafening cry like metal scraping metal.

Right as I found Sam's room, I bumped into Mikaela and Leo. Mikaela was trying to get in to talk to Sam and Leo was flirting with her. I heard Sam's annoyed voice in the background.

When they saw me, breathless, pissed off, and a bruise I'm guessing was already forming around my neck, Leo knew to step out of the way.

Sam saw me and his eyes widened. "Desiree..."

"Get off your ass, we're leaving," I ordered.

"What're you talking about?" Mikaela asked.

"There's a Decepticon here and it almost choked me to death," I hissed. "I'm getting Sam out of here."

"A Decepticon?" Sam looked at me with a look bordering disbelief. "How could a Decepticon disguise itself here?"

"It was disguised as some blonde chick and..."

"Alice?" I looked at Leo. "You're talking about Alice? She isn't an alien."

Before I could continue, that screeching metallic sound filled the hallway. I cursed. Turning, I saw blondie - Alice - at the other end of the hall, coming toward us. She opened her mouth and extended what was her tongue. The end was smoking; she had tried strangling me with her tongue? I shook the thought off. Rushing over, I yanked Sam out of his room and I asked Leo if there was another way out. Blasting off a little orb of condensed All Spark energy, I followed him and Mikaela and Sam. I heard an explosion, not a big one, just big enough to give us a getaway.

* * *

Leo ended up taking us to the library which was across campus. We hid behind a pile of books, Leo whispering something to us. I took a few calming breaths.

"I can tell you missed me a lot, Sam," Mikaela hissed.

"It's not my fault, OK?"

Whatever they were arguing about came to a halt when I gave them both a glare.

"Right now is not the time to argue," I hissed. "There's a Decepticon on its way here and the two of you are going to fight?"

"He missed our date," Mikaela whispered harshly. "We were going to do this webchat and he missed it."

"You all will listen to me OK? Now is not the time to argue about missed webchat dates or whatever," I growled. "There's a _Decepticon_ here. It will not hesitate to kill us. I wanted to get Sam out of here safely. You will all shut up or so help me I will settle this with a more physical approach." My hands crackled with All Spark energy. That shut them up. I wouldn't dare hurt them but I didn't want to hear their bickering._  
_

A loud explosion in the library caused everyone to scream. Jolting up, I saw the Decepticon, no longer disguised as a human, hissing and screeching in a huge hole it made in the wall.

"Run!" I screamed. I saw them run down some stairs and I saw the Decepticon look at me angrily. Some of the metal had disintegrated from the explosion near Sam's dorm. It said something in Cybertronian and lunged at me. Dodging, I shot a beam of energy and hit it in the shoulder. Running down the stairs, I found the others running toward an exit.

Running off campus, I saw Mikaela dart in another direction. Grabbing a metal box just a few feet from us - one I didn't realize she had come with - she caught up with us.

Mikaela opened the driver's side of the first car she saw and motioned us in. I motioned for Sam and Leo to climb in the back as I took passenger. Mikaela tried to hot wire the car.

"It's coming," Sam shouted.

The Decepticon jumped onto the windshield and tried breaking it. Closing my hand into a fist, I used as much energy as I could to make a super-condensed energy orb. Its tongue appendage broke through the windshield, wildly whipping at us. When the tongue retracted, I threw the orb at it. It caught in the Decepticon's chest plates; by then Mikaela got the car to work.

"It's going to explode, hurry!" I cried. Mikaela was able to whip the Decepticon off the car, as it crashed to the ground, and it exploded.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY IF THIS WAS POORLY WRITTEN. I TRIED WRITING IT SO IT COULD STILL KINDA BE TRUE TO THE MOVIE BUT FIT INTO THE STORYLINE AS WELL. BUT TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	33. Chapter 33

**32**

We drove as fast as we could; the metal box Mikaela had shoved onto my lap. I tried to calm my racing heart and felt a slight burn on my arm. I winced.

"What else don't I know?" Leo exclaimed.

Before anyone had a chance to answer, a helicopter flew in toward us. An Energon Signature filled my senses. Mikaela tried swerving away from it; but a hook shot through the roof of the car and lifted us up. A passing car hit the back of us; the back door opening after being crushed. Sam stumbled through the opening, gripping the car like crazy.

"Dammit Leo," I shouted. "Get him."

The higher we were lifted in the air, the more the car began to spin and tumble. We managed to lift Sam back into the car; the Energon Signature was all around us; a Decepticon had taken us. I cursed. My head was spinning and my heart was racing. I felt panic bubble in my stomach and I tried to calm myself down.

After what felt like forever, the hook retracted and we fell into an abandoned factory. We all screamed as the car fell; crashing through the factory's roof and falling on upside down on the concrete floor. The air bags went off on impact. Before we could comprehend what had happened, a saw split the car in half. The two sides falling slightly on their sides; we scrambled out of the car's remains but when we looked up, a Decepticon stood over us.

"Oh God," I said shakily; I felt the metal box drop from my hands. We were surrounded.

The Decepticon knelt down and leered at me, spitting oil on me. I shrunk down, trying to cover myself. In that moment, I contemplated every attack I could use on the Decepticon, but my mind seemed to have scrambled; I couldn't remember anything.

The Decepticon stood up and slowly backed away. Looking behind Mikaela, I saw the last Decepticon I ever wanted to see. My hands went over my mouth, my eyes wide.

She looked behind her and froze. Megatron's red optics focused on me. I gulped and tried to create some sort of weapon.

"Come here, girl," Megatron leered. His metal was rusting and chipped; he looked old and worn out. I took a few hesitant steps toward him. "Closer," he growled. My brain didn't want to process that _I_ was the one the Decepticons were after; I had touched the other All Spark fragment; there was something in my head that burned onto my arm. I wanted to believe they were after Sam...I wanted to protect Sam. He was the main target of the Decepticons the first time; I wanted to believe he was their target again."You remember me don't you?" I walked down some stairs, my eyes not leaving Megatron's optics.

"Yeah," I said; trying to keep my voice steady.

Megatron's arm shot out and hit me. I fell off the stairs and on a long metal table; I barely heard Mikaela and Sam's screams. Falling on my back, I gave a strangled noise. I didn't want to show weakness. I focused the energy into my hands and glowered up at Megatron.

Megatron stood over me; his long, rusted fingers holding me down. I struggled to move; trying to attack him. But my mind seemed to be focusing on more than one thing.

"I'm going to _kill you_," he snarled. "Slowly, painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do." I struggled under Megatron's grasp. I looked at my stomach when a miniature Decepticon with big optics crawled up me. It studied my face carefully.

One of its insect legs slashed my face. It used its tiny hands to inspect my nose before looking up at Megatron. It snapped its fingers and two Decepticons flew in with some slithering thing; they dropped it into the Decepticon's hand and looked at me. Forcing my mouth open, the slithery Decepticon slithered in my mouth and down my throat. I felt it wriggling inside of me; I gagged and heaved. My head suddenly exploded in pain. It shot out of my mouth in less than a minute and back into the miniature Decepticon's hands.

Hooking it up with itself, the Decepticon's big optics glowed as images flashed out. My memories mixed in with the symbols that were in my head. I looked in horror.

"These symbols can lead us to the Energon's source," Megatron announced.

Throwing the slithery thing aside, the miniature 'Con looked down at me. "We must have the brain!" it announced.

"My brain? No, no, no!" I exclaimed. "You're not having my brain!"

"You have something on your mind, something I need," Megatron said, an evil smirk spread across his rusted facial plates.

"You're not having my brain," I shouted. The mini 'Con took out a saw and brought it closer to my forehead. I struggled harder in Megatron's grasp. A loud crash distracted both Megatron and the mini 'Con. Megatron's grasp on me loosened a little; I was able to break free and shoot out a beam of energy at the mini 'Con. It disintegrated instantly. Looking to where the crash happened, I saw Optimus. Bee crashed through the wall, a cannon ready. I ran up the stairs to where the others stood. Sam gave me a hug and I hugged him fiercely.

Megatron and his lackey began shooting at Bee and Optimus. Something about that seemed familiar; not the fight itself, but the outcome, what happened afterward. A feeling of dread knotted my stomach.

We started running toward the nearest exit, Sam holding my hand; I briefly saw Leo helping lead Mikaela out.

While we ran, I saw Optimus fight; the way he held such raw fighting, it made my heart flutter...but the dread made my chest constrict painfully. I remembered this...almost remember, I shook my head.

By the time we made it outside, Bee transformed into car mode, Sam, Mikaela and Leo climbed in. He sped off to a safer spot just as Megatron crashed through the outside of the factory. I was going to stay and help. I heard the screams of protest as Bee took off, but I shook that off. Optimus jumped out of the damaged hole and transformed into Peterbilt form just as Megatron transformed into some mutated vehicle and sped off.

"You should have gone with the others," Optimus exclaimed. "You would be safe."

"And leave you to do all the fighting?" I snapped. "I don't think so."

"Desiree, I swear to Primus, you don't worry about your own safety." Optimus sped after Megatron; I saw my hands glow bright blue.

"I worry about your safety Optimus," I exclaimed. "I remember this...remember seeing this. I'm not leaving you."

Optimus's Holoform activated for a minute as we drove further from the factory and into a wooded area.

Optimus's blue eyes flared a blue I had never seen. "You mean the world to me, Desiree. I love you more than anything and if you got hurt or killed I would never forgive myself. Why can't you see that?"

I gave him a tight smile. "I do see it, Optimus. And I love you too; more than you'd think. But right now we need to kick some Decepticon ass."

* * *

Optimus kept on Megatron's trail. He held the Holoform for a majority of the chase. The Holoform's hand held mine, despite the energy I had built up. It didn't seem to bother him; but I quickly dismissed the energy anyway - only in that hand. Driving down a patch of grassy earth, we lost sight of Megatron. Optimus dismissed the Holoform. A blast behind us confirmed that he was hiding in the shrubbery.

Optimus quickly transformed and he managed to have me held securely in his hand. Megatron transformed and tackled Optimus to the ground. Optimus accidentally let go of me; I stumbled down a nearby hill, out of the way of their fighting. I stood up once I stopped falling and rushed over to where the two leaders fought. I wanted to help; but they were all over the place. If I didn't shoot correctly, I'd hit Optimus.

"Hide Desiree!" Optimus called.

I saw Optimus hit Megatron with an upturned tree; then he was tackled to the ground again. Optimus managed to get up and backhand Megatron to the ground. Optimus quickly activated an Energon sword and lunged toward the Decepticon leader.

"I have to do something," I whispered desperately. "Oh God, what should I do?"

I ran a little closer to the two fighting leaders. Seeing Optimus's raw fighting was mesmerizing; I knew as a leader, he needed to be skilled in fighting, but centuries of fighting Decepticons made Optimus look beyond skilled. His movements were calculated in a split second, his blows effective and causing damage instantly.

"Decepticons!" Megatron called. A helicopter Decepticon, probably the one that took Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and I earlier, transformed midair and landed to a skidding halt on the ground.

I formed a super-condensed All Spark bomb and shot it at the helicopter Decepticon's shoulder. It hit between the metal and exploded, the metal disintegrating quickly. It tried shooting at me, but couldn't get a clear shot. Ultimately giving up, it went to try and help Megatron.

"Dammit," I hissed.

The Decepticon who spat on me earlier crashed onto his feet and looked at me in disgust. "Here, girl," he hissed. I tried shooting multiple energy orbs at him while he chased me, but only a few hit him. The metal disintegrated quickly, but didn't seem to phase him. Megatron tried abandoning his battle with Optimus to get to me; but Optimus punched him to the ground.

I looked at the cluster of Decepticons in horror. Three Decepticons against Optimus? Where were the other Autobots? I kept running, trying to put as much distance between myself and the Decepticons as I could.

I slowly stopped when I saw Optimus almost rip one of Megatron's legs off, hold the Decepticon who spat on me in a strangle hold and throw him to the ground. I ducked behind one of the many upturned trees when the Decepticon began shooting wildly.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet," Megatron snarled. "The girl can lead us to it."

"You don't touch her," Optimus snarled.

I saw Megatron lift Optimus and throw him to the ground. I ran from behind the tree and tried to find an opening to attack. I saw Megatron kick Optimus in the face, causing the Autobot leader to stumble to his knees.

"Optimus!" I screamed.

As he stumbled to get up, the others shot him into Megatron's grasp. I remembered; Optimus saying 'run' and his voice going quiet. He died fighting them. Tears ran down my cheeks.

That was what the dream was about. Optimus would fight Megatron and some of his Decepticons, he would die, but tell someone to run before he was truly gone. He was telling me to run.

Megatron elbowed Optimus in the face; once Optimus stumbled backward, he shot Optimus and he flew to where I stood. I ran out of the way. Optimus crashed onto the ground and skidded.

"Is the future of our race not worth a single human life?" Megatron countered.

"Optimus, listen to me," I said in a panicked voice. "You can't fight them. I know how this ends; please, Optimus."

"You'll never stop," Optimus said. He looked horrible. He stood up and charged at them. I felt like the tears were never ending.

"Optimus, no!" I screamed.

"I'll take you all on!" Optimus exclaimed. He activated another Energon sword on his other hand; fighting the Decepticons ruthlessly.

Optimus stabbed them, they shot at him. I watched helplessly as he continued to fight them; his fighting getting sloppy. I shook my head. He managed to cause serious damage to Megatron before focusing his attention to another Decepticon. He didn't notice the helicopter Decepticon sneaking up on him, guns ready.

After ripping the arm off the Decepticon he fought, Optimus's Energon swords turned into hooks; he stabbed helicopter Decepticon in the eye and climbed onto its back. Using the other hook, Optimus ripped the face of the helicopter Decepticon in half.

I felt numb. There was absolutely nothing I could do. No matter what I did to help, though I was useless this entire time, Optimus would still die in the end. I gave a strangled sob. Optimus couldn't die; I didn't want to believe it but it was bound to happen.

"Desiree where are you?" Optimus called.

A hand curled around Optimus's shoulder. My eyes widened. A blade shoved itself into Optimus's chest. I felt a scream rip itself through me. Optimus's hands gripped the blade helplessly.

"You're so weak," Megatron growled.

He held Optimus up. He shot Optimus through the chest.

My eyes were wide; tears flowed endlessly down my cheeks. I covered my mouth to stifle the scream.

_Run._

Optimus's body fell to the ground. His optics struggling to stay on.

He looked at me.

"Desiree, run," Optimus said weakly. "Run..." His voice trailed off; his optics went out.


	34. Chapter 34

**33**

I was numb. Physically and emotionally numb. I stared at Optimus's body; the gaping hole in his chest. He was dead. _Dead_. I heard sounds, they were distant. _Run_. I felt my legs move. _Run_. I ran. I don't know how far I ran exactly, but I saw the Autobots in a clearing in front of me. I stopped. I felt something stirring inside me. I saw Sam and Mikaela and Leo look at me with wide eyes.

"She's losing control," a voice called out.

I saw tendrils of energy coming from my hands and arms - it was almost like electricity; it rose from my arms and wrapped itself around my body. I felt tears running down my cheeks.

_Optimus is dead. You didn't save him. He's dead because of you._

I felt the stirring in me worsen. I gave a strangled sob. Optimus was dead. He was really gone. Before anything got too out of control, the stirring stopped; the tendrils of energy dissipate. Something warm spread across my body; something warm and comforting and loving.

I lost consciousness.

* * *

When I awoke, I was in the back of Bee, nestled in the back seat. My chest hurt; my eyes stung from crying; my throat was raw from screaming. My head repeated the image of Optimus dying. I looked at my hands. He was gone. I looked at the hand decorated in Cybertronian. That curved shaped thing was still on the palm of my hand. No one said a word. They all knew.

I saw Bee's Holoform in the driver's seat. I looked back at my hands. Leo wasn't in the car.

"How long was I out?" I asked softly.

"About an hour." Mikaela's voice was soft and hoarse.

"You feeling OK?" Sam asked.

I opened my mouth to say something, but settled for a nod. I looked ahead; a heavy silence falling over us.

* * *

We continued driving for a long time. Bee ended up driving us to an old brick building outside of the city. We got out of Bee. I saw two red and green small cars. Leo climbed out of the red one and was unnaturally quiet. We walked into the building, long since abandoned.

Leo played the news on cell phone; I leaned against the wall, about two feet from where he stood. My brain was trying to process the day's events.

"Hey, Desiree, you've gotta check this out," Leo called. I studied the markings on my arm. A heaviness filled my chest. Sam and Mikaela were a few feet from me, talking quietly to each other. "They've got my picture! We're dead! FBI, CIA - we are wanted fugitives!"

I quickly went outside. I had cried myself into a depressed stooper; now I was pissed. Leo worried more about being a fugitive than aliens hell-bent on wanting to destroy our planet.

"This thing is going on a whole other level, alright?" Leo said, following me.

Turning around, I gave him the most angry stare I could. My hands crackled with energy; he stopped dead in his tracks. I snatched the phone from his hand and used the energy to destroy it, dropping the remains on the ground.

"They can track us with that," I said in a bitter tone. "Phones have trackers. I just did us a favor."

"They can track us?" Leo exclaimed. "Like satellites?"

Storming over to where the Autobots stayed - an overgrown patch of grass, big enough for them to transform and still have enough room.

"Technically I'm not with you guys," Leo said. "I'm a hostage. This is kidnapping."

"Yo! Leo!" one of the Autobots exclaimed. The two smaller cars that followed Bee on our way here called themselves Skids and Mudflap. The Twins. They were loud, obnoxious, their voices laced with a hillbilly accent.

"Hey, Mudflap, what we gonn' do about this shrimp taco?" Skids asked - I looked up at Skids; green with two 'bucked teeth' extending out of his mouth.

"Cap 'is ass, throw 'im in a truck, ain't nobody gonn' know nothin', know what I mean?" Mudflap said.

"Not in my trunk," Skids said.

I looked at the thee of them; my anger rising.

"I'm hearing you, I'm right here," Leo exclaimed. "Nobody's popping any caps in any asses and I've had a hell of a day."

"Why don't'cha get a haircut with yo bitch ass," Skids exclaimed.

"Listen, Desiree, I'm gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth," Leo said. "I had nothing to do with it."

I looked at him. "Then go! OK? I won't stop you." My voice had raised to a yell. "You've had one hell of a day? I just watched someone who means the world to me die out there. I don't care if you go! No one asked you to stick around."

Leo looked at me with a shocked expression. I turned and tried to calm myself down.

"Everything OK?" I turned and saw Sam and Mikaela look between Leo and I worriedly.

"Peachy," I grumbled.

I stormed off.

* * *

By nightfall, I walked back over to where the Autobots were. Tensions had died down. Sam and Mikaela and Leo and the Autobots were sitting in a circle. I was mildly surprised to see Leo had stuck around; he looked up at me with an apologetic stare. I gave him a single nod.

Sam and Mikaela gave me a fierce hug. I hugged them in return. I was too exhausted to cry; I was certain I had used up all my tears.

"There's nothing you could've done," Mikaela said.

"I could have done plenty," I said flatly. "I was always talking big - saying how I'd take down the Decepticons and help them win the war. My big words caused Optimus to die." I looked up at Bee; his optics observed me sadly. "I'll understand if you hate me, Bee. I'll understand if they all hate me." Bee gave a sad whirring chirp in response. I stood near an old car. "I caused this. This is my fault. I'm sorry."

_"Young fella, you are the person I care most in my life,"_ Bee's radio said. _"If there's anything you need, I won't be far away."_

I gave a humorless chuckle. He used Forrest Gump to communicate; I hadn't realized he could use quotes from movies to communicate. I frowned.

"He's dead because of me," I murmured. "He came to protect me and he's dead."

_"There's some things you just can't change. His sacrifice would not have been in vain; hallelujah,"_ Bee said.

"You can't blame yourself," Sam said.

"Who should I blame? The Decepticons? I already hate them. I can't hate them anymore than I do now." I looked at everyone. "He was protecting me. He died because of me. I'm a liability. I've been a liability from the first day I set foot on base." I sighed. "I'm gonna turn myself in. That's the only good thing I can do."

Sam and Mikaela exclaimed their protests; Leo looked at me with a worried expression. Bee transformed back into a Camaro.

_"We've got to stick together...Everything we worked for will be wiped out - in one day."_

I looked down at Bee. His attempts to keep us together were heartwarming. A sudden thought crossed my mind. I looked up at Skids and Mudflap.

"You two," I said. They looked at me. Holding up my exposed arm, the one with Cybertronian etched on it, I walked up to them. "You know the things that've been rattling in my head? These?" They looked at my arm.

"That's old school, yo," Skids said. "That's, um, Cybertronian."

"It means something," I said. "It's a message. To that Energon source - a map. Can you read this?"

They shook their heads. "We don' really do much readin'," Mudflap said.

"If you can't read it we have to find someone who can," I said.

"I'm sorry for my panic attack earlier," Leo piped in. I looked at him. "You have a problem? I think I know someone who can help."

"Who?" Sam said.

"RoboWarrior."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! IT WAS SO HARD WRITING IN OPTIMUS'S DEATH! HE'S ONE OF MY FAVORITE CHARACTERS BESIDES BEE AND JAZZ! LEO ONLY A LITTLE, THOUGH. SINCE JAZZ IS MY FAVORITE I COULDN'T JUST KILL HIM OFF LIKE HE WAS IN THE FIRST MOVIE!**

**ANYWHO, 'TRANSFORMERS' AND 'TRANSFORMERS REVENGE OF THE FALLEN' ARE NOT MINE! THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE DESIREE, FILLERS, AND A COMPLETE LOVE FOR THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES; THOUGH I HAVEN'T SEEN THE LATEST MOVIE THEY'VE MADE.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	35. Chapter 35

**34**

We decided to take Leo's word and after the Twins transformed back into cars, we all went into Bee and drove off.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger's seat, I looked back at Leo.

"You better be sure about this," I said.

"I am," he said. "But we need to worry about us - especially you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I gave him a hard stare.

"We're being hunted by the government," Leo said. "You're their number one target. You need to disguise yourself or something."

"He's got a point," Mikaela said. "We could go to a store or something and buy a hoodie for you to wear."

"I don't like this," I grumbled. "But I'm trusting you, Leo." I gave him a pointed stare. "Don't let me down."

* * *

We managed to ease ourselves - well, not me, Sam and Mikaela and Leo did - into a small clothes shop and buy a hoodie and a hat and sunglasses. They hurried out and handed me the merchandise. I put on the hoodie and the sunglasses; stuffing my hair into the hat before putting it on my head.

We sped off.

"This guy RoboWarrior? Everything about anything alien you're supposed to know," Leo said. "One time we hacked his site and _maybe_ I saw some of your, uh..." He looked at me, waving his hands in front of him, as if trying to explain it better with his hands. "Alien drones or whatever."

I gave him a small smile. "Autobots," I corrected. He was trying and I appreciated it.

Parking in front of an old building in the more rundown part of the city, we climbed out. I adjusted my sunglasses, praying no one saw the vibrant blue of my eyes. Leo went up to one of the buildings before looking around.

"This is it," Leo said.

I scrutinized the building. "You're positive?" I asked.

"Yeah. Wait here; I'll give you the go-no-go alright?"

Once he went in, I frowned. I followed after him, telling Sam and Mikaela to wait. The inside was cold and there was meat hanging from hooks. A line of elderly people were gathering near the cash register or ordering the meat on display. I looked around in disbelief.

"Number forty two," a voice called; one that sounded very familiar. "We got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here. Cash only. Who's next?"

When he turned around, I felt my heart drop. Simmons. Leo brought us to Simmons. I gave a silent sigh of irritation.

"I told you to cure the lox in the brine then smoke it," a small elderly woman said to him. My brows arched.

"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off or what?" Simmons retaliated.

His mother? He lived with his mother? I looked at Leo; he seemed a little embarrassed, but I tried to keep my hopes a little high and keep my trust in him.

Leo went up to the counter.

"Take a number, young man," Simmons said.

"RoboWarrior?" Leo asked. "Know him?"

Simmons looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Never heard of him," he said.

"Never heard of the realeffingdeal-dot-com?" Leo exclaimed.

"You must be talking about that amateur with a blog operation with Gameboy level security," Simmons stated.

I crossed my arms over my chest. I shouldn't have been surprised Simmons would still want to be involved in alien affairs, but I was. But I was proud of Leo for doing this for us.

"RoboWarrior," Leo confirmed.

I motioned Sam and Mikaela in. Looking back at Simmons, I took my sunglasses off.

"That's him!" Leo exclaimed. "That's him! That's the guy right there!"

Simmons looked at us. "No," he said; he seemed to be in disbelief. So did Sam and Mikaela.

"Happy to see us again?" I asked.

"Alright! Meat store's closed!" Simmons yelled. "Everybody out!" The elderly people looked around in confusion before slowly making their way out the door. "That means you, lady." Simmons led them all out.

"You know this guy?" Leo asked.

"It's a long story," I said.

"You are the case that shut down Sector 7," Simmons replied angrily to us; once all the customers were out. "Got it disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing."

I put my hands on my hips. "You were hiding a hostile alien robot and the one thing they were after to destroy the world in the Hoover Dam," I exclaimed. "We just helped get rid of it."

"All because of you," Simmons snapped; pointing at Sam. "And your little criminal girlfriend - look at her, so mature." He looked at me. "Oh you can talk now, isn't that great? You were the one who encouraged this."

"Don't talk to me like that," I said. "You arrested us, tried to experiment on Bumblebee, kept the leader of the Decepticons frozen in the Hoover Dam, and had the All Spark just within reach for Megatron! Don't get angry at us for your mistakes."

Before he had time to retaliate, his mother stormed in yelling at one of the employees; some guy in his forties or fifties, a heavy accent, pounding on raw meat.

"You don't get Christmas bonus just standing there," Simmons said. "You want those new teeth you saw?"

"Like dream," the guy snapped.

"Help her out."

"Living with your mom?" I said with a slight smirk.

"No my mom lives with me; there's a big difference," Simmons said quickly. He looked at me. "They've got your face all over the news, alien girl."

"I know," I said solemnly.

"And NBE-1's still kicking huh? How'd that happen? Don't answer! I don't know what you're hiding! I don't want anything to do with it; so goodbye to you. You never saw me; I got..."

"Can you listen to me for a minute?" I begged. He turned to walk away but I grabbed his arm. "I need your help."

"Really?" he drawled sarcastically. "You need _my_ help?"

"Look." I took off the hat and hoodie and looked at him desperately. "I'm slowly losing my mind. I had a little parasite bot plunged into the soft tissues of my brain and started projecting little alien symbols like a home movie! And on top of that, I'm a wanted fugitive, so you think you've got it bad?"

Simmons looked at me carefully. "You said it projected images off your brain?"

I nodded.

He pointed behind him. "Meat locker! Now."

* * *

Simmons had a little secret passage in the meat locker. Dead pigs and other raw meats hung from chains and the smell of raw meat seeped into the little hideout Simmons had.

The hideout was pretty much a room under the meat locker; filled with old VHS's and newspaper clippings, a mini TV showing the news, lamps left on, windows, files filled with all kinds of paperwork.

Simmons found a file underneath a pile of newspapers and other paperwork.

"Alright, kid," he said; flipping the file open, he showed me a picture of a Cybertronian symbol. I looked at it. "Any of these look familiar?"

Pulling up my sleeve, I matched the symbol with one on my arm. "Where did you get these?" I snatched the file from him.

"Before I got fired..." He opened file cabinet drawers and started climbing on it. "...I poached S7's crown jewel. Over seventy five years of research which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?" He grabbed a box from a pile of VHS's and paperwork and threw it down at us. Leo caught it. "Archaeologists found these unexplained markings on ancient ruins all over the world." He climbed down and took out various pictures of old artifacts. "China. Egypt. Greece." He put an old black-and-white video on an overhead-looking projector. We gathered around it. It showed two guys standing near ruins. "Shut down in 1932." In the next clip, there were more men, two dressed in archaeologist uniforms. The symbols were etched on the stone above their heads. "These the symbols you're seeing?"

I hummed in response.

Simmons pointed to the pictures. "Same thing here, right?"

I studied the pictures.

"So tell me: how did they end up drawing the same things all over the world? Huh?" I looked up at Simmons. In each picture, the same symbols were drawn on the ancient ruins. "Aliens. And I think some of them stayed," Simmons concluded. "Check this out." He picked up a file. "Project Black Knife." He opened it and started taking out the contents. "Robots. In disguise." He showed pictures of different vehicles. Cars from the 20s, old models of planes. "Hiding here. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country."

"Energon Signatures," I said.

Simmons gave me a nod before continuing. "I begged on my knees with S7 to investigate it but they said the readings were infinitesimal. They said I was obsessed." He slammed his fist on the table. "Me? Can you imagine that?"

I shrugged in response. "Megatron said there was another Energon source," I said. "Here."

"On earth?"

"On earth," I said.

"A living source," Simmons said.

"These symbols - maps in my head - will lead them there," I said.

"Did you talk to your Autobot friends about this?" Simmons asked.

"A few times," I said. "They didn't have any specific answers. I'm guessing the source is before them. Wherever the Energon source is, it predates the Autobots."

"So it comes before them?"

"That's right."

"Well...unless we can talk to a Decepticon," Simmons said uncertainly. "I'm not on speaking-terms with one."

"Actually, I am," Mikaela said.

We all looked at her.

* * *

She had gone back outside to get something and when she came back, she had that metal box from before.

Something was hitting the inside of the box and saying something, but the words were muffled.

When Mikaela opened the box, a small blue Decepticon tried jumping out, but there was a chain wrapped around his neck and Mikaela grabbed it, yanking the Decepticon back.

The closer I looked, I saw one of his optics was damaged.

"Behave," Mikaela ordered. She took out a handheld torch and put it close to the Decepticon's face.

"You're training a Decepticon?" I asked.

"You're carrying one around like a chihuahua," Simmons said.

The Decepticon turned and glowered at Simmons. "You wanna throw down, you pubic fro head?"

"Charming," I said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry," Mikaela said gently. "I'm so sorry about your eye. But you know if you're good, then I'm not going to torch your other eye. OK? I'm not going to torch it. Just tell us what these symbols mean."

He looked down at the pictures. "I know that," he said. "That's the language of the Primes."

"Language of the Primes?" I asked.

"I don't read it, but these guys..." He pointed to the pictures of the car and the plane. "Where the frick did you find photos of these guys?"

"These guys can?" I asked, holding up the picture of the car.

"Yeah, oldest of the old," the Decepticon said, pointing to the car photo. "They've been here thousands of years looking for somethin'. I dunno what - nobody tells me nothin'. They'll translate these symbols for ya. And I know where to find 'em."

"Show us," Simmons said.

The Decepticon turned to a map Simmons had of the US. Green lights - looking almost like laser pointers - beamed to where the translators were.

"The closest one's in Washington DC," Simmons said.

"Let's go," I said.


	36. Chapter 36

**35**

The drive to DC wasn't too long; maybe a two and a half hour drive from where we were. When we got to DC, using the map we took from Simmons' hideout and the location marked, we had ourselves parked across the street of a museum.

"Smithsonian Air and Space museum," Simmons said; looking at it through a pair of binoculars. We all gathered near the front of Bumblebee. "A land of dreams in there," he said, lowering the binoculars. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut."

Ripping his pants off, Simmons handed them to Sam.

"What is that?" Sam asked; I looked away, trying to hide my obvious disgust at the choice of..._undergarments_ Simmons wore.

He quickly explained himself, obviously having no shame, and switched into a tan jumpsuit, fake badges on the sleeves. "OK, watches synchronized; sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name." He tossed Sam a pill bottle; zipping up the front of the jumpsuit. "OK, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's a high-concentrated polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. OK. Now let's get this show on the road."

I slipped one of the pills under my tongue after Sam and Mikaela. I was about to hand the bottle to Leo but I saw Simmons leaning over him and saying something loud enough for only Leo to hear.

"We need to go now," I said.

* * *

Before we left, Simmons handed Leo a taser, saying that it was apart of the plan.

Once we got into the building, Sam and Mikaela snuck off to hide until the next phase of the plan; Leo went into the men's room and Simmons went off somewhere else.

I snuck over to where the planes were and quietly searched for Energon Signatures. After five minutes, Sam and Mikaela ran up to me; Simmons dragged Leo behind him. After a minute, Leo regained himself - Simmons saying he was an amateur and tased himself - and got himself together so we could continue with the plan. Sam took out the cube fragment while Mikaela took out the Decepticon, Wheelie, and Simmons took out some radiation scanning device.

"I haven't sensed anything so far," I said.

"Keep searching," Simmons called.

I was at a slow jog, trying to see which of the planes could possibly have an Energon Signature.

"Desiree, c'mon," Sam called. Wheelie had transformed into a toy car and was going in another direction. I jogged over to them. When Wheelie picked up speed, we started running. We stopped in front of a Lockhead SR-71 Blackbird.

Simmons and Leo managed to catch up with us; Simmons' radiation detector giving off a signal. I felt a very weak Energon Signature emitting from it. Wheelie transformed and looked back at us.

"Definitely a Transformer," I said.

"There he is," Wheelie said. "This guy's a legend. Like, chairman of the board." He turned to Sam. "Point the shard. And watch the magic happen."

Sam pointed the shard at the Blackbird; it immediately flew from the tweezers Sam held it with and was absorbed into the metal. It gave a loud whirring sound. Mikaela quickly checked the underside and froze.

"It's a Decepticon," she called.

"A Decepticon?" Simmons said. He yelled at us to find a place to hide; once the sound of it transforming happened, we were hidden.

Something wasn't right though. With the Autobots' transforming, it went smoothly; I took a peek from my hiding place and saw the Decepticon struggling to transform. Pieces fell; the metal caused sparks while moving to their respective places.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" His voice was laced with a British accent; sounding old and angry. He had metal beams hanging from his jaw, almost like a beard; he was hunched over and held what looked like a cane; obviously coming from his own body. "Answer me, pawns and knaves!" he bellowed. Shoving a plane suspending from the ceiling, he stormed over to where we were hiding. We all got out from our respective hiding spots and looked up at him with cautious stares. "Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire!" He held his cane up, his legs trembling. Pointing to the other end of the museum, he hobbled away; calling out demands.

"I tell ya, this guy did not age well," Wheelie said.

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us," Mikaela said quietly.

Smashing the wall down, Jetfire hobbled outside, muttering and grumbling to himself.

"Wait," I called. We all ran outside; rows of old military jets and planes lined the outer parts of the back of the museum.

"The museum's going to be very angry," Simmons exclaimed.

We eventually caught up to Jetfire; Bee and the Twins right behind us.

"I'm on a mission," Jetfire announced; his hand on the wing of one of the planes. We all yelled at Jetfire to stop; he was inadvertently destroying some of the planes and jets. "What do you want?" he demanded.

"We just want to talk," I called.

"I've no time to talk," Jetfire exclaimed. He slammed his cane on the ground; looking at us with scrutiny. "I'm on a mission! I'm a mercenary doombringer! What planet am I on?"

"Earth," Sam said.

"Earth? What a terrible name for a planet," Jetfire said in a scrutinizing tone. "Might as well call it dirt. Dirt planet. Dirt." He knelt down to see us better. "Tell me, is that robot civil war still goin' on? Who's winning?"

"The Decepticons," I said.

Jetfire gave a noise of disdain before spitting oil on the dry ground. "Well I changed sides to the Autobots," he announced.

"What do you mean changed sides?" I asked.

"It's a choice," he said smugly. "An intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life full of hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freakin' Decepticons?" Wheelie asked.

"If the Decepticons had their way, they would have destroyed the whole universe," Jetfire said; using a motion similar to an eye roll.

Wheelie fell to his knees at Mikaela's feet and began kissing her feet. "I'm changin' sides; I'm changin' sides," he said.

"You're cute," Mikaela said. Wheelie gripped Mikaela's leg and started...

"What are you allowing to happen to your leg?" Sam asked.

"At least he cares, Sam," Mikaela said.

"Well he cares and he's nude and he's perverted," Sam declared.

Sam kicked Wheelie off Mikaela's leg and ordered him to stop.

"What were you saying?" I called.

"I told you my name is Jetfire and stop judging me," he bellowed. He slammed his cane near us; we all fell backwards, trying to calm him down. "I have missions of my own. My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father was a wheel - the first wheel! Do you know what he transformed into?"

"No," I said.

"Nothing!" Jetfire bellowed. "But he did so with honor, dignity..." Before he could continue his babbling, a loud rumbling noise and a 'whoosh' echoed behind him and a parachute activated, causing the ex-Decepticon to lose his balance and fall onto his back.

We all scrambled up and ran over to his form. He lifted himself into a half-sitting position, grumbling to himself.

"My boosters are fried," he cried. Sitting up all the way, we looked up at him.

"I think we can help each other," I said, trying to ease the situation. "I know things you don't know; you know things I don't know."

"I don't think he knows anything," Leo said. I gave him a look.

* * *

Focusing on my arm, the symbols that were etched on came off and floated in the air; forming a circular formation.

"These symbols are in my head," I said. "They're symbols - very vivid symbols, but they're in my mind."

Jetfire looked at the levitating symbols then down at me. "Why, you've got the power of the All Spark. It's a powerful energy. Very powerful. It's giving you maps, showing you everything my race has done through history. Every moment we've been on this planet."

"OK. But Megatron wants what's in my mind. Him and someone called the Fallen," I said.

"The Fallen? I know him!" Jetfire's voice bellowed angrily. "He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for; it's always apocalypse, chaos! These transcriptions - they were apart of my mission. I remember now! The Dagger's Tip and the key!"

"Slow down," I said. "What's the Dagger's Tip?"

"No time to explain," Jetfire said; he leaned over us, his free arm encircling us. Electricity crackled around us. "Stay still or you'll die!"

* * *

In the blink of an eye, we were shooting out of the ground, flying through the air and landing painfully on sand. We were all shot out in different directions. I landed near Bee, who looked at me to see if I was hurt. I heard Sam's cries, telling me he was in pain.

We all found each other and gathered at Jetfire's feet.

"That really, really hurt," Simmons said. "You're lucky that I didn't get hurt. People could have gotten killed, OK? And if I would have gotten hurt, you would have heard from my..."

"Oh shut up," Jetfire snapped. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Egypt."

"When did you tell us?" Sam yelled; Mikaela was bandaging his hand. "You didn't tell us anything! Why are we in Egypt!"

"Don't get snippy with me, fleshling," Jetfire exclaimed. "You were duly informed."

"Jetfire, can we focus please? We need answers now," I said. "Tell us what you know."

"This planet was visited by our race before," he began, "by our earliest ancestors a millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll perish; oxidize and rust! Like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, OK?" Simmons said. "Beginning; middle; end. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

"You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes," Jetfire began. "Our original leaders. And they set out into the universe seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule: never destroy a planet with life. Until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen."

"So what was his deal with us?" I asked.

"He despised humans," Jetfire continued, "and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership."

"I've heard of that," I murmured. "Optimus mentioned it once."

"A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers; so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies. A tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is. And if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more."

"How do we stop him?" I asked.

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen," Jetfire concluded.

My heart clenched. Optimus...

"You mean Optimus Prime?" I said, trying to keep my voice steady.

"So you've met a Prime?" Jetfire exclaimed in wonder. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive? Here? On this planet?"

I felt my eyes sting. "He's dead. He sacrificed himself to protect me." I wanted to tell Jetfire that Optimus was magnificent; he was the greatest being in the entire universe. But I wasn't sure how I could say that. And I knew it wasn't important at the moment.

"Without a Prime, it's impossible," Jetfire said gravely. "No one else could stop the Fallen."

I bit my bottom lip, processing the information Jetfire told us. "The Matrix...if it's powerful enough to start the machine, could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus's Spark and bring him back to life?" I asked.

"It was never designed for that purpose," Jetfire explained. "But it's an energy like no other."

"How do we find the Matrix before the Decepticons get me?" I asked. "You must have a general idea on where it is right?"

Jetfire slammed his cane on the ground. "Follow your mind, your map. What is imprinted on your flesh, it's your clue. When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find the doorway! Now go!" Jetfire waved his cane at us, causing us to take cautious steps back. "That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you."

"Thank you, Jetfire," I exclaimed.

"Go, All Spark!" he bellowed. "All of you, bring this wretched war to an end."


	37. Chapter 37

**36**

We all got into Bee - a little cramped with Simmons added to the group - and we were able to find a main road after a little searching.

"Here's what my CIA contact says," Simmons said; having been on the phone for the past ten minutes. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the Gulf of Aqaba the 'Dagger's Tip.'"

I nodded. "So that's the Dagger's Tip."

"It's part of the Red Sea," Simmons continued. "Divides Egypt and Jordan like the tip of a blade." Holding up some GPS looking device, Simmons read off the coordinates. "29.5 degrees north; 35 east. Here it is."

He handed it to me - sitting between Leo and Mikaela - and I looked at it carefully. I nodded and handed it back to Simmons.

"We've gotta get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip," I said.

"How're you gonna do that?" Leo asked.

I looked at him. "I'm gonna make a phone call."

* * *

The sounds of sirens made me curse under my breath. I saw Sam check the rear view mirror and state the obvious.

"We've got cops."

Bee sped off in a different direction; the cops swerved to a stop before chasing us. We had a chase through an Egyptian town, Leo exclaiming how he couldn't go to prison.

"We gotta get off this road," Simmons said. "We need to lay low."

The chase continued; us trying to evade the cops. After finally being able to loose them, we were able to find someplace safe to give Lennox a call, Mikaela disguised to keep watch. The sirens could be heard in the distance.

"They're gone," Mikaela called.

Bee was using one hand to grip the top of a building, the other to stop Skids from falling. Mudflap was able to grip the top of the building without falling.

"This is called blendin' in like a ninja," Skids said.

"Shut up or I'll blend my fist in yo face," Mudflap exclaimed.

"We're running out of time," I said. "I gotta make a call to Lennox..."

"If you try calling him they'll track you here within seconds," Simmons hissed. "CIA all over this place."

"You're gonna call," I said firmly.

Simmons looked at me in disbelief. "OK," he said after a minute of silence. "That's a good idea."

"Call him."

"Lennox, I'm with the kid," Simmons said quickly into a phone. "The kid. The one with the attitude. We need the truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. You're not going to believe where we are. Code Tut; as in King Tutankhamen. Back of a dollar bill. Coordinates 29.5 north; 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it down."

We were gathered around Simmons, Leo went off to do surveillance.

"I gotta go," Simmons said quickly; a figure with his face covered ran toward us.

"It's me! Leo!" He took off the covering and it was, indeed, Leo. "Cops are coming; we gotta go!" He put the cover back up and we took off.

* * *

We were on the road again. The air was tense and I felt restless.

"Simmons, let's go over what Jetfire said," I sighed.

"When the dawn alights the Dagger's Tip," he said.

"Three Kings will reveal the doorway," we finished.

"You know what that means?" Simmons asked.

I thought about it. "No; what does it mean?"

"I have no idea."

We slowly came to a stop.

"Checkpoint," Sam said.

"Don't have a passport," Leo said.

Soldiers looked at us; I tried to discretely sink lower into the seat. If they recognized me, we would be in a whole lot of trouble.

"Passport!" a soldier yelled.

"They got cameras," Sam murmured.

Simmons whispered something to Sam before looking out the passenger's side window - rolling it down.

Wheelie had transformed and poked his head out the window. "A freakin' munchkin," he muttered. "The little people are mean. Tell 'im he's tall." He hid once the soldier came to the window.

"Dagger's Tip," Simmons tried to explain, using his hands to show what he meant. I quickly put my sunglasses on, hoping they hadn't noticed my eyes. "Egypt; Jordan. We wanna go there." Simmons motioned to us; we put on our best faces for the soldier. "My family," Simmons lied. He motioned to Sam. "This is my son. My other son; my daughters. Tourists. From New York."

"New York," the soldier exclaimed; his face went from serious to excited.

"Yes."

The soldier said something in Egyptian to the other soldiers and they allowed us through.

"I have a bad feeling," I said, once we were far enough away. "There were security cameras. They could have seen us."

"Don't worry, kid," Simmons said. "We'll be fine."

* * *

We drove a little while further, making some turns, and got out to climb a steep ledge, a pyramid at the top. Bee and the Twins transformed and we quickly started climbing.

Once we made it to the top, we quickly approached the pyramid, the Twins being their usual loud selves.

Sam ran up to what was probably some old store - boarded up and the doors locked - and started messing with the lock. Once he got it open, we ran in.

"Low profile," Sam said. "Don't make a scene."

He shut the door.


	38. Chapter 38

**37**

We camped out near the pyramid; in an old construction hut. Sam and Mikaela were talking; I sat off against the wall, praying to whoever was up there that the Matrix could bring Optimus back to life. My mind had been so distracted lately that I didn't think about Optimus once; when Jetfire said the Matrix was a power unlike any other, I wanted to believe that meant Optimus could get brought back, that it could revive Autobots instead of turning on that machine.

"Hey." I saw Leo sit down next to me. He gave me a small smile and I returned it. "You feeling OK?"

I nodded. "I have a lot on my mind, that's all."

Leo nodded. "You're Sam's sister right?"

"Yeah," I said. "His foster sister."

"I thought...I dunno. You didn't look like you could be related to him," he said with a shrug. "You look different compared to him."

I gave a chuckle. "I never got a chance to say thank you. You've been a real help, Leo."

He gave a sheepish smile. "It's nothing. I've been too busy complaining this whole time to be actual help."

"You told us about Simmons," I said. "I didn't realize how much we needed his help."

"I can't believe you _know_ him," Leo said, exasperated. "You and Sam must've had, like, some adventure before."

I shrugged. "The Autobots needed Sam's help. You heard about Mission City?" He nodded. "It all started over Sam's great-grandfather's glasses and the All Spark."

Leo gave a hum in response. "What's the All Spark?"

I smiled slightly. "It was a cube - this giant, ancient cube that used to be on the Autobots' and Decepticon's home-planet Cybertron. Optimus said the All Spark was really powerful and the war started over who got possession of it. The All Spark got lost in space, came to earth; Megatron crash landed trying to retrieve it; and Sam's great-grandfather got the cube's location on his glasses."

"On his glasses?" Leo looked at me with his eyebrows up.

"Some weird imprinting," I said lamely. We didn't talk for a few minutes.

"Optimus meant a lot to you, didn't he?"

The question caught me off guard. Leo had never met Optimus but he knew how much the Prime meant to me. I nodded.

"He was one of those...Autobots?" Leo looked at me uncertainly.

"Their leader," I said solemnly. "He was - _is_ - the most compassionate, loving, caring being ever. That's why I need this Matrix to bring him back to life; not just for me, but for the whole planet." I felt the backs of my eyes sting. "He and I had a relationship; we had been together for two years and we had just told each other 'I love you.' "

Leo put a comforting arm around my shoulders. "I may not understand everything that's happening, but I think you're really strong."

I fought the tears back and smiled up at Leo. "Thanks. You're a really amazing friend."

* * *

Simmons had called Leo to help him with surveillance. With a goodbye he went to help the older male. I stood up and went outside; Sam and Mikaela had dozed off near the hut's entrance. I stood at the entrance and looked at the stars. I sighed. I never understood how people could see constellations; they just looked like a bunch of glowing dots. Optimus had tried explaining constellations to me; from his own knowledge from space, but I hardly understood him. My gaze went over to the pyramid, and three of the stars were glowing brighter than the rest.

They were in a row. Like they were pointing somewhere...

"When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip," I muttered, "Three Kings will reveal the doorway." _Three Kings will reveal the doorway..._ I looked at the stars. A sudden realization hit me. I ran back into the hut and woke Sam and Mikaela. "C'mon." They followed me to where Leo and Simmons were - both asleep and Leo leaning against Simmons - and I woke them up.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"Look at the sky," I said, pointing to the sky. The nighttime sky turned a dark gray with the rising sun. "You see those three stars?" It took them a minute but they nodded. "You see the last one touching the horizon? That's Orion's Belt. Optimus showed this to me once and he tried explaining it me but I didn't understand it - that doesn't matter now, but! That is the Three Kings! When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway. That's the doorway."

I saw the impressed looks on everyone's faces.

"This is where we need to go," I said excitedly. "We need to follow Orion's Belt!"

"They all point due east," Simmons said, "towards Jordan. The mountains of Petra."

* * *

By mid morning we were already on the road. I shifted restlessly in my seat. We needed to get to the Matrix. I felt fear and determination constricting my chest.

"That was amazing, what you did back there," Sam said. "Good job, Desiree."

I smiled at him. "Thanks. Lennox should be landing about now, don't you think?"

"Give them some time," Simmons said. "We'll know when they show up."

I bit my thumbnail; trying to calm my restless nerves. I took calming breaths and tried to get comfortable. I bit my bottom lip nervously.

After about an hour of driving, and Simmons giving directions, Bee and the Twins stopped a couple miles from the road and we continued on foot. We climbed some rocky mounds and followed a narrow path.

"It should be around here somewhere," Simmons muttered.

"There," I said breathlessly. What looked almost like the entrance to an ancient castle or temple - if that's what you want to call it - was carved in the highest rock mound. I quickly jumped off the narrow path and walked up towards the entrance. The openings were huge; I felt my heart speed up at the sight of it.

Bee and the Twins had found their own way of catching up to us; and they all gathered around the entrance.

I ran in and looked around. "It's around here somewhere," I said.

"Looks like archaeologists have already been here," Leo said.

I felt panic and anxiety lurch in my stomach. I looked around desperately. Where was it? I felt tears prickle in my eyes. My breathing became shaky.

"It's here." I tried keeping my voice steady but it cracked anyway. "I know it is."

Simmons and Leo started arguing; Mikaela watched in irritation and Sam just rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It can't be over," I said shakily.

"It's over," Simmons said harshly.

"Why should we even listen to yo punk ass?" Mudflap exclaimed.

The Twins started arguing; pushing and punching, I tried to ignore all the noise and negativity. I didn't need that kind of circulation. I buried my face in my hands; quickly drying my tears.

Skids threw Mudflap against the wall behind me, I dodged out of their way. In no time, Bee picked them up and threw them both to the ground, stopping the fight. I looked at the wall; I giant crack was where Mudflap had come in contact. I pealed away some of the broken pieces and a giant metal hand decorated in Cybertronian was on the other side. There was no way to enter; I looked up at Bee.

"Bee?" He gave a chirp in response and activated his cannon. Aiming, he shot an opening for us. I felt a wary smile spread across my face. I gave Bee a thank you and crawled into the opening. It was big enough for the rest of us to crawl in; Bee standing guard near the entrance. The tomb was eerie. The faces of the dead Primes seemed to follow you; their hands extended and their fingers curled. It smelled like dust and metal; it was cold and it gave a groaning sound, as if it were to collapse.

Sam and Mikaela had borrowed flashlights from Simmons and led the way. I looked around in amazement.

"The tomb of the Primes," Simmons said quietly.

"Desiree," Sam said. I quickly walked up to him. His flashlight pointed at a delicate looking curved device. I looked at the palm of my hand. It matched.

"It's the Matrix," I said breathlessly. I knelt down. My hands were shaking; my stomach knotted and my heart sped up. I brought my hands forward to pick it up - as carefully as I could. The center glowed blue for a split second.

Then it turned to dust in my hands.


	39. Chapter 39

**38**

I stared at my hands; tears threatening to fall. I felt anger and fear and disbelief spin inside of me. Some of the powder slipped through my fingers, adding to the pile on the palm of one of the dead Primes.

"No," I whispered. I shook my head. I felt the burning tears falling; my hands trembled. "N-No. I-I-I..." I shut my mouth quickly.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust," Simmons said sadly.

I picked up a handful, dropping it onto the pile. I gave a strangled sob. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I could hardly pay attention to who it was but I thought it was Sam.

"This i-isn't how it's s-supposed to e-end," I said shakily.

"You hear that?" Simmons said excitedly. A dulled sound echoed into the tomb. "US Air Force! C-17's."

He ran out of the tomb with Leo behind him.

"You can't bring him back, Desiree," Sam said gravely. "There's nothing left."

Taking off one of my shoes and then my sock, I took handfuls of the powder and filled the sock with it. If I couldn't use it as a whole to bring Optimus back, I'd have to compromise.

"Look around you," I exclaimed. "We didn't go through what we went through for no reason at all. There is a reason we're here; the symbols in my head led us here for a purpose." Scooping the last of the powder into the sock, I tied the top and held it firmly in my hand. "I know this is going to work," I muttered.

"How do you know it's going to work?" Mikaela asked.

"I believe in it," I said.

"What if it doesn't?" Sam asked.

"Are you seriously giving up?" I exclaimed. "Two years, is that all it takes?"

"I moved on," Sam said.

"When? When could you have moved on?" I cried. I shook my head. "You may have given up on them, but I know this is going to work."

Quickly getting up, I left the tomb.

* * *

Once we got outside, the sun was halfway set. I saw Simmons and Leo standing on one of those rocky mounds. The C-17's circled the sky; opening the backs and I saw the figures of Autobots and soldiers jump out.

"They're dropping the big boy," Simmons said.

I saw Optimus's figure falling; my stomach clenched and my heart ached. I held the powder-filled sock tighter in my hand.

"We need to get moving now," I said flatly.

* * *

Bumblebee and the Twins had transformed and we all piled into Bee. We sped toward wherever they landed at. I sat in the passenger's seat, staring out the window.

In the distance, a flare decorated the sky. "You see that?" I asked.

"It's a flare!" Simmons exclaimed.

I felt determination build up in me. Bee sped up just a little. An explosion near where we were caused Bee to swerve out of the way. The explosions kept happening; coming around us and making us panic. Sand and smoke spread around.

Leo started yelling, making the situation even more hectic. Mikaela tried telling him to calm down and Simmons eventually tased him until he passed out.

"I can't stand that guy," Simmons said in an irritated voice.

We managed to make it to a construction site in one piece; swerving through some of the construction machines. Before we were even halfway through the site, a Decepticon military jet transformed and landed on his feet, shooting missiles at us.

"Hide in the dust!" Simmons exclaimed. The Decepticon had shot so many missiles at us that the entire construction site was almost covered in smoke and dust. We hid in the dust; trying to get as far away from the Decepticon as we could. Once we made it out of the dust and away from the Decepticon, we came to a stop and got out.

"We need to split up," I said. "Simmons, Leo, you need to lead the Decepticons away. I'm gonna get to Optimus."

Sam and Mikaela stood next me.

"We'll draw their fire," Simmons said. "You get to those soldiers. I hope that does work, kid." His words were sincere; I felt touched that Simmons would say something like that. I gave him a nod and thanked him.

We ran toward the village.

* * *

We ran for our lives through the sand and debris. I worried for Simmons and Leo. What if Leo had another 'panic attack?' He needed to get his act together if we needed to get through this alive.

I could just see the village in the distance; I tried to speed up, but it was hard trying to run in the sand.

They popped two more flares. We stopped running at the edge of a ledge; the three of us out of breath and sweaty from the desert heat. I looked at Sam and Mikaela. We gave a slow jog down a rocky path.

Once we made it to the bottom, we started running again. I planned on getting to Optimus as quickly as I could. Sand had gotten in my shoes; my legs ached; my lungs burned; my skin was covered in sweat and grime. My hair was damp with sweat, my bangs sticking to my forehead.

I wasn't going to let that slow me down. I kept running; pushing myself to go faster. I silently thanked Ironhide for all the training he had put me through. I tried to keep my mind clear; my only goal was to get to that village and bring Optimus back.

"Desiree, slow down," Sam called.

"I can't," I wheezed. "We're still a mile away. We need to keep moving."

We had to practically climb up a mound of sand and carefully run down. We had run past old buildings - homes at one point, I thought - and ran through a building that looked like it might have been a temple.

I was thankful there wasn't any sand in there; it made running a hell of a lot easier.

We ran through the temple-like building and made it to an exit. A loud crackling made us look up.

"They're sending in new Decepticons," I said bitterly. They crashed in the village; sending up dust and smoke. "We have to keep moving."

We managed to make it to the outskirts of the village. Hiding behind a building, I peeked over and saw the military jet Decepticon flying circles around the village.

"Guys," Mikaela hissed. We followed her into a house and quickly closed the door.


	40. Chapter 40

**39**

"I don't think he saw us," Sam said. Mikaela knelt down near the wall, I stood near the door.

"We're gonna have to make a run to Optimus as fast as we can," I said quietly. Sam and Mikaela looked at me.

"What if it doesn't work?" Mikaela asked.

"It's gonna work," I said stubbornly.

"What if it doesn't?" She looked at me worriedly.

"It will work," I said, more to myself than her. A loud crash caused us all to flinch; the house creaked and groaned. Mikaela put her hands over her mouth, trying to steady her breathing. Sam motioned us to be quiet. Loud footsteps just outside the house caused us to stay as still as we could.

Energon Signatures hit me like a ton of bricks. There were a _lot_ of Decepticons out there. One of them said something in Cybertronian. The ground shook with their heavy walking; I bit my bottom lip, pressing my back gently against the wall. Sam picked up a long, narrow sword and gently pressed it through the wall. He peaked through and looked at us; he looked pale. We didn't say a word.

The Decepticons continued to talk in Cybertronian, it seemed like they had surrounded the house. Sam backed up from the wall, trying to be as quiet as he could.

The house shook and dust fell from the ceiling. A Decepticon was right by the house; I quietly took a step away from where I stood; Sam peaked through the little hole in the wall before jerking back. He dug his fingers in and pulled out a Decepticon fly; a mini satellite was on its back and it was screaming in Cybertronian, its voice high pitched. Sam managed to kill the Decepticon fly. Once its cries stopped; no one moved. The ceiling got ripped off and the military jet Decepticon glowered at us. He reached an arm in to grab at us but we were already out the door.

The house was practically built in with other buildings - destroyed, partially, by the Decepticons and falling apart - and we used that as an advantage. We climbed up to the rooftops of other buildings; trying to distance ourselves from the Decepticons.

When we got to the very end, Sam said "Get ready to jump."

One of the Decepticons shot at us the minute we jumped. The house we were on fell apart. We all landed painfully on the ground, quickly getting up and running. Dust and debris and smoke shot out in different directions.

"We've got about a half mile," Sam said. We managed to stop behind the protection of a half-fallen stone wall. Most of the action seemed to be in the more populated part of the village, near the center; smoke and fire rose in the sky. I swept away my sweaty bangs and tried to catch my breath.

"The soldiers know we're here," I said breathlessly.

We took a minute to catch our breaths then took off.

* * *

We kept running and at a pretty good pace. Sam held Mikaela's hand; my mind went back to Simmons and Leo. I was hoping they were OK; I didn't want to find out something horrible happened to them.

I thought about the Twins and Bee too. I wanted everyone to be safe. That made me even more determined to revive Optimus. As we got closer to where the action was, the less places there were to hide. We had to settle with running fast and hard.

"I see someone up ahead," I called to Sam.

He squinted his eyes.

We ran even faster, Mikaela trying her best to keep up. I saw the person - two people, actually - run toward us.

I was surprised to see Ron and Judy, they called out to us.

I stopped when I felt an Energon Signature and a thumping sound. I looked around. A Decepticon jumped over the wrecked building behind us; we all jumped out of the way, it started shooting warning shots at us. The Decepticon was red and had a single pointed end as its leg and bounced on it. It had whips on its arms and its guns ready. I saw Sam with Ron and Judy; Mikaela just a few feet from them. I was half-laying just a few feet from the four of them. I scrambled to my feet and looked up at the Decepticon. Its optics focused on me; saying something in Cybertronian.

Ron and Judy yelled at me, Sam and Mikaela were trying to tell me something but I focused on the Decepticon.

"Guys just stop," I yelled. "They don't want you; they want me."

That didn't stop their yelling. They continued yelling at me, the Decepticon aiming a cannon at them.

"Don't hurt them," I yelled at the Decepticon. I held up the dust of the Matrix, still safe in my sock, for the Decepticon to see. "You want this? You don't want them." The Decepticon looked at the sock; pointing the cannon closer to them. I felt panic rose in my throat. I heard a soft whistle behind me. Bee stood hidden between a gap in the buildings, motioning me to be quiet. "You don't want them," I said quietly. "I know you need me! I know about the Matrix. Here's what you want right here - Bumblebee!" I cried out for Bee; who jumped from the rooftop and tackled the Decepticon to the ground.

Sam, Ron, Judy, and Mikaela ran over to me; Ron and Judy stood in front of me protectively. Bee fought the Decepticon ruthlessly. Another Energon Signature hit me; I saw a silver panther-looking Decepticon sneaking up behind Bee. I pushed through Ron and Judy and shot out a beam of energy at the smaller Decepticon. Its metal instantly began disintegrating; it struggled to move; I shot out one more energy beam before it finally died.

Bee had finished off the Decepticon he was fighting and looked at us proudly.

* * *

We ran, trying to find a safe place to hide Ron and Judy. There was no way they would have been able to keep up with us; and there was no way they would have been able to let us go anyway.

A loud crash caused the ground to shake violently; Ron and Judy looked disoriented and were trying their best to keep up with us. The sounds of gunfire and missiles being launched was our background noises.

"I don't know what's going on," Ron yelled, "but we gotta move!"

An explosion nearby caused the ground to shake violently; momentarily causing us to loose our balance.

"Bumblebee!" I screamed. Bee came up to us, looking around to find any threats. "You get them somewhere safe." I pointed to Ron and Judy. Bee gave a chirp of approval, transforming to his car form. I turned to Ron and Judy. "You need to get in the car," I said quickly.

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "This is not a discussion! You are my daughter - you're my kids!"

"I know," I said, trying to calm him down. "Bee is going to get you to safety. You need to get in the car. Ron, please. You need to run, OK? You don't stop; you don't hide; you run. I'll find you when you're safe. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No," Ron said.

"Please, you gotta let me go," I said.

"Dad," Sam said; he stood next to me. "She needs to go."

"Ron," Judy said; in a voice so serious I hardly would have guessed it was her. "Ron. Let them go."

I looked at them desperately. I knew they were terrified and confused; I knew they didn't want their kids going off when we could die at any minute. But I wanted to know they were safe. I wanted them to be out of harm's way before I could continue.

"You come back," Ron said. Judy grabbed his hand and they ran up to Bee. Once they were safe and Bee was driving off, we continued toward the action.

* * *

We kept running; I could see the outlines of Decepticons in the village, shooting at where the Autobots and the soldiers were. I saw helicopters fly in, only to get shot down by the Decepticons. I cursed under my breath.

It was obvious we were getting tired, but we kept running. After what felt like forever, we took a stop behind a partially fallen wall. I saw Arcee and Ironhide just ahead.

Arcee said something to Ironhide.

"Desiree!" he called.

Arcee came over and stood in front of us. "Follow us to the pillars," she said, "we'll take you to Optimus."

A Decepticon shot at her before she could get moving. Once she recovered, her and Ironhide started shooting down the Decepticons. We started running, trying to get out of the crossfire.

"Now, Desiree!" Ironhide called. "Get to the pillars!"

We got closer to the village, but we had to dodge missiles being launched at us, explosions left and right; and trying to dodge through all the wreckage. Smoke, dust, debris - it seemed like everything was being thrown at us to stop us from reaching Optimus.

Military jets - real military jets - flew overhead, dropping missiles on the Decepticons below. The closer we got to the pillars, the more Decepticons there were and the more shooting there was.

We dodged Decepticon bodies; tried to evade dying Decepticons from falling on us; we tried to stay as far away from the gunfire as we could, but everyone was shooting at each other.

I held my hand in the air, yelling at the Autobots and the soldiers. I saw Sideswipe stop what he was doing and look at us. That moment of stopping caused him to get shot. We ran for our lives. An explosion erupted behind us; we picked up the pace. A couple of missiles shot from behind us. We fell onto our stomachs, trying not to get hit.

We got up and continued running; the soldiers kept firing at the Decepticons. I saw Lennox and Epps and a few other soldiers quickly find a secure place to hide not too far from us. I led Sam and Mikaela to where they were. Lennox gave me a concerned look, quickly inspecting me for injuries.

Mikaela, Sam and I were out of breath; we huddled together, trying to catch out breath.

"You better have a good reason for us being here," Lennox said.

"Where's Optimus?" I gasped.

"Right there, across the courtyard," Lennox said. I saw apart of Optimus, covered up and secure.

"I need to get to him now," I said firmly.

"We got an air strike coming," Lennox said.

I looked Lennox dead in the eye. "I gotta get to him right now." I held up the sock; I knew he didn't understand what I needed to do, but I couldn't wait for air strike to come.

Lennox motioned us back. A Decepticon stood behind our safe spot; shooting at the Autobots and soldiers.

"Incoming!" a voice called. "Stick the landing!" Looking up, I saw Jetfire land on his back. Getting up, he went over to the Decepticon and beheaded it. Once the Decepticon was dead, another one - looking like a giant scorpion - shot out of the ground and burrowed into Jetfire's side. He managed to get it out and smash it with his fist; he fell onto the ground, holding his damaged side. "I'm too old for this crap," he muttered.

Lennox and Epps gave orders into their communicators; with us sitting by.

"We'll make a break through the B's on my command, OK?" Lennox said; he looked at us. "You guys stick with me, understand? You stay on my ass."

"I hope these F-16's got good aim," Epps said.

"Why?" Lennox asked.

"I told them to hit the orange smoke," Epps said. I saw orange smoke rose in the air around us. I felt my heart drop.

"You mean that orange smoke?" Lennox asked.

Epps gave Lennox a look. "It wasn't my best toss, OK?"

They looked at us and yelled run. The sound of oncoming jets was heard over the sound of gunfires and explosions and orders being yelled. Lennox grabbed my free hand and we ran like hell.

I managed to slip my hand from Lennox's, falling behind a little. The jets started shooting at the Decepticons endlessly. I took a quick turn in the opposite direction Lennox and everyone else was going and tried going to where Optimus was. The sound of explosions was deafening. Dust and smoke and debris flew up, falling on us ruthlessly. I had been so distracted by getting to Optimus I became oblivious to everything else.

A shot fired behind me, dust and debris flying at me. Before I had time to react, a sharp pain shot through my body, sending me flying a few feet. The pain was overwhelming; the pain finally going away once everything went black


	41. Chapter 41

**40**

**No One's POV**

Desiree's body lay motionless on the ground; her clothes burned from the force of the shot, her exposed skin cut and bloodied.

"Desiree!" Mikaela cried. Lennox and the others turned and saw the girl's motionless body. Panic rose in Lennox; he hadn't been paying close enough attention. He was so focused on just getting to a safer location...getting his _soldiers_ to a safer location. He remembered grabbing Desiree's hand; when did she let go? Why hadn't he noticed it?

He saw Megatron's form being shot by the Autobots and his soldiers; transforming and retreating from the scene. Mikaela and Sam had already approached the girl's form. Epps was right behind them.

Sam looked at his sister's form in fear and anxiety. She looked almost dead. For the first time, he didn't know what to do. He felt Lennox shove him and Mikaela back, but he couldn't process what was happening. She had been running with them, hadn't she? He felt an overwhelming amount of anxiety rush through him.

Everything seemed to move in slow-motion. The battle continued around them; every gunfire, every explosion and every order that was called seemed slower, more distant. Sam looked at Desiree's hand, the one holding the Matrix dust. The sock had been ripped open. The dust was spilling out of the sock, mixing with the sand.

Mikaela was crying beside him; he wrapped his arms around her, not knowing how to comfort her.

Lennox tried CPR; Epps called in medics.

"Lennox do something!" Mikaela cried. Lennox tried CPR just a little more, checking for a pulse immediately afterward.

A helicopter flew overhead, blowing sand everywhere. Sam and Mikaela moved closer to Desiree. Lennox tried CPR again, checking her pulse. He looked at the two panicking friends. He felt panic screwing with his body. His hands were trembling; he tried to compose himself. They were in the middle of a war; he couldn't lose his composure. But Desiree was like a sister - a _daughter_ even - in the commander's eyes. He felt a fierce protectiveness of her that was similar to what he'd feel for his young daughter.

Sam felt his eyes fill with tears. His heart speeding and his breathing become uneven. He saw his parents running toward the huddle before soldiers held them back. Their faces twisted in horror when they saw Desiree.

Bee looked at them in panic. When he finally approached them, and saw what had happened, he fell on his knees. He chirped sadly. Two people...he lost two people who were important to him. His leader, now his friend...

Lennox and Epps pulled Sam and Mikaela away from the girl's body; medics rushed over and quickly evaluated her body. Sam and Mikaela tried to fight back the older men's strong grip, but they refused to let them go. The medics started with CPR again; check a pulse; try again.

"Ready to shock," one of the medics said. One of the medics took out a defibrillator and shocked Desiree. They tried again; after the second attempt, they shook their heads. Mikaela screamed; Sam broke free from the grip on him and scooted over to his sister's body. Lennox felt numb. He looked down at the girl helplessly. He wanted them to try again but he knew they wouldn't. What else could they do?

"Desiree, you listen to me, OK?" Sam said; tears ran down his face. He heard Mikaela's cries in the background. "You need to come back. I need my baby sister and we can't finish this without you. We came her for a purpose remember? You can't die here; that can't be your purpose! Optimus needs you - _we_ need you." He tried to wipe his tears but they kept flowing. "C'mon Desiree! You wouldn't give up that easily! You would keep fighting!"

* * *

**Desiree's POV**

_Where am I? I'm dead...? Am I dead?_ I stood in the center of a big, rocky field. I tried to figure out what was happening, but I was so confused.

"We have been watching you," a metallic voice called out, "for a long, long time." I saw giant figures appear in front of me; I could barely see them. I felt a faint Energon Signature.

"You fought for Optimus, our last descendant," another one said. My eyes widened; the Primes?! I was seeing the Primes...hearing them talk to me. "With courage and with sacrifice; the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret."

"Not only that," another Prime said. "You gave him love and loyalty and devotion. Your heart has stayed true to your feelings for Optimus, even after all this time."

"With the power of the All Spark at your command, a heart worthy of Optimus's Spark, and pure virtues, you are a worthy candidate for Optimus's affections," another Prime said.

"The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it's earned," one concluded. "Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his Spark, and know that your destiny with Optimus is only just beginning..."

A bright light blinded me before I felt myself falling...

* * *

I awoke with a gasp; seeing Sam's form leaning over me, crying.

"Sam..." I said hoarsely. I felt dull pain in my body, but shook it off. He looked at me wide-eyed. I sat up slowly, trying to find the energy to finish this blasted battle. Looking down, I saw the Matrix in one whole piece; grabbing it firmly in my hand, the center glowed brightly. It felt warm in my hand. I walked over to Optimus's body, having some help from a few soldiers on pulling the tarp covering his body back, and climbed onto his chest. I looked at Optimus's face - and felt my heart clench.

Holding the Matrix in both my hands, I lifted my arms over my head and plunged it into Optimus's chest with all the force in me. His body convulsed before I saw his optics light up. Stumbling off of him, I felt every feeling I could possibly imagine go through me. Optimus slowly sat up, resting on his hands and knees, before he looked down at me.

"Desiree, you returned for me," he rumbled. I saw the pure affection in his gaze; the softening of his features and the longing hidden just beneath his words.

"A living Prime," Jetfire exclaimed. "I don't believe it!"

Optimus looked up at Jetfire solemnly. I felt a hand on my back. Turning I saw Lennox looking down at me; I gave him a small smile.

I saw Optimus struggling to get up. He was weak. By the time he finally managed to stand on his feet, a sudden burst of energy erupted and a Decepticon stood in front of Optimus. The force of the energy knocked Optimus onto his side, causing all of us to fall back. I looked up at the Decepticon, he didn't look like he'd taken any vehicle as disguise...the way he looked... I almost slapped myself for being so stupid. It was the Fallen, the first Decepticon.

The Matrix floated out of Optimus's chest and into the Fallen's hand. "My Matrix," he growled. He put his foot on Optimus's chest, stepping down on him, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Optimus stayed on the ground, too weak to get up. He struggled to move, I felt my heart break for him.

"Get up; get up; get up!" Sam cried.

"Get up, Prime," Ironhide called.

"Oh no," Jetfire said solemnly; his hand still held his damaged side.

"He's gonna turn on the machine!" Sam cried. "You gotta stop him! You gotta get up! Optimus!"

"Ratchet," I cried; I ran over to the medical bot and looked up at him. "Do you think, maybe, I can help Optimus? I know I can destroy enemies with the All Spark's power, do you think I can loan - or whatever - Optimus enough power to defeat the Fallen?"

Ratchet looked at me carefully. "It might kill you."

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "I don't care! Optimus will need it more than I do."

Epps cried orders into the communicator. Tanks shot out their ammunition; missiles were launched; guns fired at the pyramid that held the sun-destroying machine. In an instant, all the tanks were lifted up, and crashed onto the ground. The Fallen had some sort of magnetic power over us.

Ratchet looked down at me. "Go to Optimus," he ordered. I ran over to Optimus's form; having been able to lift himself onto his elbows. "Prime, bring Desiree to your Spark."

Optimus looked down at me worriedly; he placed me against the ruined metal of his chest plates; I saw his Spark in the wreckage, a large orb of raw energy.

"Desiree, focus your energy into Optimus," Ratchet called. "The energy you've used has been for destruction; focus positive energy into it and put it into Prime's Spark."

I concentrated on all the positive energy I could. My hands felt warm; when I looked at my hands, tendrils of electric-like energy flowed from the energy surrounding my hands. I shot the beam of energy from my hands into Optimus's Spark; I heard him growl and the metal become warmer. His Spark became brighter; from the light blue it was to a blinding white. I felt lightheaded, my chest ached; my hands started to burn. Putting all the energy I could into Optimus's Spark, I felt my legs give out; I landed on Optimus's upturned hand.

I blacked out.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I KNOW NEAR THE END OF ROTF, JETFIRE GAVE HIS LIFE SO OPTIMUS COULD DEFEAT THE FALLEN; BUT I FELT LIKE JETFIRE SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED. SO, AS YOU'VE READ THIS CH., I DECIDED THAT DESIREE SHOULD GIVE THE NOW-REVIVED OPTIMUS A LITTLE ALL SPARK BOOST. I WILL EXPLAIN HOW THAT WORKS IN THE NEXT UPDATE!**

**OH, AND WHEN DESIREE MET WITH THE DEAD PRIMES, ONE OF THEM SAID HER AND OPTIMUS'S DESTINY TOGETHER WAS JUST BEGINNING...WONDER WHAT THAT MEANS? **MYSTERIOUS GRIN****

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS; ONLY DESIREE AND MY PRECIOUS FILLERS.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	42. Chapter 42

**41**

When I regained consciousness, I was on the ground, and Optimus was gone. I felt panic rise in me; I tried to stand up, but I got dizzy.

"Slow down, Desiree," Lennox said. "Optimus went to fight the Deceptiocons."

"B-But they're..." I pointed to where the pyramid was; it was pretty far from where we stood.

"You enhanced his Spark," Jetfire said. "He was able to get to the pyramid much faster than he would have if it wasn't enhanced."

"W-What does that mean?" I said.

"Our Sparks give us life," Jetfire said, "and also gives us a sort of power when it comes to fighting. Your merged your power with Optimus's Spark; that enhanced his abilities to fight. Since his Spark is giving him more power, he was able to get to the pyramid faster; you understanding me, All Spark?"

"A little," I said. I grimaced; a pounding headache pulsed in my head. Slowly, I managed to get up. I looked at the pyramid; Optimus was over there, fighting the Fallen and any other Decepticon over there. His chest plates were still destroyed; his Spark was vulnerable. What if he died again? I pushed the thought down. Optimus would defeat the Fallen and he would come back OK.

* * *

It had taken a while, but Optimus had returned in one piece. He informed of the Fallen being defeated, but Megatron and Starscream - the military jet Decepticon - getting away.

Optimus had knelt down, his finger gently stroking my hair affectionately. I saw the glow of his Spark, but at the close proximity, I saw the glow getting dimmer, and an energy returning to me. I wrapped my arms around Optimus's finger, giving him the closest thing to a hug. I saw his facial plates lift into a smile. He stood up and walked over to the other Autobots; I felt like the happiest person in the world.

I turned to walk over to Sam and Mikaela, but I saw them hugging and decided not to intrude. When I saw Lennox approach me, I gave him my biggest smile. He gave me the most fierce hug he could. I wrapped my arms around him, returning the embrace.

"You had me worried out there, Desiree," he said; removing himself from the hug, he placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'm happy you're safe. Don't scare me like that again." It was almost like a parent scolding a child.

I chuckled. "I'm sorry, Lennox."

He smiled and ruffled my hair. Lennox gave me one last embrace before going back to Epps and his men. I saw Epps give me a smile and a single nod before following Lennox.

"Desiree." I saw Sam and Mikaela walk over and hug me. Once the embrace ended, Ron and Judy walked over. They looked relieved to see us but worried seeing us in our condition. Filthy, bloody, clothes ripped and tired. They hugged Sam and I.

I never realized just how many people cared about me.

* * *

It was past sundown when we were able to leave. I was relieved to see Simmons and Leo alive and well. When Simmons saw Optimus, he gave me a single nod. I had rushed over and given him and Leo a hug; surprising them both. I told them how happy I was to see them alive; and how relieved I was that the whole ordeal was finally over.

We had been taken to a military ship that would take us back to the US. We slept on board, and finally had time to relax.

I had woken up around noon - just a rough guess - when I heard a knock at my door. Shuffling out of the cot, I opened the door and saw Optimus's Holoform. He looked down at me with the most loving expression.

"Hey," I said quietly.

His hand gently cupped my cheek; his thumb stroking it in a loving manner. He gave me a small smile. "I missed you," he rumbled.

I smiled and placed my hand over his. "I missed you more." He gave a rumbling chuckle before leaning in to kiss me. The feeling of him kissing me felt unreal. I felt myself smiling, wrapping my arms around his neck and standing on my tiptoes just to reach him. Even as a Holoform, he was still tall.

When we broke apart, he placed his forehead on mine. Those bright blue eyes looked at me, studied me. He buried his face into my hair, I felt him take an inhale and shiver slightly.

"It frightened me when you did that," Optimus rumbled.

"Did what?" I asked softly.

"Put that power in my Spark." He pulled away and looked at me solemnly. "I thought you had..."

I held a hand up. Optimus looked at me solemnly; those blue eyes showing all the worry he had to offer. "I'm sorry I made you worry," I said. "But you don't know how I felt when I saw you die." I saw him flinch - you wouldn't have seen it, but I saw. "I cried and I felt broken. If I hadn't known the Matrix could bring you back to life, I would've thought you would be gone forever. I would be so devastated if you couldn't be brought back."

I buried my face in Optimus's chest, trying to hold back the tears. I hated crying - officially, the worst kind of thing a human could do. I felt Optimus gently stroke my hair; he rested his chin atop my head. The hum of his Spark gave me that calm I needed. It reminded me he was alive; he was really here.

"Meet me on deck," he rumbled. "I wish to talk to you and Sam."

I nodded. I felt the Holoform dissipate; the bright blue sparks dancing around as they hit the ground.

* * *

I had some fresh clothes in the room I was in. After changing, I went on deck and found Sam looking at the ocean. Optimus wasn't on deck yet; I saw Mikaela and Leo, and gave them a good morning.

I walked over to Sam and nudged his shoulder. He smiled at me.

"Did you see Optimus already?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said lightly. I still felt that tingly sensation from the earlier kiss. "Did you tell Mikaela you love her?"

He gave me a look of mock irritation before nodding.

"See? It's not that hard," I teased. He laughed. Hearing heavy footfalls behind us, I turned and saw Optimus in his true form. He looked at me with a small smile.

"Thank you both, for saving my life," he said.

"Don't thank me, Optimus," Sam said. "Desiree did all the work this time."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. I looked at the Prime's chest; Ratchet had been able to fix it up very nicely. I giggled and looked up at Optimus's face; he looked up into the sky, I smiled and put his hands on his hips. The motion was adorable.

* * *

Once we had made it to a military base, we all got off. The Autobots stayed in their vehicle modes; Optimus being a little careful to transform.

"I guess you guys are going back to college and everything," I said. Sam, Mikaela and Leo looked at each other.

"Are you still going to live on base?" Sam asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno. I want to, but I'm gonna try and find a place of my own. An apartment."

"If you want, you could live with me," Mikaela offered. "My dad just got out of prison and I'm trying to help him get on his feet."

I smiled. "That's very generous of you. I'll think about it. Thanks."

"You're my only girl friend," Mikaela laughed. "I wouldn't mind having you stay with me."

I laughed. "Thanks." I turned and saw the Autobots and the soldiers. I felt conflicted. I loved living with them, but I wanted to find a place of my own. "I think I'll go with the Autobots," I said. "I don't want to leave Optimus."

"That's fine," Mikaela said. "If you ever drop by and need a place to stay, just give me a call."

I smiled. "I'll be sure to." I gave her a hug. Before they had a chance to leave, I called Leo back. "I was wondering - and I will probably have to talk to Lennox and Optimus - but you should work with NEST."

"NEST?" he asked.

"Us." I pointed to the Autobots and the soldiers. "We're a military group. You don't have to do any real fighting; you could be a tech or a medic or an engineer."

"I'm good with computers," he said excitedly.

I smiled. "Would you be interested?"

"Why not? I'm no good in the battlefield anyway," he said with a laugh.

I giggled. I asked for his number and put it in my phone. "I'll ask Lennox and Optimus," I said. "I hope they'll let you work with us."

I gave him a hug and saw him walk away with Sam and Mikaela.

"Next time I come to visit, Witwicky, I expect it to be better than this," I called to Sam. He gave me a smile and a thumbs up. A helicopter waited for the trio. Once they boarded, I watched sadly as it took off.

"You feeling OK?" Lennox asked.

I shrugged. "I'm gonna miss them," I said.

Lennox patted me on the back. "You'll be able to visit them."

"I visit them for the first time in two years and we end up in Egypt," I said. "Not the kind of family reunion I had in mind."

Lennox laughed. "Seems like things get crazy when you're all together."

"Yeah," I said with a laugh. "It really does."

* * *

We made it back to Diego Garcia safely. I told Lennox about offering Leo a place as a tech, and he said he'd think about it. I thanked him and went to my barrack. Everything was the way I left it. I got some fresh clothes and took a shower. Once I got out, I decided to find Optimus. I was guessing Ratchet was finishing up the last of repairing Optimus's chest plates.

In the med bay, I saw Ratchet doing a test on Optimus.

"What are you doing in here?" Ratchet asked, not looking up from his screen.

"Don't mind me," I called. "Just came to see how Optimus is doing."

Optimus was standing, a few wires were hooked up in his chest. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I'm doing well," he rumbled.

"That looks painful," I said. "What're you doing?"

"Examining Optimus's Spark," Ratchet said.

I looked up at Optimus worriedly. "Is it malfunctioning? Please don't tell me something bad is going to happen."

"Calm down," Optimus rumbled. "I'm going to be fine."

I looked at Ratchet. "Well, what's up with his Spark?"

Ratchet studied the screen more closely. "It seems his Spark has no serious damage, but..."

"What is it, Ratchet?" Optimus said.

"It seems as though your Spark has made an imprint on Desiree," Ratchet exclaimed.

"W-What?" I squeaked.

"In Egypt, when you gave Optimus some of the All Spark's power, his Spark reacted," Ratchet explained. "Cybertronians' Sparks only leave imprints on those of a potential mate. While you were giving Optimus some of your power, his Spark had reacted and gave you a faint imprint."

"So, what does that exactly mean for me?" I asked nervously.

"You have a faint Signature," Ratchet said. "The imprinting couldn't complete itself; Optimus was needed elsewhere and his Spark couldn't finish."

"But I still don't understand what that means for me," I said.

"Prime has chosen you, Desiree, to be his mate."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HELLO! HOPE THIS WAS A GOD CH.! I'M REALLY HAPPY; I'VE GOTTEN 100+ REVIEWS AND THAT IS AMAZING! THIS IS PROBABLY THE LONGEST FANFICTION I HAVE EVER WRITTEN! ANYWAY, I WAS ASKED IF I WOULD BE ADDING THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE INTO THIS FANFIC.**

**THE ANSWER TO THAT, MY FRIEND, IS THIS: I AM NOT TOTALLY SURE. I HAVEN'T SEEN THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS INSTALLMENT AND AFTER I PUT IN THE THIRD TRANSFORMERS (IF YOU GUYS WANT THAT) I MIGHT TAKE A BREAK FROM THIS FOR A LITTLE BIT. I'M NOT SURE, I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**ANOTHER THING, I KNOW THAT WHEN I UPDATE A CH., IT ONLY SAYS "PROLOGUE" AT FIRST. I'M COMPLETELY AWARE OF THAT. I PUT IT THERE. I KNOW IT SAYS PROLOGUE. I PUT IT THERE UNTIL I GET THE CH. COMPLETED. I'VE GOTTEN A FEW REVIEWS SAYING THAT THE CH. I UPDATE SAYS ONLY "PROLOGUE," I KNOW IT SAYS THAT. GIVE THE STORY TIME AND THE NEXT UPDATE WILL BE UP SHORTLY.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE EXCEPT DESIREE, FILLERS, AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS I MIGHT ADD!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	43. Chapter 43

**42**

After Ratchet finished his tests on Optimus, I took the Prime out for some privacy. I asked him to activate the Holoform and meet me in my barrack. When we went into my barrack, I looked at him nervously.

"Did your Spark really imprint me?" I asked shyly.

He took a step toward me, nuzzling my hair. "Yes," he rumbled. "It was not an action I intended to happen."

"Did you want it to happen though?" I asked.

He looked at me with a calm expression. "One day; with your approval."

I rested my head against his chest. He wanted my permission to make it official. I thought about it for a moment.

"Ratchet said there's a faint Signature," I murmured.

Optimus gave a deep rumble; his arms wrapping around my waist. "I apologize," he said. "My Spark...it wanted to claim you. It wanted to ensure that you are..._mine_."

"Sounds like you've got a possessive side," I teased.

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle; his arms tightened just a fraction. I sighed.

"You don't need my permission for things you can't control," I said softly. "I wouldn't have minded you telling me. If your Spark was feeling..._possessive_, there was no way you could have stopped it from doing what it did."

Optimus took a deep breath. "In some ways, I _can_ control it," he rumbled. "It knows how strongly I feel for you and reacted on instinct. For an imprint to become official, I have to subconsciously enforce it as well."

"Can the Holoform do it?" I asked.

"No," Optimus.

I craned my neck to look at Optimus. "Dismiss the Holoform. If we're going to do this, we're going to do it _right_."

* * *

Once the Holoform was dismissed, I left my barrack and told Lennox Optimus and I were going to have a drive. He smirked and told me to be safe; I flipped him off, knowing he was teasing me for other reasons.

Optimus waited outside, in Peterbilt form, and opened the driver's side door. He started driving once I was buckled in.

_"You don't have to do this for my sake,"_ Optimus said through the radio.

"I'm doing it for both of us," I said. I gently patted the dashboard and smiled.

Optimus didn't say anything for a while. I rested my head against the comfortable leather seating. I could feel the nervous tension in Optimus.

"Calm down, big guy," I chuckled. "It's just an imprint."

_"That is where you're wrong,"_ Optimus rumbled. _"By allowing me to perform this, you are also agreeing to be my mate."_

"So I automatically become your mate when I'm imprinted?" I asked.

_"No. This is merely my Spark showing that you are taken; no other can have you. The imprinting is just the first step."_

I nodded.

* * *

We found a more private place to be. I got out and stood back to let Optimus transform. He knelt down and lowered his hand; once I got on he held me to his chest plates.

"I don't want you hurting yourself Optimus," I said worriedly. "I should've thought this through more. You just got repaired; I don't want you pushing yourself."

Optimus shook his head. "It won't cause any strain on my part, Desiree."

I saw a faint glow from beneath the chest plates. Warmth radiated from his chest; the metal moved slightly. I felt worry rise when his metal plating moved; I wanted to tell Optimus to stop, but I didn't. His chest plates didn't move too far; I saw his Spark, covered by a special protection; tendrils slipped through the cracks and wrapped around me.

"Optimus?" I said quietly.

"It will be OK," he rumbled. "Do not worry."

Optimus's Spark lit up a little; the tendrils moved gently across my skin, almost like they were feeling me. The heat from the Spark became warmer; the glow became brighter and I shut my eyes, almost blinded. The heat slowly vanished; the tendrils of energy retreated back to its source.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Optimus held me away from his chest, the plating moving into its respective places. The look on the Prime's face was relaxed; his optics looked at me adoringly. He gently cradled me against the metal cheek of his face.

"It was successful," he rumbled contentedly.

I smiled. "I'm glad. Let's go back to base, big boy."

Optimus placed me gently on the ground, stroking my hair lovingly, and transformed back into the Peterbilt.


	44. Chapter 44

**43**

"I can't believe he actually _imprinted_ you," Jazz exclaimed.

"Ratchet said that I already had a faint one," I said; Jazz had activated his Holoform, sitting next to me in the cafeteria as I ate my food. "I just wanted it to be official."

Jazz pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just can't _believe_ it."

"Optimus said that this was the first step of this mating thing," I said. "What happens next?"

Jazz looked at me carefully. "After the imprinting, the one who cast it will usually feel the need to _dominate_ whomever bears the imprint. The more primal instincts will be activated; but knowing Optimus, he'd do his best to fight it."

"Primal instincts?" I felt myself shifting nervously in my seat.

"Yeah," Jazz said. "Imprinting is the _Spark's_ way of claiming; the instinctual part is a more..._physical_ way of claiming."

I felt my face heat up. Physical? "What about Sparkbonding? Optimus mentioned it once."

"Sparkbonding is pretty intense, little femme," Jazz said solemnly. "Only Cybertronians are capable of doing it."

"What if Optimus and I can?" I asked. "After everything we've been through, what if it's possible?"

Jazz shrugged. "It's never been heard of. Only Cybertronians are known for Sparkbonding."

I sighed. I wanted to believe that, when it came to that point, Optimus and I could try. I wasn't ready for something that intense; but I wanted to know if it was at least _possible_ to try.

* * *

After the talk with Jazz, I was going to check on Jetfire. Ratchet had been working on repairing him for a while; the damage he'd gotten was pretty bad and Ratchet had made sure to be very careful with repairing him.

Walking into the med bay, I saw Jetfire on a large metal berth, Ratchet standing over him.

I saw Ratchet's optics flicker to me before focusing back to Jetfire.

"I'm just here to see how the old man's been doing," I said before he could snap at me. "Don't go having a heart attack."

"Since having a 'heart attack' is physically impossible for me, Jetfire is doing fine," Ratchet said.

"He's not awake is he?" I tried to look at his face, but it was too high up.

"Of course not," Ratchet scoffed. "I offlined him. This is a delicate procedure; I can't have him alert for it."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Calm your circuits, Ratchet; I just asked a question."

He didn't respond, focusing on the task in front of him.

"When do you think he'll be finished?" I asked.

"I don't entirely know," Ratchet grumbled. "He retained severe damage; he's lucky to still be alive."

I smiled. "He's pretty strong for an old-timer."

"A Decepticon turned Autobot," Ratchet said. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"He said it was an intensely personal decision," I said with a laugh. "He did help us kick some Decepticon ass in Egypt."

Ratchet grunted in response.

Rolling my eyes, I said my goodbyes and left the med bay. Bumping into Lennox on my way out, I apologized.

"Calm down," he laughed. "I just came to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember that kid you suggested? The one who's good with computers?" he said.

My face lit up. "Leo?"

"Him. Well I talked to Optimus and he said he'd like to give him a chance," Lennox said. "He already knows about the Autobots; and he's seen firsthand how Decepticons are."

"You're letting him work here?" I asked excitedly.

"He's going to be training here for a little bit," Lennox said.

"But...Leo's in college now," I said. "We can't just take him out of college."

"I know," Lennox reassured. "We'll ask him to come in when it's convenient for him. It won't interfere with his schedule; at least I hope it won't."

I gave Lennox a hug. "Thanks! You are amazing!"

* * *

I had called Leo afterwards and told him about the good news. He seemed really excited; I congratulated him and asked how Sam was doing.

_"He's been behaving,"_ Leo said.

"Good," I laughed. "Give me a call if he's acting stupid. I'll fly over there and smack some sense into him."

_"I'll remember that,"_ he said with a laugh. _"I've gotta go, Desiree. Thanks for doing that; I owe you big time."_

"Aw no problem," I said with a giggle. "You don't have to repay me, Leo. I'm just happy you're going to do this."

After our goodbyes, I hung up and felt happiness surging through me. Everything seemed to be working out for the better. Sam was able to go back to college; Leo got accepted as a tech; Bee started living on base, which made the both of us happier; the Decepticons were in hiding; Jetfire got accepted by the Autobots...I couldn't think of anything being able to ruin the good times we were in.

I jumped when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. Craning my neck, I saw Optimus's Holoform looking down at me; his face was graced with a warm smile, those bright blue eyes showing all the love and affection in the world.

"Hey," I said happily.

Optimus buried his face in my neck; inhaling deeply. "You seem to be in a good mood," he rumbled in that baritone.

I wrapped my arms around Optimus's waist, resting my cheek against his chest. "I am," I said simply.

Optimus lifted his head and planted several kisses on my lips. "Tell me," he said softly.

"I can't if you keep kissing me," I said with a smile. He gave me one last kiss before looking down at me. "I'm just happy at how everything turned out. We're all safe and healthy and alive and the Decepticons are in hiding."

Optimus gave me another kiss - a little longer than the others - before he looked at me with a relaxed expression. "Once the Decepticons have recovered from the events that occurred in Egypt, they will come out of hiding," he rumbled. Something about his voice made a shiver go up my spine. I leaned into his embrace, my knees feeling like jello. "But for now, we should enjoy the peace we have."

He leaned in and kissed me again.

"You feeling OK?" I mumbled into the kiss.

He trailed kisses from my lips, to my jaw, then down my neck. I shivered. I tried to focus on what Jazz said earlier; but Optimus was being so...touchy-feely that I couldn't focus.

"I'm finding it difficult to stay away from you," he murmured.

"We've only been away from each other for two hours," I said.

He gave a deep rumble from within his chest. "The imprinting," he rumbled; his arms tightening just a fraction. "I want to...Primus knows I want to..."

I gently pushed Optimus back. "Jazz explained it to me," I said; with Optimus not kissing me, I could finally focus; the fuzzy in my brain from him being so _close_ dissipating. "I know the imprinting has some effects on you."

Optimus's blue eyes watched me carefully. My hands were on his chest, keeping him at arm's length. His large hands covered mine easily.

"Doesn't it allow you to have some restraint?" I asked.

"It's difficult to restrain it," Optimus rumbled. "Once the imprint as been successfully placed, the one who performed the act finds it difficult to be away from their potential mate. The Spark knows that the imprint was successful, but it opens up instinctual actions - the body's reassurance that they are meant to be together."

I blushed slightly. "I never knew you guys were so...possessive."

"Cybertronians feel a deep love for their mates," Optimus explained.

I hummed in response. "I believe you. But, if we don't do the...physical stuff now, how bad does it become for you?"

"It is agonizing," Optimus murmured. "I've never done this before; these sensations are new to me. But not being _with_ you is unbearable."

I looked at him carefully. He looked like he was battling some internal war. He was trying not to force himself onto me; but his instincts were taking over.

"We've been together for two years," I said quietly. He nodded slowly. "And you've been respectful of my requests." I thought for a minute, biting my bottom lip. "I don't want you feeling miserable because of me." I leaned forward and stood on my tiptoes; planting a kiss on his cheek. He gave a deep rumble. "Let's go," I said quietly.

He followed me to my barrack, locking the door behind him once it was closed.


	45. Chapter 45

**44**

I slowly sat up, clutching the sheets over my chest. My abdomen was sore, making me grimace slightly. I felt the bed shift slightly; I turned and saw Optimus sit up as well. I looked at him in awe, my cheeks flushing bright red. His broad chest - a large scar twisting the skin of the Holoform's chest - and shoulders; the neat musculature of his stomach...the way he had oozed complete masculinity. I felt my stomach flutter at the sight of him.

He looked at me, a look of complete relaxation across his features. I flushed a deeper red and clutched the sheets even closer to me. I felt Optimus's fingers cup my chin and turn to face me. He looked at me lovingly; his eyes shining with so much love.

"Desirée," he murmured; his brought his face closer to mine, his lips brushing mine. He pressed his lips against mine; I closed my eyes and smiled. His lips moved easily against mine; I felt my heart flutter. "My beautiful Desirée," he murmured into the kiss.

I pulled myself from the kiss with a giggle. "Calm down, Optimus," I said softly. I put my hand on his stubbled cheek; his eyes fluttered shut, leaning into my hand. "I love you."

"You don't know how much I love you, Desirée," Optimus sighed contentedly.

"Now that you've gotten that out of your system," I murmured, "are you feeling better?"

He opened his eyes and looked at me, a smile gracing his face. "Yes," he rumbled. "But I'm looking forward to a lifetime with you."

I laughed; swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Optimus rumbled worriedly.

I gave Optimus a shy smile. "This was my first intimate moment with someone," I said sheepishly. "I'm just a little sore; that's all." The weight shifted on the bed and I heard footsteps; Optimus knelt in front me. I blushed, he was still undressed; that didn't seem to bother him one bit. I clutched the sheets closer, trying my best to cover my exposed body.

"I didn't hurt you...did I?" he murmured worriedly.

I kissed his cheek innocently. "No; you could never hurt me."

Optimus still looked worried. In one swift motion, Optimus scooped me in his arms; I gave a screech of surprise, he held me bridal style, close to his broad chest. My arms were wrapped around his neck; my body stiff from surprise.

"What are you doing Optimus?" I asked.

"I do not want you putting more strain on your body," he rumbled. He nuzzled my hair. "I want you to relax."

"I need to take a shower," I said. "You don't have to carry me Optimus. I'll be fine."

Optimus cradled me closer to his chest. "No," he rumbled. "You need to relax."

I tried to wiggle my way out of Optimus's grasp, but he held me firmly on his arms. I gave an audible sigh. "Optimus Prime, look at me," I said firmly. He lifted his face and looked at me; his eyes big and innocent-looking. I felt my heart melt. I cupped his stubbled cheek; my thumb stroking the skin lovingly. "I'm fine," I said softly. "You don't need to carry me around. It's nice and awfully thoughtful of you, but I can _walk_."

Optimus gently placed me on my feet. I felt the soreness in my abdomen intensify just a little. I gave Optimus a reassuring smile. I walked with a bit of stiffness, but just fine otherwise.

"I'm going to take a shower, Optimus," I said, digging through my clothes for something fresh to wear. I looked at him with a small smile. "Dismiss the Holoform, I'll want to see the real you when I'm done."

With a single nod, the Holoform dissipated.

* * *

After my shower, I pulled my ashy blonde hair into a messy bun and left the bathroom. I walked out to find Optimus; the shower helping ease some of the uncomfortable soreness.

"Desirée!" I turned and saw Lennox walk over to me.

"What?" I put my hands on my hips.

"You and Optimus were in your room for a long time," he said with a smirk. "You two weren't doing anything were you?"

I heard the tone underlying his words; that of an older brother or a father who wanted to know what their sister or daughter was doing with her boyfriend. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"I'm twenty years old, Lennox," I said. "What Optimus and I do together is none of your business."

Lennox laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Don't worry, I know Prime wouldn't hurt you. Did you at least use protection?"

I felt my cheeks heat up an even deeper red. "I hate you," I grumbled playfully.

"You two be careful next time," Lennox said. "Don't want any little Primes running around the place."

"And what if I _want_ some little Primes?" I countered playfully.

"We don't even know if you _can_," Lennox said.

I felt the smile on my face dim a little. He was right. Ratchet had never run any tests to see if humans and Cybertronians could have children; I was hoping that it was a possibility. I brightened my smile and laughed.

"I have to see Optimus," I said.

"You were with him most of the afternoon," Lennox scoffed. "Don't you think you've had enough of him?"

"No," I said with a mischievous smile. "He's my big, sexy robot; I can have him all for myself if I want to."

Lennox laughed. "He belongs to you now?"

"Damn right," I laughed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a Peterbilt with my name on it waiting for me."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**FIRST OFF, I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE; ONLY DESIRÉE AND ANY NEW CHARACTERS I CREATE AND MY PRECIOUS FILLERS.**

**ANYWHO, WHAT DO Y'ALL THINK? I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO'S GIVEN THE POSITIVE REVIEWS FOR THE PAST FEW CH.'S I PUT UP; I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY. I HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK, MY FRIENDS, AND I HOPE Y'ALL CAN GIVE ME YOUR HONEST OPINIONS ON IT!**

**SHOULD I MAKE IT POSSIBLE FOR OPTIMUS AND DESIRÉE TO HAVE A LITTLE PRIME(S)?**

**JUST TELL ME WHAT Y'ALL THINK!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVELY REVIEWS Y'ALL HAVE GIVEN ME! I ALWAYS LOVE SEEING WHAT Y'ALL THINK OF MY STORY; THAT'S WHAT KEEPS ME GOING!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	46. Chapter 46

**45**

When I finally found Optimus, he was talking with Ironhide. I gave a big smile.

"There goes my quiet time," Ironhide said; playful sarcasm oozing from his voice.

I put my hands on my hips and gave him my brightest smile. "You know you just _love_ hearing me talk, _old man_," I remarked. "It's the highlight of your day."

Ironhide gave a hearty laugh; his optics looking at me playfully. "I'd rather fight Decepticons than hear you," he countered.

"Aw, that hurt." I gave him a mock sad look, putting my hand over my heart. "And here I thought we were friends."

Ironhide laughed again. "We may be friends, _human_, but you're still one slagging annoying one."

"Is that so, old man?" I arched my brows; giving him a playful smirk.

Ironhide smirked back. It still amazed me at how human-like their expressions were. Sometimes I had to remind myself they're _robots_.

"It is. For one so tiny, I never would have thought you to be so _annoying_."

"At least I don't need help getting to the other side of the base," I giggled. Ironhide and I usually did that to each other; to anyone who didn't know the kind of friendship I had with the weapon specialist, it would have come across as us insulting each other, but it was just playful banter. A little bit sarcasm mixed in there as well.

"That's enough you two," Optimus rumbled. He looked at Ironhide and me with an amused expression. "I will finish this with you at a later time, Ironhide; thank you."

"Don't mention it, Prime," Ironhide said gruffly. "I'll see you around, Sparky."

I rolled my eyes. One of the nicknames I got from the Autobots - aside from little femme and All Spark - is "Sparky." I learned a long time ago to just accept the nicknames I'm given; no matter how much you hate it, arguing will never make it go away.

Optimus knelt down on one knee; his hand carefully scooping me and lifting me to his chest. "Are you feeling better?" he rumbled.

The soreness in my abdomen was still there; but walking had helped ease the discomfort.

"Yeah," I said; I held one of Optimus's fingers, keeping me steady in his hand. "I just needed that shower."

He gave a rumbling chuckle. He lifted his hand to his face; looking at me carefully. He placed me on his shoulder and I held on tightly as he began walking.

"You know, I'm really happy I met you guys," I said. "It's been like an adventure with you guys."

"Thank you, Desirée," Optimus rumbled; he walked outside, the crisp air catching me off guard. I snuggled closer to Optimus, resting my head against the side of his. "Though I regret bringing this war to your planet; I am thankful it brought me to you."

I smiled sheepishly, a blush rising to my cheeks. "You're such a cheesy old robot," I giggled playfully.

Optimus gave a deep, rumbling chuckle. "I may be cheesy, but I would move stars to find you," he rumbled.

I blushed an even deeper red; trying to hold back a smile. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl," I said.

"Sweet talk?" Optimus's optics flickered to me; his voice laced with confusion.

"Saying you'd move stars to find me and that you're happy that you found me here, that's sweet talking," I said. "All these wonderful things you're saying...it's sweet."

Optimus held his hand up, I climbed onto the palm of his hand as he moved it to closer to his face. "I mean them, Desirée," he rumbled; nuzzling me. "Because of this war, I was able to find you. I was able to find something beautiful out of this wretched fighting. And know that I would move stars to be with you."

I gently kissed the metal of his cheek, resting my forehead against it. "I love you Optimus," I whispered.

* * *

After about an hour of just talking, we went back inside. Optimus gently put me down and I gave him a thanks. He went to go finish whatever he was talking about with Ironhide; I went to the med bay to see how Jetfire was doing.

"Must you always invade my work area?" Ratchet said irritably. He stood near a holographic screen, typing things in.

"I wanted to see if Jetfire was OK," I said. "Is he still offline?"

"Yes," Ratchet said. "He'll be online in a little bit. Happy now?"

"You're so grouchy," I said.

"I'm frustrated," he snapped, "because a little human won't let me work in peace."

"This is the first time in a couple hours I've come by to check on him," I said. "Don't get your circuits in a knot."

Ratchet snorted and continued typing.

* * *

After leaving the med bay, I just walked around. I had managed to catch up on everything I missed on my online college and finished the lesson for that day. There wasn't really anything for me to do.

"You OK?" I turned and saw one of the soldiers - Graham, I think was his name - look at me. The English soldier wasn't too bad looking, but we hardly knew each other.

"Yeah, I'm just bored," I said politely.

"I thought you were talking with Optimus," Graham stated.

"I was; but he needed to talk to Ironhide about something," I said.

Graham nodded. We kind of stood there in an awkward silence; I tried to think of something to say but my mind was drawing up blank.

"What part of England are you from?" I asked, trying to find anything to talk about.

"London," Graham said.

"I've always wanted to go to London," I said with a small smile. "It looks like a wonderful place to live."

"It is." He gave me a small smile. "Have you ever visited other countries?"

I shook my head. "I've always wanted to, just never had the money."

Graham gave a nod. "Maybe you could ask Lennox. The Decepticons are in hiding; they won't be coming out for a while. I'm sure Lennox wouldn't mind."

"That's a good idea," I smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem," he said, smiling in return.

* * *

By the time I found Lennox, he was just finishing something with Epps and a few other soldiers. He looked frustrated.

"Something wrong?" I called.

Lennox looked at me and sighed. "They're sending Director Galloway here," he said with a scowl.

I scrunched my nose. "Why?"

"We may or may not have had him launched out of the plane we were in during the whole Egypt fiasco," Lennox said mischievously.

I laughed. "You _launched_ him out of the plane?"

"He launched himself out," Lennox said. "We gave the idiot a parachute, opened the back, and he released the 'chute."

I snorted. "The guy is supposed to be a director?"

Lennox rolled his eyes. "He's going to be arriving tomorrow. I'm warning you now, Desirée, the guy is a real prick. He hates the Autobots the most, who knows why."

"If he messes with Optimus you guys will have to chain me down," I said in a dark tone. "I will not hold back."

"A part of me really wants to see what you'd do," Lennox said. "But I don't want to get in trouble for any serious damage you will cause."

"Tell them it was self defense," I said with a smile.

"He looks like he hasn't won a single fight in his life," Lennox said. "Besides, he's a coward anyway."

"Just what we need," I grumbled. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Graham gave a nice suggestion if us going on a little vacation," I said. "Can we? Please!"

Lennox frowned. "Decepticon rogues could pop up any time," he said.

"It's barely been two days," I whined. "We can go on a mini vacation! C'mon!"

"I don't know Desirée," Lennox said.

"_Pleeeeaase_," I begged.

"Fine," Lennox laughed. "We'll go on a mini vacation."

I gave Lennox a big hug, thanking him. "You're the best, Lennox."

He rolled his eyes.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SINCE Y'ALL LIKED THE IDEA OF ADORABLE BABY PRIMES (I HAVE TO SAY, Y'ALL ARE SOME FUNNY PEOPLE ON THE REVIEWS YOU LEAVE), THERE SHALL BE BABY PRIMES! IT WON'T BE COMING UP RIGHT AWAY, THOUGH, BUT Y'ALL WILL KNOW WHEN IT IS.**

**I DON'T OWN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE; BLAH BLAH BLAH; I ONLY OWN DESIRÉE.**

**I WANT TO THANK ALL OF THE AMAZING REVIEWS I HAVE GOTTEN SO FAR. THEY'RE ALL VERY WONDERFUL - AND AMUSING - AND I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO LEFT THOSE WONDERFUL AND AMUSING REVIEWS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	47. Chapter 47

**46 - the next day**

The sound of someone pounding on my door woke me from my sleep. Opening the door, I saw Lennox and Epps.

"What?" I grumbled tiredly.

"Galloway is almost here," Epps said in an irritated tone.

"Get dressed, Optimus wants you there for it," Lennox finished. Neither of the men looked particularly happy that this Galloway person was coming. I had heard enough stories to know the guy was an arrogant piece of shit. I never even met the guy and I had zero respect for him.

"Fine," I sighed. Shutting my door, I looked through my clothes for something to wear, nothing too nice; I settled for some old, baggy pants and a T-shirt. Brushing the tangles out of my hair, I put on some tennis shoes and left my barrack. Men and women were moving all over the place, making sure their paperwork was neat and it looked somewhat _presentable_. I found Lennox and Epps talking to Optimus on the metal walkway; I decided not to disturb them.

I found Ironhide and decided to bug him instead.

"Hey, old man," I called. "You excited to see ol' Galloway?" The last part was pure sarcasm; very bitter sarcasm.

Ironhide snorted; his optics showing pure irritation at the human man's name. "I find that human to be quite offensive," he said in his gruff, mutated English voice. "He treats us with little respect. He called Optimus scrap metal after Megatron killed him."

I felt anger surge through me. "He _what_?!" I exclaimed.

"You weren't informed of this?" Ironhide asked.

"I don't think I got the memo," I said angrily. "I swear to everything holy, I am going to need someone to tie me down! I'm so tempted to just punch that man into next week."

"You're starting to get a little violent, Sparky," Ironhide said with a smirk. "Maybe you've been hanging around me too long."

I snorted. "Next I'll be swinging cannons at everything and blowing stuff up." I put my hands on my hips and looked up at him and smirked playfully.

Ironhide took out his cannons and aimed them at me. "You got a problem with my cannons?"

"Oh, dear me, no!" I said sarcastically. "I'm just surprised you can hit a target! You're such an old-timer." I knew Ironhide would never intentionally hurt me. He's made it clear that he would never hurt anyone he considers a friend.

"We're going to see who can hit a target, human," Ironhide replied gruffly; a smirk on his facial plates. "I've had more experience shooting; you've hardly been practicing."

I laughed. "I'm pretty damned good if I do say so myself. I'm more worried about you. Your sight might be going."

Before our little game could continue, someone announced Galloway was on base. I heard Ironhide grumble under his breath.

"It was fun while it lasted," I said bitterly.

Ironhide gave a single nod, putting his cannons away and walking over to the metal walkway. I followed far behind him; not really wanting to meet the guy who's been so disrespectful to the ones who matter to me, and because my stride was greatly dwarfed by Ironhide's.

By the time I had climbed the metal walkway, Galloway had already made it halfway to the elevated platform. I stood near the back; not really wanting to be in the way of Lennox or Epps. By the time Galloway made it to the top, he took one look at me and scowled.

"I don't remember _civilians_ being authorized here," he snapped._  
_

"This is Desirée Witwicky, she's authorized," Lennox said in a curt tone.

"_This_ is the kid I've heard about?" He gave me a scrutinizing look. "She's the one who has the..._mutation_."

"I don't have a mutation, sir," I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

"The Pentagon knows all about you," Galloway snapped. "You have some sort of...genetic instability or mutation - I don't care. Something inside you allowed you to absorb that precious All Spark of theirs back in Mission."

I felt a surge of energy go to my hands. I took a few steps toward him. "Director, why don't you stop acting like a hostile prick and get on with what you came here for," I said in a dark tone.

He took a step back, looking down at my hands before clearing his throat. I narrowed my eyes.

"With the Decepticons gone, what exactly do you plan on doing now?" he grumbled.

"The Decepticons aren't gone, sir," Lennox said; his shoulders were stiff and he looked completely irritated at the man in front of him. "Most of them were killed in Egypt, but the ones who survived went into hiding - possibly around the globe."

"The last time I was here, I was told that these machines would be leaving," Galloway started.

"They're not _machines_, they're living beings," I interrupted.

"I'm sorry I wasn't talking to you," Galloway barked. I wanted to curse the guy out, I felt the curses on the tip of my tongue, but Lennox shook his head. I kept my mouth shut and settled for a glare. "The Decepticons were obviously after them in the first place."

"The Decepticons weren't after all the Autobots," Lennox said.

Optimus took a step forward. "I was their main target for their plan to work," he rumbled. "With me out of the way, their plans could move forward. It had nothing to do with my soldiers. They were not targeted by the Decepticons' plan."

"With you dead, how come they didn't leave the planet?" Galloway demanded. "You were killed and they chose to stay..."

"It's not what Optimus would have wanted," Ironhide barked.

"NEST was supposed to be deactivated once that thing let the world know those things exist, but the Pentagon let the operation keep running," Galloway barked. "More of our human soldiers had died in Egypt trying to settle another alien blood feud!"

"Hey," I called, my hands clenched into fists.

"I am talking," Galloway yelled.

"And I'm not listening," I yelled back. "I don't know what kind of point you're trying to make and frankly, I don't care. The Autobots and the soldiers were able to handle the situation in Egypt; any soldier who died in Egypt is a tragedy but you will not treat the Autobots with disrespect cause your ego is bigger than your dick! I don't care if you're a director you will learn to respect the Autobots and treat them as equals."

Galloway looked almost terrified. Everyone was quiet, looking at me in shock. I took a few steps back and stormed down the stairs. I heard Lennox call my name but I kept going.

* * *

About half an hour later, I heard heavy footfalls near where I was stationed. I had been sitting outside, my knees pressed against my chest; my face buried in my knees. I had tried to calm the unsettled anger that burned in my stomach. I felt a finger gently nudge me, making me jump a little. I looked up and saw Optimus kneeling in front of me.

"Is he gone?" I asked bitterly.

"Yes," Optimus rumbled.

"I hate him," I snarled. "That asshole has the audacity to treat you guys like shit! After everything you guys did for us! He's an ungrateful prick."

Optimus gave a deep rumble. "I admit, I find it difficult to keep a calm composure with the things he says, but I think you showed a good amount of bravery."

I rolled my eyes. "I wasn't being brave, I was pissed off."

"I believe what you said to Galloway put some, if not that then little, sense into him," Optimus rumbled.

I huffed. I heard the sound of Optimus transforming. Hearing the driver's side door open, I felt the Holoform's arm wrap around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"Galloway is an ignorant man," Optimus rumbled. "He finds power in degrading others. Whether or not he will change is of no concern of ours."

"It kind of is," I grumbled.

"Lennox made sure to make a call to have Galloway no longer authorized here," Optimus said; kissing the top of my head.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yes," he rumbled. I leaned my head against Optimus's side, feeling the anger slowly calm down. "Lennox informed me of this 'vacation.' The one you pleaded with him to have."

I giggled. "I want it for all of us. I'm hoping to bring Sam and Mikaela too."

Optimus cupped my chin with his fingers. "It sounds like a brilliant idea," he rumbled.

"We could go to a different country," I said excitedly. "Just you and me and everyone who matters!"

Optimus gave a deep chuckle. "Your excitement; it's adorable."

I giggled. Wrapping my arms around Optimus's waist, I buried my face in his chest. "And then when we stay at hotels for the night," I said bashfully. "Just you and me..."

Optimus gently pried me off, looking at me amusedly. He gave me a chaste kiss before a chuckle rumbled through his chest. "Are you turning into a...pervert?" He had to pause for a minute, thinking of the right word to say.

I burst out laughing. My earlier bad mood completely vanished. "Oh my God, Optimus, you're perfect," I exclaimed through my giggles. "I love you; really, I do."

Optimus gave a bright smile, kissing my forehead. "I know you do, Desirée," he rumbled. "I love you too."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I FELT LIKE THIS WAS SLOPPY BUT I HAD THE IDEA IN MY HEAD AND I NEEDED TO GET IT DOWN BEFORE I FORGOT!**

**ENJOY, MY FRIENDS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	48. Chapter 48

**47**

Thanks to Optimus brightening my mood, I went back inside feeling more relaxed. Optimus dismissed the Holoform but didn't transform out of the Peterbilt. He drove right behind me. I knew I was getting stares from some of the other soldiers, but I didn't let that bother me; I focused on the rumble of the engine coming from Optimus, keeping me in my good mood.

I heard Lennox call me over, still standing on the metal walkway, and I gave a sigh. I turned to Optimus and thanked him for brightening my mood. The engine revved a little before I heard his voice through the grill of the truck.

_"You are most welcome, Desirée."_

I gave the grill an affectionate pat before I walked up the stairs and stood next to Lennox. The look on his face made me feel like a child who got caught doing something they weren't supposed to do. I shrank back a little, feeling dread knot its way in my stomach.

"Before you lecture me, did you honestly expect me to keep my mouth shut?" I said.

Lennox stood there for a minute, not saying a word, before he broke out laughing. The action caught me so off guard I jumped at the sound of it. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open in an unladylike manner, trying to figure out what was going on. I wanted to say Lennox was doing this to mess with me, that he'd start yelling at me right away. But he kept laughing and my confusion grew.

"I still can't believe you said that to Galloway," he said through some chuckles. He gave me a slap on the shoulder; smiling appreciatively. "You have quite the way with words."

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? I hate Galloway," Lennox exclaimed. "I'm just hoping we get someone better than him; you don't know how many times I wanted to beat that guy to a pulp."

I nodded; still a little confused by Lennox's action. But if he was happy at what I did, then I should just let it happen.

* * *

"Have you figured out where you want the vacation should be?"

Epps, Lennox and I were in the cafeteria eating and talking. It was pretty late and we were trying to figure out what to say. The earlier humor and surprise of what I had said to Galloway had died down; and there needed to be a new topic in the conversations.

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I was thinking England but..."

"England sounds like a nice place," Epps said. "But how are we gonna get the Autobots over?"

I frowned. I hadn't thought of that. "Can't we just fly them over like we normally would?" I asked.

"We could," Lennox said. "There's a branch in England that works for NEST; we could try and land them there."

"You gotta passport?" Epps asked.

"Yeah, I think," I said. I never really knew if I had a passport or not. Now that we were really going on vacation out of the country, I realized that I would need a passport.

"If you don't have one that's OK," Lennox said. "We'll get you one just in case."

"Thanks." I gave them a small smile.

* * *

Before I went to my barrack, I found Optimus in his; he didn't seem to be sleeping at all. He wasn't in his Peterbilt form; he was in his true form, looking at a holographic screen on a gigantic metal desk. I hadn't realized that, in a way, Optimus's barrack was designed almost like a human's, just bigger and made of metal.

"Optimus?" I called out sheepishly.

He looked down at me, his optics seeming surprised that I would be in his room.

"Desirée," he rumbled. He knelt down, his finger gently stroking my hair affectionately. "What are you doing here? It's late and you need to recharge."

"I was, um, wondering i-if you would sleep with me tonight," I stammered; my face bright red. "N-Not in the perverted way...I-I just need someone with me tonight...never mind I'm wasting your time."

Optimus held a hand up, silencing my embarrassed ramble. "There is something that bothers you?" he asked.

"I... There are these nightmares that I'd have and...I just wanted someone with me," I said nervously.

"If it is comfort you want," Optimus rumbled, "then I will give it you."

Transforming into the Peterbilt, he activated the Holoform and followed me to my barrack. I thanked him and apologized - quietly so I wouldn't wake the other soldiers - and he simply chuckled.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke from a dreamless sleep feeling energized and recharged. I felt the bed shift slightly, an arm drape over my waist. I felt a prickle of panic rise in me; turning my head carefully, I saw Optimus's Holoform asleep beside me. He was shirtless and wore pajama bottoms. I couldn't help but notice how relaxed his face looked.

He looked so sweet and calm. Slowly turning around, I gently placed my hand on his cheek; it was warm and the blue-black stubble on his cheek made my hand itch. I hadn't noticed that, in the position he was in, it was almost like he was cuddling me. I smiled; he looked so gentle. Scooting closer to his tall frame, I tucked my head under his chin and curled my body close to his. Heat radiated off his body; the smell of metal mixed with the smell of masculinity filled my nose and made my head fuzzy.

He had kept the Holoform up all night for me. I placed a soft kiss on his chest; the hum of his Holoform's Spark tickling my lips. I wrapped an arm around his middle.

I felt Optimus shift a little; his arm tightening just a fraction. A deep rumble vibrated up his chest and I felt his body stiffen a little. Pushing himself back, he looked down at me, his bright blue eyes looking so relaxed.

"You didn't have to keep the Holoform up all night," I murmured.

Optimus rolled onto his back, pulling me so my head rested on his chest. I placed a hand over his Spark; his large hand engulfing mine.

"You requested comfort," he rumbled. "I wanted to ensure you got it."

"You must be tired," I sighed.

"A fair price to pay," he sighed.

I planted a kiss on the broad chest; feeling a little bit of guilt for what I had asked Optimus to do. His arm was draped over my waist lazily.

"You should dismiss the Holoform," I said. "You need to sleep."

"I do not sleep, I recharge," he said.

I lifted my head and looked at him playfully. "Well I'm sorry, big boy," I giggled. "Dismiss the Holoform and _recharge_."

"Not yet," he rumbled. "I wish to stay a little longer like this."

I planted a kiss on the Prime's chin before laying my head back on his chest.

* * *

Optimus kept the Holoform up for a few more minutes before he dismissed it. I slowly got up and put on some lazy clothes. Shuffling out of my barrack, I found everyone was kind of in a calmer mood. No one was running around, everyone seemed to be content with walking around and taking their time.

"Have a nice recharge, Desirée?" I heard Sideswipe's voice call out. I turned and saw the silver Autobot quickly approach me, looking down with an amused expression. "Optimus hasn't gotten out of recharge yet. I wonder what little femme could have caused that?"

"Oh shut up you overgrown toaster," I called playfully. "Optimus and I didn't do anything. Get your mind out of the gutters."

"Did you just call me an overgrown toaster?" Sideswipe exclaimed in mock hurt.

"You got it," I laughed.

"That hurt, femme, that really hurt," he exclaimed dramatically. "I think you just broke my Spark." He placed a hand over his chest plates.

"You're such a drama queen," I laughed. "I take it you had a swell night."

"You got it, femme," he said. "No more Decepticons means more time for recharging. Haven't felt this good in a while."

"You are such a lazy robot," I exclaimed playfully. "All you ever do is sleep."

"I'm not lazy, I just worry about looking good," he countered.

"Cause that's what Decepticons fear the most, an Autobot with style," I said sarcastically.

Sideswipe waved dismissively. "You're such a sarcastic human," he sighed playfully.

I scoffed. "If I wasn't sarcastic then what else would I be?"

"Nicer," Sideswipe said with a chuckle.

I playfully hit his foot. Having robotic aliens as friends was certainly the strangest thing that ever happened to me.


	49. Chapter 49

**48**

We spent most of the day discussing the upcoming trip. Lennox agreed to letting the trip be in England, and we would spend up to a week in London. I had hugged him and thanked him nonstop for ten minutes. Epps had gotten a chuckle in, saying my excitement was almost childlike.

Lennox said he'd work on getting me a passport and calling up the English NEST branch to allow the Autobots to get off there. I had asked Lennox if Mikaela and Sam could come along and he seemed a little hesitant; I reminded him that it was just a vacation and he didn't have to worry about Sam and Mikaela doing anything stupid.

"Well, Sam might," I said jokingly. "He doesn't intend to, though."

"You're mean to that kid," Lennox laughed.

"He's my brother, that's my job." I gave him a bright smile. "I still can't believe we're going to England."

"This whole thing was your idea," Lennox said.

"No, Graham gave me the suggestion to ask you, so it was _his_ idea," I said.

"Fine, it was Graham's idea," Lennox corrected; playfully rolling his eyes.

"Graham's from London," I said. "Maybe he can give us Americans a tour."

"Only if he wants to," Lennox said. "He might just go and visit his family. They still live in London."

"Yeah, he might just do that," I said.

* * *

Lennox said he made preparations for a passport to me made for me and it would be arriving by the weekend. He said that we would be leaving in the next week, and we should probably figure out what to take to London.

"Isn't this exciting?" I exclaimed. Optimus looked at me with an amused expression. His Holoform was in my barrack, sitting on my bed and watching me pack my things.

"Our departure to England is still seven days away," he rumbled.

"I know," I said. "But I want to make sure I have everything I need packed now and I'm just really excited!"

I felt Optimus snake his arms around my waist when I passed the bed. He gently pulled me down and sat me on his lap. His chin rested on my shoulder.

"The whole ordeal _is_ exciting, as you'd call it," Optimus rumbled. "But your excitement is overwhelming."

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I've never done something like this before and I got carried away."

"Do not apologize; I understand why you felt like that," he rumbled. "But you should take this in a more calming manner."

"OK," I mumbled. "I'll finish packing later."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle, holding me a little tighter.

* * *

The next week passed quickly. Quicker than I expected. I was able to finish all my packing and managed to get Mikaela to come. Sam had finals during that time and he needed to study. I told him I'd get him a souvenir and he thanked me.

I called Ron and Judy and let them know of where we were going. Judy had basically screamed her feelings; saying she'd always wanted to go to England, but I said it was a little late to invite anyone else. Ron had said that the two of them were planning another road trip, since the previous one they had resulted in a Decepticon kidnapping them and taking them to Egypt.

I told them to be safe, they told me to be careful, and we hung up.

My new passport had finally come in and I thanked Lennox for going through all that trouble for me. He said he didn't mind at all.

Apparently, since I had invited Mikaela to our little England adventure, that sparked in Lennox and Epps bringing their wives. I had found the act to be adorable; but since Lennox's wife couldn't find anyone to watch their young daughter, she decided to take the little girl with her. Epps' wife managed to find a babysitter for their three kids, Epps' in-laws. They had agreed to watch the three young kids while Epps and his wife had a trip to England.

"So," I said with a smirk. "Your wife, huh."

Lennox shot me a look.

"Was it her idea to come?" I asked. "Or did you want her to come out of the goodness of your heart?"

"I called her and told her we were going to England, she asked if she could come, and I said sure," he explained.

"But you didn't want me to bring Mikaela or Sam," I pouted. "That's being hypocritical."

"Trust me, I wouldn't have heard the end of it if I didn't bring Sarah along," Lennox said.

"Oh, so you _didn't_ tell her to come out of the goodness of your heart?" I asked with a mischievous smile. "How impolite."_  
_

"Oh shut up," Lennox sighed. "I'm not the only one who invited their wife."

"I know," I said simply. "You invited your wife and daughter."

I broke out in a fit of giggles. Lennox gave me a pointed look, before shaking his head and walking off. He knew I didn't mean anything bad from what I'd said. I always found something to tease him with. I wasn't making fun of his wife or daughter and he knew that; it's the idea that a military man like Lennox telling his wife she can go on the vacation planned for us because he doesn't want to get in trouble with her amused me.

* * *

"The branch in England is allowing the Autobots to land there," Lennox said. "I told them we were going to be flying in as well and they didn't seem to have a problem with it."

"What about everyone else?" I asked.

"Mikaela and the others will be taking airplanes to England," Lennox said. "Once we land, we'll drive to the airport and pick them up."

"Sounds like a plan, then," I said. "When are we leaving?"

"Half an hour. We need to make sure the Autobots are secure and everyone who's coming has their belongings in securely as well."

* * *

Once all the important stuff was taken care of, we began our flight to England. I had called Mikaela before we left and she said she had just boarded her plane. She said she'd give me a call or a text saying when she lands.

With the Autobots riding separately, I felt a little lonely. Sure I had Lennox and Epps to talk to, but the older men were busy discussing something. Graham was sitting farther up and I didn't feel like walking all the way up to where he was sitting just to talk to someone. So I sat in my seat, playing games on my phone occasionally, and daydreaming when I had nothing else to do.

After a while, my butt was getting numb from sitting for so long and I was feeling restless. I needed to get up and move around but I just kept fidgeting in my seat. My phone's battery was low, I was getting numb-butt, and I felt like I needed to run a marathon.

"How much longer until we're in London?" I asked irritably.

"Just a few more hours," Epps said.

I frowned. It was definitely a long trip.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY, ONE OF MY UNCLES HAD COME TO VISIT FOR THE FIRST TIME IN ABOUT TEN YEARS. THE FAMILY AND I DECIDED TO GO AND VISIT HIM UP IN SEATTLE, SINCE HE WAS STAYING IN A HOTEL UP THERE, AND SPEND THE DAY WITH HIM. I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO POST A NEW CH. CAUSE WE LEFT PRETTY QUICKLY; SEATTLE IS A LONG DRIVE FROM WHERE I LIVE.**

**SO, THAT'S THE REASON FOR THAT. ENJOY THIS CH. AND I OWN NOTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS UNIVERSE EXCEPT DESIRÉE AND FILLERS.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	50. Chapter 50

**49**

When we finally landed at the base in England, I hadn't felt so relieved. I stood up, stretched, and tried to regain feeling feeling in my numbed backside. After loading off and getting all of our belongings, we saw the carrier for the Autobots land. After they safely got off, we were able to go to the airport.

* * *

"This whole time-change is throwing me off," I said exhaustedly. I rode with Optimus, the Holoform activated in the driver's side. "I'm not adjusting well to this!"

Optimus chuckled. "We were able to adjust our times to match with the time here."

"That's cause you're robots," I whined. "You can do anything."

Optimus placed a hand gently on my forearm. The feel of the Holoform's hand was comforting; I felt goose-bumps on my skin. I smiled faintly at the contact.

"You will be alright," he rumbled. "There will be time for you to adjust."

"You'd better be right, robot," I said; half-jokingly.

"I know you will, human," he rumbled, chuckling lightly.

* * *

When we reached the airport, it took a while for Mikaela and Lennox and Epps' wives to find us. It was pretty crowded. Mikaela rode in Bee; Lennox's wife and daughter rode with him in Ironhide; Epps' wife rode with him in Jazz. I caught a quick glimpse at Lennox's daughter; she had to be no older than two, three maybe. She looked like a mix of Lennox and her mother.

I felt a smile rise on my face. He had a nice family going.

After everyone was settled, we took off to the hotel. Graham said he'd gotten a pretty good hotel for us to stay at; and when we arrived, it was a very nice hotel. Optimus kept up the Holoform, so did the others, and followed us humans into the hotel. Optimus held my hand firmly in his; his blue eyes observing every detail of the hotel's interior. His eyes watched each person we walked past, every person who was in front of us.

"Don't be so hyper alert," I murmured. "We're on vacation. We're here to relax."

"It is an instinct, Desirée," he rumbled. "Centuries of fighting this war, I don't think I will ever break this habit."

"At least try to calm down," I sighed.

We all hung back as Graham spoke at the front desk. It was a little uncomfortable, with the stares of passing people; I felt them, what felt that way to me, scrutinizing us. The foreigners. I tried not to let any negative thoughts fill my head. I wanted this. I wanted a vacation, I wanted to go to England, and I wouldn't let my paranoid brain ruin it for me.

After a few minutes, we were all given room keys and went off to find our rooms. Graham made sure that we all got rooms on the same floor; and with the amount of people we had, it would be roommates for us. Since the Autobots could dismiss the Holoforms at any time, they didn't need to worry.

"I guess this makes us roommates," Mikaela said; nudging my shoulder playfully.

"I don't mind," I laughed. After taking a ride up the elevator, we found our floor and our rooms.

"I appreciate you inviting me," Mikaela said. "It's nice to do something fun for once. With Sam in college, I hardly get to see him."

"What about your online dating," I asked.

"We try it every once in a while," she said sadly. "But he has finals and I'm still trying to help my dad out and I feel like Sam and I are getting distant. He's worrying more about how to be normal than being a good boyfriend."

"I'll give him a call," I said. "He shouldn't be treating you like that. It's not fair to you."

"Don't worry about it," Mikaela said. "I'm going to give this a little longer; if Sam doesn't change I'm going to dump him. It took him too long to say he loves me and now he's being a total dick when it comes to us."

"Mikaela." It startled both of us to know Optimus hadn't dismissed the Holoform; he'd been listening to the entire conversation. We hadn't entered our room yet, just standing by the door.

"Jesus, you scared me Optimus," she laughed. "I'm sorry. I thought you dismissed the Holoform."

Optimus gave her a friendly smile. "I apologize for startling you. But I do not understand what 'dumped' is. You and Sam are courting, why would you...?"

"Oh, that's right," Mikaela exclaimed. "Dumped means I'm leaving him. It's not working between Sam and I, so I would end the relationship - or Sam would end it - and we go our separate ways."

Optimus frowned. "Separate ways?"

"Yeah, we'd find new people to be with," Mikaela said. "It's pretty common with humans to not stick around with partners who don't have that special connection with anymore."

"That does not make sense to me," Optimus rumbled. "Humans seem to abuse their affections with other humans."

"We're not perfect," I said. "Humans make a lot of stupid decisions. Way too many, if you ask me."

"It's what makes us human," Mikaela said.

"Dismiss the Holoform," I said softly. "Mikaela and I are going to get settled. You don't need to stick with us girls." I gave him a warm smile.

Optimus smiled warmly at me. Wrapping his arms around my waist, he gave me a soft kiss. After pulling away, he dismissed the Holoform.

* * *

"You and Optimus are too adorable," Mikaela giggled.

We were in our room, unpacking a few clothes and our pajamas. It was midday but I felt exhausted; and not just from the ride over.

"Shut up," I mumbled, my face heating up.

"I'm serious," she laughed. "You've got him wrapped around your little finger. I bet he'd move the sun for you."

I scoffed. "I don't have him wrapped around my little finger. He's just a very affectionate Autobot."

"How far have the two of you gone?" Mikaela giggled.

My face turned tomato red.

"You guys..." Mikaela smiled so wide I thought it would reach her eyes. She erupted into a fit of giggles. "Oh my God you guys really did it?"

"Is that any of your business?" I grumbled.

"Oh please, Sam's mother knows we did it," Mikaela said nonchalantly. "I found out later she was home the entire time."

"Is that why you refused to come by after that?" I asked.

"Yes," she exclaimed. "My boyfriend's mother heard us have sex. It's embarrassing."

I nodded. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. "I am not liking jet lag," I said bitterly.

"None of us are," Mikaela said. "We'll shake it off soon. Let's just have a little nap and we will feel better sooner."

* * *

The nap Mikaela suggested turned into us being passed out on the bed. I opened my eyes tiredly when someone pounded on our door. Mikaela was still sleeping. Slowly walking to the door, I saw Graham stand on the other side.

"Everyone's waiting for you and Mikaela," he said.

"What time is it?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Noon," he replied.

I frowned. "It can't be noon; Mikaela and I took a nap later than that."

"You slept through the rest of yesterday and last night," Graham said with a chuckle. "We're going sightseeing. Lennox wanted me to get you two."

I nodded sleepily. "I'll wake Mikaela."

After closing the door; I shuffled over to my bed and laid back down. I wanted to go back to sleep, but my brain had processed what Graham had said. Groaning, I stood back up and took a shower. Changing into some clean clothes and putting my hair into a ponytail, I threw my towel at Mikaela.

She screeched when the damp cloth hit her; flailing and falling out of bed.

"Wha...? Desirée what the hell?" she moaned. "What is this and why is it wet?"

"It's a towel and I just got out of the shower," I said. "Graham stopped by. We're going to see the sights. Go get dressed."

Groaning, Mikaela forced herself up and stomped into the bathroom.

* * *

After making it to the lobby after half an hour, I saw the looks of relief on everyone's faces.

"Took you long enough," Lennox mumbled.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "We're here so let's go."

After leaving the hotel, the Autobots activated their Holoforms and followed us. We decided to walk.

"You must be Desirée," a young blonde woman said. "I'm Sarah, Will's wife."

I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

She held the little girl securely in her arms. The little girl's big eyes looked at me curiously. "This is Annabelle," Sarah said.

"She's adorable," I complimented. "How old is she?"

"Almost three," Sarah smiled.

"She is very adorable," I said.

"Thank you. Will mentioned you a lot," Sarah said. "He talks very highly of you."

"Wow," I laughed. "I'm a little surprised. I always tease him back at base. It's funny seeing him get annoyed."

Sarah laughed. "He says you're like a sister to him."

"He's definitely like a brother to me," I said with a chuckle. "He's annoying like one."

"And you're not?" Lennox countered. "I'm happy I don't really have a sister if I'm stuck with you."

"You're hilarious, champ," I said. "And did you just compare me to brothers?"

"You're not very ladylike," Lennox said with a smirk. "You put sailors to shame with how bad your cursing is."

"Only when I'm angry," I said with a smirk.

"Your burping is torture too."

"If you give me soda."

Sarah laughed. "You guys sound like you could be siblings."

I gave a light chuckle. "Having a guy like this around for company," I said playfully, "you learn to warm up to him."

* * *

After an eventful day of seeing the sights, we all walked tiredly back to the hotel. While everyone went to their rooms, I decided to stay with Optimus. He kept the Holoform up and we went back to the Peterbilt. There was a cabin in the back, a nice place to sleep in case I fell asleep in the Peterbilt.

"I find your planet to be interesting," Optimus said. "It holds so much history."

"It does," I yawned. I looked at Optimus, wearing a snug white shirt and a nice pair of dark blue pants. "You look very nice."

Optimus gave a deep chuckle. "Thank you," he rumbled. "You look very nice as well."

I blushed. I leaned over and kissed his chin; scooting over and cuddling his side. I placed my head against the crook of his neck, loving how solid he felt. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close.

Leaning up, I gave Optimus a deep kiss. I felt my heart speed up and butterflies in my stomach. He eventually got the message I was giving and we went to the cabin.


	51. Chapter 51

**50**

When I woke up, I was in my hotel room. My mind went back to last night, and I thought maybe I dreamt it. When I tried to sit up, a dull ache was in my abdomen and I still wore my clothes from the day before. Optimus must have dressed me and brought me back to avoid suspicion and worry.

"You and Optimus were out late," Mikaela said with a teasing smirk.

"So?" I mumbled tiredly. I placed my hand on my stomach, trying to use pressure to ease the ache.

"Unless the two of you were talking about how yesterday was, I would be thinking you two were doing some _active_ alone time."_  
_

"Shut up," I grumbled. Slowly getting up, I grimaced when the ache spread. I shuffled past Mikaela with a change of clothes and took a shower.

* * *

After a shower and joining everyone for breakfast, I felt a little better. I was still really tired but I would manage.

While everyone talked, I sat quietly, nibbling on my breakfast. I kept my mind busy and tried to figure out what else there was to do before we left. I hadn't noticed I spaced out until Mikaela shoved my shoulder. I squeaked and looked at her in surprise.

"You were zoning out for a second," she said. "You feeling OK?"

"Yeah I was just thinking," I said.

"Well, we were talking about doing some more sightseeing," Mikaela said. "You feeling up to it?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun," I said, forcing a smile.

* * *

The past few days have been really fun. We got to see a lot of the beautiful sights England has and we had a lot of fun. I hadn't been feeling all that well; occasionally I'd get migraines or nauseated. I felt like I had to throw up but nothing would come out. I tried putting on a brave face and doing what everyone else was doing, but Mikaela was the first to notice I wasn't myself.

"Desirée, you're really pale," she said worriedly.

"I'm fine," I said in a quiet voice; a migraine ripped in my head. "Really, you guys don't need to worry about me."

"I'm going to worry, you look sick," she exclaimed. We were in our hotel room, just enjoying a little time of quiet before going on the next adventure. "I'm getting Lennox, this isn't natural."

She left before I could say anything. I rubbed my temples to try and ease the pain; the pounding and horrible pain in my head just intensified. I grimaced. I was never one to admit that I could be sick; I always tried to put a brave face on and not ask for help if it got too bad. Judy would say I was stubborn as a mule sometimes.

When the door opened, I heard Mikaela's voice and when I saw her and Lennox, his face twisted with worry.

"You're not going with us," Lennox said. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"I'm fine," I said weakly. "I can go. Please?"

"No," he said firmly. "If you're not feeling better by the time we get back, I'm thinking of cutting this trip short."

I felt my heart drop. "Don't do it because of me," I whimpered.

"I'll have Bee watch over you," Lennox said. "If you get worse, he'll notify Optimus or me."

When Mikaela and Lennox left, I saw the Holoform of Bee activate in my room. He looked at me worriedly. He quickly walked up to me and put a gentle arm around my shoulders.

"You'll be fine," he reassured.

"I always mess things up," I said sadly; I winced when the pain surged.

"It's not your fault," Bee said softly. "Sometimes you can't help getting viruses."

"I don't think I'm sick though," I muttered. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe we can give this a couple more days and if you feel better then you'll know it was just a virus."

I frowned. The pressure in my head expanded; I felt something warm drip from my nose. Putting the palm of my hand against my nose, I looked at it and saw blood. My eyes widened. Bee stiffened, his baby blue eyes wide. He seemed to be concentrating on something and I was sure he was talking through the ComLink.

I rushed into the bathroom and took several sheets of toilet paper and held it against my nose. The blood quickly absorbed into the paper and I had to rip off more to stop the bleeding.

In no time at all, I heard the door swing open and pounding footsteps in my room. I looked over and saw Optimus at the doorway of the bathroom. He saw the bloodied paper against my nose and the blood slightly smeared on my face. Lennox and the others rushed in and froze when they saw me.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm really sorry."

* * *

We left that night. There was no room for argue. I was too sick and no one wanted to endanger me. After my nose had stopped bleeding, Lennox called base back at Diego Garcia and told them to be ready to pick us up. We only stayed in England for five days. I felt absolutely terrible for ruining the vacation. It seemed that was something I was good at - ruining things.

Once we loaded up and took off, I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't care that the flight back was really long. I didn't care at all. All I cared about was the ruined vacation and how everyone was bending over backwards worried for me. I was given painkillers to ease the migraine, but the nosebleed seemed to relieve a lot of the pressure. My nose ached and stung and I felt uncomfortable.

Deep down I wanted to go home, but I didn't. Lennox could call Ron and Judy and they would be worried sick for me. They were probably on their road trip and I didn't want another one being ruined.

I fiddled with my fingers, my mind going through all kinds of ideas. I didn't want to think about anything. I really didn't.

* * *

Once we landed, we all got off and gathered our things. Lennox told me that Ratchet was going to do a few tests to make sure nothing was seriously wrong with me. I grudgingly followed Lennox to the med bay and Ratchet was already there, transformed and waiting.

"I'm just going to do a scan," he said matter of factly. "Stay still." His optics glowed and a light shone from my head and slowly down my body. "Blood pressure seems to be rising," he said. Once the light reached my stomach and lower, he paused. He gave another scan and gave a humming sound. "Desirée, it seems your monthly cycle has been delayed by two days."

I frowned. "So? Sometimes periods are late."

"My scans are reading something very...interesting," Ratchet said. "You and Optimus have had intimate moments, yes?"

I blushed slightly and nodded.

"It seems...you have a very small Spark in your uterus," Ratchet said simply.

"I'm sorry?" I looked at the medical officer uncomfortably.

"You are in the early stages of pregnancy," Ratchet said.


	52. Chapter 52

**51**

"I'm _what_?!" I felt panic rise in me.

"Pregnant," Ratchet stated simply. "You and Optimus are having a Sparkling."

"T-This is some sort of prank, right?" I asked desperately. "I'm not _really_ pregnant, right? Ratchet?"

Ratchet gave me a look. Transforming back into the rescue Hummer, he activated the Holoform. Pulling up a smaller version of what his true form would use, a holographic screen came up and showed a diagram of my body.

"My scan put your data on my database," he explained. Pressing some buttons on a keyboard, it showed the inside of my body, a small light was shining inside me. A very small light. "If you see right there, that's an immature Spark," Ratchet said. "It is growing at a rate that is faster than a human child; it isn't developing too quickly, but it is causing a strain on your body."

"How is this even possible?" I asked shakily.

"I designed the Holoforms to be similar to that of a real human body," Ratchet explained. "The only difference is the Energon for blood and a smaller version of our Sparks in place of a heart. I would imagine any intimate moments between you and Optimus were just like a regular human male's."

I felt lightheaded. I knew I wanted kids one day, I knew I wanted kids with Optimus if it were possible, but now that it was actually happening, I didn't know what to think. I swallowed thickly.

"So, is this going to be like a regular human pregnancy?" I asked. "You know, having the baby after nine months and everything?"

"From my calculations, this pregnancy will last nine months, but you must be very careful," Ratchet warned. "This has never happened before. A Cybertronian has never had a Sparkling with another race before. I will have to watch you carefully. I fear that the farther this progresses, the more your body will strain to maintain life for the Sparkling and keep you in good health."

"I'll get sick?" I asked.

"Not now," Ratchet said. "But you might later on."

"I was getting migraines and I would feel like throwing up," I said uncertainly. "Was that because of...?"

"The Sparkling? Very well might have been," Ratchet said.

"What about my nosebleed?"

"Your body's way of relieving pressure," Ratchet said.

"What will happen once I go into labor?" I felt a knot of dread in my stomach; I placed a hand gently over my stomach, trying to comprehend what was being told to me.

"I don't know," Ratchet said. "I believe the Sparkling will be more human in appearance, naturally. But it all depends on how big the Sparkling develops and how quickly, as well."

I looked down at my stomach. There was a little creature growing in me. A Sparkling; a baby; a _hybrid_. I frowned. I looked up at the diagram; the little light...that was growing in me. That little light could potentially put my life in danger. I didn't believe in abortion, so I knew for certain I would be keeping the baby.

"Thank you, Ratchet," I said.

The medical officer's Holoform looked at me carefully. "Remember what I told you, Desirée; _be careful_. Any added stress put onto your body in this condition is harmful. You could have a miscarriage, as your race calls it, and your life could be in danger."

"I will," I said.

* * *

After leaving the med bay, I felt numb. I felt excited, scared, nervous, confused...I saw everyone huddled together, talking amongst themselves. When they saw me leave the med bay, they rushed over.

"What's wrong?" Mikaela asked.

"Um, I need to talk to Optimus," I said nervously. "In private."

I saw the Prime's Holoform look at me in a worried surprise. He followed me to a more secluded area of the base; I could feel everyone's eyes following us.

"Ratchet said I'm pregnant," I said quietly.

Optimus's eyes widened. He looked to my stomach then back at me.

"Pregnant?" he asked shakily.

"He did a scan and he said I have a Spark in my..." I pointed to my stomach and looked at him worriedly. "He said it's an immature Spark but it'll cause a lot of strain on my body."

Optimus cradled my face in his large hands. "We're going to be creators," he murmured. I saw his face light up. He gave me a chaste kiss before gently embracing me.

"Optimus," I looked up at him. "Ratchet said this pregnancy is high-risk. I can get sick later on in the pregnancy; I can't stress; this baby could cause a lot of problems to my health."

"Desirée, I will make sure nothing happens," he rumbled. "I will care for you; I will make sure you're comfortable and the Sparkling develops healthy."

"It's growing quicker than a human baby would," I said grimly. "This pregnancy is very delicate."

"Then we will make sure you don't do anything," Optimus rumbled protectively.

* * *

Everyone was surprised when we told them the news. They were happy for us, but the stunned silence let Optimus and I knew they weren't expecting this. I was led by Optimus to my barrack; I sat down carefully on the edge of my bed, Optimus sitting next to me. His arm was gently wrapped around my shoulders, holding me close to his side.

"Have you ever wanted kids?" I asked.

"Maybe," he rumbled. "If I found the right femme, Sparkbound with her, I would consider having Sparklings with her."

"We're not Sparkbound," I said with a humorless chuckle. "I doubt it's possible for me to Sparkbond; I have a heart, not a Spark."

"We have a Sparkling developing in you; and you're doubting the possibility of Sparkbonding?" Optimus chuckled deeply. "You have proven to be quite an amazing femme. I believe, with you, anything is possible."

"I'm just saying that I'm human," I said. "I might be having your baby, but I don't know just how effective a Sparkbond could be."

Optimus kissed my temple. "When you are ready, we should try. I believe it will work."

I smiled, leaning into his embrace. "You're such an optimist."

He gave a rumbling chuckle. "Thank you."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**WHAT DO YOU SAY? DESIRÉE IS PREGNANT AND OPTIMUS TOOK IT WELL! THE PREGNANCY SEEMS TO BE QUITE THE CHALLENGE, DOESN'T IT?**

**I OWN NOTHING OF TRANSFORMERS; ONLY DESIRÉE, THE BABY, AND FILLERS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	53. Chapter 53

**52**

The past few days were a bit awkward for me. Anytime I'd try to do something, Optimus and the others would be on me in an instant. It wouldn't be stuff that'd put me through any kind of stress. I could be getting up to go to the bathroom and suddenly Optimus is in his Holoform carrying me the rest of the way.

I knew that Optimus had to tell the others that this whole pregnancy was dangerous, but they were acting like I was incapable of doing _anything_. I couldn't go to the bathroom without assistance; I couldn't walk around base by myself; I couldn't _sleep_ without being questioned for ten minutes by Optimus to make sure I'm OK. I understood the fact that this was unnatural and something like this had to be closely monitored, but what I was going through was completely irrational. If I needed their help with anything, I would ask. Instead, they're coming at me with anything they can think of to make it feel 'easier' for me._  
_

I'm grateful for what they're trying to do; it's sweet that they're at least trying to make this comfortable for me, but I didn't need assistance with everything and to get questioned before I go to sleep.

"Optimus," I sighed; the Holoform was in my barrack with me, staying close by in case I needed something. "You really need to back off some. I know you're trying to help, but this is going way too far."

"I'm trying to make this comfortable for you," he rumbled.

"I know," I said. "I know you're trying and thank you for doing so; but I don't need to be carried to the bathroom, I don't need someone with me when I walk around the base, I don't need to be questioned before I go to bed every night. I'm really grateful that you want to help, but maybe with the little things."

Optimus looked at me carefully; those bright blue eyes studying me. He gave a single nod. "I apologize," he rumbled. "I was unaware of how this would make you feel; I thought I was helping."

"You _are_," I said, I put my hand on his cheek. "You're helping more than you realize. Just having you here with me is helping."

Optimus gave a small smile.

"Just promise me you'll give me some breathing room?" I asked softly.

"I promise," he rumbled.

* * *

I stood in the bathroom, my shirt lifted to reveal my stomach. Ratchet was right, the baby was growing faster than a human baby. There was already a small bump; slowly getting bigger as the days went on. You would have to look closely at first to see it, but standing sideways, it's a little more obvious.

I gently placed my hand over the bump; I sighed. So far, so good. Ratchet said in his daily check ups that the baby was developing at a quicker rate, but, for the most part, is healthy. My blood pressure was a little higher than normal; but there were no significant changes that needed to be checked.

The bump felt a little warmer than the rest of my body; the skin firm and stretched a little. I had already gone up a few bra sizes since I found out I was pregnant. I wanted to know when Ratchet would find out the baby's gender, he said it wouldn't be for awhile. But since this is the biological descendent of a Prime, I should expect a baby boy. I rolled my eyes. I didn't care what gender the baby was, but I knew that this baby wasn't expected to be a boy. I would have been happy with a girl; just as I would be happy with a boy.

The main concern I had was what happens if Decepticons discover the baby.

_"Your Sparkling will be well protected," Ratchet said._

_"That doesn't answer my question," I said firmly. "What will happen if the Decepticons find out?"_

_"A number of things could happen," Ratchet said. "The Decepticons could kill your Sparkling; a half-human descendant of a Prime, I would believe something like that would terrify them. If they don't kill the Sparkling, they could find you at any time during this pregnancy and just kill you. Why do you think we don't let you leave base? Once the Sparkling is born, the Decepticons could steal it away and raise it to be a Decepticon, bringing misery and destruction wherever it goes."_

_"I don't understand how they could be terrified of a baby," I said. "I don't want them anywhere near my baby; but it's harmless compared to them."_

_"You are such a naïve human," Ratchet sighed. "This Sparkling is a biological descendant of a living Prime. We can sense this baby is going to be as strong as Optimus, if not stronger; maybe even become a Prime when it's older. And if a hybrid Sparkling can become a Prime, then what else can happen? Optimus is one of the strongest warriors left from Cybertron, his only match being Megatron. If the Decepticons sense this Sparkling's importance, they will not hesitate to kill the Sparkling when it's born; kill you and the unborn Sparkling; or take the Sparkling and raise it as a Decepticon. Do you understand now?"_

_"What about the All Spark?" I asked. "Could I pass on some of this All Spark mojo to the baby?"_

_Ratchet thought it over. "It's a possibility."_

_"So this baby is going to be one hell of a problem?" I asked._

_"A problem or a miracle," Ratchet said._

I didn't want to believe that Decepticons wanted to kill my baby. Or maybe even me. All the possible outcomes of what the Decepticons could do to my baby were terrifying. I found it frustrating when I was told I couldn't leave base; I didn't want to be cooped up in the same old place for nine months! But if the Decepticons found out about the baby, anything could happen.

A sharp knock on the bathroom door took me out of my anxieties.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Optimus," the deep baritone responded.

Opening the bathroom door, after pulling my shirt down, I saw Optimus's Holoform standing on the other end. He smiled down at me; I gave him my brightest smile. He had kept his promise of not being so over-helpful, only coming to my assistance when I truly needed it.

"Are you feeling ill?" he asked. "You have been in there for quite some time."

I shook my head. "Just thinking. You know, when my stomach gets bigger, I'm going to need bigger clothes."

"You are not allowed to leave base, Desirée," Optimus rumbled.

"Well when I get as big as a barn, I won't be able to fit in any of my clothes," I said. "I'm not friends with any women on base; only Arcee. Who's going to help me get the clothes I need when I get bigger?"

Optimus narrowed his eyes slightly. He frowned. "Lennox and Epps are creators, they can find the proper clothing you need," he rumbled.

I put my hands on my hips. "How are you going to convince two military men to buy pregnancy clothes for me? They wouldn't step foot in the women's section if they had to. Especially for pregnancy clothes."

Optimus looked down at me, his face stoic. I could tell he was trying to find a logical reason to keep me on base; but I already got a bump and it was getting bigger. I wasn't going to wait until I could barely squeeze into my clothes anymore to go out and buy the proper clothes!

"I will speak with Lennox," he rumbled, "to see what can be done." He didn't look too pleased.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face in his chest; the smell of metal mixed with his masculine smell made my head fuzzy my heart speed up a little.

"Don't be mad," I mumbled against his chest. "I just wanted to be ready. I'm going to get really big and I won't be able to fit into anything."

Optimus's strong arms gently wrapped around me, holding me close. "I am not mad," he said. "I worry for you and the Sparkling."

I didn't say anything else, just enjoying the feeling of him holding me. I knew he was going to worry; he'd worry his entire life with the baby around. I gently kissed Optimus's chest, resting my cheek against it, feeling the hum of his Spark against my cheek.

"Do you think the baby is going to be a boy?" I asked. "Ratchet said the baby would most likely to be a boy."

"Whatever gender the Sparkling turns out to be," Optimus rumbled, "I will love it either way."

I smiled gently. "This baby is going to have one, big crazy family."

Optimus rumbled. "Yes, I think it will."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**TO THE LAST REVIEW I GOT, I AM AWARE THAT I DON'T HAVE TO USE ALL CAPS FOR THESE AUTHOR NOTES. I CHOSE TO USE ALL CAPS. IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A PROBLEM WITH ME USING ALL CAPS FOR MY AUTHOR NOTES, I WON'T CONTINUE WITH THE CAPS.**

**ANYWHO, THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE REVIEWS! ALMOST 200 REVIEWS, THAT'S PRETTY COOL!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	54. Chapter 54

**53 - the next day**

"The Sparkling is developing nicely." Ratchet had me laying on a smaller metal berth in the med bay, performing a special kind of ultrasound. The screen showed the baby, still kind of blobbish but the features were starting to form. Optimus sat beside me, looking at the screen in calm curiosity. I couldn't help but look at the screen in wonder, I was helping this grow. "How are you feeling, Desirée?" Ratchet's Holoform looked at me expectantly.

"Fine," I said with a smile. "Just a little tired."

Ratchet nodded slowly, typing into a keyboard. "That's all for today, Desirée."

"Thanks, doc," I said, pulling my shirt down. I got some help from Optimus in climbing down the metal berth. "See ya tomorrow!"

Ratchet grunted, not looking away from screen.

* * *

"Lennox said that he does not mind you getting new clothes," Optimus said. He had dismissed the Holoform and had transformed into his true form. I stood on the metal walkway, my hand placed carefully on my swelling stomach.

"Really?" I looked at Optimus warily. "He didn't say anything else?"

"Lennox meant it," Optimus rumbled. "He had one condition."

"What?" I asked.

"I accompany you." Optimus's forefinger gently cradled me; he looked at me adoringly, his blue optics showing so many emotions. I gave him a small smile, leaning into the large, metal finger.

"I don't mind that," I said with a laugh. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten bored with me."

Optimus's expression became a little more confused. "Bored with you?"

"Ever since finding out I'm pregnant, you've been spending time with me nonstop." I gave him a pointed look. "It's been a month and I have a feeling the Decepticons are going to be coming out of hiding soon."

"Rogue Decepticons, maybe," Optimus rumbled. "Without Megatron to lead them, there is nothing for them to gain."

"They can still get a feeling of accomplishment just by causing destruction," I pointed out. "World domination doesn't have to be their number-one priority."

Optimus took an intake cycle of air, his optics shuttering close before he released the compressed oxygen. His face became solemn. "Decepticons will always desire the domination of other worlds," he rumbled. "Yes, they cause destruction in their wake, but their goal is to enslave and destroy the lives of others."

"Which is why you should start spending more time with your soldiers," I scolded softly. "Your men come first. You guys need to train; we've gotten plenty of new recruits since Egypt, and I haven't seen you train anyone in a long time. Don't tell me the great Optimus Prime is getting soft." The last part came off playfully; Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. He gently nuzzled my form before pulling away.

"After this, I will start training again," he rumbled.

"Good," I giggled.

* * *

"The only reason I'm allowing you to go is because Optimus is going with you." Lennox gave me a slightly irritated look. "I don't want you leaving base, but there aren't many people who would be able to get you the things you need."

"I'll be fine," I said. "Optimus will keep an eye out for me. Stop being such a worry wart."

"I'm going to be a 'worry wart' as long as Decepticons are out there," Lennox said in a sharp tone. "Now they have an even bigger reason to take you out."

"The last time the Decepticons came after me, it was for the symbols in my head," I said coldly. "They didn't exactly win that battle."

"They were going to _dissect_ you," Lennox exclaimed. "Quite with the easy-go-lucky attitude and look at the big picture, Desirée! You're an easy target for the Decepticons!"

"I _am_ looking at the big picture, _Lennox_," I said in a low tone. I tried keeping myself calm; I didn't need any added stress. "I've been looking at it since day one. If you actually knew me, you'd know I'm more observant than you give me credit for. I've had my life in danger since I became friends with the Autobots; since Optimus and I became a couple and since I got knocked up with his kid. I am completely aware of what's going on. Don't you go lecturing _me_ on what I already know."

Lennox looked at me for a minute before running a hand through his hair; sighing in frustration. "I didn't mean to get you upset," he grumbled. "The 'copter's waiting for you."

Without a single goodbye, I turned and left.

* * *

The ride to Mission was rough for me. I got nauseas and got a horrible headache. Luckily I didn't throw up or get a nosebleed. Optimus rode in alt. form, and I could tell he picked up on my discomfort; he activated the Holoform and tried comforting me.

Once we landed, Optimus dismissed the Holoform and opened the driver's side door for me. I climbed in and he tried to carefully roll off the helicopter and onto our old base. After the helicopter flew off, Optimus began his careful drive to the nearest mall.

_"Are you feeling nauseas still?"_ Optimus asked.

"Only a little," I mumbled, my hand gently on my stomach.

_"How much further to the mall?"_

"We're about halfway there."

* * *

I was relieved when we finally reached the mall. I had to make Optimus pull over because I ended up throwing up on the side of the road. That raised a concerned flag for Optimus. I told him vomiting was normal for pregnancies, though that was the first time I had thrown up the entire time.

Optimus activated the Holoform, grasping my hand in his and holding it firmly.

"You OK, big guy?" I asked, my voice a little hoarse.

"Yes," he rumbled.

I giggled. It was obvious the hand-holding was for possessive reasons. The mall was filled with all kinds of people, but mostly consisted of teens and attractive looking older men. Though I already had a _man_ to call my own.

"I do not like the looks these disgusting males are giving you," Optimus growled, low enough for me to hear.

I bit my bottom lip to suppress a smile. Definitely possessive. He moved his and to my waist, his arm wrapped around and bringing me closer to his side.

"Well too bad for them," I said with a smile. "I've already got a sexy boyfriend and a baby on the way."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle.

We managed to find a clothing store and I found the section in the women's part for expecting mothers. Optimus stood next to me, looking a little awkward and sheepish. I giggled.

"You're not having fun?" I teased.

He chuckled and looked at me adoringly. "As long as you get the things you need."

I laughed. "Said like a true man."

After purchasing all my clothes, I decided to do some window shopping. I went to the baby section of the store and looked at all the cute baby clothes.

"Maybe I should get a few of these," I murmured distractedly.

"Do you have enough money to buy more belongings?" Optimus rumbled.

"I brought my credit card just in case," I sighed. "I wish I knew what gender the baby is. I could always get neutral colors." I looked up at Optimus. "What do you think?"

"Whatever makes you happy," he rumbled.

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes; he leaned down and I pecked him on the lips. "You're such a laid back old robot," I murmured.

I saw the smile grace his lips. He tried to turn his head, not wanting to reveal that gorgeous smile. I giggled quietly.

Before I could even take a look at any of the baby clothes, I heard someone call my name. Turning my head, my eyes widened and I felt my blood run cold.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**CAN YOU GUYS GUESS WHO IT IS?**

**~SMITHY**


	55. Chapter 55

**54**

I felt my stomach churn in fear and panic. Turan stood in front of me; a woman by his side with a pregnant belly.

_No,_ I thought. _Not another one._

The woman looked like she was going to pop at any minute. Two other kids stood next to her; a good amount of distance stood between the two younger looking kids and Turan. Were they kids from a previous relationship? I saw the uncomfortable looks they'd give Turan; shifting on their feet and trying to distance themselves without being noticed. The youngest child, a little girl, couldn't have been older than ten; her brother looking like he was maybe twelve.

"What's wrong, _Desirée_?" Turan spat. "Aren't you happy to see me? It's been twelve years."

He looked so sickly. Turan couldn't be older than his mid to late forties, but he looked like he was in his fifties. His receding black hair was graying; he had tattoos littering his bony arms; he looked skinny and underfed. His facial hair was matted and greasy. It looked like he hadn't bothered bathing in a while.

I stood there, frozen. It felt like my voice had been sucked right out of me. My hands trembled; my stomach churned and my heart sped up. It felt like I had been punched in the stomach; I couldn't breathe.

Optimus took a protective step in front of me, eyeing the shorter man in wariness. Turan looked at Optimus with a smug expression. He didn't stand a change against the Autobot in a fight; that much was obvious. But Turan was always one to believe he was the "manliest" kind of man there was. Arrogant, violent, a drunk, and a convict. A baby machine too.

"This man...is he your father?" Optimus rumbled darkly.

Turan sneered at Optimus. "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

"Commander Optimus Prime," he rumbled; his eyes narrowing to the smaller man.

"_Optimus_?" Turan scoffed. "The fuck kind of name is _that_? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Turan scowled at the Holoform. "Yeah, that fucking whore is my useless bitch of a daughter. Who gives a fuck?"

"I do," Optimus growled. "You inflicted years of abuse upon her. I thought parents were to love their children?"

Turan gave a sharp laugh. "That fucking bitch was an unwanted mistake. I wanted Antonia to get an abortion; she wasn't going to get one. She was too busy getting fucking high to get rid of you." Turan gave me a nasty look. Tears fell down my face. I tried to control myself. I couldn't afford any of this.

"Do not speak to her like that," Optimus warned; his voice a deep growl.

"What're you gonna do, huh?" Turan tried sizing Optimus up, but physically had nothing compared to Optimus. The Prime's Holoform was graced with lean, well defined muscles. Not to mentioned Optimus's height - he towered over Turan.

"I will not fight you," Optimus snarled, "in a public setting. Especially in front of them." Optimus waved to the heavily pregnant woman and her kids.

Turan mustered up his best glare, trying to intimidate Optimus. I felt the tension growing; thick enough to almost be cut with a knife. I was able to calm myself down. Walking up to Optimus, I put my hand on his forearm; his eyes flickered to me before looking back at Turan.

"You are not worth the effort," Optimus growled. "You are a worthless excuse of a man."

* * *

We were able to leave the mall without buying anything else and without a physical confrontation. I was happy a fight hadn't started; Optimus would have beaten Turan up and down the store.

I hadn't said a word since we left. I felt terrified. Turan was in Mission City. Out of all the places he could live while on parole, he chose Mission. We were about halfway to the old base, Optimus already contacted Lennox back at Diego Garcia, and the helicopter was supposed to be there shortly.

_"Desirée..."_ Optimus's voice crackled through the radio. I didn't say anything. _"Speak to me, Desirée."_

When I still didn't say anything, the Holoform activated in the passenger's seat. Optimus's blue eyes looked at me worriedly. I felt almost paralyzed with fear. If Turan lived in Mission now...I could never go back. How could I explain that to Sam and everyone else? I still had to tell Sam and Ron and Judy I'm pregnant. I couldn't go back. Turan would find me again and the next time I went back I might not have Optimus with me.

"Desirée," Optimus rumbled. His hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch. "Don't be afraid. Please, Desirée. He won't hurt you."

I looked at Optimus; I couldn't comprehend what I was feeling. My mind was spinning and I couldn't concentrate. Memories and flashbacks filled my head - back to when Turan would abuse me so violently that it felt like I was dying. Kicking and punching and slapping and choking and the screaming...the smell of alcohol mixed with vomit and body odors. Being locked in my bedroom for days; being starved and having to piss myself cause I wasn't allowed to leave and use the restroom. My room reeking of urine and the smell of body odor.

Antonia coming in high on whatever, showing her nameless men the fragile little girl they kept locked in the bedroom. Then I'd feel their dirty hands all over my body...

Antonia burning my arms and my neck with lit cigarettes; holding a knife to my neck saying she could kill me in my sleep. The smell of all kinds of drugs was stuck to her skin, clothes and breath. Days without food, water, fresh air...I was surprised I lasted as long as I did.

"Desirée?" Optimus looked at me desperately. His blue eyes were wide with fear and worry. "Desirée!"

* * *

When we finally arrived at base, I was brought to the med bay. Ratchet checked the baby. I barely paid any attention to my surroundings; I faintly heard Ratchet say something, I looked at him.

"Did you hear what I said?" The medical officer's Holoform looked at me expectantly. "The Sparkling is fine. Understand? It's fine."

He turned my head to the screen; the baby looked the same. I looked at it blankly.

Ratchet sighed and dismissed the Holoform.

* * *

**Optimus POV**

Optimus stood outside the med bay with Ratchet.

"She seemed to have gone through some sort of panic attack," Ratchet explained. "The Sparkling is healthy, but it did cause a slight strain on her body. I'm going to keep her here overnight to keep an eye on her."

Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Can you tell me what caused her to have the panic attack?" Ratchet asked.

"She saw her male creator at the mall," Optimus rumbled. His optics held guilty sadness. He had wanted to pummel the pathetic human male for all the damage he had caused.

Ratchet frowned. "Her male creator?"

"Her real one," Optimus rumbled.

Ratchet took an intake cycle of air. Releasing it, he looked at Optimus exhaustedly. "She is not permitted to leave base under any circumstances," he said. "I fear if she had another episode, or one similar to this, she will not only lose the Sparkling, she will have serious health problems."

Optimus looked at his medical officer wearily. "I understand," he rumbled. "Thank you, Ratchet."

"Keep a good eye on her, Optimus," Ratchet informed. "She's in a very delicate condition right now. We can't afford a repeat of today."


	56. Chapter 56

**55**

I laid on the metal berth, slowly regaining my composure. Ratchet had returned to the med bay, typing into his holographic computer. I swallowed thickly.

"Ratchet...?" I asked hoarsely. "When will I be able to leave?"

"You're staying overnight," he said gruffly. "I need to monitor the Sparkling and you."

I grimaced. Was it _that_ serious? I slowly sat up; gently placing a hand over my stomach. It felt bigger. I sighed.

"Did you run any scans?" I muttered.

"Yes," Ratchet grumbled. "So far, you're in a healthy condition and so is the Sparkling."

I sighed. My legs dangled off the side of the metal berthed, my feet not quite touching the ground. I frowned. I wanted to forget the entire day! But I knew it would take some time.

"Where's Optimus?" I asked exhaustedly.

"He was waiting outside the med bay for some time," Ratchet said in his gruff tone. "He's probably in recharge."

I nodded. "He deserves a rest. I'm really grateful for what you're doing, Ratchet."

Ratchet grunted in response. I chuckled at the grumpy old robot.

* * *

**Jazz POV**

Jazz had heard about what happened to Optimus and Desirée at the human mall. Though he hasn't seen a lot of the little femme lately, he still had that brotherly protectiveness and hearing that she was being threatened made him so angry he almost burst a processor!

He had talked to Optimus, saying the next time they go back, he wanted to join them. Optimus, in his calm manner, said that Desirée was not to leave base under any circumstances until the Sparkling was born. Jazz had felt a sense of relief but was still angered. He managed to calm himself down; though it took a long time.

Jazz felt a little guilty for not spending as much time with Desirée as he used to; he had been..._busy_, to say the least. He had begun training again - as did the other Autobots - but his processors had been thinking about a femme - a human femme - that had been an interest of his for quite some time. She worked on base as a tech, and the two of them would occasionally talk and he found her to be interesting and funny and intelligent.

Her name was Celia Wilkes.

The dark silvery colored Autobot had no idea if Celia had any feelings for him; he was a robotic alien, he'd understand if she didn't. But he found himself enjoying her company and liked getting to know her. He had been a bit of a show off at times, and she always laughed when he did a little flip and said she found him to be "entertaining."

_Better than nothing,_ he'd think. And since hearing Celia's laugh made his Spark swell with mixed feelings of accomplishment and determination, he would always try and surprise her with new tricks.

If Optimus was able to get himself a human femme _and_ a Sparkling, who's to say Jazz couldn't try?

* * *

The next morning, I was able to leave the med bay. Ratchet did another scan and ultrasound and the baby had gotten bigger. My stomach now had a noticeable bump and my shirts were getting a bit snug. After leaving the med bay and giving Ratchet a heart-felt thank you, I saw Bee's Holoform run up to me. I squeaked, holding my arms out in front of me protectively.

Bee came to a skidding halt and looked at me with a big smile.

"How're you doing?" he asked.

"Better than yesterday," I laughed.

"That's good," Bee said. "We were worried sick about you."

I frowned. "I'm sorry."

"I heard you're not allowed to leave base until the Sparkling is born," he said grimly.

I groaned. "That's too long!"

"It's for your safety," Bee said firmly. "No one wants you getting hurt."

I looked at Bee, he looked so much older when he was serious. I gave him a small smile, feeling my heart swell. I gave Bee a hug.

"I love all of you," I said softly.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING WHY I ADDED THAT JAZZ PART IN THERE, IT'S BECAUSE I GOT A REQUEST TO ADD THE ROMANCE OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS! I'LL ADD THEM IN EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE, JUST IN CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED AND WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH THE OTHERS!**

**I MIGHT WRITE ONE-SHOTS OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS AND THEIR OC'S AFTER I FINISH THIS FANFICTION AND BEFORE I WRITE THE OTHERS IN MY MIND!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	57. Chapter 57

**56 - one week later**

"We're going to have a new recruit come in," Lennox said.

"Really?" I asked. "Who?"

"Her name is Abigale Payson," Lennox said; he pulled up a picture of her on his computer. We stood on the metal walkway, I looked at her picture. She had reddish auburn hair; emerald green eyes; freckles dotting her cheeks.

"She looks so young," I said softly.

"Recently graduated high school," Lennox said. "She's eighteen."

"Are you sure you want someone that young here?" I asked worriedly.

"We had you here and you were young too," Lennox said.

I sighed. "That's different. What's she going to be doing?"

"She's pretty good at engineering," Lennox said. "You've done some repairing right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you can help her out," he concluded.

"I don't mind," I said, smiling. "When does she arrive?"

"I had already spoken to her parents," Lennox said. "They didn't like the idea but I was able to convince them to let her stay."

"But when does she arrive?" I repeated.

"In a few hours," he said. "She lived petty far."

* * *

When the helicopter carrying Abigale Payson landed, I waited nervously outside. The past week, NEST had been getting new recruits by the pound. I held my hand over my stomach - now even bigger than before - and saw a petite girl climb out of the helicopter. It was hard to believe she could be eighteen, she looked so small.

"Hi," I said with a smile. Her emerald green eyes looked at me, then at my stomach. "I'm Desirée Witwicky, you must be Abigale." I held out my hand, looking at her cheerfully. She took my hand and I gave it a firm shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said.

"C'mon, I'll show you around," I said. Lennox made sure the Autobots were in their alt. mode, didn't want to scare away the newbies. "That's where the soldiers do their planning," I said, pointing to the metal walkway, "and that's the med bay." We walked past the training area, "The soldiers go there to train. Outside we have our practice area for shooting targets."

Abigale nodded silently.

"Our barracks are over there," I said, pointing to where the rooms were. "I'll show you to your room."

She followed me silently to her room, next to mine.

"Your room's next to mine," I said with a cheery smile. "If you have any questions, just stop by and I'll answer them!"

"Thank you," she said politely. "How far along are you?"

I looked at my stomach and chuckled. "I'm two months."

Abigale's eyes went to my stomach curiously before she frowned. "Are you having twins?" she asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Congratulations," she said with a small smile.

"You like kids?" I asked.

"I love kids," she said. "Can't have any of my own, though." The last part came out sadly; I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

"When I was little, I was sick and I had to take some serious medication," she explained. "The doctors said the medicine had an after-effect and I couldn't have children as a result."

"I'm sorry," I said softly.

She smiled sadly at me. "It's fine. I used to get in fights at school because I get so motherly and protective of kids. The other kids at school thought it would be funny to make fun of me because of that." She trailed off slightly, I felt something stir in my chest.

"Did they bully you over anything else?" I asked firmly.

She blushed a little, her hair hiding her face.

"Abigale," I said sternly.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm not in the best shape," she said softly. I gave her a quick once-over. She wasn't overweight, but she wasn't skinny; she was just a little...chubby. A nice figure but with a little extra.

"You look perfect," I said honestly.

"The kids at school would call me fat and ugly," she said.

"Well they're idiots," I said. "You're not fat and you're not ugly. You have a beautiful figure and you are a very beautiful young woman."

Abigale looked up at me with wide eyes.

I smiled at her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're friends, Abigale. If you need someone to talk to, just come find me and we'll talk. I'm not allowed to do anything big cause I'm pregnant, but I'll be able to instruct you on your engineering." I saw a small smile form on her face. "Now go put your stuff in your room, missy. I'll be waiting out here."

"Thanks, Desirée," she said shyly.

* * *

**Abigale POV**

Desirée had proven to be a really nice woman. I found myself feeling really comfortable around her. She's the kind of person who doesn't need to try to make friends with people, it just comes naturally to her. I never really went out of my way to make friends; I have a few, but I'm kind of introverted. I felt a little bit of jealousy when she told me she was expecting twins, but I shoved the feeling down. I shouldn't be jealous of her, she's nice and honest and the first person to actually think I'm not ugly or fat. Well, aside from my mom and stepdad.

I never knew my real dad, and Mom refused to talk about him. I found out Ricky was my stepfather when I was in middle school; it hurt cause I thought he was my actual father. I got over it and Ricky and I still have a pretty good relationship.

"You almost done in there?" Desirée called through the closed door.

"One more minute," I called. After putting the last of my belongings away, I stepped out of my room and followed Desirée to where some Hummers were parked. We walked past a yellow-and-black Camaro, I slowed a bit and looked at it appreciatively.

"Abigale?" Desirée turned and looked at me. Looking at the Camaro, a look flashed over her face before quickly vanishing. "You feeling OK?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said. "Whose car is this?"

"It's a military vehicle," Desirée said. "There are a few others here on base."

I gave a hum, studying the car carefully.

"C'mon, we should go," Desirée said. "We've got a schedule."

"OK," I said.

Desirée informed me on how to fix the cars if there were leaks and how to check an engine and change any parts that didn't work. I wasn't an expert when it came to engineering, but Desirée seemed to know a lot more.

"How do you usually work?" she asked.

"I usually work at my own pace," I said. "I'm not really good under pressure."

Desirée smiled widely. "Good. I'm not really the pressurizing type. If you're comfortable at your own pace, then by all means continue!"

I smiled shyly. "Thanks."

"I'm gonna go talk to Lennox really quick," she said. "I'll be right back."

I watched her walk away. I sighed. It was weird living on a military base; but at least I managed to make a new friend. I felt a light tap on my shoulder, making me jump. I turned and saw a guy who was probably a year or two older than me. He had messy blonde hair, baby blue eyes, and a dimpled, boyish grin. He wore mainly yellow and black and stood a good foot over me. Not to mention he seemed really in shape.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Bee, what's your name?"

"A-Abigale," I said; a blush rising to my face.

"Nice to meet you, Abigale," he said, that boyish grin still on his face. "I saw you looking at that Camaro earlier."

"It's a nice car," I said quietly.

"It is," he said, something flashed in his eyes and quickly disappeared. "It's my car. Maybe I can take you for a ride in it some time."

"That would be amazing," I said excitedly. Bee chuckled lightly. I blushed and looked away.

"You're an awesome fem...kid," he stuttered. I looked at him curiously. He was dressed really casually for someone in a military base.

"Are you a soldier?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said after a minute. "A, uh, special kind of soldier."

Before I could ask another question, I heard Desirée yell at Bee.

"What are you doing?" she snapped.

"Talking to Abigale," he said with a mischievous smirk. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder, holding me against his side.

"You're supposed to be training with Optimus, remember?" She gave him a look and his eyes widened a little.

"Right," he said quickly. "I'm sorry, Abby, I'm gonna have to go. Maybe I'll see you later."

"O-OK," I stuttered. I watched him walk away quickly, I looked at Desirée, she kept her eyes on him the entire time. "Why'd you do that?"

"Bee's the troublemaker," she said nonchalantly. "Always pulling pranks. I've known him for two years, Abigale; trust me, he loves that kind of thing."

"We were just talking," I said.

"I know," Desirée said, "but Bee wasn't following his orders."

"Who's Optimus?"

Desirée hesitated for a moment. "Optimus is my boyfriend," she said, "and he's the commander here."

My eyes widened. "You're sleeping with your boss?"

"Technically, he's not my boss," Desirée said. "I've known him and the...soldiers for two years. I work with Optimus, not for him."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"I think you'll like it here, Abigale," Desirée said. She shot me a cheerful smile. "I really think you will."

I smiled up at her. "I do too."

* * *

**Desirée POV**

Abigale was a very polite kid. She seemed to be a little withdrawan in my opinion, but I tried to think that maybe she wasn't the kind of person who felt comfortable in a public area. She mentioned being - what was it? - introverted, I think was the word.

"How's she adjusting?" I turned and saw Epps standing next to me.

"She's adjusting well, so far," I said. "I'd say she will turn out just fine here."

"That's good," he said.

"I caught Bee talking to her," I said.

"He used the Holoform?" Epps asked.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes. "The silly robot doesn't know when to stop."

Epps chuckled. "All the new recruits will have to find out eventually."

"I know," I said simply. "But I'm curious to see how Abigale reacts to it."

Epps looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I'm just really interested in her. She seems like a really good kid."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**WE HAVE A NEW CHARACTER! ABIGALE PAYSON WAS CREATED BY "CreativityIsWriting" AND IT WAS ALSO THIS WONDERFUL REVIEWER WHO SUGGESTED THE IDEA OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS HAVING THEIR OWN OC'S. CELIA WILKES WAS CREATED BY ME AND I WILL GO INTO MORE DETAILS ON THESE PAIRINGS AS THE STORY GOES ON.**

**JAZZ, OPTIMUS, AND BEE HAVE THEMSELVES AN OC, IF ANY OTHER REVIEWRS WOULD LIKE TO SUGGEST AN OC TO IRONHIDE AND THE OTHER AUTOBOT MECHS WHO ARE AVAILABLE, I WILL HAVE NO TROUBLE ADDING THEM TO THE STORY!**

**CreativityIsWriting, I HOPE ABIGALE TURNED OUT NICELY IN THE STORY! I TRIED KEEPING HER CHARACTER THE WAY YOU DESCRIBED HER! THANK YOU, FRIEND, FOR GIVING THE SUGGESTION AND THE CHARACTER IDEA FOR THE STORY.**

**I HOPE THIS STORY IS STILL TURNING OUT NICELY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	58. Chapter 58

**57**

Abigale adjusted to life on base pretty quickly. Lennox said that Leo would be coming to base soon for some training and that Epps found another candidate for being a tech on base. Since NEST, for the most part, was more about training for upcoming Decepticon attacks - for those who have been apart of NEST long enough to know what a Decepticon is - and techs weren't in big numbers and since it's been a while since any rogue Decepticons showed their faces, or just a Decepticon in general, the human soldiers trained like crazy.

"Her name is Marlina," Epps said. "She's been an expert on computers since she was fifteen."

Lennox and I looked at the picture Epps pulled up if her. She was twenty-one, only a year older than me. Her red hair had black highlights and ended maybe an inch below her chin. She looked pretty average.

"If she's an expert, we should ask her to join," I said.

"We can't keep asking ordinary people to join NEST, Desirée," Lennox said sternly. "We can't afford any civilian deaths or injuries."

"Lennox, this place could go for some more techies," I said. "Being a civilian shouldn't be a big deal. If she's good with computers, give her a chance!"

Lennox frowned and sighed. He looked at me with a slightly annoyed expression. "You really now how to convince a person," he said.

I smirked. "I try my best. Now you boys have fun; I'm going to give Abby her lesson for today."

As I walked down the stairs, I saw Optimus's Holoform waiting near the bottom. I smiled at him and gave him an awkward hug. Only two months along the pregnancy and I looked maybe four and a half months. Ratchet was right about the baby growing quickly. It hurt to walk sometimes; my knees would hurt or my hips would start aching. Most of the time my lower back would start having sharp pains, I told Ratchet about that, he said my body was trying to keep up with the baby, but at the rate the baby was growing, my body wasn't fast or strong enough.

"It's been a while since I've seen you," I said with a smile.

"Training the Autobots has been difficult," he rumbled. He held my hand as I walked over to where Abby was. "Using only the Holoforms because of the new soldiers has been making the others restless."

"I'm sorry," I said; I gave Optimus's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Lennox said that we might be moving to DC. Is that true?"

"Your leaders are considering the idea," Optimus rumbled. He looked at me with a gentle expression. "How is the Sparkling doing?"

"Getting bigger," I said exhaustedly. "My body can't keep up with the rate the baby's growing. I'm getting really tired and everything aches and hurts."

Optimus placed a hand on my stomach; I flinched slightly, it started to become very sensitive to contact. But the Prime's hand was gentle and soothingly rubbed my swollen stomach.

"Rest," he rumbled gently. "You can't keep pushing yourself."

"I'm not pushing myself," I argued softly. "I'm just giving Abby some lessons on how to fix cars. I'm not fixing the cars with her."

"All those fumes are not good for you or the Sparkling," Optimus murmured. "You can't keep working there; you could get ill."

I gave Optimus a small smile. "I love that you're worrying about me, Optimus, and I promise I won't spend as much time over there."

He gave me a bright smile, his blue eyes lighting up.

"But I still have to teach her the basics," I said. "Once she's able to do the fixing on her own, I will only step foot over there if she really needs help with something."

Optimus gave a single nod. "Thank you."

* * *

When I reached the repair area, Abby and Bee were sitting together and talking. There was an obvious blush on the human girl's face and a bright smile at the Holoform; Bee was giving her his signature dimpled, boyish grin. His baby blue eyes watched her carefully. I didn't know what they were saying, but occasionally they'd laugh and I would see Abby tuck a strand of hair behind her ear and it looked almost like the two were flirting.

I smiled. Since coming to base, Abby and Bee had a connection immediately. It was pretty clear that there was some feelings between the two, and it was fun watching it slowly unfold.

"Alright love birds," I called, "break time is over."

The two looked at me before Bee gave his goodbyes, giving the young girl a hug before walking past me.

"Can I talk to you later?" he whispered to me.

Giving him a curious look, I nodded before gently nudging him to the training area.

I smiled at Abby, who looked at me shyly. "You and Bee look like good friends," I said with a mischievous smirk.

She blushed and looked down. "He's really nice," she said quietly.

I motioned her to stand up and she walked over to one of the Hummers that needed repairs. Popping the front, I sat down on a nearby bench and watched her evaluate the engine.

"Do you have a crush on him?" I asked playfully.

Abby stiffened a little before hunching over the car. I smiled. "You can tell me anything, remember? I won't tell."

"H-He's cute," she stuttered.

"He's a good Aut...soldier," I corrected. "Pretty young for his team. He's only nineteen." It was hard lying to her; she was a nice kid and I wanted her to know what Bee and the others really were.

Abby turned and looked at me. "It feels like everyone here is hiding something," she said with a frown. "There's always this big secret and anytime I ask, the question is never answered."

I tried to keep a neutral face. "There is no secret, Abby."

"You guys are a military group," she said, "with cars you'd see someone driving down the road in. You've got trucks and Camaros and sports cars. Why do you need sports cars?"

"I told you they're military vehicles," I said in a stern tone.

"They never go anywhere," she exclaimed. "Since I've been there, those cars have been collecting dust here."

I gave Abby a pointed look. "You've been on base for three days, Abigale," I said. "Those are specialized cars for the military. There hasn't been any kind of request for them to leave base, so they stay until that request is made."

Abby gave me a look, seemingly shocked at what I'd said.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "Let's just get today's lesson started, OK?"

* * *

Lennox told me that Epps had given Marlina a call and asked if she would like a "job interview." He had flown to wherever the woman lived and set up a spot for them to do their interview.

"How's it going with Abby?" Lennox asked.

"Fine," I said tiredly. "She's getting suspicious. She knows we're hiding something."

I saw the eighteen year old chatting with Bee's Holoform for a little bit. I always gave Lennox or Epps an update on how she's doing. I had told Bee to meet me in the med bay; Ratchet had another check up he wanted to do on me. The farther along I got in the pregnancy, the more frequent the check ups became.

"She can't know about the Autobots yet," Lennox said. "None of the newbies can."

"She's going to be really confused when she finds out what Bee is," I said.

Lennox looked between the two. He sighed. "I'm sure they can figure something out."

"What if they can't?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know," he said simply. "If they can't then they can't. There's nothing for us to do about it."

I nodded silently. I saw Bee give me a brief look before giving Abby another hug goodbye. He walked over to me and we both walked to the med bay together.

"How's Optimus doing?" I asked.

"He's been training us and some of the new recruits pretty hard," Bee said. "He said that he got a message from some surviving Cybertronians. They're on their way here."

"That's awesome," I said with a smile. "When are they coming?"

"It's going to take a while," Bee said. "Optimus didn't give us an exact time, he said the message was breaking up."

Entering the med bay, Ratchet's Holoform was waiting. I laid down on the metal berth and pulled my shirt up. I had already started wearing the pregnancy clothes, none of my old clothes fit me.

Ratchet performed the ultrasound and I smiled when I saw the baby. It was really starting to look like a baby. Though it was only two months, all the features of the baby were defined. The legs and arms and head - maybe too developed for two months into the pregnancy - but this was emotional for me.

"The Sparkling is healthy," Ratchet said.

"Since it's developing quicker than a normal baby, why hasn't the eyes opened?" I asked.

"The Sparkling's eyes are in the final stages of development," Ratchet explained. "The eyes will open once its development is complete."

"Are you able to tell the gender now?" I asked.

Ratchet looked a little closer. "Not entirely," he informed.

I sighed. I was getting a little impatient with waiting. I wanted to know what the baby's gender was!

"Hush up," Ratchet said. "The Sparkling's gender will be developed soon. You're only two months in."

"I'm getting impatient," I groaned. "The rest of the baby is growing faster than usual but I still can't know what the gender is!"

Ratchet grunted and began typing in his holographic computer again.

I slowly sat up and pulled my shirt down. Bee helped me down from the berth and steadied me when I landed on my feet.

"You wanted to talk?" I asked.

We started leaving the med bay and I saw the awkward shiftiness in Bee's eyes.

"Is this about Abby?" I asked.

He gave me a surprised look. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"You guys are so adorable together," I said with a slight smirk. I was walking to my room, going to take a nap from a very long day. "And it's pretty obvious you two are liking each other."

"It's only been three days, Desirée," Bee said with a frown. "She can't like me after three days."

"I dunno," I said, trying to hold back a smile. "Sometimes a person's feelings take a liking to something pretty quick."

Bee seemed to think over my words before shaking his head. "Abby and I are just friends, Desirée Witwicky," he said; he looked at me with almost a kicked puppy expression.

I smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Act nice, compliment her when it's necessary, and don't pull any pranks on her," I said quietly.

He gave me a small smile and nodded.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**NEXT CH. I WILL INTRODUCE MARLINA AND LATER ON, ANOTHER OC.**

**MARLINA AND ABIGALE ARE NOT MY OC'S. ABIGALE BELONGS TO "CreativityIsWriting" AND MARLINA BELONGS TO "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl."**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS. I ONLY OWN DESIRÉE, CELIA, THE BABY AND A LOVE FOR THE MOVIES!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	59. Chapter 59

**58**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY NEW CH.'S FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND A HALF. I'M SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CH., AND I KNOW IT ONLY SAYS "PROLOGUE," PLEASE STOP REMINDING ME IF THAT'S THE ONLY THING YOU'RE REVIEWING ON WHEN I UPDATE A NEW CH.**

**ANYWAY, I'M SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T A CH., I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING WEEKENDS {MAYBE, DEPENDING ON IF I AM FREE ON WEEKENDS} AND I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT UPDATING THESE PAST TWO DAYS!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	60. Chapter 60

**59**

"How's the baby doing?" I asked.

Ratchet looked at the screen carefully; typing everything into his holographic computer. The baby was starting to look like a _baby_. I was only three months, but I looked nearly five months. It was getting harder to do things; I tried spending less time in the repair bay, the fumes were getting me sick and I'd get bad migraines.

"Fine," Ratchet said gruffly. "Your blood pressure is too high."

"What do you suggest I do then?" I asked.

"You need to stop helping Abigale with repairing those vehicles," Ratchet stated.

"Who's going to teach her to repair them?" I exclaimed. "She needs someone to teach her!"

"There are qualified mechanics on base," Ratchet stated simply. "They will continue Abigale's lessons in your absence."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Rest. Not only is your blood pressure getting higher, you're running a slight fever," Ratchet explained. "Your immune system is weak; your body won't be able to fully fight off any infections you get. Rest and try not to be so stubborn."

I frowned. "Can you see the baby's gender?"

Ratchet looked at the screen carefully. His Holoform's vivid blue eyes studying the baby's form. He frowned slightly.

"What is it? Is the baby still undetermined?" I asked worriedly.

"No," he said gruffly. "The Sparkling's gender is developed; I wasn't expecting this..."

"Ratchet you'd better tell me what's going on, dammit," I snapped.

"Your Sparkling...it's female." Ratchet looked at me with a shocked expression. It was the first time I'd seen a look like that on the medical officer's face. "A biological descendant of a Prime...and it's a female."

"Is that bad?" I asked confusedly. "Who cares if it's a girl?"

"In all of Cybertronian history, the Primes have been mechs," Ratchet explained. "Males, as you'd call them. It's rare that a Prime would have a _biological_ descendant; it was thought impossible that a Prime would be a _femme_."

"Well, there's a first for everything, right?" I placed my hand carefully on my stomach. Since the baby was growing so fast, I could feel it - her - moving in me. Ratchet said that her growing would gradually slow down the further the pregnancy went. The baby's organs needed to finalize their development.

Ratchet looked at my swollen stomach and then at me. He frowned slightly. "I'll need to start seeing you more often," he said in a stern tone.

"I already see you twice a day," I sighed.

"I'll need to see you in the evenings," he continued. "Before you go to recharge. This pregnancy is getting more and more intense on your body."

I gave an audible groan. "Fine, whatever; when do I start?"

"Tomorrow," Ratchet said, looking at me. "For now, I want you to rest. I mean it, Desirée; no sneaking off to help Abigale. I've already spoken to Optimus..."

"You used the ComLink?" I asked in an annoyed tone. "I don't like it when you guys use the ComLink when I'm around." The last part came out as a frustrated grumble. I frowned and gave the medical officer a pointed look.

He continued talking as if I hadn't said anything. "...and he is informing Lennox and Epps of what needs to be done."

I gave another audible sigh. After a minute of struggling to get up, I managed to sit up and carefully move my legs over the side of the metal berth. I placed a hand on my big belly. I gently climbed off the metal berth and waddled out of the med bay. I kept one hand on my lower back, trying to ease the painful pressure that ached my back.

I saw Optimus's Holoform approach me, looking a little concerned.

"I received Ratchet's message," he rumbled. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, everything's fine," I gave him my best smile. "He said my blood pressure's a little higher. I have to rest."

"The Sparkling..." He placed a hand gently on my stomach. I felt the baby shift a little; it was kind of an uncomfortable feeling, but I felt reassured, knowing my baby was growing and healthy.

"Fine," I said, placing my hand over his. "She's just fine."

Optimus gave a sigh of relief. After a minute, he seemed to catch my words. "She?" He looked at me confusedly; those bright blue eyes wide with innocent confusion.

"Yes, Optimus," I said with a small, worried smile. "She."

Optimus's eyes widened even more. He looked down at my stomach, kneeling down as if to study it more. He put his other hand on my stomach and gently rubbed it. He very carefully rested his forehead against the swollen skin; his eyes fluttered close.

"Optimus?" I looked down at him; I had no idea what he was doing. "Why are you down there and what the hell are you doing?"

He looked up at me with the brightest smile I'd ever seen on him. I felt surprise rise up in me.

"We're having a femme," he rumbled.

"You're not upset?"

Optimus's Holoform stood at its full height, looking at me lovingly. "Why would I be upset?" He placed his hands on my shoulders and brought me in for a hug, kissing the top of my head. "Our Sparkling is healthy, you're healthy. I'm the happiest mech ever."

I tried to wrap my arms around the Prime's waist, but it was difficult with my stomach in the middle.

"I should probably rest now," I murmured. "Ratchet's orders."

* * *

I decided to tell Abby of the current situation. But by the time I was near the repair bay, I saw her and Bee's Holoform sitting against one of the Hummers. They were sitting pretty close...

Abby was blushing lightly; the both of them laughing and talking. I saw a look in Bee's eyes that looked very similar to what Optimus would give me...a loving, caring expression. Bee was good at keeping certain emotions hidden around others who didn't know him well, but I saw the look; and Abby seemed to be returning it. I gave a small smile and walked away. I didn't want to disturb them.

* * *

"I thought you were supposed to be resting?" I turned and saw Epps and a woman standing next to him. The woman's hair was red with black highlights; she looked pretty average in appearance and her hair ended maybe an inch or so below her chin.

"I'm going now," I said.

"Before you go, this is Marlina Chapmin." Epps nodded to the woman next to him.

I held out my hand for her. "Pleasure to meet you."

She took my hand and gave it a firm shake. "Pleasure to meet you too."

"I'm Desirée Witwicky," I said. "Did Epps show you where the techs go?"

"I'm taking her right now, Rae," he said. I sighed at the nickname. Little femme and All Spark were nicknames I was used to hearing; Epps giving me the nickname "Rae" was something I wasn't used to. I rolled with it though. "You go rest, OK? I'm giving her the grand tour." He shot me a smile and led Marlina away.

"It was nice meeting you, Marlina," I said to her.

"Call me Marli," she said with a smile.

"Only if you call me Desirée." I shot her a friendly smile as she turned to follow Epps. I sighed and went to my barrack; by the time I closed the door and was on my bed, I was already asleep.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD. AND I HOPE YOU LIKED THE NEW CHARACTER, MARLINA.**

**MARLINA AND ABIGALE ARE NOT MY OC'S! MARLINA BELONGS TO "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl" AND ABIGALE BELONGS TO "CreativityIsWriting."**

**I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AT ALL NEXT WEEK. JUST A HEAD'S UP.**

**SO, THE SPARKLING'S A GIRL! I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR WHAT EVERYONE THINKS THE SPARKLING'S NAME SHOULD BE. I THOUGHT ABOUT MAYBE NAMING THE SPARKLING "NOVA," BUT I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS HAVE TO SAY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	61. Chapter 61

**60 - 2 months later**

The past two months have been exhausting! I've been under constant surveillance by Ratchet and Optimus; there have been a few rogue Decepticons wrecking havoc in various areas around the globe; my fever has been on a roller-coaster. One minute I'm running a dangerous fever, then I'm at normal temperature; then it's a little elevated, the next it's a little lower than normal. The baby's been moving and kicking more. Ratchet said her reflexes have been improving. He also said that since I'm getting bigger, I should consider being bed-ridden. I thought the idea was a good idea. At five months, everything ached and hurt and felt uncomfortable. My legs couldn't handle the amount of extra weight from the baby; my back felt like it was about to snap in two.

Ratchet said the joints in my knees were inflamed; the muscles in my lower back were slightly inflamed; my heart was pumping more blood than normal to accommodate for the baby and I; and I would get frequent migraines. Apparently my brain was feeling overworked, in a sense; trying to keep my body up-to-date with every little change that was happening.

Ratchet said that I would have to be immobilized immediately. My knees were basically going to give out under the weight of the baby, my leg muscles were wearing down. Ratchet said the baby was basically wearing my body down.

The further this pregnancy went, the scarier it became.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Things at NEST were getting difficult. The number of rogue Decepticons being located were rising and it was starting to get more difficult to hide the little secret from the newbies. It was getting even harder to explain why Desirée's pregnancy was making her sick. Abby was worried about her. The older woman was pale and thin; her eyes had dark circles underneath; she looked exhausted all the time and slightly out of breath; she seemed to be in a constant struggle.

Though her relationship with the mysterious soldier Bee was deepening, she couldn't help but wonder what was so top secret about NEST. There would be moments when they were about to say something but quickly change the subject or avoid answering certain questions.

The mystery of NEST didn't go unnoticed by Marli either. The woman found that this specific military seemed more concerned with technicological ways of handling things than a typical military would handle situations. She found that NEST being in possession of civilian vehicles were strange and how said vehicles were constantly going out to handle "international problems" was even weirder and more mysterious. But she kept her mouth shut. She was a techie, that was her job and she would keep her nose out of business that didn't concern her!

With each passing day, the incoming Cybertronians coming in earth's atmosphere was drawing a little closer. Though it wasn't close enough to be landing on earth, each passing day gave the Autobots hope that there might be a slim chance there were other Autobots out there. But the thought of more Decepticons landing on earth hung in their processors. It was a dreadful thought. The possibility of bringing more hostiles to the planet they were sworn to protect made them feel uneasy. But they knew that once the Cybertronians finally landed on earth, they'd know for certain that they would either have allies to help them protect humanity or more problems on their hands.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULDN'T UPDATE AT ALL THIS WEEK, BUT I COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL THE END OF THE WEEK! ANYWHO, I'M SORRY THIS UPDATE WAS SO SHORT AND POSSIBLY BADLY WRITTEN, BUT IT IS NEARLY TEN AT NIGHT AND I HAD A LONG AND BUSY DAY! MY NEXT UPDATE WILL PROBABLY BE THIS WEEKEND SO I HOPE I STILL HAVE YOUR INTEREST.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY/NIGHT/AFTERNOON/EVENING!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	62. Chapter 62

**61**

"How are you feeling, Desirée?" Ratchet asked. Optimus's Holoform was beside me, gripping my hand gently as he observed his medical officer do his usual routine.

"Gross," I mumbled. I did feel gross. I felt sweaty and dirty and disgusting. I had splitting headaches sometimes and other times I'd throw up violently and then I would feel like my body was on fire.

"The Sparkling is healthy," Ratchet said, "but your body is trying to fight off an infection. It seems your immune system is weaker than I thought."

"Is there medication to help Desirée fight off the infection?" Optimus asked worriedly. He gently squeezed my hand, trying to show a sign of reassurance.

"If you want to bring harm onto the Sparkling, then I will give her medication." Ratchet looked at the Prime wearily. "I am trying my best for her, Optimus. All you can do is wait this infection out."

"H-How bad is it?" I asked weakly. I felt exhausted, mentally and physically. I tried to keep my eyes open, but my eyelids felt heavy.

"A mild infection," Ratchet explained. "It will go away within a week at most. Keep her in bed, Optimus."

I gave a weak, humorless chuckle. "I wouldn't be able to go anywhere even if I tried," I grumbled.

* * *

Optimus had carried me bridal style back to my barrack. Laying me gently on my bed, he laid himself next to me, gently stroking my swollen stomach. The touch was almost feather-light; he knew my stomach was sensitive to touch and tried not to put so much pressure on it.

"I worry for you," he rumbled. Those vivid blue eyes watched me carefully.

"I'm a big girl," I whispered. "I'll be fine."

"I want to protect you," Optimus rumbled, his voice sounding so vulnerable. "But how can I protect you from the Sparkling?"

I shook my head. "You can't protect me from everything," I mumbled; grimacing when I felt the baby kicking and shifting. Optimus's hand stopped where she was kicking. He looked at my swollen stomach with a look mixed with awe and concern. She was a strong kicker and each time she moved it hurt a little.

"Your body can't handle this," Optimus rumbled worriedly.

"I'm more than halfway through the pregnancy," I whimpered. "Four months will go by in the blink of an eye."

I could feel the worry and anxiety rolling off of Optimus. I looked at him and smiled gently at him.

He kissed me gently, the kiss relaxing me slightly. It had been a while since Optimus and I could have time together. I missed his kisses and hugs and his shy, sweet personality. Pulling back, Optimus gently cupped my cheek before giving me one last kiss.

"Sleep," he rumbled quietly.

I fell asleep feeling more relaxed than I had in a while.

* * *

**Optimus POV**

As the Prime left human woman's barrack, he felt his Spark rattle with worry. He wanted to have the Sparkling arrive safely, but he wanted Desirée to come out healthy and safe. He was conflicted. He wanted to protect his potential Sparkmate, but how could he protect her from their own Sparkling?

He ran a hand through his blue-black hair in frustration. He couldn't do anything and that angered him. Optimus wasn't one who let emotions cloud his rational judgment, but he knew that, for Cybertronians, if their potential Sparkmates were in danger of any kind, emotions would take over. His Spark wanted to protect her; he wanted to protect her! But what could be do besides stand and watch?

"Optimus!" The Prime turned to see Lennox walking over, a young femme standing next to him. She had long pink hair, the tips dyed silver; her eyes were golden in color and she seemed to be in a very healthy shape. "This is Blossom Steelers. Blossom, this is Commander Optimus Prime."

The girl - Blossom - held out a hand and Optimus shook it firmly.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a big smile.

"Thank you," Optimus said, trying to force himself to sound calm and collected. "It is nice to meet you too, Ms. Steelers."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SO, THERE IS A NEW OC. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS UPDATE AND I KNOW IT SAID I POSTED THE PREVIOUS CH., JUST IGNORE IT PLEASE.**

**ABIGALE, MARLI AND BLOSSOM ARE NOT MY OC'S.**

**ABIGALE BELONGS TO "CreativityIsWriting."**

**MARLI BELONGS TO "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl."**

**BLOSSOM BELONGS TO "Alice Gone Madd."**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	63. Chapter 63

**62 - two months later**

The past two months had been dreadful. The infection I had took a little longer than a week to get rid of. I'd get bad fevers and splitting headaches and by the time the infection passed, my body was even weaker than before. I hadn't left my barrack since I got the infection. Ratchet made sure I stayed on bed rest and made sure I'd have some company.

Abby and Bee would visit occasionally; they announced to me one day that they had officially started dating and I tried to make myself look surprised. It was so obvious that those two were a match made in heaven. I had congratulated them but deep down I was a bit worried. I wanted to know how Abby would react when she found out her boyfriend was an alien robot.

Jazz and Ironhide visited as well. I hadn't seen much of the two and I was happy to finally see them. Jazz told me about how he had started seeing a human femme named Celia; it seemed that everyone was finding themselves a significant other. Though they tried to hide it, I could see the worry in their eyes. I was pale and thin and washed out. I tried to put up a good face and act like I was before, but it was difficult.

Even Jetfire had come and visited, after Ratchet installed a Holoform into his programming. Jetfire was still loud and eccentric. I felt happy that everyone was worrying about me, but I hadn't told Sam or Ron and Judy about the pregnancy and I only had two months left until the baby was born. I was hoping maybe Mikaela would tell Sam that I was expecting but she had told me that this was between family.

"How you doin', little femme?" Jazz asked; he had visited for a few minutes and sat on the foot of my bed.

"A little tired," I sighed.

He nodded briefly.

"Can I ask a favor?" I looked at Jazz tiredly.

"What?" Jazz leaned forward a little, ready to do whatever I requested. I felt a small smile rise on my face.

"I haven't told my family about the baby," I mumbled. "And I'm getting pretty close to a due date. Do you think I could call Sam and everyone and tell them?"

Jazz hesitated for a moment. He thought about it for a minute before giving an audible sigh. "I guess you could; but I should probably ask Optimus."

I nodded.

* * *

Jazz had gotten Optimus and left while we talked about it.

"Are you sure you wish to tell them?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "They're my family. I haven't heard from them in so long!"

Optimus kissed my forehead before nodding.

"I have my cell phone charging over there." I pointed to the table near the corner of the room. Optimus stood up, walked over, unplugged it, came back and handed it to me. Giving a small smile as my thanks, I turned my phone on. I had a few text messages from Ron and Judy; but nothing else. Dialing Sam's number, I felt a tightening in my chest, my nerves suddenly flaring.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sam." I smiled nervously.

_"Desirée! Hey, I've been worried about you. Why haven't you called or anything?"_

"I-I'm sorry." I grimaced at the small stutter. "I've been busy."

_"You feeling OK? You stuttered a bit."_

"I, uh, I'm fine," I stammered. "Um, if I told you something that's pretty big, how w-would you react?"

There was a brief pause before Sam replied, _"How big is it?"_

"P-Pretty big."

_"What is it? Did you and Optimus break up?"_

"N-No," I exclaimed. "But, um, just imagine this first! How would you react if, um, I might be pregnant?"

There was a long pause. I felt my heart clench.

"Sam?"

_"Pregnant?"_

"Y-Yup." I bit my bottom lip.

_"Is it Optimus's?"_

"Yeah," I said nervously.

_"How far along are you?"_

"Seven months?" I didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but my nerves were so out of control I felt nauseas.

_"Seven months!?"_ I held the phone away from my ear. _"Why didn't you tell me!? Seven months! Jesus, Desirée!"_

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "It's been really stressful. I didn't know how to tell you either."

_"Did you tell mom or dad?"_

"No," I mumbled. I felt my heart drop. I still had to tell Ron and Judy.


	64. Chapter 64

**63**

After finishing my little talk with Sam, I dialed the home phone. I felt the baby shift and kick a little, making me grimace. Optimus sat next to me, gently rubbing my stomach to calm her down. I gave him a pained smile as my thanks.

_"Hello?"_ My heart dropped when I heard Judy's voice. I knew she would pop a blood vessel when I told her; she would either be really excited or go out of control ... maybe both.

"Hey, Mom," I said, trying to sound like my usual self.

_"Desirée Witwicky, you are in big trouble!"_ she exclaimed. _"You haven't called us at all and I was going to go down to that base and see what was so important my baby couldn't call us."_

I heard Ron say something in the background, too far away to hear. Judy yelled at him before returning the conversation back to me.

"You can't come to base, Mom," I sighed tiredly. "I've been busy, stop freaking out."

_"I'm not freaking out!"_ she exclaimed. _"My little girl is living on a military base and there are a lot of men on that base ..."_

"Mom, there are plenty of women on base," I said, "and most of the men here are married, remember? Besides, I'm with Optimus."

_"Optimus!? The ... truck?"_

"Yes," I said sheepishly.

There was a long silence before Judy continued talking. _"That's nice, I suppose."_

"I, uh, need to tell you something," I said, trying to change the subject. "It's important."

_"Are you coming to visit?"_ She sounded hopeful, and I instantly regretted what I was about to tell her.

"N-No, I'm not, um, coming to visit," I stuttered nervously. "I-I'm pregnant."

The silence on the other end made me more frightened than what I'd imagined Judy would say. It was a long, heavy silence. Something that Judy never becomes when someone tells her big news.

"Mom?"

_"You're having a baby with a truck!?"_ I held the phone away from my ear. I felt a pang of hurt in my chest. She sounded furious. _"Desirée Selma Witwicky I am coming down to base now and you are going to explain everything!"_

"Mom!" I snapped. She stopped her ranting. "You are _not_ coming down to base, understand? You are a civilian, they would never allow you to come here. And I can explain myself _perfectly_ over the phone."

_"Fine,"_ she grumbled.

"Optimus and I are a couple," I said in a sharp tone. "He has the Holoform, we've been intimate while he uses the Holoform. I thought I wouldn't be able to have children with him but I got pregnant."

_"How far along are you?"_

"Seven months."

_"Dear Lord, Desirée, you're telling this now!? Do you at least have everything ready for the baby?"_

I frowned. "No, I'm on bed rest."

_"Do you have any friends on base who are women?"_

"Yes."

_"Have them and Optimus go baby shopping! That baby is coming into the world in two months and you haven't done a single thing to prepare yourself."_

"Well this hasn't been the easiest pregnancy, Judy," I grumbled.

She sighed on the other end. _"Fine, I'm sorry. I just want what's best for both of you. I'm still angry you didn't tell me sooner."_

I gave a nervous smile. "I figured."

_"Oh, you've been on speaker phone this whole time. Your father is a little fumed. He looks like he's about ready to kick some truck ass."_

I frowned and rolled my eyes. I'd like to see him try and kick Optimus's ass.

"Bye," I said tiredly. After hanging up, I gave an audible groan.

"Your creators are just worried for you," Optimus rumbled.

"I know," I mumbled. I closed my eyes for a moment before opening them. "We need to get clothes and a crib for the baby."

Optimus looked at me for a moment then nodded slowly. "Do you wish for me to go retrieve the items for you?"

"You, Abby, and Bee could go shopping," I said. "Abby's good when it comes to children and she's going to need the extra help lifting heavy stuff."

Optimus nodded and smiled softly. "Is there anything else we would need for the Sparkling?"

I smiled. "Tons of things."

* * *

**No One's POV**

Optimus had mentally saved all of what Desirée had told him into his processors. He told Lennox of what she needed and he sighed.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. "The soldiers still need some training."

"The Sparkling will be arriving soon," he rumbled lowly. "Desirée and I wish to be prepared."

"Fine," Lennox said defeatedly. "Who did Desirée want you to bring?"

"Abigale and Bumblebee," Optimus informed.

Lennox was silent for a moment, "Bring Jazz too. Just in case you need a little more help."

Optimus nodded and went to find the others.

* * *

Optimus had used the ComLink to inform the needed Autobots for the trip, but he needed to find Abby to tell her.

Once he found her, in the repair bay working on one of the Hummers with one of NEST's mechanics, he frowned slightly.

"Abigale," he called out firmly.

She turned and looked at the Prime's Holoform with a shocked expression.

"Hello, sir," she said quietly.

"I need to talk to you for a moment," Optimus said. She walked up to Optimus and looked up at him nervously. "Desirée requested you go ... shopping for the requested materials for the baby." He had to quickly correct himself before he said Sparkling. She didn't know about the Autobots and she didn't know the Sparkling was half-Cybertronian.

"She wants me to go baby shopping for her?" Abby's eyes lit up a little.

"Jazz, Bumblebee and myself will accompany you," Optimus informed.

"Bumblebee," Abby said slowly. "Bee? That's his full name?"

"Abigale," Optimus said sternly. She quickly apologized. "Lennox said it was OK for this trip to happen. He ..."

"I'm sorry for interrupting, sir, but how is Desirée doing?" Abby looked up at Optimus with a pleading expression. "The last time I saw her she looked sickly. Is she getting better?"

Optimus was slightly taken aback by the young femme's worry, but felt his Spark warm when he saw how much she cared for Desirée.

"She is still very weak," Optimus rumbled. "But she will get better soon."

Abby nodded silently, thinking.

"We will be leaving soon," Optimus rumbled. "If you want to bring anything with you for the trip, get it now."

"Yes sir," she said absently. Quickly walking away, Optimus watched her go to her barrack and he smiled. She seemed genuinely concerned for Desirée's health.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY THESE LAST FEW CH.'S HAVE BEEN SHORT AND SLOPPY. I'VE BEEN RUNNING ON FUMES LATELY. ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN THE THREE NEW OC'S, AS YOU KNOW, AND I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	65. Chapter 65

**64**

**No One's POV**

Optimus, Abby, Jazz and Bee left for Mission City to get Desirée's items an hour later. Optimus had informed Desirée of their departure and kissed her goodbye. By the time they reached Mission City, with the Holoforms activated the whole time, landing at their old base, the Holoforms and Abby gathered in their respective vehicles and drove to the nearest shopping area. Optimus led them to the mall him and Desirée had gone to when they were shopping for Desirée's pregnancy clothes; the Prime's Spark rattled a little in wariness and anger - what if Turan was at the mall again? A part of Optimus would be relieved Desirée wasn't there, but another part of Optimus - the more protective side - wouldn't stop to hurt, maybe even kill, the man who didn't deserve to be called her "father."

By the time they reached the mall and climbed out, Abby was in shopping mode. Unlike other girls who would go crazy in a mall, Abby was dedicated to getting only what was necessary. Immediately going into a store and into the baby section, she started rummaging through clothing for newborns.

"Sir?" She looked up at Optimus shyly. "What's the baby's gender?"

"Fe ... A girl." He tried not to grimace at his slip-up. She wouldn't know what a femme was. Abby didn't say anything at the "commander's" slip-up. She continued looking through the baby clothes.

"Bee?" She looked at her Holoform boyfriend and smiled gently. "Would you mind looking for cribs?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

"I'll go with him," Jazz said. The two Autobots left, leaving Abby and Optimus together.

"Do you want to go help them?" Abby asked. "I don't mind picking out the clothes."

"I know they will get the job done without my help," Optimus rumbled. "I would also like to thank you."

"For what?" Abby looked up at Optimus with a confused expression.

"For being Desirée's friend." Optimus gave her a thankful smile. "It's nice finally seeing her make new friends."

Abby looked down and shrugged. "It's no big deal, sir," she mumbled. "She's like a sister to me."

Those words made the Prime frown slightly. A sister ... He remembered when he considered Megatron to be similar to a brother. Before he became obsessed with destruction and killing. The thought of the friend-turned-enemy made his Spark ache; it's been a while since anyone has heard word from the Decepticon leader. Since Egypt, he's been doing a good job at hiding, undetectable.

Optimus was snapped out of his worries by a hand touching the Holoform's forearm. He looked down at Abby, holding some baby clothes up for him.

"Is this OK?" she asked.

Optimus forced a smile and nodded.

"I think I've gotten enough," she concluded. "We should probably find Bee and, um ..."

"Jazz," Optimus said with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't worry; you've never spoken to him before." They both started walking to where Bee and Jazz had taken off. The walk over was quiet and slightly awkward on Abby's part; she didn't know how to talk to the leader. She knew he was Desirée's boyfriend, but he looked intimidating. He was taller than Bee and Jazz and radiated a fierceness that said he might have killed before. Aside from his intimidating appearance, Abby hadn't expected him to be so polite and quiet. Only speaking when it was necessary, and showing kindness that surprised the mechanic-in-training.

The way he walked was like a leader, tall and straight, his bright blue eyes darting around to inspect every little detail of every little thing.

One thing that caught the mechanic-in-training's attention was that, so far, all of the soldiers had bright blue eyes. Even Desirée had bright blue eyes, but she wasn't a soldier. Abby found it odd. Sure Lennox and Epps were soldiers too, and there were others soldiers on base, but the most important soldiers had those bright blue eyes.

"There." Optimus's deep rumbling voice snapped Abby out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Bee and Jazz looking at all of the cribs the store had to offer.

They walked over to the two and looked at the cribs the store sold.

"What about this one?" Bee asked. He pointed to a simple crib.

Abby looked at it carefully. "Maybe."

"This one looks nice." She went to look at Jazz's suggestion and nodded, saying she'd think about it. Most of the cribs looked nice, but they were pretty expensive. She sighed and decided to go with the one Bee picked. It was the cheapest, after all.

After getting a box containing all of the crib's parts, and having Jazz and Bee carry it since they insisted on doing so, they went to the cash register; only to have to wait in line.

"Well, look who it is," a voice said behind them. The group turned and saw a man with a woman and some kids standing behind them. The man was sickly looking, the woman holding a newborn baby and her two eldest kids standing far away from the man. Optimus stiffened beside Abby. She looked up at him with a worried expression. "Where's Desirée?" He smirked up at Optimus. He knew that it bothered the leader.

"Who's this?" Bee asked. He stood next to Abby, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Jazz stood next to Optimus, looking at the sickly man with a wary expression.

"I'm Desirée's father," the man said with a sneer.

"This is the guy who ...?" Jazz murmured to Optimus. The Prime nodded.

When Turan looked at Abby, his sneer deepened. Bee's arm tightened around her waist, he glared at the pathetic excuse of a man.

"You look just like your mother," Turan said, smirking slightly. Abby felt her heart speed up, her blood run cold. How did he know her mother? Abby never knew her real father ... her stepfather had been the closest thing to a father she had known. "Except," he added, "she was a total bitch. Always complaining and calling the cops when we fought. She was a bitch and a whore."

By then, Abby hadn't noticed that Bee's arm was no longer around her waist. The girl's eyes filled with tears as she heard Turan say all those things about her mother. She didn't notice that Bee had stormed over to the man until she heard a sickening crack. Turan had stumbled back as Bee's fist connected to his face. Blood spurted from Turan's nose and split lip. The woman gasped and quickly moved back, making no attempt to help the stumbling man. Her kids clung to her and looked wide-eyed at Bee.

* * *

The situation was handled with Turan being taken out by security, the woman and kids hanging back for a moment to thank Bee for what he'd done.

"My name is Winona," she said quickly. "That girl ... Desirée? Would you mind giving her my number?" She asked Abby to hold the baby, a little boy named Ian, found a pen and scribbled her number onto Bee's hand. "She deserves to see her brother," Winona said. "I'd like to get to know her too." Abby handed the woman her baby back and smiled tightly at her. Winona apologized for what Turan said before leaving.

* * *

After paying for everything, they loaded everything into separate cars and drove off. Everyone was silent. Bee tried to comfort Abby, but she was traumatized. That man had harassed her mother ... the man she had never seen before and he commented that she looked like her mother!

Optimus was furious. He was proud that Bee had handled the situation in a more controlled approach. Yes, he physically hurt Turan, but if Optimus had tried to handle the problem, Turan would be in an ambulance.

Jazz was furious as well. He was furious when that pathetic human male had caused Desirée emotional trauma the first time she and Optimus went out; but now he was beyond that. Seeing him in person brought out that brotherly-protectiveness he felt toward the pregnant femme.

They all knew that the trip back to Diego Garcia would be a long one.


	66. Chapter 66

**65**

**Desirée POV**

I woke to a soft knock on my door. Optimus came in and sat on the foot of my bed; he looked exhausted.

"Dismiss the Holoform," I murmured. He shook his head silently. "Optimus Prime, you and the other Autobots have been using the Holoforms nonstop since the new arrivals came, rest! You look exhausted."

Optimus looked at me tiredly, those vivid blue eyes seeming dimmer than usual.

"Did something happen?" I felt a knot of worry in my stomach. "What happened?"

"We encountered your ... _father_ at the mall again," Optimus rumbled. I felt my heart drop. "He was dealt with. Bumblebee punched him."

I gave a small, strained smile. "Good ol' Bumblebee, eh?" I chuckled softly. "What was he doing this time?"

"He said crude things about Abigale's creator," Optimus sighed.

"Her mother?"

Optimus nodded.

"How would he know Abby's mother?" I felt uneasiness biting at my stomach. I shifted uncomfortably in my bed, trying to think of other reasons he could know Abby's mother.

"I believe that he may be Abigale's father," Optimus rumbled. "She never knew her biological father, Desirée. Only the one her mother ..."

"... married," I murmured. I felt tears in the backs of my eyes. The possibility of Abby being my half-sister made me happy and scared. What if what Turan said ruined our friendship? I didn't want that. Optimus came closer and gently wrapped an arm over my shoulders. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and felt him kiss the top of my head.

"Everything will be all right," he rumbled quietly.

* * *

I was able to convince Optimus to dismiss the Holoform and rest. It was pretty quiet in my room for a little bit. When I heard my door open, I was surprised to see Marli and another girl walk in. I hadn't seen the other girl before; her hair was dyed pink and silver with black tips; her eyes were gold with a mischievous glint in them and she looked to be in perfect shape.

I was surprised to see Marli, I hadn't really spoken to her that much.

"Hey," she said with a small smile.

"Hey," I smiled back.

"I don't think you've met her yet." She nodded to the pink-headed girl next to her. "This is Blossom, she came to work here two weeks ago."

I gave the girl a small smile. "Nice to meet you," I said. "I'm Desirée Witwicky."

"Nice to meet you too," she said.

"What're you here for?" I asked.

"Soldier," she said. She seemed like the kind of person who would be a soldier; she was fit and seemed like all the physical training they'd put her through would be easy.

I nodded.

"What do you do?" Blossom asked.

I chuckled humorlessly. "I used to be a soldier." I wanted to tell her that I wasn't exactly a _normal_ "soldier", that the only reason I was in Diego Garcia with everyone else was because I had the power of the All Spark, but I wanted to be vague.

"Used to be?"

I waved at my stomach. "I'm pregnant," I said with a lopsided smile. "I highly doubt I'll be any use in battle with a newborn." The last part came out sarcastically.

She shrugged. "You could still go out once the baby's old enough."

I shook my head. "I've been through enough battles. Trust me."

"How old are you anyway? You don't seem old enough to have been in the military long."

"Twenty-one, now," I murmured. "And I've been apart of the ... this military long enough to see a lot of good soldiers die."

Blossom was silent for a moment, looking at me with a solemn expression.

"Are those contacts?" I asked.

"What?" Blossom frowned at me.

"Your eyes, they're gold." I looked at her. "Do you have those color changing contacts?"

"Um ..."

"I think it's time for us to go," Marli said. "Well, Blossom anyway; you've got more training."

Blossom nodded. "Nice meeting you, Desirée."

"You too."

After Blossom left, Marli smiled at me. "She's a good kid," she said.

"Seems like it, asks a lot of questions though," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah. I hear she's been seeing one of the soldiers here," Marli said.

"Who?"

Marli's face scrunched a little in thought. "Swipe? Something-swipe ..."

"Sideswipe," I sighed. The silver Corvette ... I hadn't seen much of him at all! I've mainly seen Ratchet, Optimus, with Jazz and Bee on occasion. I missed the other Autobots.

"Yeah him," Marli said. "Seems like everyone's getting themselves a relationship."

I nodded with a smile.

"You look like you're about to pop." Marli's green eyes looked at my gigantic stomach. It was true - seven and a half months pregnant and I looked WAY past my due date.

"I know, I feel like I'm about to pop," I admitted. "I'm only seven months though."

"Jesus," she muttered.

I chuckled a bit humorlessly. "I'll be happy once this pregnancy's over."

"I'll bet," she muttered. "I gotta go, Desirée. Nice seeing you."

"You too, Marli," I said.

* * *

**Time Skip - one month**

A knock on my door woke me from my sleep. Looking at my clock, it was nine in the morning. Lennox and Epps walked in, Graham right behind them.

"We need to talk, Desirée," Lennox said.

"What for?" I said with a yawn.

"Optimus and us thought it would be necessary to show the new recruits the Autobots," Graham said.

"Decepticon attacks are getting a little more frequent," Epps said. "More rogues are popping up around the world and we can't keep making up excuses."

I looked at the three of them. "What about the others? What do they think?"

"They agree," Lennox said. "They've been using the Holoforms for too long. They need to transform."

"Are you aware that some of the Autobots are in relationships?" I stated.

"I'm aware," Lennox said. "Whatever their partners or whatever think of this is between the two of them."

I frowned and thought for a minute. Lennox was right, they were using the Holoforms continuously since the new arrivals came on base. They've made sure to be careful in their choices of words; trying to make themselves as human as possible. Revealing themselves as robotic aliens would be a shock.

But ... Abby, Marli, Celia and Blossom ... their boyfriends were the robotic aliens. I knew Optimus was an Autobot; watching him transform wasn't unusual to me. It would be for them. But they were going to find out eventually ...

"Do it," I said defeatedly. "They'll have to know eventually right?"

Lennox nodded.

* * *

**No One's POV**

All the Autobots - their vehicles - were in the main hangar and their Holoforms were activated, all standing near their respective vehicle. Lennox had gathered all the new recruits into the main hangar.

Murmurs of confusion filled the hangar as they all tried to comprehend why they were all gathered.

"I'd like to introduce you, firstly, to the veterans, in a sense, in front of you," Lennox called. "Commander Optimus Prime; the medical officer, Ratchet; weapons specialist, Ironhide; soldiers, Jazz, Sideswipe, and Bumblebee; strategic specialist, Arcee ..."

The newcomers listened as Lennox named off all the "people" in front of them. They were all a bit confused, some of them wondering why they needed to know the soldiers in front of them; others - like Marli and Abby - wondering if NEST's big secret was finally going to be revealed.

"Now," Lennox said, after finishing introductions, "what is going to happen now will be a bit ... startling. I'm asking all of you to keep in mind that they are still the same."

Lennox nodded to the Holoforms. The Holoforms were dismissed, erupting into the bright blue electric sparks. Right as the Holoforms were dismissed, the vehicles transformed.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SO THE NEWCOMERS HAVE WITNESSED THE AUTOBOTS TRANSFORM. I WILL CONTINUE THIS NEXT CH. AND NEXT CH. WILL ALSO BE WHEN THE SPARKLING IS BORN! I HAVE BEEN ON THE SPARKLING ARC WAY TOO LONG AND I NEED TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY.**

**ANYWAY, A KIND REVIEWER ASKED WHEN I WOULD ALLOW THE AUTOBOTS TO TRANSFORM AND SO, THERE YOU HAVE IT!**

**AS YOU KNOW, I DO NOT OWN THE THREE OC'S! "CreativityIsWriting", "Alice Gone Madd", AND "Jazz's Favorite Human Girl" OWN THEIR RESPECTIVE CHARACTERS.**

**THANK YOU AND REVIEW!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	67. Chapter 67

**66**

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SORRY THIS ISN'T A CH.! I WILL POST THE END OF THE SPARKLING ARC TOMORROW. ANYWHO, I STILL HAVEN'T DECIDED ON WHAT THE SPARKLING'S NAME SHOULD BE! I WOULD LOVE TO THANK ANYONE WHO GAVE NAME SUGGESTIONS; I APPRECIATE IT GREATLY! I DON'T KNOW WHICH NAME TO PICK, HONESTLY.**

**SECONDLY, I AM SOOOO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THE CH. YOU ALL WERE, HOPEFULLY, EXPECTING TO READ. BUT I WILL UPDATE THAT CH. TOMORROW!**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ADD THAT A KIND REVIEWER ASKED IF I WOULD BE DOING ANY STORIES OF THE OTHER AUTOBOTS AND THEIR OC'S! I HAVE NO PROBLEMS DOING THAT; BUT I WON'T BE ABLE TO DO IT RIGHT AWAY - I HAVE SCHOOL COMING UP VERY SOON AND MY UPDATES WILL BE HAPPENING LESS AND LESS. I PROMISE I WON'T FORGET YOU GUYS THOUGH!**

**AND AS FOR THOSE AUTOBOT/OC STORIES, I WAS THINKING OF MAKING THEM A ONE-SHOT OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP(S), BUT I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW HOW I WOULD START IT. SO QUESTION TIME: SHOULD THESE STORIES BE A ONE-SHOT OR A MULTI-CH.?**

**I APOLOGIZE FOR MY RAMBLINGS! STAY TUNED TOMORROW IF YOU'D LIKE TO KNOW THE SOLDIERS' REACTIONS TO THE AUTOBOTS AND HOW DESIRÉE DEALS WITH HER LITTLE GIRL FINALLY BEING BORN!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	68. Chapter 68

**67**

**No One's POV**

The new recruits stared up at the Autobots in a terrified silence. They tried to comprehend how the so-called "humans" in front of them had basically exploded into electrical sparks and became ... robots. Robots capable of disguising themselves as humans; disguised as human _vehicles_. They could blend in perfectly and no one would even notice.

"These are the Autobots," Lennox announced. "Survivors of a war that destroyed their planet, but the war had been brought to earth. They've been protecting humanity from their enemies, the Decepticons, since their arrival on earth."

The silence became heavier. The air swirled with feelings of discomfort, fear, and disbelief. They couldn't understand how it came this far.

"How do they do that?" someone called. Lennox immediately searched to find out who asked the question. Abby looked up at the man with wide eyes and a pale face.

"Do what?"

"Disguise themselves as _humans_," she exclaimed. She pointed at them sharply. "How do they disguise themselves as us? They're ... _robots_! They can turn themselves into humans _and_ cars!? How do they do that?"

"They were installed with a program by their medical officer, Ratchet, to give off a holographic image of what they'd look like as a human," Lennox explained. "It's designed so they can blend in with us. Same as when they transform into cars. They are trying to blend in with us."

Abby shook her head. She was in denial, same with all the others.

"Are you telling me they've been hiding on this planet this entire time?" she exclaimed.

"Was it them that attacked Mission City?" Blossom asked hastily. She stared at Lennox with a hard expression. She didn't want to show her fear. "Was it? What about that worldwide hack not too long ago?"

"Yes, we were there at Mission City," Optimus's metallic-laced rumble startled them. They all looked at the blue-and-red Prime, shrinking back a little. "We were protecting your race from the destruction of the Decepticons."

"As for the hack, that was the work of a Decepticon," Lennox said. "Giving a word off to every government of the world that Desirée had secrets and knowledge that she was keeping about the Autobots. Which she does."

"They made her a fugitive?" Marli exclaimed. She looked up at the Autobots sharply, glaring at them. "You allowed those _things _to make her a fugitive!?"

"There was nothing we could do," Ironhide added. "We had problems of our own to handle, we couldn't stop Desirée from becoming a fugitive."

"The result of my death in battle caused the Decepticons to reveal our existence on this planet," Optimus rumbled. "Desirée, Sam and their companions were trying to revive me."

"Those human disguises," Abby said in a trembling voice. "Do they even feel? Or are they programmed ...?"

"The Holoforms are designed to act just like humans," Ratchet informed in his gruff voice. "They feel and react the same way a human would."

Abby looked up at Bee; Celia looked at Jazz and Blossom looked at Sideswipe. They couldn't believe that the _humans_ they thought they knew were actually alien robots. Lennox watched them carefully. He didn't utter a single word for the duration of their moment.

"Can ... you feel?" Blossom asked. "In general, like this. Can you feel?"

"We are capable of emotions," Arcee said. "In any form we choose to be in, we are capable of feeling."

"We're not just mindless robots," Sideswipe said. "We can think and act on our own; we don't need some controller to tell us what to do."

"This is unbelievable," Marli said. "This cannot be happening."

"It is real," Epps piped in. "They've been undercover on this planet, helping us minimize threats around the globe."

"Desirée knew about this all along?" Abby asked.

"Since the very beginning," Lennox said. "She's known about the Autobots since they came here; helped us in Mission City and in Egypt."

The silence enveloped them again.

Before anyone could say anything, a sharp scream ripped through the silence.

* * *

**Desirée POV**

My water had broke and the contractions came immediately after. They were painful, very painful, and it felt like my whole body was burning and tearing apart. I gripped my belly desperately, trying to find something to ease myself. Another contraction hit and I tried to hold back the soul-ripping scream that wanted to come out. I whimpered; hot tears rolling down my face as I took short, pained breaths to try and calm myself down.

The door to my room opened and I saw the Holoforms of all the Autobots and everyone else clustered around the doorway. Ratchet managed to shove his way through with a wheelchair.

He carefully placed me on the wheelchair and rolled me into the med bay. Only Optimus was allowed to be in there and he looked like he was panicking. I had never seen Optimus panic over anything so that made me panic. I felt Ratchet hook me up to monitors and IV's and do quick scans on the baby.

"She won't be able to birth the Sparkling naturally," Ratchet said quickly.

"What do you mean?" Optimus snapped.

Another contraction hit and I screamed.

"Her body won't be able to handle all the pressure," Ratchet said, running around and grabbing medical tools. "If she births the Sparkling naturally, she and the Sparkling will perish."

"Do. Something," I growled. Optimus took my hand; I gripped it tightly.

"I am," Ratchet said gruffly. "I'm prepping to give you a C-section."

Another contraction hit and I let out a soul-ripping scream. My throat burned from all the screaming; my head pounded; my heart beat painfully against my ribs; my lungs ached and burned from lack of oxygen.

Ratchet finished his prepping, quickly standing over me with an oxygen mask in his hand.

"Don't worry, Desirée," he assured. He placed the oxygen mask over my mouth and nose, I felt myself getting tired. "Don't worry ..."

* * *

When I regained consciousness, I felt like my head had been stuffed with cotton balls. My lungs burned, my throat was raw, my hands ached. But what took me a minute or two to realize was I couldn't feel anything from the waist down. I couldn't feel or move my legs.

I blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the cottony feeling in my head.

"Desirée, calm down." I craned my neck to see Optimus looking at me with a smile on his face. Those vivid blue eyes sparkling as he observed me.

"I-I can't f-feel my legs," I slurred.

"The numbing will wear off soon," Optimus rumbled.

I gently put a hand on my stomach, smaller now that the baby was gone, but still a little big. Baby weight.

"The Sparkling is with Ratchet," Optimus rumbled, stroking my hair. He kissed me gently on the lips. "She looked beautiful."

I gave a small smile.

After what felt like hours, Ratchet came back in holding a bundle. He looked at the baby briefly before handing her to me.

"Healthy for a premature baby," he said gruffly.

"She wasn't very far from being on time," I said with a smile. I looked down at her and felt my heart melt. She had blue-black hair; those vivid blue eyes.

"If you ask me," Ratchet said, "she looks just like you, Desirée."

I chuckled. "Thank you, Ratchet."

She was a big baby, I'd give her that, but I was happy she was OK.

"Why'd you knock me out when you were prepping the C-section?" I asked.

"The procedure was very delicate," Ratchet said. "For an ordinary human baby, the procedure wouldn't be so difficult, but this Sparkling was causing some damage in you. We couldn't afford to have you alert for it."

I nodded.

She looked up at me and made baby noises, I couldn't believe that I had helped make this little baby grow. I looked at Optimus, who was observing her carefully and cautiously.

"Hold her," I said quietly. Optimus seemed stunned at my request. "She's your daughter too. Hold her."

"I-I don't ..." he stammered.

"Optimus Prime, I've seen you take down Decepticons like they were nothing," I said sternly. "Are you telling me you're scared to hold your own daughter?"

Optimus looked at her briefly before holding his arms out. I smiled and gently placed her in the Prime's arms.

"Support her head," I murmured. Optimus held her close to his chest, looking down at her cautiously. "Don't be afraid. You're doing a wonderful job."

Optimus nodded once before calming himself down. She continued her baby noises, Optimus's face softened. He smiled at her, and I felt myself tearing up a little. He looked happy. Really, really happy.

"Ratchet, do you think the others could come in?" I asked. Ratchet hesitated a moment before nodding. He allowed they others in; they all gathered around us, looking at the bundle in the Prime's arms.

"Desirée?" I looked up at Abby. She looked at me nervously; so did Blossom and Marli.

"You guys OK?" I asked.

"We found out," Blossom said, "about the ... um ..."

"Autobots?" I suggested. They nodded. I sighed. "You guys were bound to find out eventually."

"You're not really a soldier are you?" Blossom asked.

"Not like Lennox or Epps," I said. "I'm kind of my own soldier. I've been helping these guys out since they first got here. They're like another family to me."

"Can I hold the baby?" Abby asked, changing the subject. She looked between Optimus and I. Her green eyes sparkling with excitement as Optimus handed the newborn to her. I watched with a smile as everyone had the chance to hold her and comment on her.

By the time she reached Optimus again, I was tired.

"Have you decided on a name?" Marli asked.

"Yeah what's her name!?" Blossom added excitedly.

"Saoirse," I murmured tiredly. "Saoirse."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**THE SPARKLING ARC IS DONE; THE NEW RECRUITS HAVE REACTED TO THE AUTOBOTS; THE SPARKLING'S NAME IS SAOIRSE.**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO GAVE THE NAME SUGGESTIONS; THEY WERE ALL WONDERFUL NAMES. THE NAME SAOIRSE WAS SUGGESTED BY "WolfAssassin369". THANK YOU FOR THE NAME.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	69. Chapter 69

**68**

**No One's POV**

Since revealing the Autobots, things on base became tense. Not everyone felt comfortable with having the Autobots around. They were able to transform freely, but the new recruits made a point of avoiding all the areas where the Autobots were. They'd whisper amongst themselves, saying how they didn't like the idea of giant alien robots being on base with them. Eventually, Lennox decided to break the tense silence.

He told the new recruits that they would be given an option of staying in Diego Garcia, or they could be transferred to another branch of NEST. A good portion of the new recruits decided they wanted to be transferred. Lennox had said the Autobots only live in Diego Garcia; they wouldn't be able to properly live in any other military base.

* * *

After the transfers, the tension had died down, but any of the new recruits that stayed still had a knot of discomfort in their stomach. They didn't know what the Autobots were capable of doing; yes, they had saved the world twice before, but what would happen if one decided to change sides? The Autobots could kill them easily just by stepping on them!

"They still aren't adjusting well," Lennox said to Desirée. Epps and Graham stood behind him, looking a little frustrated. "Most of the recruits wanted to be transferred, and whoever's left probably don't feel safe."

"I'm sure they'll adjust over time," Desirée said, smiling gently. "You can't just expect them to get used to them in a few days, do you?"

"She's gotta point, Lennox," Epps said. "These new recruits can't just get used to a bunch of alien robots overnight."

"We've lost about a quarter of our new recruits," Lennox said irritably. He scowled.

"Then we'll do with what we've got," Desirée said simply. She held Saoirse close; the baby making gurgling baby noises. "Lennox, we still have enough soldiers and techs and everything else to keep NEST running smoothly. Don't worry so much."

He sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair. "Decepticon rogues are becoming more frequent; I'm going to worry."

"Lennox, the Decepticons are going to be coming out of hiding eventually," she said. "These ones just couldn't wait to stir a little trouble." Before Lennox could open his mouth, Desirée gave him a pointed look. "The rogues are weak compared to the Autobots, we know that. The newbies will adjust to being with the Autobots. Have patience, OK?" He nodded. "Didn't you say Leo was going to be coming over at one point?"

"I heard he was coming some time this week," Epps said. "Something came up at college or whatever and he couldn't come in right away."

Desirée nodded, adjusting Saoirse carefully. The baby started whining.

"We'd better go," Graham said. Desirée shot him a grateful look. "It was nice seeing you, Desirée."

"It was nice seeing you guys too," she responded with a smile. "Do you think you could send Optimus in?"

"I got him," Epps said.

The three men left.

* * *

After activating the Holoform, Optimus went into Desirée's room. The Prime had been helping with Saoirse as much as he could. With so many Decepticon sightings around the globe, it was hard to be of any help. His Sparkling had been born five days ago, and he had missions during those days. Desirée worried for him and the others.

"I wish I could go with you guys," she sighed.

"You need rest," Optimus rumbled, he held Saoirse in his arms, she had needed to be fed and her diaper changed. She may be half-Cybertronian, but she looked human. She had human functions.

"I know," she said. "A part of me really misses the action. But I think I've had enough action to last a lifetime."

The Prime smiled. She and her companions had been the reason the Autobots were able to fight. Desirée, Sam, Mikaela, even Simmons surprisingly, had given them the power and determination to keep fighting for humanity. They had shown bravery when any other human would have ran. That was what Optimus found interesting in humans. There were humans who wouldn't have been able to comprehend the Autobots, who wouldn't have shown bravery and selflessness; Optimus understood and acknowledged that and accepted that. Then there were the humans like Desirée and the others, who were suddenly thrown into the center of an ancient war and chose not to run. Sam had decided he wanted a normal life after Mission City, but still helped when the Fallen was going to destroy their sun in Egypt.

Then there was Leo. Desirée had talked about Leo occasionally. He had been thrown into the war suddenly by accident. Desirée said he didn't really take it all that well at first, but when the time called for it, he had when tremendous bravery. And Simmons, despite being an ex-Sector 7 agent, had helped the Autobots in their greatest time of need.

Mikaela had shown great strength as well. How she had used a tow truck back in Mission City to help Bumblebee when his legs were damaged, how she had stuck by her friends' side in Egypt; humanity had proved itself strong in the Prime's eyes - or, optics, really.

What Optimus thought was the greatest kind of bravery was the kind Desirée had shown. She had learned to control the All Spark's power, she had been supportive of the Autobots since they first met. She had beaten the odds and still showed strength in the end. Optimus found that to be very brave.

"Have you gotten any leads on where Megatron is?" Desirée asked. Optimus had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized Saoirse had fallen asleep. He placed her in her crib - which Lennox helped him assemble before the Sparkling's birth - and looked at Desirée with a solemn expression.

"No," he sighed. "Wherever he is, he doesn't want to be found."

Desirée nodded silently. "He has to pop up eventually. He can't hide forever."

"It isn't that simple, Desirée," Optimus rumbled.

"I know," she sighed. "He can't be hiding anywhere populated. His vehicle modes are always big and pointy."

The Prime nodded silently.

* * *

It had been five days since Abby had been near Bee. She was slightly terrified of him. Well, not _slightly_, she was _completely_ terrified of him. The entire time she thought she knew Bee was one big disguise. He was a giant alien robot. He had tried using the Holoform to talk to her, but she simply ignored him; she tried keeping a calm outward appearance, but inside she was _horrified_. He had lied about a huge part of himself. All the senior NEST personnel did. She couldn't believe Desirée was one of the people who knew. And had a BABY with one.

Desirée said she was having twins the first time they had met. After Saoirse was born, Desirée explained everything. She had lied about having twins because who would have believed her when she said her baby was half-alien robot? Only the people who truly know of the Autobots' existence. The magnitude of the NEST secret still made the young girl believe she was dreaming. She was in slight denial.

Her friendship with Desirée was strained a little, but Abby wished it would be worked over. She considered the older woman her friend. And she didn't want to lose that.

* * *

Like Abby, Blossom found herself in slight denial. She couldn't believe she had been working as a soldier in a military base filled with ROBOTS. She had tried to think of a logical solution behind everything that had happened, but her mind was still a little scrambled. Her and Sideswipe talked briefly for the past five days, short and awkward conversations. She couldn't understand how the guy she thought was her boyfriend was a silver Autobot ... with wheels for feet and transformed into a Corvette.

She focused more on her exercising to distract herself from the intensity of NEST. She would usually pull a few pranks to distract herself from big situations (she loved pulling pranks!) but she was still trying to believe what she was seeing.

* * *

Celia found herself wondering how she could have missed it. Jazz? An alien robot!? How could she have missed it!? He looked like an ordinary human. He _acted _human! She could touch him and he could touch her. How could that ... Holo-whatever touch you if it was a hologram?

She had told Jazz she still wanted a relationship, but she needed time to have everything sink in. He had understood. Celia was pretty level-headed and calm most of the time. She had spent the past five days letting everything sink in. Jazz had respected her boundaries.

Celia probably would never understand how there could be aliens disguised as cars and machines on earth, but she told herself that she would learn to cope with it.

* * *

"How have you been feeling lately?"

Marli sat at the foot of Desirée's bed. Optimus had left over an hour ago. Saoirse was still sound asleep.

"Tired," Desirée said. "Ratchet said I'm healing up fine. There shouldn't be any scarring."

Marli nodded solemnly.

"Still not used to everything?" Desirée shot her a sympathetic look.

"I don't know what I'm used to anymore," the older woman sighed. "I can't believe there's aliens here. I never believed aliens existed to begin with."

"The world's full of surprises," Desirée mumbled. Marli nodded.

"Saoirse is a really adorable baby," Marli said.

"Thank you." Desirée smiled. "She's a really calm baby. Only cries when she's hungry. But that's rare."

Marli nodded silently. "I need to ask one thing," she said after a minute, "if you're not one of them, then what are you?"

"I'm human," she responded simply.

"But ..."

"Back in Mission City," Desirée said, "the Autobots and the Decepticons fought for the All Spark, an ancient and powerful power source shaped like a cube. The Autobots wanted to destroy it, the Decepticons wanted to use its power to bring all machinery to life and take over everything. My brother, his now girlfriend, and I were helping the fight against the Decepticons, I touched the All Spark and I gained some of its power." She pointed to her eyes. "That's why my eyes are like this."

"You're not going to turn into one of them?" Marli looked at Desirée hesitantly.

"Ratchet said it isn't physically possible," Desirée said with a shrug. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Don't tell the others, but I'd rather be human than an alien robot."

Marli cracked a small smile.

"What about Saoirse?" she asked.

"Ratchet said she will always look human," Desirée said. "He said we should wait and see what happens with her. She's too young right now to know if she has any kinds of alien powers or whatever in her."

Marli nodded. If there's one thing she knows, she had the craziest job in the world.


	70. Chapter 70

**69**

**Author's Note**

**HEY-YO! JUST A HEAD'S UP, I START SCHOOL THIS TUESDAY SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE ANY NEW CH.'S AS MUCH. I WILL TRY UPDATING MORE OVER THE WEEKEND, DEPENDING ON HOW MUCH HOMEWORK I GET OVER THE COURSE OF THIS SCHOOL YEAR!**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	71. Chapter 71

**70**

**Desirée POV**

The past few weeks on base had been pretty hectic. With Saoirse being born and the number of rogue Decepticons steadily rising, the soldiers and Autobots were practically living away from base. I worried every time they went on a mission. Thoughts of maybe Megatron being one of those Decepticons rampaging through cities and towns around the world kept popping up in my mind. And, if Megatron happened to be one of those Decepticons, would he try and kill Optimus again? Questions I didn't want to ask myself and worries that kept me up at night, worried and scared.

Leo had started working at base the day before, finally finishing up that college stuff he had to do. He was surprised when he found out I was a mother, but congratulated me. He seemed to fit in just fine at NEST, though he said he'd have to return to college when it was necessary; he wouldn't be able to stay at base all the time, but Lennox had figured he might be able to work whenever it was convenient to him. But he couldn't tell anyone, of course. He was apart of a secret, military of aliens and humans.

Whenever the soldiers and Autobots weren't fighting Decepticons, the rare moments when they got a break, Optimus and a few of the other Autobots would help me with Saoirse. She was a very mellow baby. She never cried if she had to, only when she needed a diaper change and on rare occasions if she was hungry. I could tell she had Optimus wrapped around her little finger. All she had to do was look at him with her big blue eyes and make those baby noises and he would do anything to make her happy.

I found Optimus's fatherly side to be very adorable but also very admirable. He loved Saoirse, that much was obvious, but he would always make sure he was there for the important moments. He wanted to be there in case she started crawling, but I told him he'd have to wait a while longer; he wanted to be be there when she spoke and started walking and he wanted every special moment in Saoirse's life down. I told him he didn't need to wait for those moments, just having Saoirse alive and well was a special moment.

Ratchet had allowed me to leave the med bay (the C-section had left my body extremely weak and I needed to stay long after Saoirse was born) a couple days ago. There wasn't any scarring on where the procedure had taken place, which I was thankful for, but there was some significant baby weight I planned on losing soon. There was also one thing that had been bothering me since all the craziness had started. I remembered the day Optimus told me him and the others had encountered Turan at the mall again. Turan had mentioned knowing Abby's mother. I hadn't spoken to Abby or the others lately, but I needed to see Abby.

"Hey." I walked up next to the younger girl, she was repairing a vehicle on her own, occasionally asking for help from one of the NEST mechanics.

Abby looked at me and smiled. It was a small smile, but it made me happy. Abby's eyes went to Saoirse in my arms, her smile faltered for a minute before she regained her composure.

"Remember that day you met Turan at the mall?" I asked.

"Turan?" She looked confused.

"The man who said he knew your mother," I said nervously.

Something flashed in Abby's eyes before she nodded.

"Well, um, I was wondering if we could take a DNA test or whatever," I said nervously. "Something to see if we're really ..."

"Sisters," she finished. "If the test comes back positive, would Optimus be my brother-in-law?"

"No," I said. "Optimus and I aren't technically married. But Saoirse would be your niece."

She nodded. "There was a woman with him named Winona. She said that her baby was your brother."

I frowned. A woman? The last time I encountered Turan at the mall I had just found out I was pregnant and ...

The woman! The woman who was heavily pregnant. Did she have other kids? I could barely remember if she did or not.

I sighed. "It's unfortunate that she would want to be with him," I said. "He shouldn't be allowed to have anymore children."

"How many kids does he have?" Abby asked.

"A lot," I mumbled angrily. "All from previous relationships." I shook my head. "Listen Abby, I don't really want to talk about him. Do you want to take the test or not?"

Abby looked taken aback from my statement. She nodded hesitantly.

* * *

I thanked whoever was up there that the Autobots were having their rare day off. I had explained the situation to Ratchet and he nodded. I had found Optimus and asked him to watch Saoirse while I went to the med bay, he looked worried but only nodded wordlessly while I headed off.

After the tests were done, Ratchet said it would take a few minutes for the results to arrive. Abby and I sat on separate metal berths, not really looking at each other. After about five minutes, Ratchet had the results.

"Well," he grumbled, looking at the screen of his holographic computer intensely. "It seems that the results show that Turan is, in fact, your father, Abigale."

I glanced at Abby worriedly. She looked pale.

"Abby ..." I wanted to comfort her, but I wasn't sure how to. She looked at me, her eyes watery and her mouth a thin line. I wanted to apologize, but I wasn't sure how to word my thoughts. She didn't have to endure Turan's abuse, which was the one thing I was happy for; she didn't have Antonia for a mother either, which was another thing to be hapy about. She grew up living a normal, healthy life. I frowned and looked at my feet. I didn't know how to approach the situation.

"Thank you, Ratchet," I said glumly. I find one of my half-siblings, and it turns out she's one of my good friends. I pushed myself off the metal berth and shuffled out of the med bay.

* * *

I had been lucky enough to have Optimus to myself that night. He and I sat on my bed, just talking and enjoying each other's company.

"You look upset," Optimus rumbled. I had laid my head on the Holoform's lap and enjoyed his calming presence.

"Just a rough day," I mumbled. I felt one of Optimus's hands gently stroke my hair, his fingers slipping threw. It always entertained me at how much he loved my hair. He said that it felt lovely, which always made me blush.

"Tell me," it didn't come out as a command, but a suggestion. I was thankful that Optimus didn't feel the need to force me to tell him what bothered me, he let me say what it was when I was ready.

"I asked Ratchet to run a few tests on Abby and I today," I sighed. I rolled over so I could see the Prime's Holoform's face. His brows scrunched in confusion and worry. I reached up and gently patted his stubbled cheek. "Nothing to worry about," I said gently.

"What was it for?" he rumbled.

"A DNA test," I said quietly. Saoirse was sleeping soundly in her crib.

Optimus's vivid blue eyes became a little brighter.

"Ratchet said that Abby is my half-sister," I said softly. "She's Saoirse's aunt; half-aunt, but that sounds weird."

Optimus's hand continued to stroke my hair, he looked like he was thinking deeply.

"What?" I sat up and looked at him.

"She didn't have to endure _him_, did she?" His voice was an octave lower, sounding almost like a growl.

"No," I said uncertainly. "He must have left before she was born. I think she has a stepfather."

"A stepfather?" Optimus looked at me confusedly.

"It's a man who takes on the father role of kids who aren't his," I said, trying to explain it the best I could. "Whoever Abby's stepfather is, he's not related to her by blood, but he still acts as a fatherly figure for her."

Optimus nodded silently. I studied him carefully.

"She grew up fine, Optimus," I said quietly. I rested my head on his shoulder, scooting closer to him. "Don't worry. Turan won't hurt her and I will make sure of that."

Optimus looked at me. He nodded slightly.

"Turan won't bother us," I said confidently. "We've moved on and there's nothing he can do to stop us."

"Desirée." I looked at Optimus, his blue eyes shining. He gently rubbed his thumb against my cheek. I saw him smile softly. "You were crying," he said softly. He kissed my forehead before hugging me close to his chest. I buried my face in his broad chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. "Let's not speak of this any further." I felt him kiss the top of my head.

We stayed that way for a while before I finally went to sleep.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HEY-YO! SORRY I UPDATED SO LATE, I HAD MARCHING PRACTICE ALL MORNING (YES, I'M IN MARCHING BAND) AND I GOT HOME ABOUT AN HOUR AGO AND MY INTERNET WAS GETTING FIXED BECAUSE IT WAS ACTING STUPID THESE PAST FEW WEEKS.**

**AS I PROMISED, I UPDATED THIS CH. OVER THE WEEKEND! I MADE IT THROUGH MY FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL AND I ALREADY HAVE AN ESSAY FROM MY ENGLISH CLASS. ANYWHO, I HOPE THIS CH. WAS ENJOYABLE AT LEAST.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE THREE OC'S.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	72. Chapter 72

**71**

Things had gotten a bit tense between Abby and I. We didn't really talk anymore and we didn't seem too comfortable around each other. I didn't know what to say to her or what to do; it bothered me.

"You feeling OK?" I turned and saw Leo standing behind me. I was in the main hangar, holding Saoirse and just thinking. There wasn't much Decepticon activity, mostly trying to detect them.

"A little tired," I said honestly.

Leo nodded.

"How's Sam been doing?" I asked. "I forgot to ask sooner."

"Fine, as far as I know," Leo shrugged. "We don't really talk that much. He's kinda distanced himself."

"Really?" I felt my heart drop.

"Trying to go for that 'normal life' deal," he mentioned. "I've heard him get into fights with Mikaela."

I frowned. Why would Sam act like that? He seemed to be getting along with Leo after the whole Egypt fiasco, and getting in fights with Mikaela? That wasn't OK. I gave an audible sigh.

"I'm sorry," I said irritably. "He's an idiot sometimes."

"Can you blame him though?" Leo asked. "After everything you guys had been through, having a normal life sounds pretty good."

"Do you want a normal life?" I asked. "We'll understand if you do, you don't have to work at NEST."

He shook his head. "I like working here, gives me something to do. Besides, I haven't seen you in a while."

I smirked. "Are you flirting with me Leo?"

He chuckled. "No, you're a mother now. Besides, I wouldn't want to get squashed by your alien boyfriend."

"You would've flirted with me if I _wasn't _a mother?" I arched an eyebrow, an amused smirk on my face.

"I'm not answering that question," he exclaimed, smiling. I laughed. Leo was a bit of a flirt, even if some of his conquests didn't return it, he still tried. I knew he was only joking with me; we had a good friendship and it would be a shame if it was ruined by one-sided feelings.

"When do you think college is going to start up again?" I asked.

"Not for a while," he answered. "Summer break. I finally got everything sorted out and now I can finally get some relax time."

I nodded. "I'll miss you when you go."

"I'll miss you too." Leo gave me a frown. "You still have those marks on your arm?"

I looked at my arm. The markings were still there, the map to the Energon source. Even though the Energon source was destroyed and the Fallen was killed, the marks never came off my arm. Neither did the symbol of the Matrix on my palm. It frustrated me a little; I didn't want a reminder of that period, but no matter what I tried to do, the markings stayed.

"Yeah," I said, sounding a little annoyed. "It won't come off."

"Maybe it's a tattoo," Leo suggested.

"A tattoo of something I don't want," I grumbled. I scowled at the markings before Saorise's whining distracted me. "I gotta go." I gave Leo a smile before heading back to my barrack.

* * *

After taking care of Saoirse's needs, I decided to do some practicing. I hadn't done any practicing (of the All Spark's power) in too long. I couldn't do it with Saoirse though.

Walking over to where Abby was, with a lot of hesitation and second-thoughts, I awkwardly cleared my throat to get her attention. I had noticed that she and Bee had started talking again; their relationship seemed to have been repaired and they looked like they were before Bee's secret had been revealed.

Abby looked at me, a slight frown on her face. I gave her an awkward smile and adjusted Saorise in my arms.

"Um, I was wondering if you'd watch Saoirse for a little bit," I said.

Abby looked at the bundle in my arms before looking at me. Her eyes seemed cautious and a bit angry, but I couldn't understand why she'd be angry.

"C'mon Abby, Saoirse is your niece," I pleaded. "I need to get some training done and you're really good with kids. Please?"

Sighing, she nodded and I carefully placed Saoirse in her arms. "I'll be done in about an hour, maybe a little longer," I said.

Abby only nodded, looking down at Saoirse with those cautious eyes.

* * *

The sound of heavy footfalls and the Energon Signature that filled my senses let me know one of the Autobots was approaching. I practiced nonstop for almost two hours, trying to improve myself and hopefully shake off some of the baby weight.

"Desirée, you shouldn't push yourself so hard." I quickly looked up and saw Jazz standing behind me. It had been a while since Jazz and I had any time to talk; he had been going on missions with the others basically every day. The Decepticons were getting bolder, they weren't holding back anymore.

"I'm just a little rusty," I said, slightly breathless. "Besides, I'm trying to work off the extra weight."

Jazz knelt down and looked at me carefully, his facial plates turned down into a frown. His optics studying me.

"You're pushing yourself too hard, little femme," he warned. "I don't think Ratchet would appreciate you taking a visit to the med bay."

"Ratchet's just a cranky old man," I said jokingly. "I'll be fine, I just need to get some training done."

Jazz transformed and activated the Holoform. His hands were brought up to my shoulders, I looked up at him with a frown. The Holoform of the dark-skinned man looking down at me worriedly.

"You never pushed yourself this hard," he commented.

"I didn't have a baby before then," I said irritably.

"You're training for Saoirse?" He arched a brow.

"If a Decepticon tries attacking here I need to be prepared," I snapped.

"That's good," he said. "But no Decepticon has been detected here."

"They could be anywhere," I exclaimed.

Jazz wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me away from the training area.

"I know," he said. "But you and Saoirse and every single human on this base are well protected. Stop worrying."

"That's easy for you to say," I grumbled.

"It isn't," he said. "I know you're going to keep worrying and it's going to drive you crazy. You're my friend, Desirée, and if you are feeling this way then I'll feel worried about you and Saoirse."

"I don't need you worrying about me," I said.

"I'll worry about you all the time," Jazz said. "So will everyone else. You're the reason we keep fighting. You never gave up on us, even when Sam did."

I frowned at the mention of Sam. I hadn't spoken to him or anyone else in a long time.

"I've gotta get Saoirse," I sighed. "Abby's been watching her, I shouldn't keep them waiting."

Jazz nodded before letting me go get Saoirse.

* * *

When I finally found Abby, she was talking to Bee, Saoirse still securely in her arms. I thanked Abby and said hi to Bee before returning to my barrack. I was hoping to have some time with Optimus, but he was in the middle of an important meeting with Lennox and Epps.

To pass the time, I fed Saoirse and changed her diaper, played with her for a little bit then put her down for a nap. While she rested, I decided to call Mikaela. It had been too long since the last time we spoke.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Mikaela," I said.

_"Desirée? Oh God I was just going to call you!"_ she exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

_"Sam and I broke up!"_

I frowned. "When did that happen?"

_"Last night. We got in a fight and I dumped him! He didn't even care."_

I could hear the sniffles on the other end. "I'm so sorry, Mikaela," I said quietly. "I'll talk to Sam. Is that OK?"

_"If you want to talk to him, go ahead. He's your brother. I seriously thought Sam and I would last."_

"Don't cry, Mikaela, OK?" I said. "I'll give Sam a call and give him some sense and maybe things can work out with you two."

_"No, I'm done with Sam Witwicky,"_ she said curtly. _"You can talk to him, but I'm not getting back together with him."_

I sighed. Sam had really made a big mistake. "OK, well, I'll give Sam a holler," I said defeatedly. "Just calm down Mikaela."

After hanging up, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. I loved my friends to death, but they certainly knew how to make life more dramatic.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, BLAH BLAH BLAH - THE THREE OC'S ARE NOT MINE!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	73. Chapter 73

**72**

I rubbed the bridge of my nose, holding my cell phone in one hand. I was going to call Sam and tell him how completely _ridiculous _he was acting, but I had to prepare myself. I didn't want to start yelling at him, I'd wake up Saoirse. After taking a few calming breaths, I dialed Sam's number and waited.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Sam," I said with forced cheerfulness.

_"Hey, Desirée,"_ he said. His tone sounded light, but I felt anger bubble in me.

"Why did you dump Mikaela?" I asked harshly.

There was a moment of silence before he answered.

_"We had a disagreement,"_ he said. _"She wanted one thing, I wanted another, we fought over it."_

"I don't know what your problem's been, but you've been a real asshole," I hissed. "Leo says you hardly talk to him anymore, you break up with Mikaela over a _fight_ and you don't even bother calling _me_ anymore!"

_"I'm being an asshole!?"_ he exclaimed. _"I had to fight an alien war against my will and wanting to have a normal life makes me an asshole!?"_

"You're cutting out all the people who care about you!" I exclaimed, trying not to raise my voice too much. "Did you even call to see how I've been feeling lately? I had a baby, Sam! A _baby_! Not once did you call and ask how either of us were feeling! And what about Leo? I thought the two were friends after Egypt. You looked like friends! And Mikaela? You've loved her since you first laid eyes on her and you dump her over an _argument_!?"

_"She wanted to keep in contact with the Autobots! I didn't want that!"_ he snapped.

"Have you ever stopped and wondered what everyone else wanted?" I barked. "You keep talking about wanting a 'normal life', but what about everyone else? What about what _they_ want?"

_"I've saved the world, Desirée! At this point, I'm focusing on what I want."_

"The world didn't _want_ you to save it, Sam," I spat. "You didn't have a choice. Mikaela wanted to keep in touch with the Autobots, she never said to move in with us did she?"

_"No,"_ he grumbled.

"Then why did you dump her? Didn't you say before you left for college that you guys would last? She loved you Sam, but you're too _selfish _to realize it!" I felt a surge of energy burn in my chest.

_"Mikaela and I didn't last! I was stupid to think that!"_ he yelled.

"Don't yell at me!" I hissed. "My _daughter_ is sleeping. You have turned into a complete asshole, Sam Witwicky. I don't know what gives you the right mind to treat people like this but it is unacceptable."

_"I'm not a child,"_ he hissed.

"Quit acting like one," I retorted.

_"Ever since you stayed with the Autobots, you've changed,"_ Sam snapped.

"Don't change the subject!" I exclaimed.

_"You spend more time with alien robots than trying to be with your family,"_ he hissed.

"Sam Witwicky, I swear to God ..."

_"Wait, this was never your family! Your parents were abusive drug addicts."_

I stood there, frozen. Did he really just say that? After all the years that I've known Sam, did I really want to believe those words came from his mouth? I felt angry tears prickle in my eyes, my heart rate speeding. My jaw clenched as I tried to fight the tears.

"You are the most insensitive, selfish person I know," I said lowly. "I'm ashamed to call myself your sister. I hate you."

_"Desirée ..."_

"I don't want you in my life, I don't want you in my daughter's life, I don't want to hear from you _ever_!" I screamed, tears rolled down my cheeks. "You are an asshole!"

* * *

I hadn't realized just how loud I had gotten until Optimus and Lennox came in. Saoirse was crying and I sat at the foot of my bed trying to calm the burning anger inside of me. I wanted to punch something; I had never felt an anger that deep before. Sam had tried calling me back after I hung up, but I broke my phone. Optimus took care of Saoirse while Lennox tried to calm me down. They both knew I wouldn't tell them so they tried to avert my attention to other things.

Once I had calmed down and Saoirse had stopped her crying, Lennox left and Optimus gave me a hug. The Holoform, even though it gave the illusion of a human body, felt sturdy, as if metal was just underneath the skin. I had buried my face in Optimus's chest and inhaled his scent. We didn't talk. Optimus just held me, one of his hands gently running up and down my back, his chin resting atop my head.

For the first time in years, I felt broken and alone.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY IF THIS CH. WAS SHORT AND/OR POORLY WRITTEN! I BARELY SLEPT A WINK LAST NIGHT AND I HAD MARCHING PRACTICE PRETTY EARLY THIS MORNING.**

**FOR NOW, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**I WILL TRY AND MAKE THE NEXT CH. LONGER AND/OR MORE ENJOYABLE.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, TRANSFORMERS ISN'T MINE AND NEITHER ARE THE THREE OC'S.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	74. Chapter 74

**73 - time skip: 2 Years**

The Decepticon activity had gone up since the Egypt battle. NEST was moved to Washington DC, but I decided, with the amount of money I had saved up, to buy an apartment nearby. I didn't want Saoirse to spend her entire life on a military base, and Optimus and the others understood.

With Saoirse already two years old, and I hadn't spoken a word to Sam since our argument, I was going to ask Lennox if I could go on any missions. Mikaela had finally gotten her father on his feet and he was doing fine on his own, and she moved in with me. She loved Saoirse to death and always talked about how adorable she looked.

She had Optimus's blue-black hair and those big, vivid blue eyes. She had pale skin and a smile that could light up an entire city. She was smart too. Optimus made sure to visit as frequently as possible. He wanted to make sure Saoirse had her father in her life.

Though it had been two years since the argument with Sam, I still kept in contact with Ron and Judy. I sent them pictures of Saoirse and told them as much as I could. I even told them about Abby. They were proud of that.

At first, after finding out Abby was my half-sister, our friendship was tense, but after getting to know each other all over again, we became friends again. The idea of her being my half-sister was surreal. And I met with Winona, the woman who was with Turan at the mall. Her little boy, Ian, was precious. She had left Turan after an argument and he tried to hit her. The neighbors called the police and he was taken in.

Winona and I tried to keep in contact as much as possible. I wanted to be there for Ian, seeing as Abby and I were his sisters too, because he was so young and seeing him grow up was important to me. I also got to know Winona's two other children, Daniella and Zack.

"Children from a failed marriage," Winona said sadly. "My ex-husband, their father, decided he wanted to cheat on me with my older sister. I found them in bed, after I picked Zack and Danni up from school. Luckily they didn't see it, but I had to call my mother to pick them up because I was about ready to kick somebody's ass."

She told me about the bitter divorce and how she was grateful enough to get full custody of Daniella and Zack. Her ex-husband moved away to who-knows-where but ended the fling he had with Winona's sister. Winona said she wished she could have figured out what she did wrong so she could fix the marriage, but she didn't. Her ex-husband said he wasn't satisfied with what they had, that he wanted 'more'.

"I must have a thing for bad guys," she said with a bitter laugh. "Honestly, I was on the rebound when I met Turan. The kids were with my parents, I was at a bar and I see Turan, a skinny, disgusting little thing, not too far from where I was sitting, half-drunk. I decided to get myself completely drunk because I was _desiperate_."

She talked about the pregnancy with Ian being accidental, but she told Turan anyway. He was allowed to move into Winona's two bedroom apartment and the abuse started immediately.

"He verbally abused the kids, he physically abused me." Winona looked ashamed. "I tried to make him stop, but for a guy who's so skinny he is pretty strong. He'd punch me, slap me, shove me, he threatened to stab me in the stomach." She curled her lip up in a sneer. "I wanted to have him involved just a _little _in Ian's life, but he was a piece of trash. I'm happy he's gone."

* * *

"Any new missions coming up?" I looked at Optimus's Holoform with a small smile. Deceptions were becoming so frequent, sometimes the Autobots had to go from one mission to another in one day.

"Lennox said that there was something in Chernobyl that we needed to investigate," he rumbled. Saoirse was snuggled on his lap, sound asleep. Optimus gently stroked her curly hair, looking down at her with a smile.

"Chernobyl?" I looked at Optimus in confusion. "Isn't that the place with all the radiation?"

He nodded. "There was a call that something alien was found there. We are needed to investigate."

I sighed. Plopping myself on the couch, beside the Holoform, I leaned my head on Optimus's shoulder.

"What about the new Autobots? What are they like?" I asked softly.

"They adjusted to life on earth nicely," he rumbled. "They still find it hard to believe that we could have an alliance with the humans. They don't believe in their capability to fight."

I scoffed. "If they'd been here sooner, they would know we could fight."

Optimus chuckled, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. It was the few moments like this where I almost felt like we were a normal family. Optimus and I hadn't Sparkbound yet; we couldn't find the time. But I knew he'd do it when he was ready and I would have no problem doing so as well.

The moment was ruined when my phone buzzed. After breaking my old one, Lennox was generous to go out and buy me the latest iPhone. Picking it up off the coffee table, I checked the text message.

Abby: Hey do you think you could come down to base ? I have something I need to tell you!

Desirée: ? Is it serious!? Did you get hurt!?

Abby: No! It's good news! I promise now hurry!

I looked up at Optimus. "Abby needs me at base," I said. "She says I need to hurry."

"Mikaela isn't around to watch Saoirse," Optimus rumbled. He was right, Mikaela had found herself a new boyfriend, some guy named Ethan, and they were spending the day together.

"I could bring her with me," I said. "I always have extra supplies in the car."

Optimus scooped Saoirse up as he stood at the Holoform's full height. Saoirse sirred in Optimus's arms but didn't wake up. We both went to my car - a 1989 Sunbird GT - Saoirse was placed in her baby seat in the back and buckled in. Once the Holoform was dismissed, we both headed to base.

* * *

After finally making it to base, I found Abby in the med bay. Bee's Holoform stood next to the metal berth Abby sat on and Ratchet's Holoform was going over some scans. When they saw me, Abby's face lit up and a bright smile lit Bee's face. Ratchet gave a single nod of acknowledgment.

"What's wrong?" I asked, I held Saoirse at my hip, trying to figure out why they were smiling.

"Well, I figured something out today," Abby giggled.

"Spit it out, then," I said.

"I'm pregnant," she said with a big grin.

I paled. "Pregnant?"

"Ratchet did the scan and everything," Bee said. "She's pregnant."

"There's more!" Abby exclaimed excitedly.

"More?" I whispered.

"Ratchet said I'm having twins!" She squealed happily. "Isn't that fantastic!?"

I could understand Abby's excitement. She thought she couldn't have children, now she was having twins. Twins ... I could hardly handle being pregnant with Saoirse, how could Abby be expecting to handle two? I swallowed thickly.

"It's wonderful news." I forced a smile. "Saoirse will finally have some cousins."

Abby didn't seem to catch on to my forced happiness; a little of it was real, but I was worried sick for her. What if her body couldn't handle the stress? She gave me a fierce hug. I gave her one back, trying to keep Saoirse adjusted comfortably on my hip.

"Congratulations, you two," I said softly. I gave Ratchet a goodbye and turned to leave. Optimus, in his real form, stood outside the med bay. Kneeling down, he gently stroked my hair, a motion I was familiar with. "She's pregnant. Ratchet said her and Bee are having twins."

A rumble vibrated through the Prime as he considered what I'd said. "She wil be fine, Desirée," he said in that metallic baritone.

"I hope so," I mumbled.

* * *

I spent a little more time on base, saying hello to everyone. Epps had gone into retirement over the past two years. He didn't want his family worrying about whether or not he'd come back alive. Instead, he helped some of the Autobots, the Wreckers is what Optimus said they were called, at a specialized rocket launching and landing spot.

Marli had gotten into a relationship with one of the newer Autobots, and they seemed really happy.

Blossom's relationship with Sideswipe seemed to be very good. The two seemed to even each other out in a way. Her, Marli and I spent a few minutes talking and catching up with each other.

Arcee, Jazz, and the Twins had decided they were going to track down Decepticons around the world and eliminate them, like a NEST strike team on the road. Celia completely understood why Jazz had to go, but he said once he is able to, he would come back. He also gave me a promise that he would be back to see Saoirse grow up.

Leo, having graduated from college, had decided he would feel more comfortable working for NEST at home, but if they needed him at base for any reason, he would be there in an instant.

Once I left base and went back to my apartment, I fed Saoirse, starting my daily routine of caring for her. She wasn't even mad when her nap was interrupted earlier, she woke up giggling and happy.

"You are just a happy baby," I cooed. I gently poked her nose, she broke out into a giggle fit. I laughed quietly. Optimus had to stay on base, the Chernobyl mission was coming up soon and he couldn't afford to miss anything. "Daddy is going to be gone for a little bit," I said softly, gently stroking her hair. "He has important business to take care of. He'll come back soon, baby girl, OK?"

She looked up at me with those innocent eyes. I smiled sadly. She was learning to speak. She could say some words, but she still had that baby talk too. I kissed Saoirse's forehead and sat down.

I hadn't gone on any missions since Saoirse's birth, which I was grateful for but a little irritated with. I wanted to help the Autobots, but Saoirse's safety was my first priority. I told myself countless times that, even though I loved helping the Autobots, I've had my share of violence and fighting. I needed to be there for Saoirse. Ratchet had said that if the Decepticons picked up on Saoirse's existence, they would try and kill her. She was already familiar with the Autobots and NEST, even if she was too young to understand; there would be no point in the Decepticons trying to kidnap her and use her as some sort of weapon. It was still too early to see if Saoirse had inherited any kind of alien powers.

Hearing the door opened, I heard Mikaela's voice echo through the apartment.

"Ray? Saoirse?"

"In here," I called.

Mikaela came into the kitchen with a smile on her face

"I take it the date went well?" I said with a smile.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Ethan is such a nice guy, Ray. He's funny and smart and ..."

"Five years older than you," I said with a smirk.

She playfully glared at me. "Coming from the girl dating a centuries old alien robot."

"Touché," I laughed.

"When are you and Optimus getting married." Mikaela walked over to where Saorise sat in her highchair, playing with some Cheerios I placed on the tray.

"I don't think we're getting married, Mikaela," I said.

"You guys have a kid and you've been together for years," she said in exasperation. "You're not getting married? Are you kidding me?"

"We never really talked about it," I said with a shrug. "We want to Sparkbond but we can't find the time. Decepticons are popping up like zits."

Mikaela sighed. "Don't let Decepticons stop you from getting Sparkbound or whatever you want to do! Just do it."

"The Autobots are leaving for Chernobyl soon," I said, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Chernobyl?" Mikaela looked at me with a scrunched up face.

"Something alien was found there," I said simply. "Whoever called them over must have thought it was important."

Mikaela looked down at Saoirse. She gave Saorise a kiss on the cheek.

"One day, your mommy and daddy are going to get married," she said in a playful whisper. "They're too chicken to do it now." She looked at me with a playful smirk.

I laughed and flipped her off.

"There is a baby here," Mikaela said with a smile.

We both laughed.

I was grateful to have Mikaela living with me. I would have gone insane if it hadn't been for her.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I DECIDED TO START THE DOTM ARC. SORRY IF IT SEEMED LIKE I RUSHED IT.**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING TRANSFORMERS RELATED, ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS! I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S.**

**A REVIEWER ASKED ME WHAT INSTRUMENT I PLAY FOR MARCHING BAND AND THE ANSWER, MY FRIEND, IS CLARINET. I PLAY THE CLARINET. THANK YOU FOR ASKING!**

**I WOULD LOVE TO THANK EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED LAST CH., YES I MADE SAM OUT TO BE A COMPLETE JERK, AND, UNFORTUNATELY, HE WILL BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH CARLY, JUST LIKE HE WAS IN THE MOVIE. I KNOW, I DON'T LIKE HER EITHER; I'M TRYING TO KEEP THE FANFIC REAL TO THE MOVIES.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	75. Chapter 75

**74**

It had been about a week, and Optimus and the others were almost done preparing for their Chernobyl trip. I had tried to be as supportive of them as possible.

Optimus said they would be gone for a max of five days. The trip was supposed to be a high-security one, if it did involve alien stuff in any way, they needed to make sure that everything was secure and everyone was ready.

While everyone prepared for the potentially-dangerous trip to Chernobyl, I was also trying to handle Saoirse. She had started the infamous 'terrible twos', and it was getting really hard to deal with it. Going from my sweet little girl to the sudden transformation, though I knew it would be temporary, frustrated me.

I tried to have enough patience and tell myself that Saoirse was going through what most infants went through, but I was steadily starting to loose my patience. I was trying to mentally and emotionally prepare myself for the Autobots' dangerous mission to Chernobyl and take care of Saoirse, but I was feeling overwhelmed and frustrated.

Mikaela had been going out with her new boyfriend so much lately I didn't get a lot of help and I didn't have anyone to talk to. Ron and Judy had gone on a road trip so I couldn't call them - they told me that they didn't bring any cell phones, they didn't want any interruptions during their trip.

Sam and I still weren't on talking terms. He would try contacting me on occasions but I still held a grudge from what he'd said. Might sound immature, but he was being selfish and rude.

Optimus rarely came by the apartment to help out with Saoirse and make sure I was doing OK. I appreciated the little help he gave, but I was hoping he didn't have to go on the Chernobyl trip and help me, but he was the leader, and his soldiers needed him.

* * *

I had been lucky enough to put Saoirse down for a nap. I knew she would probably be asleep for maybe an hour, an hour and a half tops. I sat down on the couch in the living room, finally being able to relax for a little bit.

A soft knock rasped on my door, making me wince. When I didn't hear Saoirse's cries from my bedroom, I quietly opened the front door and sighed in relief when I saw Optimus's Holoform stand on the other side. He smiled softly at me.

"Saoirse is napping now," I whispered.

He nodded, walking in as I stepped aside. He gave me a fierce hug after I closed the door, burying his face in my hair.

"How's Abby doing?" I asked.

"She's getting bigger," Optimus rumbled. His lips were close to my neck, just barely brushing the skin of my neck. I shivered. "Ratchet is making sure she's healthy, Bee's Sparklings too."

I grabbed Optimus's hand and led him to the couch. We both plopped down. I cuddled into the Prime's side, resting my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, keeping me close to his side.

"When do you leave?" I murmured. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Early tomorrow morning," he rumbled. He kissed the top of my head. "Lennox allowed me to visit you and Saoirse for a little bit."

"That's generous of him," I sighed. I wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my face in his side. "Please be careful OK?"

"I promise," he murmured.

"I love you," I mumbled. "Once you guys come back, I'll be there. Is that OK?" I looked up at him solemnly.

"That is fine," he murmured. He kissed me softly on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

Optimus stayed a little while longer, even spending some time with Saoirse when she woke from her nap. She was happy to see Optimus, but was still a struggle.

After about two and a half hours, Optimus had to return to base. After kissing me goodbye and giving Saoirse a gentle hug and kiss, he dismissed the Holoform and left. I spent most of the late afternoon trying to occupy Saoirse and keep my mind at ease.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CH.! I KNOW I SAID I WOULD ONLY UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND, BUT I WAS FEELING A BIT STRESSED AND I FELT THE NEED TO UPDATE! IF THIS CH. WASN'T WELL WRITTEN, I APOLOGIZE, I TRIED TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.**

**DISCLAIMER: NONE OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES ARE MINE AND NEITHER ARE THE THREE OC'S.**

**I WAS THINKING, ONCE I FINISH THIS FANFICTION, I WOULD START A THOR FANFIC (OF EITHER MOVIE), A CAPTAIN AMERICA FANFIC (OF EITHER MOVIE), OR A FANFIC OF STAR TREK (THE MOVIE VERSION). I'M NOT SURE WHICH ONE I REALLY WANT TO DO THOUGH!**

**ANYWHO, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	76. Chapter 76

**75**

I drove myself and Saoirse to base early to watch the Autobots, Lennox, and some of the other soldiers leave to Chernobyl. I gave brief goodbyes to everyone and watched worriedly as they took off. I gave a deep sigh, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. After a few minutes, I set her down and we walked back into base.

* * *

I drove back to the apartment, surprised when I saw Mikaela there. She sat on the couch, watching TV.

"I thought you were with Ethan today," I said.

"We got in a fight," she grumbled. I set Saoirse down near her toys and sat next to Mikaela. She had an irritated look on her face.

"What happened?" I asked. I listened to Mikaela, giving her the best advice I could. I couldn't give her the BEST advice, I wasn't too knowledgeable in relationships; but I tried my best. She ended up going out to give Ethan a call and I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

* * *

While Mikaela was out, I spent my time watching Saoirse and worrying about everyone. I had asked Optimus if he would give me a call so I'd know how he was doing, but he couldn't. He said he couldn't risk disrupting the mission. It ticked me off a little, but I let it slide.

After about an hour, Mikaela returned with a smile on her face.

"How'd everything go?" I asked.

"Fine," she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going out, could you watch Saoirse for me?" I asked. Mikaela nodded and I headed out the door.

* * *

After arriving at base, and giving Abby a call saying I was coming over, I sighed. Abby was starting to show a little. It was hard to believe she was having twins! I felt terrified for her.

Going inside, I smiled when I saw Abby waving at me. One hand was placed gingerly over her kind-of-swollen stomach.

"Hey," I said with a semi-forced smile. "You holding up all right?"

She nodded. "I feel a little groggy, but I'll be better soon."

I bit the inside of my cheek, resisting the urge to tell her it would get more difficult. I simply gave a nod.

"Where's Marli and Blossom?" I asked.

"Cafeteria," Abby said.

"C'mon," I said. "I want to spend some time with you guys."

"What about Saoirse?" she asked.

"A friend's watching her," I smiled. "You guys can take some time off right? There's nothing for you to do?"

"Not for me," Abby said. "Ratchet said I couldn't do anything cause I'm pregnant."

"Good," I said. "Let's get Marli and Blossom."

* * *

The four of us spent a few hours just talking and walking around. Lennox had told Blossom she wasn't quite ready to face any Decepticons, she was still mastering whatever techniques he was teaching the recruits.

Marli talked about her relationship with one of the Autobots, Dino. They seemed to be getting a long just fine.

After we all left and I went home, I thanked her and spent the rest of the day with Saoirse.

* * *

**5 Days Later**

The past five days passed slowly. Between checking on Abby to see how she was doing and taking care of Saoirse, everything seemed really routined and boring. But I went to base pretty early in the morning to make sure everyone came back safe and sound.

What I wasn't expecting was Optimus to be upset and a new director, Director Mearing.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**PLEASE CORRECT ME IF I DID ANYTHING WRONG. I KID YOU NOT, I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN ALMOST TWO DAYS! I'M NOT TRYING TO MAKE THESE CH.'S BAD ON PURPOSE! I'M SORRY!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY.**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	77. Chapter 77

**76**

I walked through the entrance of the NEST headquarters, Saoirse placed on my hip. She had been relatively calm and I appreciated it. All the soldiers training and Autobots giving the soldiers demonstrations on how to take down Decepticons didn't surprise me in the slightest.

I said hi to Blossom and Marli, giving Abby a wave before I went to find Lennox. He was talking to a few soldiers before he noticed me.

"I can't talk right now," he muttered.

"Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically.

"We have a new director coming and we just got back from the Chernobyl trip and I'm trying to take care of everything." His gaze shifted. I turned and saw two women - one with an armful of purses and bags and a blonde woman on a cell phone - walking over to where Lennox and I were. Lennox quickly walked over to her, the blonde woman hung up her cell phone and immediately started drilling Lennox.

I stayed behind, knowing Lennox didn't need me interrupting anything. I sighed and adjusted Saoirse on my hip.

Looking around the familiar area, I noticed all the soldiers and Autobots busying themselves with their respected tasks. But out of all the Autobots, Optimus was the only one who hadn't transformed. He was parked in front of a metal table with some big, metal ball in the center. From the looks of it, the ball seemed like it had been ripped out of something.

I frowned. Out of the mass of soldiers running around and everyone doing their jobs, I managed to find Graham on the metal walkway. When he saw me, he gave a nod.

"Hey," I said. "What's up with Optimus?"

"The mission to Chernobyl," the English soldier said. "Turned out there was something Cybertronian there."

"That metal ball?" I looked back at the table. Optimus still hadn't transformed.

He nodded. "It was apart of a Cybertronian ship - something the Autobots used. An engine piece, I think."

I gave a hum in response. "I guess that makes sense. Optimus seems pretty pissed."

Standing near the walkway's edge, I placed Saoirse down but held her hand. She squirmed a little but decided to plop herself down.

I saw Lennox and the blonde woman - the director - approach Optimus.

"Optimus, you remember Charlotte Mearing? Our Director of National Intelligence?" Lennox said, his voice sounding tense.

My eyes narrowed a little. Was she going to end up being another Galloway? She looked like she meant business. I scooped Saoirse and walked down the walkway, giving Graham a thank you before I left.

"He's in a bad mood," Dino said, his voice laced with what sounded like an Italian accent. "He's-a not talking to anybody today." When Dino saw me, he gave a single nod of acknowledgement. I gave a small smile and a nod in return.

I stood near Ironhide, who was off to the side. The Autobots seemed to acknowledge my presence, but their focus was on Optimus and his bad mood.

"Who's this?" Mearing said.

"One of our soldiers, Desirée Witwicky," Lennox said.

"The Witwicky kid?" Mearing gave me a once-over, quickly looking at Saoirse before looking back at me. "Ms. Witwicky, I've heard a lot about you."

"Good, I hope," I said in a professional tone.

She arched an eyebrow. "You're well known, Ms. Witwicky," she said sternly. She turned back to Optimus. "What is this? The silent treatment?"

"We've seen that and this is not that," Ironhide said casually.

"Definitely not," Que, one of the other new Autobots, added.

"This is worse," Ironhide concluded. "Prime! Make something of yourself!" Ironhide lightly punched the hood of the Peterbilt before standing back. As Optimus transformed, Ironhide added a "He's pissed".

When Optimus's transforming finished, he slammed his fists on the ground, but still careful not to have been too close to Mearing.

"You lied to us," he rumbled. "Everything humans know of our planet we were told had been shared. So why was THIS found in human possession?" Optimus pointed to the metal ball. Even when he was angry, he tried to keep his voice as calm and leveled as possible. It amazed me at how he tried to keep his composure.

"We were in the dark on this also," Mearing said. If she had been startled in the slightest at Optimus, she made a good point of not showing it. "It was Director Only clearance at Sector 7 until now." She turned to her assistant. "The bag," she demanded.

"Which bag?" she mouthed.

Mearing shot an irritated look at her assistant. "Hermès. Birkin. Green ostrich!" She turned to Optimus and rolled her eyes. I tensed a little. Mearing's assistant handed her the right bag before scurrying from the Autobot leader's towering form. Opening the green bag, Mearing continued talking. "This is a secret few men know, and even fewer remain alive. Allow me to introduce to you two of NASA's founding mission directors and astronaut Dr. Buzz Aldrin, one of the first men to step foot on the moon." Mearing walked over to the men and shook their hands. "Sir? Optimus Prime."

The men looked up at Optimus in wonder.

"From a fellow space-traveller, it's a true honor," Aldrin said.

"The honor is mine," Optimus said. His voice sounded more sincere talking to the men.

Mearing began talking again, after walking up to the metal walkway. "Our entire space race of the 1960s, it appears, was in response to an event," she began.

"Our astronauts investigated a crashed alien ship," one of the men said. "No survivors onboard."

"We were sworn to secrecy by our Commander in Chief," Aldrin added.

"A total of thirty-five people knew the real plan at NASA," the other man continued.

"Soviets managed to land unmanned probes," another man continued. "Somehow they must have ... picked up that fuel rod."

"We believe the Russians deduced that the rod was a fissionable fuel assembly," Mearing continued, "believed they had it mastered and tried to harness it at Chernobyl."

"We landed at six missions in all," one of the other men concluded. "We took hundreds of photos and samples. We locked them away forever when the moon program was shut down."

"Did you search the crash vault?" Ironhide asked.

"The ship's name was the Ark," Optimus said. "I watched it escape Cybertron myself. It was carrying an Autobot technology which would have won us the war. And ... its captain."

The regret was evident in Optimus's voice. I felt a heavy feeling of guilt for them. The Autobots were so close to winning the war, and their only hope crashed. I frowned, looking down for a brief moment before looking back at Optimus.

"Who was its captain?" Mearing asked.

Optimus approached the walkway, looking at Mearing with a firm expression.

"The great Sentinel Prime," he rumbled. "The technology's inventor. He was commander of the Autobots before me. It's imperative that I find it, before the Decepticons learn of its location. Our Autobot spacecraft has the capacity to get there. And ... you must pray it's in time."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY ABOUT THE EARLIER CH. ISSUE. I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE INTERNET AND I TOOK THAT CH. DOWN AND DECIDED I SHOULD TRY NOW SINCE THE INTERNET HASN'T BEEN ACTING UP AS MUCH!**

**ANYWHO, I HOPE THIS CH. WAS INTERESTING!**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES OR THE THREE OC'S.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	78. Chapter 78

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I KNOW I'M SUPPOSED TO UPDATE OVER THE WEEKEND, BUT THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE WAS RELEASED ON DVD AND ONCE I FINISH THE DARK OF THE MOON ARC, I WILL START ON THE FOURTH.**

**SORRY THIS WASN'T A CH.!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	79. Chapter 79

**78**

After Mearing had finished the discussion and everyone went their separate ways, I found Optimus outside base, looking as if he were thinking intently. Placing Saoirse down, she toddled over to Optimus's foot and placed her hands on the metal. It still surprised me at how the Autobots could FEEL with their metal. Ratchet had mentioned once or twice that Cybertronian metal was the equivalent of human skin.

Optimus looked down in surprise, before his features softened at the sight of Saoirse. He knelt down and I rushed over to move Saoirse from his foot. Optimus scooped us up and cradled us to his chest. Saoirse was beginning to understand that the true form and the Holoform of the Prime was her father. She noticed how the Holoform and Optimus's true form were gentle and loving and had that same deep rumble.

"You looked pretty upset back there," I said. "Sentinel must've meant a lot to you."

"He was Prime before me," Optimus rumbled. "He was my teacher. When I saw the Ark leave Cybertron that day ..."

"It hurt?" I looked up at him with a solemn look. He nodded.

Saoirse wriggled herself from my hold and crawled over to Optimus's thumb. She wrapped her small arms around it and giggled. I was beginning to believe she KNEW Optimus would do anything for her. The sweet innocence on her face made anyone's heart melt.

Optimus's facial plates turned up in a smile as he watched her. I walked over and pried her from his thumb, holding her at my hip.

"We missed you," I said quietly. "It was hard not having you guys here."

Optimus's other hand came up and gently stroked my hair, bringing me closer and nuzzling me to his face. His optics whirred shut.

"Was there any Autobot you missed more?" he rumbled. I caught the playful tone in his voice. I giggled.

I shifted Saoirse on my hip.

"Well, there was one ..." I murmured.

"Tell me," he rumbled, that deep rumble making me giggle like a schoolgirl.

"I missed YOU," I giggled. "And Saoirse is here. We should keep it PG."

"PG?" He pulled away and looked at me. It amused me at how he still didn't understand much about earth, despite being on earth for so many years.

"It's a rating," I said. "Something for movies."

A deep whirring noise, like he was taking a deep breath, shuttered through him. He nodded and placed us down.

"You're going to go retrieve Sentinel aren't you?" I asked.

"Ratchet will be joining me," he rumbled.

"Do you think you can activate the Holoform for a minute?"

After a moment's hesitation, he transformed and activated the Holoform. I walked over and hugged him, Saoirse still on my hip. He wrapped his arms around us, resting his chin on my shoulder. The feel of the Holoform's stubble on my cheek itched, but the sensation was familiar and welcome.

"Be safe," I murmured. "I don't want the two of you getting injured."

"I promise you, we will be fine," he rumbled.

I pulled back and gave him a kiss. After the kiss ended, Optimus scooped Saoirse from me and held her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him, as far as they could go, and he gave her a shower of kisses. He absolutely adored Saoirse.

It made me smile every time I saw Optimus interacting with Saoirse; it was obvious he loved her unconditionally. He acted more of a father than most human men would.

"I'll come back unharmed," he rumbled. He kissed the top of Saoirse's head. She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes and he smiled.

"Da," she exclaimed.

He hugged her, gently, before handing her back to me.

"I take it you and Ratchet are leaving soon?" I asked.

He nodded. "We need to get there as soon as possible. If the Decepticons discover its whereabouts, it could be disastrous."

"Well, I wish you luck," I said. I had wrapped my arms around the Holoform's waist and rested my head against the solid chest.

His arms wrapped around me tightly. He didn't say a word. That was something about Optimus that I loved. He doesn't always have to express himself in words, his actions simply say it all.

Pulling back, I gave him a small smile. The Holoform deactivated and the Peterbilt's engine roared to life. Watching it slowly drive back inside, I frowned. I felt something heavy, and I could have sworn it was a feeling of absolute dread.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY FOR THE POSSIBLY BAD FILLER CH., IT'S PRETTY LATE HERE AND I HAD A REALLY LONG DAY AND I AM REALLY TIRED! I'VE BEEN SLEEPING MORE, BUT HAVING TO GO TO A FOOTBALL GAME FOR MY SCHOOL EARLY INTO THE EVENING AND COMING BACK LATE INTO THE EVENING IS TIRING.**

**I ALSO UPDATED A FILLER TODAY WAS BECAUSE MY MARCHING BAND IS GOING TO HAVE ITS FIRST COMPETITION TOMORROW AND IT IS ALL DAY. I JUST WANTED TO GET A CH. OUT OF THE WAY. I'LL PROBABLY BE BACK FROM COMPETITION AROUND 2:00 OR 3:00, BUT DEPENDING ON WHERE YOU LIVE THE TIME COULD BE DIFFERENT. I LIVE IN WASHINGTON, PACIFIC TIME FOR ME.**

**ANYWHO, I WATCHED THE FOURTH TRANSFORMERS MOVIE ON DVD AND I ACTUALLY LIKED IT! A LOT! A FEW THINGS BOTHERED ME BUT, OTHERWISE, I LIKED IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	80. Chapter 80

**79**

It took a lot of immediate preparation for Optimus and Ratchet to be able to have themselves launched to the moon. I decided to stay on base, to watch them leave. It had also been a while since I'd spent time with anyone.

"Has Decepticon activity gone up a lot?" I asked Lennox.

"It's been growing steadily," he said. "Since we had that encounter in Chernobyl, we've had a steady growth. It's being handled by Arcee and the others."

"It's been a long time since I've seen them," I murmured. "How's Jazz doing?"

"He's doing good." Lennox looked at me. "Talks about the Decepticons getting stronger. Ran into one last week, almost killed the Twins."

My brows furrowed. "That's not good." I shook my head, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "Is there any way I can help?"

"Desirée ..." Lennox started.

"I've been out of the whole alien warfare for two years, Lennox," I exclaimed. "Saoirse is safe. No Decepticons have come after her. I want to know for myself that Decepticons are getting their asses handed to them." I snapped my mouth shut. I was getting heated and I needed to calm down. "I'm gonna find Abby really quick," I muttered.

* * *

It had been Ratchet's idea to have Abby continue living on base. When I saw her in the med bay, she looked really tired. Dark circles outlined her eyes, her skin was pale, her reddish-auburn hair looked dull. She gave a small smile when she saw me, waving slightly.

"You're getting bigger," I commented. It was true. Her stomach looked bigger - twice as big as when I was pregnant with Saoirse.

"The twins are kicking up a storm all the time," she said in a small voice. "Ratchet said there's a little bruising internally because of it. I'm on bed rest until he says otherwise."

"Good." I put a hand gently on Abby's shoulder. "Ratchet's the best when it comes to medicine. Don't argue with him OK?"

"I don't," she chuckled humorlessly. "It's mostly Bee who does the arguing. He's always pushing Ratchet's buttons."

"Hey!" I turned and saw Bee's Holoform walk in, a look of mock hurt on his face. He gently wrapped an arm around Abby's shoulders and kissed her temple. "I'm not arguing with him. He's an old mech and he's just grumpy."

Abby smiled softly and rolled her eyes. "It's nice to have you around, Desirée. It's been a little boring without you."

"She's right," Bee said. "No one around here is as fun as you." Abby elbowed Bee in the side and he winced. He shot her a puppy look and she shook her head. "Visit more often. Please?"

I nodded. "I'll try."

"How's Sam been doing?"

I knew Bee meant nothing more than casual conversation, the mention of Sam brought a bitterness inside of me. It's been such a long time since I've spoken to him. Two years. I scowled.

"You two STILL aren't talking?" Bee looked exasperated. "It's been two years."

"I know," I snapped. "It's just hard to forgive him. He's so selfish and immature sometimes I don't want anything to do with him!"

"You guys will have to make up eventually," Abby added. "You can't keep fighting forever."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, I haven't heard an apology from him yet."

"He'll apologize eventually," Bee said, trying to sound supportive.

"It's been two years, Bee." I gave him a doubtful look. "He's not going to any time soon."

* * *

After leaving to give Bee and Abby some alone-time, I walked around base for a little bit. When an announcement stated that everything was ready for Optimus and Ratchet to launch, I quickly found Lennox and asked him to take me to where the launch was happening.

Once we got there, I got out and placed Saoirse on the ground beside me. Optimus and Ratchet had already loaded onto the rocket.

"Hey, kid!" I turned and saw Epps walking toward me. I smiled and embraced him. After we let go of the hug, Epps looked down at Saoirse. "She's getting big," he commented.

"Just trying to make it through the terrible twos," I said with a chuckle. Saoirse had been behaving herself lately, which I appreciated, but I knew I couldn't stay much longer. "I'm probably going back to the apartment after this. How's retirement going?"

"Great," Epps said. "No more Decepticons firing at my ass. I can go home to the wife and kids without them worrying so much."

I smiled. "That's good. I'm glad you can still help out."

"I could never REALLY leave," Epps chuckled. "They grow on you."

I nodded.

* * *

Despite the mission to the moon being a quick one, it had lasted a couple hours. Ratchet and Optimus had to collect as much as they could before coming back to earth. Once they did land, I had been given a phone call saying the two Autobots returned safely with the off-lined Sentinel Prime.

Mikaela had the evening free, so I asked her to watch Saoirse for a little while.

After making it to base, I saw Optimus and Ratchet discussing something. I knew the rocket they used to get to the moon was quick, but I didn't expect it to be able to bring Optimus and Ratchet back in a span of a few hours.

_Cybertronian technology,_ I thought. In more ways than one, Cybertronian technology was more advanced than ours. Always had been. I shouldn't have been surprised when the rocket was able to bring those two back safely.

What surprised me the most was seeing a large Cybertronian body laying on a large metal berth in the middle of the main hangar. Wires and other various attachments were placed in the center of the chest, multiple computer screens quickly flashing different information.

"Is that Sentinel?" I murmured to myself. I was so focused on what was before me, I didn't hear the heavy footsteps behind me.

"Yes," Optimus rumbled. "We're downloading all the information needed into his database. Once it is complete, I will revive him."

"With what?" I looked up at him curiously.

Before Optimus could answer, we all turned in the direction of someone screaming. Bee had transformed back into the Camaro form and sped off. Lennox took off in the direction of the commotion.

"I'll be right back," I murmured distractedly. I rushed after Lennox.

* * *

Near the entrance, I heard Sam's voice. The metal detector was beeping and he was being scanned by NEST security. When he saw me, his voice faltered a bit. I noticed a blonde woman, tall and very pretty, standing off to the side, watching as security continued to search Sam.

"Follow me," Lennox said. Sam and the woman followed. I noticed Sam holding her hand. His new girlfriend ...

"Listen," Lennox began, "we're in the middle of something right now. So I'm sending you over to our director afterwards."

"Isn't it a bit odd Sam's suddenly showing up all of a sudden?" I murmured to Lennox.

"Whatever the reason is, he can settle it with Mearing," he told me.

* * *

I could tell Sam desperately wanted to say something to me, but I continued to ignore him. I had started a small chat with the blonde woman he was with. She was British and her name was Carly.

She seemed like a really nice woman.

Once we made it to the main hangar, and everyone had settled in their respective positions, Mearing was talking to a group of military men.

I watched as some of the NEST soldiers carried long, rectangular cases away.

Sam had started talking about something, when I tuned in, I looked briefly at Lennox.

"... He told me to warn you, he was talking about the dark side of the moon then they killed him."

My mind went instantly to Decepticons.

"Wait, dark side of the moon?" I looked at Lennox. I was a bit confused, having not heard the whole conversation.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"Why would the Decepticons want to kill humans?" Carly asked. I bit the inside of my cheek. She didn't know just how deadly the Decepticons were. "I thought their war was with the Autobots."

"It is," I said.

While Lennox began a better explanation for Carly and was filling Sam in on what was going on, Mearing came over.

"Excuse me," she snapped. "Colonel Lennox?"

Lennox looked at Mearing in surprise. "Director Mearing, this is Sam Witwicky, a civilian ..."

"I know his name, Colonel," she snapped. "I want to know who gave him clearance?"

"Who gave me clearance?" Sam exclaimed. "How about Optimus Prime, when he touched down in suburbia looking for our house." He nodded to me. I stiffened.

"Director I'll take ..." I tried, but Lennox cut me off.

"This is the National Intelligence Officer, in case you ..." Lennox said to Sam.

"Hi," Sam said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Disrespecting a federal officer? Huh! That'll get you somewhere." Mearing kept her composure as she regarded Carly. "Who's she?"

"My girlfriend," Sam said harshly.

"What is this, like a date?" I wasn't expecting the harsh reply Mearing gave. Despite two years of silence between Sam and I, that fire of protectiveness exploded in me.

"She knows about the Autobots," I cut in. "She knows about Bumblebee."

"And she comes from a military family," Lennox added. "I can vouch for her."

"Hey, I have an idea," Sam said. "How about we get back to the important topics, like the fact that I almost had my face cut off my a Decepticon? As a taxpayer, I would like to lodge a complaint, as a matter of fact."

"Will you shut up," I hissed at him. The shock on his face quieted him for a minute.

"OK, OK, listen all right?" Lennox said. "One of the software engineers at Sam's office was murdered today. He was involved in NASA's lunar mapping probe."

"Here's the thing," Mearing began. "Colonel Lennox, we cannot entrust national security to teenagers, unless I missed a policy paper. Are we doing that now? No. Good. I don't care who you are. If you breathe a word of what you saw in here, you will do time for treason. Do you understand me?" She looked at Sam with utter seriousness.

"I take my orders from the Autobots," he replied. "I know them. I don't know you."

I scoffed. NOW he was taking orders from the Autobots?

After the little argument with Sam and Mearing ended, an announcer let us know the revival of Sentinel was going to begin.

"Sentinel Prime," Lennox explained, after we all gathered behind a protective glass. I left the room, telling Lennox I was going to watch from the walkway. "These things run on Energon, and he's out of it. He's in a ... sort of sleep mode."

Optimus's chest plates shifted, revealing the Matrix. The curved device levitated between his hands, glowing brightly.

"Sentinel Prime," Optimus rumbled, "we bid you return."

He pushed the Matrix into Sentinel's chest.

Sentinel jolted to life.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	81. Chapter 81

**80**

Immediately, Sentinel knocked Optimus onto his back, pulling out a sword and holding it against Optimus's neck. Sentinel spoke in something I couldn't quite catch, possibly Cybertronian. I felt energy crackle around my hands at Sentinel's sudden burst; a rational part of me said he was scared, he didn't know where he was or what was going on. Another part of me told me to attack, he was trying, even if he didn't mean to, to hurt Optimus.

"Hold your fire!" Lennox cried. I hadn't realized some of the NEST soldiers had their weapons out, ready to fire.

"Sentinel," Optimus said. Sentinel had moved the blade of the sword to Optimus's temple, holding the tip against the metal. "It is I, Optimus Prime."

I noticed Sam rush to my side, looking at the struggle in disbelief.

"It is all right, you are safe," Optimus said. Sentinel slowly calmed down, lowering his blade from Optimus.

"There is nothing to fear," Ratchet said.

"We are here," Optimus said. Sentinel got off of Optimus, standing at his full height, looking at everything carefully. "You are home, Sentinel."

Optimus stood up, looking at his old teacher carefully.

"The war." Sentinel's voice sounded older and gravelly, with that metallic edge to it. Almost like Jetfire, metal hung around Sentinel's mouth, resembling a beard, only Sentinel's looked more _like_ a beard. "The war!"

"The war was lost," Optimus said. The Matrix had slowly returned back to Optimus. "Cybertron is now but a barren wasteland. We have taken refuge here on planet earth, its human race is our ally."

"My ship," Sentinel said. "We came under fire. The pillars! Where are the pillars?"

"You saved five of them," Optimus informed. "Including the control pillar."

"Only five?" Sentinel sounded angry. I noticed Mearing coming around, looking at the older Autobot carefully. "We once had hundreds."

"Excuse me," Mearing called out. "May I ask, what is this technology you're looking for?"

"It is the ability to reshape the universe," Sentinel explained. "Together the pillars form a space bridge. I designed, and I alone, can control it. It defies your laws of physics to transport matter through time and space."

"You're talking about a teleportation device, aren't you?" she asked.

I felt my head spinning with everything that was happening. They had a teleportation device? I leaned against the railing of the walkway, watching them interact in stunned wonder.

"Yes," Optimus said. "For resources for refugees."

"Refugees, or troops of soldiers, weapons, maybe bombs," Mearing accused. "A means of an instant strike! That's its military function, isn't it?"

"It is our technology and it must be returned," Sentinel stated, eluding Mearing's accusation.

"Yes, if humans _say so_," Mearing stated. "You can't just bring weapons of mass destruction into our atmosphere! We kind of have to clear customs first. A little formality called paperwork, kind of separates us from the animals."

I rolled my eyes, in a way I agreed with her. They couldn't just assume bringing a teleportation device to earth would be OK without our permission, but she was being very harsh. I sighed.

"I will overlook your condescending tone if you heed the gravity of mine," Sentinel said. "The Decepticons must never know the space bridge is here. For in their hands, it would mean the end of your world."

"There is someone I wish for you to meet," Optimus said. Mearing had left with Sam and Carly, Lennox stood next to me. Sentinel looked at his former student expectantly. I noticed Optimus's gaze turn to me, I stiffened. My heart sped up, I quickly stood up straight. I thanked myself for having Mikaela watch Saoirse. "Desirée Witwicky."

Sentinel's gaze turned to me. His optics whirred open a little wider, but he kept a calm demeanor. "She holds a great power in her," he stated. "For such a small human, how did she get such power?"

"Desirée holds the power of the All Spark," Optimus explained.

Sentinel stood closer to the walkway, observing me carefully. What looked like he was taking a breath, a shocked look came across his face.

"She bears your Energon Signature, Optimus," he exclaimed.

Optimus stood next to his old teacher, his gaze not leaving me. "I have chosen Desirée to Sparkbond with me, Sentinel." Optimus looked at him, looking nervous almost. "There is more ..."

"More?" Sentinel looked at me with almost a scrutinizing look.

"Optimus and I have a baby," I added. I held Sentinel's gaze, trying not to let my fear show. "Optimus and I are parents."

"Parents?"

"Desirée and I have a Sparkling," Optimus said. "A daughter."

"You've bred with the humans?" Sentinel looked at Optimus.

"We didn't think it was possible," Optimus said.

"Sentinel, sir, don't be upset at Optimus," I said. "He's doing what he has to do to keep the Autobots alive and well and he's been keeping earth safe since the day he came here. The others have as well."

"Tell me, All Spark," Sentinel said to me. "What did you find in Optimus to have formed such an _interesting_ courtship?"

I looked at Optimus, he was looking at me. I felt my stomach jumping. I looked back at Sentinel.

"I found someone who's willing to sacrifice his beliefs to protect the ones who matter to him," I said.

"Explain," Sentinel ordered.

"I've known Optimus for a little over four years," I said, "that may not seem like a long time for you but it is here. Optimus is selfless, humble, gentle, understanding - he has all the great traits of a leader. I've seen Optimus take down Decepticons as if they were nothing to protect his soldiers and friends. He died trying to protect me." I felt my heart clench at the mention of that. "I love that about Optimus. That's just one of the things I love about him. Optimus is so humble. You rarely find a leader who is as humble as Optimus. He's so talented and he doesn't even know it. He acknowledges everyone else's talents but doesn't realize he's just as great as everyone else. And when I see him with our daughter I'm reminded every day how loving he is. Optimus is a better father than most human men on this planet." I saw Optimus's facial plates lift into a small smile. "I could go on forever, Sentinel, but those are a few of so many things I love about him. The things I found in him."

Sentinel observed me carefully, not saying a word. Optimus didn't say a word either. I kept firm eye contact with Sentinel, not showing any signs of weakness. At least I hoped I wasn't.

"Optimus, though I would have chosen differently, I believe you have chosen a worthy match," Sentinel said carefully. "I wish to be introduced to this Sparkling of yours soon." He turned and started walking away.

Optimus looked down at me with a smile. I smiled up at him. "Go spend time with him," I said. "I'll still be here."

With a single nod, Optimus followed Sentinel.

* * *

"Bumblebee is leaving with Sam and Carly," Lennox said. "Mearing's orders."

I gave Lennox a look. "Bumblebee?"

"It's what Mearing wanted," he said. "Abby has been informed of the situation. It's temporary, until Mearing says it's safe for Sam to be on his own again."

"That's weird," I mumbled. Giving Lennox a thank you on the information, I rushed to the front of the building, just in time to see Bee transform into his Camaro form. "Activate the Holoform?"

I noticed the light inside and the Holoform stepped out. I hardly noticed Sam and Carly beside Bee, looking at me.

Giving Bee a hug, I smiled at him. "No pranks?" I smiled at Bee's Holoform.

"No pranks," he chuckled. I smiled wider. "I'll keep Sam and his new femme safe. Don't worry."

I nodded. When the Holoform was dismissed, I walked over to where Sam and Carly stood.

"It was nice meeting you, Carly," I said with a smile.

"It was nice meeting you too." She smiled. I could tell Carly was a genuinely nice person. "I hope I can get to know you better."

"Same with you," I smiled. I looked at Sam, my smile faltering.

"Desirée," he said. "It's nice seeing you healthy."

I nodded wordlessly. I looked at Sam closely. He had really grown. It made me sad; I missed the awkward teen who was in love with Mikaela. That ship had sunk. Sam and Mikaela ended and they both found new relationships.

"You better hold onto her, Sam," I said in a stern tone. I nodded to Carly. "She's nice."

"I know," he said. "I will."

"Don't bullshit me," I warned.

"I'm not," he said firmly. I gave Sam a look. He sighed and rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I said that day. It was a shitty move and I shouldn't have said it."

"Damned right," I snapped.

"I don't want you to be mad at me forever," he said. "You're my sister and I missed you. I haven't even gotten to see my niece yet."

"You never asked," I said.

"You never answered," Sam retaliated. "Don't stay mad forever. It's not healthy."

I watched them climb into Bee and drive off.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**WELL, SENTINEL MET DESIRÉE! NOW HE'S GOING TO MEET SAOIRSE SOON. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**JUST A HEAD'S UP, WHEN I START TF4, I WILL BE SO DEPRESSED! AND ONE REVIEWER MENTIONED I WILL BE HAVING A LOT OF FILLERS UNTIL TF5 COMES OUT. BUT ARE THEY REALLY MAKING A FIFTH TRANSFORMERS?**

**ANYWHO, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	82. Chapter 82

**81**

I stayed on base a little longer. Sam mentioned a Decepticon attacked him at his job earlier. That concerned me. It was nice seeing Sam for the first time in two years, but I was getting worried. Megatron managed to escape from the battle of Egypt, pretty beat up I'm sure, but Decepticons were beginning to pop up more than usual. Megatron had to be up to it.

Optimus was still out with Sentinel, Bee went off with Sam and Carly, and Jazz didn't live on base anymore. Those were the ones I went to when I needed advice or just someone to talk to. Sighing, I walked up to Lennox.

"I'm going to find Sam," I said.

"What?" He looked at me for a moment in disbelief.

"I just need to make sure he's OK." I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "If Optimus wonders where I am, tell him I'm at Sam's."

* * *

I was given Sam's address, called Mikaela to let her know I wasn't going to be coming back until very late and went to Sam's apartment.

I had his number saved as one of my contacts and gave him a message that I was coming over.

By the time I made it to Sam's apartment, I found Bee crouched in the living area with Sam, Simmons, and a guy I didn't recognize standing around a table.

"Simmons?" I gave him a shocked expression.

"How're you doing, kid?" He gave me a nod.

"It's been two years," I said with a smile. "You never once gave me a call so I knew how you were doing."

Simmons smiled. "I'm doing good, kid. Sam says you're a mother now."

"A little girl. She's two," I smiled. When I looked at the other guy, Simmons was quick to introduce us.

"This is Dutch," he said. I gave Dutch a nod of acknowledgment and he gave one back.

"Why'd you come here?" Sam asked.

"You're still my brother aren't you?" I asked. He nodded. "I can't let you have all the action. Besides, I'm worried about you."

Looking around, Sam's apartment was relatively big and bare. Simmons and Dutch managed to fill in most of the space with various computers and other kinds of gizmos. I gave Bee a nod and a smile, he chirped down at me.

"Got to break this case down," Simmons said. "What you have here is an astronaut epidemic." He pointed to various pictures of men pinned to a wall, sticky notes over the ones who were killed. "MIA. Dead. Died in a car accident. Killed. DOA. Car death. It's like these guys can't drive. They can fly into outer space, but they can't drive a car."

I studied the pictures. My eyes narrowed a little.

"I'm sure they could drive," I said. "You said Decepticons were killing people?" I looked at Sam.

"Yeah," he said.

"These guys were astronauts," I said. "Or, if they weren't, worked with NASA as something else. The Decepticons are killing specific people who are apart of NASA."

A knock on the door interrupted what Simmons was probably going to say. Sam answered the door, barely opening it. An older looking fellow leaned against the doorframe, saying something to Sam.

Opening the door for the man to come in, he looked at Bee in amazement. Simmons and I gave each other a look as the guy approached Bee.

"He's my boss," Sam murmured as he walked past me.

I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

Sam held paperwork in his hands, reading it as he looked it over.

"Lunar Reconnaissance Orbiter," he said. "It says NASA launched it in 2009. See, forensics say Wang may have messed with the code, preventing it from mapping the far side of the moon, which is also the dark side."

"Wang's the guy who worked at your office?" I asked, I still kept an eye on his boss.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"The Decepticon who killed him, what did it look like?" I looked at Sam.

"Almost like a bird," he replied.

I hummed in response.

"Fucking awesome." We turned and looked at Sam's boss, standing at Bee's feet.

I shook my head and turned around.

"They infiltrate us, intimidate us, coerce us to do their dirty work," Simmons concluded. "And once they're done, kadoosh! A double-tap to the cerebellum."

"Humans are working for the Decepticons," I said.

"I don't think this is about Decepticons looking for something on the moon," Simmons said. "I think it's about something ... they wanted to hide."

Before we could continue, Sam's boss started making a commotion behind us. Bee looked uncomfortable and the guy was making a fool of himself.

Bee kept waving at him to go away, I saw one of his hands clench into a fist, his mask lowering over his face. The guy was trying to fight Bee.

_"Did you eat a lot of paint chips when you were a kid?"_ came through Bee's radio as he kept trying to keep the guy away from him. Simmons mouthed something to Sam. Finally getting frustrated, Bee brought out one of his cannons and aimed it at Sam's boss. Instead of being terrified that Bee was basically hovering over the guy, his cannon inches from his body, Sam's boss started laughing.

I looked at Sam, wide-eyed. He shook his head.

"Sir," Simmons said in a stern voice. Bee removed the cannon so the guy could get up. "We're having a pretty high-level alien intel confab here, that I don't think you're cleared for, errand boy."

He scrambled to his feet and started moving to the front door. "You're right," he said. "It's a bitching robot."

"I think it's time to go, Bruce," Sam said.

Bruce kept looking at Bee, looking like an excited little kid. "Thank you so much for this ..." Before he could say anything else, Sam shut the door in his face.

A laptop that was on the table transformed and a small Autobot with wild looking glowing wires resembling hair stood there, the tips of the wires smoking.

"I'm smoking over here." His voice was deep and gravelly. I saw a motorized toy truck drive across the table. Wheelie. "Downloaded missing Russian cosmonauts. Turns out the Soviets canceled a manned mission to the moon." Wild looking Autobot jammed his fingers into a printer and it started printing off information. "The moon! In 1972. And two of their cosmonauts went into hiding in America. And I found them alive!"

"You're a genius, Brains," Wheelie said.

Before we could continue, the front door opened and Carly walked in. Bee looked up and gave a surprised chirping sound. He stood up abruptly, hitting his head on the ceiling.

The chandelier that hung from the ceiling fell from the force.

We all stood there, frozen.

"Hi," Sam said.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" she asked.

"Who are you?" Simmons asked.

Carly gave Simmons a look. "Who are you?"

"Who am I?" Turning to Dutch, he called, "Frisk her." Sam started to argue but Carly held up a hand and gave Dutch a 'don't touch me' look. He backed off.

"Sam?" Carly gave him a look.

"Angel," he stuttered. "Uh, I was working. I'm sorry about this." Carly made her way out of the room with Sam at her heels. Simmons and Dutch started bickering and I groaned.

"Bee, I'm going home, OK?" I said. He gave a chirp and gave me a gentle nudge. Before I left, I said goodbye to everyone.

* * *

When I made it back to my apartment, exhausted, I found Optimus's Holoform sitting on the couch, Saoirse on his lap.

"Lennox said you went to visit Sam," he rumbled. He looked up at me with stern blue eyes.

"I did," I closed the door behind me, leaning on it tiredly. "Simmons was there too."

He stood up, holding Saoirse close to his chest. "Mikaela said you were gone all night," he said.

"We were going over what was going on," I said. "There are Russian cosmonauts hiding in America. Here. And I was thinking of helping Sam with this."

"What about Saoirse?" Optimus walked over to me, he looked concerned.

"I can't bring her, Optimus," I yawned. "I can't risk her getting hurt or killed."

Optimus's mouth thinned. "But you're willing to risk your life?"

"To protect my family, yes," I said. "This isn't unnatural territory, Optimus. The Decepticons are coming out of hiding. First the guy you fought in Chernobyl, now they're killing NASA workers and humans are working with them. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Yes." His voice lowered an octave. "But I will not risk your life. You can't get involved."

"As long as I'm apart of your life Optimus, I will _always_ be involved," I said firmly. "And don't you ever change that. I'm doing this for Saoirse, I want her to be safe. I'm going to fight this battle, Optimus."

Optimus embraced me, Saoirse nestled between our chests. I kissed the top of the toddler's head.

"I want you safe," Optimus rumbled lowly. "I want to Sparkbond with you."

"We will," I said quietly. "Optimus, I've been fighting with you and the others for years, believe me when I say I will be fine. Please."

He nodded, resting his chin atop my head.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SO I'M SORRY-NOT-SORRY FOR THIS RANDOM HALF-FILLER CH. BUT I HAVE A QUESTION, KIND REVIEWERS! HOW AND WHEN SHOULD THE SPARKBONDING ARC HAPPEN? I'VE BEEN MEANING TO PUT IT IN, BUT I DON'T KNOW HOW. SUGGESTIONS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	83. Chapter 83

**82**

After Optimus had left, and Saoirse had been put down for a nap, I instantly fell asleep. It had been a long night and I was beyond exhausted. What felt more like minutes after falling asleep, I heard a soft knocking on my door.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You got a call from Lennox," Mikaela's voice called. "He'd like to see you at the base. Is something wrong?"

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"How long was I asleep?" I yawned.

"About an hour and a half." Mikaela opened the door a little, leaning against the doorframe. "Lennox sounded pretty urgent on the phone. You'd better go."

"Are you going anywhere?" I looked at Mikaela tiredly.

"Yeah," she said apologetically. "I'm letting up with Ethan and I have to leave now. I can't watch Saoirse."

"It's fine," I sighed. "Thanks, Mikaela."

* * *

After driving to base, I took out Saoirse and held her firmly at my hip. I felt an unsettling churning in my stomach when I entered. I found Lennox on the metal walkway, talking to a few soldiers.

"Where's Optimus?" I asked.

"He said he'd be gone for a little bit," he said. "Went to visit you and went for a little drive; he'll be back in a few minutes."

I nodded. "What did you need?"

"We got a call from Sam." Lennox looked at me. "The Decepticons are going after Sentinel. He found some new information on those pillars and the moon mission."

"What does that have to do with me though?" I asked warily.

"Since you're able to take down Decepticons pretty easily," Lennox began, "I want you to protect Sentinel. He's on his way here right now."

My eyes widened. Sentinel was on his way here? Of course he was! He was an Autobot. But why did Lennox trust me to protect him?

"What about the other Autobots?" I asked worriedly. "I can't defend Sentinel with Saoirse here!"

"The others will help you protect him," Lennox said firmly. "As for Saoirse, don't worry. She'll be in safe hands." He looked over at a soldier who whispered something in his ear. "Mearing's on her way here."

After he left, I stood frozen on the walkway. I couldn't comprehend the request Lennox asked of me. I swallowed thickly, taking a few calming breaths before walking down the stairs. I placed Saoirse down for a minute, holding her hand firmly. I looked at my free hand, I focused enough energy into that hand for it to glow a bright blue, tendrils of energy forming around it. I hadn't used the All Spark energy in a while. Not since Saoirse was born. Sure, I practiced on occasion, but it had been so long since I'd used it against a _Decepticon__._

I looked down at Saoirse. She was looking at my hand in wonder. I immediately stopped focusing and the energy evaporated.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," I said in a gentle tone. I picked her up and hugged her. Kissing the top of her head, I tried to swallow the relentless anxiety building up in me.

Soldiers were running around, weapons armed and ready. Orders were being called. I saw Sideswipe and Ironhide speed by, the ball of anxiety deepening. I put Saoirse down and frowned. Sentinel and the others were almost at base.

Scooping up Saoirse, I ran out to the back of the base, where the Autobots drove in, and saw Sentinel transforming. Bee, still in Camaro form, was parked near Sam and Lennox. Ironhide stood off to the side; Sideswipe farther out.

Sam tried to tell Lennox something and I watched desperately, trying to make sense of everything.

"Ironhide," Lennox called. Ironhide looked down at him. "Help Desirée protect Sentinel, get him inside."

"Consider it done," he said gruffly.

"You gotta guard him," Sam said. "He's the key to the whole thing."

"Indeed I am," Sentinel said slowly. I watched him closely, a sudden realization slowly hitting me. "What you must realize, my Autobot brothers, is that we were never going to win the war. For the sake of our planet's survival, a deal had to be made. With Megatron."

Sentinel turned around, and once he faced us, a gun was pointed at Ironhide. Once he fired, I instantly shot out a beam of energy that disintegrated the bullets he fired.

Saoirse started crying and everyone had fallen from the impact of the fires that had been shot. Bumblebee had transformed, Ironhide had time to put distance between himself and Sentinel. I felt the anxiety explode in me. An Autobot had been helping the Decepticons this whole time. One we let into our base and allowed access to our information.

I stumbled backward, clutching Saoirse tightly to me, trying to calm her down.

Sentinel fired continuously, aiming at everything and everyone. When he noticed me, he immediately grabbed me and Saoirse, carefully, and transformed, driving off. I tried to get out, but I couldn't.

_"There's no use struggling, All Spark,"_ Sentinel said through the radio.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. I held Saoirse close to my chest, her cries dying down to whimpers.

_"I wouldn't expect a human to understand,"_ he scoffed. _"Once the plan is in full-motion, humanity will do what it was created to do."_

"You lay one hand on my baby," I threatened.

_"The abomination will be disposed of properly, but not right now."_

My heart dropped. Disposed of? Sentinel planned on killing Saoirse? I began fighting more; Sentinel strapped the seatbelt around me until he came to a stop. Letting me out of the car, he stormed into the base and began shooting everything. After trying to find a way to escape through the crowd, a group of men in the chaos of everything grabbed Saoirse and I and dragged us away.

* * *

**No One's POV**

Optimus quickly drove up to the wreckage of the base. Transforming, he looked around. Everything was destroyed. A feeling of guilt and anger rattled his Spark, he couldn't begin to understand why this had happened. But he did know.

"Take a look Optimus!" Mearing shouted. He saw Sam, Lennox and Mearing looking at him, dirty and shaken. "This is all on you."

Optimus's frown deepened.

"Optimus," Lennox called. When the Prime looked at him, a terrified look was on the young man's face. "Desirée and Saoirse ..."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**CLIFFHANGER! SINCE I GOT A NUMBER OF REVIEWS ASKING NOT TO KILL OFF A CERTAIN WEAPON SPECIALIST, I KEPT IRONHIDE ALIVE FOR YOU GUYS! BUT, SADLY, DESIRÉE AND SAOIRSE WERE TAKEN BY THE INFAMOUS SENTINEL PRIME.**

**HOW DO YOU THINK OPTIMUS PRIME WILL TAKE THIS? HIS ALMOST-SPARKMATE AND SPARKLING KIDNAPPED BY HIS FORMER TEACHER ...**

**ANYWHO, I HAVE DECIDED THAT, INSTEAD OF UPDATING ONLY DURING THE WEEKENDS BECAUSE OF SCHOOL, I WILL UPDATE RANDOMLY DURING THE WEEK. I'LL STILL DO WEEKEND UPDATES, BUT I KIND OF ENJOY UPDATING DURING THE WEEK!**

**BLAH BLAH BLAH, NOTHING OF THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIE IS MINE, ONLY DESIRÉE, SAOIRSE, AND SUCH. I DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S, WHICH I SHOULD PROBABLY BE HAVING MORE OF A ROLL IN THE STORY TO WHICH I APOLOGIZE, OWNERS OF THE THREE OC'S.**

**ANYWAY, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	84. Chapter 84

**83**

I held Saoirse tightly to me. The men hadn't said a word since they took me from base. Saoirse had calmed down and was falling asleep; I stroked her hair, looking at the men, burning holes in the backs of their heads.

_I'll figure a way out,_ I thought. _I'll get Saoirse out safely. Lennox must've told Optimus we were missing._

One of the men's cell phones started ringing. The one in the passenger's seat answered his phone and muttered something in response. I felt tears stinging the backs of my eyes. I took a quick peak out the window; we were on a freeway and it was night out. We'd been driving for a while and it made me nervous. I was already freaking out on the inside, I tried to keep a calm demeanor for Saoirse's sake.

The man in the passenger's side got off his phone and whispered to the driver. Suddenly pulling off the freeway, they drove down an intersection before slowly coming to a stop.

A sleek silver car was parked at the side of the road. The driver pulled me out of the car and led me to the silver car. An Energon Signature filled my senses. I tried to struggle against the man's grip, but when he pulled out a gun and held it to Saoirse's head, I stopped. I was beyond furious. I wanted to do something so badly, but they were using my own daughter against me. The Decepticon's door opened and I was shoved in.

Once I was seated, the Decepticon sped off.

* * *

After driving for hours, my phone started ringing.

I looked at my pocket. It was dimly lit from my cell phone. Saoirse had fallen asleep and I didn't want to wake her up. The Decepticon hadn't spoken to me since the switch; the tension was so thick if could be cut with a knife.

Taking the phone out of my pocket, I answered.

_"Desirée?"_ Sam's voice brought comfort to me.

"Hey," I said steadily. "What's up?"

_"What's up? Are you seriously asking that question?"_ he exclaimed. _"They're sending the Autobots away, Desirée. The government is planning on sending them away."_

I felt my heart speed up. "They can't," I whispered.

_"Optimus had a fit when he found out you were taken,"_ Sam said. _"He went after Sentinel. Listen, we are doing everything we can to find you. Do you know where you are?"_

"No," I said. "Sam, don't let them send the Autobots away. Please."

_"I can't, Desirée,"_ he said._ "The decision's final. They're sending them out now."_

A surge of panic rose in me. "Sam please listen to me ..." Before I could finish, I heard a loud noise from the other end. Then silence. "What was that?" I heard a siren go off. "Sam?"

_"A Decepticon just blew up their ship,"_ Sam said in a small voice.

I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THE TRANSFORMERS MOVIES. IF YOU FEEL LIKE THIS ARC OF THE FANFIC IS MOVING TOO QUICKLY, I APOLOGIZE.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	85. Chapter 85

**84**

I barely paid attention to where we were going after that phone call. I was numb. Optimus was killed. Again. I looked down at Saoirse, still sound asleep. I sniffled, trying to gain some composure. The Decepticon coming to a sudden stop jerked me from my thoughts.

The door opened and I stumbled out. We were in front of a very fancy looking building. A helicopter was stationed not too far from where Saoirse and I were dropped. Men in suits were going in and out of various vehicles, loading it with the pillars stolen from NEST.

A suited man escorted Saoirse and I into the building. We were placed in a room guarded by men with guns. What I didn't expect to see was Carly seated at one of the glass tables.

When she saw me, a look of shock and horror crossed her features.

"Carly?" I stuttered.

"Desirée?"

* * *

After Carly told me how she got taken, and by whom and explained the whole situation, as far as she knew, I felt anger rise in me. After a couple minutes, a smartly dressed man came in and took us both by the arms.

"I don't think I introduced myself," he said, "to our new guests. I'm Dylan, and you will do exactly as I say." After leading us down some hallways, Dylan continued talking. "I was supposed to leave for Chicago over an hour ago but I was told that there would be some new guests, you know how the Decepticons are. You always give them their way."

I glowered at him.

Looking at Carly, he continued talking. "You should really look at this as a partnership," he said. "You gotta stand on the side of progress if you wanna be apart of history."

Pushing us into the helicopter, it took off. I tried my best to calm Saoirse down, she had become irritable from all the commotion. Not to mention she hadn't been cared for since we left base.

I gave Carly a worried look; she frowned. In the time it took me to leave my apartment and get to base, I thought it wouldn't be long. I was wrong.

Not long after the helicopter took off, Dylan's cell went off. I barely paid attention to what was being said between Dylan and the person on the other end, but when he hung up, he had a smug look on his face.

"We all work for the Decepticons now," he said.

* * *

Once we landed in Chicago, we were driven to Trump Tower. We were given the lower penthouse as a place of temporary stay. Since Saoirse was fussing, Dylan allowed me to clean her up, only with supervision.

Returning to the room Dylan wanted Carly and I in, he rushed back in, holding a glass of water and holding his cell phone in his other.

"Follow me," he said. "I'm watching him drive up right now."

Taking us into an elevator with one of the pillars, we stood there in a short but tense silence.

"They said they were here for our resources," Carly said. "To rebuild their planet."

Dylan shot a look her way. "But one resource in particular," he said. "One unique to our planet."

"Us," I said quietly.

The elevator doors opened and suited men took the pillar out as we exited.

"You're both very smart," Dylan said, leading us to a balcony. "You see, they can't rebuild without a slave labor force. How many rocks up there offer six billion workers?"

"You're OK with this?" I snapped, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "Transporting humans onto Cybertron?"

"They're not shipping people," Dylan said. "They're shipping their planet here."

"Oh my God," Carly said. Looking at where she was staring, Sentinel was standing on one of the buildings. "What's Sentinel doing here?"

"Watch," he said. "They're spreading hundreds of pillars around the globe right now. In just a few hours, they're gonna launch them into orbit and bring Cybertron into our atmosphere." Pointing to the pillar closest to Sentinel, Dylan continued. "The red one there controls the rest. He triggers that, it starts the whole thing." Dylan had led us outside. Disbelief twisted away at me. I couldn't believe humans were not only helping the Decepticons, they had no problem letting a giant alien planet come into our atmosphere.

"Be gone, insect operatives," Megatron sneered, his optics narrowing a little at the sight of me. "Your work is done."

"Your excellency," Dylan said, bowing. "He's such a dick." The last part was muttered to us. I tried to understand what had just been explained, but before I could, everything went downhill from there.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, ONLY MY CHARACTERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	86. Chapter 86

**85**

The sounds of sirens and the screams of everyone below caused anxiety and anger to rise in me. Dylan grabbed Carly and I and led us back inside.

"You want this to happen?" Carly exclaimed.

"I want to survive," Dylan said. "I want forty more years."

"What about everyone else?" I snapped. "Did you ever think _they_ wanted forty more years?"

"You think I asked for this?" he hissed. "I inherited a client."

"Yeah, and when Cybertron's here and we're all their slaves, I guess they'll still need a human leader." Carly gave him a sharp look.

"When we survive, you listen to me," Dylan muttered.

* * *

Once we were inside, Dylan led us out the front. I had Saoirse on my hip, holding her close. I had to figure out a way to escape, but the pillars were probably ready by now and what could I do then? People were running all over, police cars and fire trucks sped down the roads.

I glanced at Carly, she looked pale. I bit my bottom lip. Sam and the others were bound to come. I kissed Saoirse on her forehead and stroked her curly hair.

"Daddy," she exclaimed.

"Daddy's coming," I said softly. "Daddy's coming."

* * *

By the time we had reached our next destination, Dylan took us to the balcony. The Decepticons started shooting at us, Cybertronian airships shooting at everything. Buildings were crumbling, streets were upturned, cars were in flames. I held Saoirse close to me, her tears wetting my shirt.

Panic bubbled up in me. With the Autobots gone, how were the remaining soldiers going to defeat the Decepticons?

Running back into the building, we all stood frozen. Dylan started pacing, running his hands over his face. I knelt down and hugged Saoirse close to me; tears filling my eyes.

"I guess they didn't tell you about this part, did they?" Carly asked weakly.

"You think I'm at every meeting?" Dylan said harshly. "Look, I'm safe. They said I'm safe."

* * *

I had sat down on a nearby sofa, cradling Saoirse. She had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. I stroked her blue-black curls, trying to calm the whirlwind of emotions inside of me.

Carly sat down by a piano, looking deep in thought.

"You OK?" I called out. Saoirse stirred in my arms but didn't wake.

Carly looked at me, her face almost expressionless. "I'm worried about Sam," she said. "Do you think he's coming?"

"Of course," I assured. "You're his girlfriend, he'd always find you."

"And you're his sister," she said. "He'd come for you too."

I nodded silently. I kissed Saoirse's forehead, sighing shakily. Carly had someone to rescue her; Optimus and the other Autobots were shot down by the Decepticons. How would Abby react to that? Oh God Abby ...

I held back a strangled sob. Was she OK? Was she alive?

Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. I had to be strong; for Saoirse.

"How could Sentinel betray them?" I said sadly. "He was Optimus's teacher."

"People do anything when they're desperate," Carly said. "Making an alliance with Megatron seemed like a good idea."

I shook my head. "I just can't believe this," I sighed. "He knew about this from the start. He wants to enslave us. I just ..." I sighed, pursing my lips.

"Desirée, I can't believe this either," Carly said, looking at me solemnly. "But I know Sam will come for us. Trust him."

I looked down.

* * *

No one said a thing for a long time. Dylan's men gave us food and allowed us to use the restroom, but kept a very close eye on us. I spent most of my time trying to entertain Saoirse. She had calmed down some since the attack started, and she seemed oblivious to my forced happiness.

After the last of Dylan's men went to guard the entrance to the large room we were in, Carly bolted from the seat she was in and quietly went over to the telescope on the far side of the room.

I watched her go, looking at something closely. When she looked away, a smug look was on her face.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"Sentinel has all the power in the arrangement," she whispered to me.

"So?"

"So, Megatron is basically Sentinel's bitch," she said. "Sentinel runs the show, Megatron is the sidekick."

My eyes widened. Of course! Megatron could never think up something as elaborate as that! Sentinel could.

* * *

As the day went on, I processed the information Carly told and tried to think of a way to escape. The shooting had calmed down and the screams from down below had quieted. It was unsettling, not knowing what was going on.

Saoirse was playing around with my hands, giggling and beaming up at me. I tried to keep myself optimistic for her.

"Where are they?"

Carly and I turned. It sounded like Sam.

I scooped Saoirse and held her close to me. Carly went to walk in the direction of the voice; before I could stop her, she screamed.

Hearing a gunfire, I rushed after Carly and saw a Decepticon clawing at Sam's shoulders. A gun was carelessly aimed at its head. I grabbed Carly and pushed her behind me, trying my best to protect her and Saoirse.

The Decepticon picked Sam up and threw him over the balcony ledge, Carly tried to run after them, but was held back by one of Dylan's men.

While Carly struggled in the man's grip, a loud noise silenced the screams she was making.

Sam was perched on one of the Cybertronian ships, looking at us.

"Carly," I yelled, pointing to Sam. She turned and yanked herself from the man's grip and ran toward Sam.

I followed, running as fast as I could. Once Carly made it over, she carefully went inside the machine. I looked at Sam desperately. I couldn't jump holding Saoirse, could I? Sam turned and motioned the ship forward. I carefully stepped on once it was close enough and made it as quickly as possible to Sam.

* * *

The ship had taken off once we were all safely inside. I almost broke down when I saw Bee piloting the ship. He gave me a chirp, nodding his head in acknowledgement. Before I could ask how the Autobots survived, the ship jerked forward.

The ship kept falling, I gripped Saoirse tightly, shielding her.

After the top opened and we managed to climb out, I inspected Saoirse immediately for injuries. As far as I could see, she only had a cut or two but was fine overall.

Looking around, I saw sports cars, equipped with various guns, coming toward us. The Wreckers. Behind them was Ratchet, Ironhide, and Sideswipe. Optimus came in another direction.

Immediately bolting from the Autobots were NEST soldiers. Before I had time to react, I felt two strong arms around me. It took me a minute to realize it was Optimus's Holoform. He held Saoirse in one arm, helping me with her, as I hugged him back.

"How did your survive?" I whispered, burying my face in his chest. "Sam saw your ship ..."

"We were never in the ship," he rumbled. He pulled back, looking at us with a fierce expression. "I promise you, I will protect both of you with my life."

I smiled, cupping the Holoform's stubbled cheek. "I know," I said softly. "But we've got a fight to finish."

Nodding, the Holoform was dismissed, the bright blue sparks falling to the ground. Once Optimus transformed, his weapons ready, we were ready to go.


	87. Chapter 87

**86**

**QUICKY A/N:**

**JUST A QUICK AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE I POST THE CH. SOON! I JUST WANT AN HONEST ANSWER: I KEPT IRONHIDE ALIVE BECAUSE A LOT OF YOU GUYS WANTED IT, IN DARK OF THE MOON, QUE DIES. DOES ANYONE WANT QUE TO LIVE OR NOT?**

**QUESTION 2: ONCE I START AGE OF EXTINCTION, A LOT OF THE OLD CHARACTERS DIE. OUT OF THE AUTOBOTS FROM THE GROUP NOW, WHICH ONES SHOULD BE IN AGE OF EXTINCTION, IF AT ALL?  
**

**I KNOW THERE ARE SOME AUTOBOTS THAT YOU GUYS, PERSONALLY I THINK, CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG, REALLY LIKE. I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP TO THE STORYLINE OR JUST ADD AN AUTOBOT OR TWO IN THE MIX.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	88. Chapter 88

**87**

Turning, I saw Epps, equipped with all the necessary weapons. He gave me a slap on the back, nodding at me before approaching Sam.

"You're crazy," he said.

"What is that?" Sam pointed to something not too far off. "Is that us?" Walking over, we observed it.

"This thing's a military UAV," Epps said. Looking over his shoulder, he called out to one of the other soldiers. "Stone, check and see if it's still working."

"Yeah, it's still got power," he said.

Sparks were coming from the UAV; it laid on its side, we all knelt down to look at it.

"Flight Control, do you copy?" Epps said. On the top of the drone, a rounded area held a camera, covered in dust from Chicago's destruction. "Can you rotate? Can you do something?"

Epps smacked it a couple times out of frustration. It didn't move, not showing a single sign that it was still working. I frowned; it had to still be working! After a few minutes, the rounded end started rotating. Epps gave a relieved sigh.

"Chicago's ground zero, do you understand?" Sam said. "Do you hear us? Do you understand?"

"Sentinel Prime is here and he has the pillars to the space bridge," Carly added quickly. "They're on top of a building on Chicago River. It's owned by Hotchkiss Gould Investments. Now, the pillar that controls everything is in the southeast cupola."

"You need to destroy the pillar," I said. "You've gotta shoot down the pillar or they're going to transport Cybertron here, do you understand?"

After sending the message, we hurried back to the Autobots. I held Saoirse close to me. I worried on where to keep her safe, but the idea of not having her with me frightened me more. Optimus knelt down and looked at us.

"We need to move before the fighters spot us," he said. "Stay here until we scout a route ahead." Optimus stood and walked off with Sideswipe. I watched him leave, feeling a nervous twist in my stomach.

"You think we could use that rocket to shoot down the pillar?" Sam asked. Turning, I saw one of the soldiers holding a rocket launcher, the rest digging through ammunition.

"We're eight blocks away," Epps said. "We gotta get closer to take a shot."

"Not closer, higher." One of the men pointed to one of the tall buildings, partially destroyed. "We need clear line of sight."

"That's just across the river," Epps exclaimed. "We're gonna have a hell of a time trying to sneak up."

"We only got one shot." The soldier going through ammunition held up the missile.

"One shot's all we need," I said, giving a small smile.

* * *

As we prepared ourselves, I took a long look around. There was so much destruction. I could only imagine how many people died. My heart dropped.

I couldn't think about that now. I had to think about the mission, not feeling guilty. I would save that for later.

Once we were prepared, we waited until Optimus and Sideswipe came back, giving us access to the safest route. Once the Autobots had transformed into their car modes, we all gathered into an Autobot. Speeding down the destroyed road, we prepared ourselves for the danger ahead.

I took a ride with Optimus, since I knew I'd feel more comfortable with him and that I could help him since he was taking up the rear. Before we made it even halfway to our destination, something rammed into Optimus's trailer, causing him to swerve and knock his trailer off. We kept driving, but I watched helplessly as the one item containing his valuable weapons was left behind.

Finding refuge in a semi-destroyed building, one big enough for the Autobots to transform, we all gathered near the doorway, our weapons ready.

"That is one scary-ass Decepticon," Epps exclaimed.

"They got my trailer," Optimus rumbled. "I _need_ that flight tech." Loading his gun, Optimus scowled. "Shockwave can't hunt all of us at once." Turning behind him, he looked at the Wreckers. "Wreckers, we need a diversion."

"Let's get some," Roadbuster exclaimed, his Scottish accent lacing his words.

"You got that right," Leadfoot said, his British voice low and gravelly.

While the Wreckers, along with Optimus, left, Epps approached us.

"We're going to circle around that glass building," he said. We looked to where he was pointing. The glass building was tilting almost at the top, but it was the closest one. "We'll get high enough to get the rocket shot. While you guys draw us fire. Let's move!"

With that, we turned on our heels and ran.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SO FAR, I'VE GOTTEN SOME REVIEWS AND SOME MESSAGES TELLING ME WHETHER QUE SHOULD LIVE OR NOT AND WHICH AUTOBOTS SHOULD BE SPARED OR NOT FOR AGE OF EXTINCTION. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO MESSAGED/LEFT A REVIEW FOR MY LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE. **

**AS FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO THE PREGNANT ABBY, ONCE DARK OF THE MOON IS OFFICIALLY OVER, I WILL HAVE TOLD WHAT HAPPENED TO DESIRÉE'S PREGNANT HALF-SISTER.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	89. Chapter 89

**88**

Before we even had time to make it to the entrance, we were stopped by Que.

"I can't let you go out without my urban combat prototypes," he exclaimed, dropping a bunch of weapons at our feet.

"We gotta go, Que," one of the remaining Wreckers said. "Come on."

"Wait," Que exclaimed. "They're inventions for kicking ass."

We hesitantly dug through them, not really knowing what to do with it. Sam held up one of the weapons and looked up at him.

"What are these?" he asked.

"Those are boomsticks," he explained. "Armed in thirty seconds." When Sam picked up a metal glove looking thing, Que kept explaining. "Grapple gloves, for climbing."

* * *

As we ran from the building, some of the Autobots staying with us to help, Optimus and the Wreckers were fighting Decepticon drones. Bee had transformed and Sam and I quickly climbed in.

As we got closer to the building, Bee slows and we climb out. We ran into the building, weapons ready. We ran through the lobby, people hiding behind anything they could find.

"Go for the stairs," Epps cried.

"This way," Sam called. We all ran up the stairs, trying our best to make it to the designated point to fire the missile in time. I tried my best to keep up with the others, with Saoirse on my hip and trying to balance her and stay with everyone else, it was difficult.

We kept running, going up flights of stairs and trying to avoid frightened people and debris from the damage. Once we were high enough, we stopped.

"Come on, we're high enough," Sam said, panting.

After taking a minute to catch our breath, we all composed ourselves and prepared ourselves for attacking. We stopped near the center of the room, the man who was going to shoot the missile stood a few feet away, looking almost panicked.

"Get your fat ass over here," Epps exclaimed. "Set up the rocket! They're coming."

I placed Saoirse down, holding her hand. The top of the building was slanted, groaning with the weight being shifted to one side. I paid extra attention to what was happening outside - every Cybertronian ship that flew by in the distance, and checking every other building for a possible Decepticon hiding out. With their ships automatically armed and ready, we were at a huge disadvantage, but if we could destroy the control pillar then it would be a little easier to take down the Decepticons.

"There," Carly said, pointing. "The building with the dome."

"Oh God," someone muttered. The room started groaning, leaning over more to the side. We all tried to keep our balance, hoping nothing would happen.

"The building," one of the soldiers said. "They're shooting at the building!"

"This is not a good idea." The man holding the launcher looked nervously out a broken window.

"What?" Sam looked at him disbelief.

"This is not a good idea," the man repeated, "this building is unstable."

Sam walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder. "Listen, stop for a second," Sam said. "If we don't do what we came to do, it doesn't matter, we die right? That's your target. Come on." Sam pointed to the building before standing next to Carly.

The man adjusted the weapon on his shoulder, taking aim. "I don't even care if the building collapses," he said. "I'm having a heart attack anyway."

The building started tilting more again, shouts and orders coming out. I picked up Saoirse immediately and held her to my chest. Desks tipped over, chairs tumbled toward us. Everything kept tilting and falling, us skidding and grabbing anything to steady ourselves. We grabbed onto the pillars, leaning against it, holding on for dear life.

"It's OK," Epps exclaimed. "It stopped." The room was more slanted and it was harder to stay balanced. We were able to stand carefully without relying on the pillars for help, but it was harder to move around.

"Guys, look," Carly cried. Pointing to the farthest window, a Decepticon ship was flying toward it.

"Everybody hide," Epps exclaimed. We all hid, Saoirse and I hiding behind one of the pillars, Sam and Carly doing the same. Some of the soldiers hid behind upturned desks and anywhere else they could find.

The room kept groaning, even though it wasn't moving that much. It was almost devastatingly quiet until a Decepticon burst through the windows. I heard Carly give a surprised screech before Sam calmed her down. I held Saoirse closer to me, she squirmed a little in my arms, but I held tightly. The Decepticon's gun moved cautiously between the pillars Sam, Carly and I were, I closed my eyes for a second to compose myself.

The Decepticon's attention was averted when a pair of wheelie chairs rolls and tumbled down the slanted floor.

Before I had time to react, something had been thrown at the Decepticon and exploded, causing all of us to jump.

"Run!" Epps cried. We ran as fast as we could on the slanted flooring, the soldiers shooting endlessly at the Decepticon. We ran directly toward the windows in front of us, the Decepticon shooting at us.

"Jump out the windows!" someone called. Once we did, we were sliding down. Fast. All of us screaming, trying to figure out how to stop.

I held onto Saoirse as tightly as I could, desperately trying to keep myself from loosing my grip.

The top of the building was basically up against the nearest building, the middle section completely destroyed.

"Shoot the glass!" Epps cried. The soldiers started shooting the glass, eventually some broke and we all fell through. Making sure to land on my back, we continued sliding. I made sure to cover Saoirse so she didn't get hurt by all the debris that cluttered the area.

In what felt like a minute, a sharp pain went through my side and back. I had hit one of the nearest pillars, I gritted my teeth against the pain. I immediately checked Saoirse, she was crying and shaken, but otherwise fine.

Once everyone was safe, for the few seconds we had, we all had a quick minute to catch our breath.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**I'VE READ ALL THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS LEFT, AND FOR NOW I KNOW THE FEW, AND I MEAN FEW, MAYBE TWO AT LEAST, AUTOBOTS THAT WILL BE USED IN AGE OF EXTINCTION. SOME OF YOU GUYS LEFT SOME VERY INTERESTING REVIEWS WHICH I WILL TAKE INTO CONSIDERATION! THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, IT MEANS A LOT TO ME! **

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	90. Chapter 90

**89**

"Is everybody OK?" Epps called. He barely made it out; he was just barely hanging out the broken window, gripping a wire for support. The others were gripping wires and other things to keep them in place.

"The hell was that?" one of the men exclaimed.

As we cautiously tried to get ourselves up and steady, some items from the floor we were on were falling through broken windows. Epps hadn't gotten up yet, just peering over to the ground below.

"This evil thing's looking at me," he called. A loud noise in the distance caused us to pause for a minute. A Decepticon was right beneath us; from the sound of it, it was a strong one. I held Saoirse close to me; she had stopped crying, just looking at me with those big blue eyes. It hurt me that I had to make her endure what was happening, but everything happened quickly, and I was more determined than ever to get her out alive. At least we made it this far, right?

"Evil's gotta ugly Decepticon with it," Epps called, stumbling to his feet. Once we were all on our feet, we tried to make our way to the safest place. A loud crash caused the building to shake a little, making us stumble. After regaining our balance, we kept running.

After running into some people who didn't evacuate the building, we managed to get them out as safely as possible - just by telling them to leave. At that point, they'd listen to anyone. Sam and Epps rushed to the window, everyone else was worrying about getting the civilians out safely.

"We gotta move," Sam cried.

"Why do the Decepticons _always_ get the good shit?" Epps exclaimed. We all ran as fast as we could, trying to get out. The further we ran, the closer the noise got to us. We tried going faster but we had to stop. Whatever Decepticon was sent into the building, it wasn't moving anymore. I looked out a nearby broken window; a mess of a Decepticon looking snake was wrapped around the middle of the building, tightening its grip. The top half continued to tilt, slowly falling over the more the Decepticon tightened.

In no time at all, we were all on our backs, tumbling down as the top half of the building was completely on its side, practically on top of neighboring buildings. I kept Saoirse in a death grip, trying to protect her the best way I could. After the top half completely fell, we all fell the rest of the way down. I landed on my back against a pillar, Saoirse safe. I turned my head and saw everyone else on a pillar. Except Carly. Sam was holding onto her, she had fallen threw the pillars; he looked like he was in pain from the extra weight but he wasn't going to let her go.

I watched as Carly was given to one of the soldiers below, who managed to land on a piece of debris safely, and was put somewhere safer. I tried to calm my racing heart, trying to catch my breath.

The noise started up again. Looking out the windows, the Decepticon snake was weaving around the top half of the building.

Carly cried for Sam; we all struggled to try and get to safer grounds. Since the top half managed to land on another building - an apartment building, from the looks of it that had a balcony, just our luck - someone broke the window and we all climbed in. The Decepticon was big, its mouth like a parasite. Sharp pieces of metal circulated around the outside and inside of the Decepticon, extra tentacle appendages with razor sharp ends kept the Decepticon in place, burrowing in the building.

The apartment we broke into was abandoned, and we managed to make it to the bottom, after shoving our way through some people in a frenzy. Making it outside safely, we kept going, trying to put as much distance between ourselves and the destroyed building, the rocket launcher long forgotten.

We made it to an alleyway, debris everywhere. From where we were, we could see where Sentinel was. Blue tendrils of energy surrounded the cupola he was in.

"He's activating the pillars," I said.

Before we could make it out of the alleyway safely, we were getting shot at. Who was shooting at us, we didn't know, only that in a split second decision, the soldiers were gone. I looked behind me for a second and they were gone. Carly and Sam were running ahead.

"Sam!" I called. He turned and looked at me. "We can't be in the open, we need to hide."

He nodded, grabbing Carly's hand, he looked for a place to hide.

After turning some corners, we stopped at an abandoned school bus. I adjusted Saoirse on my hip, she clung to me, her face buried in my side. I kissed the top of her head, promising myself I'd never make her endure something like that again.

We stood still for a minute, not saying a single word. It was very quiet; an unsettling quiet. I looked around - not a Decepticon in sight. One was hiding somewhere. It was uncomfortable, not knowing when one would suddenly appear. There were so many Energon Signatures all over the city I couldn't focus on one.

In our moment of keeping still, a Decepticon landed on its feet behind us. Starscream. We all stumbled away from him, Cybertronian markings covering the metal.

Starscream slammed his fists on the ground, kneeling to glower at us.

"What a treat," he hissed. "You and me, alone!" We bolted from where Starscream was, he flipped the bus over and was on our tail in no time. We hid by the upturned bus, hoping he wouldn't get us. He was blinded by his own rage it didn't seem like he was focusing.

"He's after me, not you," Sam said. He pushed Carly and I into the bus, windows broken. Carly climbed in without hesitation.

"He's gonna come for Saoirse," I said quickly. "Doesn't matter if I hide, the Decepticons want her."

Sam looked at me, wanting to argue. It was true. Sentinel threatened to kill Saoirse when the time was necessary and I knew it was getting close to that time. I could only imagine what would happen if they'd discovered Abby. I felt a sting of worry shoot through me. After getting through this I would never put my loved ones in danger again. I would stick by Abby's side and help her raise her twins, she'll have Bumblebee to help and I'll have Optimus to help too. We both climbed into the bus and ran.

"You can't hide!" Starscream exclaimed. He activated a revolving saw, cutting the bus open. It reminded me of when Megatron kidnapped us, just before Optimus died. I shook the thought out of my mind, there was no point focusing on the past. "I love it when your little insect feet try to _run_!"

We had made it out of the bus safely, but Starscream lunged at us, spitting oil down on us. We stumbled when Starscream landed with a loud thud beside us. Carly managed to get a safe distance, but Sam and I were beneath him.

"Thought you were working for us, _boy_," he spat. He looked at me with a sickening sneer. "I'd love to see that abomination get killed."

I held Saoirse closer to me. Focusing as much energy as I could into my right hand, I shot at Starscream, hitting him in the shoulder. He threw himself back, trying to grip what was left of the disintegrating metal.

In the time it took me to shoot him in the shoulder, Sam pulled out the grapple glove Que had given us. I stumbled back, giving Sam room to do what he needed.

I ran over to Carly, trying to comfort her. She was a wreck, everything suddenly being aliens - hostile aliens - and explosions was something she wasn't used to. She had seen the Autobots a couple times, but having to run from the Decepticons so many times was catching up with her.

I peered over to where Sam and Starscream were. Sam managed to activate the grapple glove, a hook shooting out and sticking into Starscream's optic. Starscream struggled to get Sam off, waving his arms around helplessly. The metal of his shoulder was still disintegrating, which made it difficult for him to really move his arm.

Starscream had gone just about crazy. He was jumping and throwing himself all over the place, trying to get Sam off. I tried to find a way to shoot more energy, but with Sam dangling from the Decepticon like that, there was a possibility I'd hit Sam.

I heard voices approaching. Turning, I saw Lennox and more soldiers running up, their guns ready.

When Lennox saw us, he knelt down and quickly inspected us. When he saw Starscream overhead, he stiffened.

"Lennox, you've gotta save Sam," Carly exclaimed.

"That's what I'm doing," he said sharply. I looked over again, Sam wasn't dangling from Starscream, he had been thrown through the window of a nearby building. Using that opportunity, I shot out another beam of energy, completely shooting off the half-attached limb. He screamed even louder, trying to get Sam off and ease the pain of his lost arm.

Soldiers started firing at Starscream. He was shooting back, but his shots were sloppy. While Starscream was distracted with the soldiers, Sam had jumped out of the window and onto the Decepticon's face, shoving something into Starscream's other optic.

By then, Starscream had lost all control. He began clawing at his face, Sam jumped off of Starscream, still dangling off of him though. He struggled to remove himself from the Decepticon, but Starscream was moving around so much Sam couldn't quite get a grip on it.

When Sam was close enough to the ground, Lennox grabbed onto Sam and tried helping, but Starscream started dragging his face onto the pavement, dragging Sam and Lennox along. I tried to figure out a way to break them lose without causing any damage to them, but Starscream was moving all over the place and Sam and Lennox were going every which way that I couldn't get a clear shot.

Starscream started activating the jets and flew a little, kind of a jump and fly to get the items off his optics, but that caused Sam and Lennox to get yanked up too.

After some more struggling, Lennox managed to cut Sam off, both men falling and getting caught by Bumblebee at the last second, right before Starscream's head blew. I smiled. Sam had used one of Que's bombs.

Bee had transformed back into a Camaro, away from Starscream's falling body, Sam and Lennox on top and safe.

After regaining themselves, we were running again.

* * *

"Bee's gonna be with the rest of the Autobots," Sam called to Lennox.

While we ran, I noticed the bigger Decepticon ships lowering themselves, not to attack, but to summon the smaller ships. The fighter ships all flew into the bigger one, which meant Sentinel was almost ready to activate the pillars.

I felt a jolt of determination go through me. We had fought the Decepticons countless times, and each time they lost. Chicago was not going to be where they won. They would not get the chance to bring Cybertron into earth's atmosphere, not while the Autobots were fighting.

We managed to closer to a bridge without Decepticons intervening. Sam grabbed Lennox and pointed to the building Sentinel was at. As they talked, I frowned. The cupolas were all having the blue tendrils surround it. Sentinel was beyond prepared, he was ready.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**LAST CH. I SAID I WOULD ALLOW TWO ORIGINAL AUTOBOTS, AT LEAST TWO, TO STAY FOR AGE OF EXTINCTION, BUT FOR THE MOST PART, SOME PEOPLE REALLY WANTED IRONHIDE AND SIDESWIPE AND RATCHET TO BE ALIVE. I DON'T MIND THAT, BUT THAT'S ALL I'M GOING TO ADD. AGE OF EXTINCTION CAN'T BE ALTERED TOO MUCH, OR IT WOULDN'T BE MUCH TO WRITE ON.**

**THANK YOU, ONE AND ALL, FOR BEING THE GREATEST REVIEWERS EVER! AND ONE QUESTION, OWNER OF THE CHARACTER Abigale, I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU HAD SPECIFIC NAME REQUESTS FOR YOUR CHARACTER'S TWIN SPARKLINGS OR IF YOU WANTED A SURPRISE NAME.**

**AS FOR THE OWNER OF THE CHARACTER Blossom, PLEASE SEND ME ANY REQUESTS YOU WANTED ON YOUR CHARACTER FROM THE SUGGESTION YOU MADE, PLEASE, UNLESS YOU WANTED A SURPRISE AS WELL.**

**THANK YOU!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	91. Chapter 91

**90**

Tensions were beginning to rise. I kept looking back at the building Sentinel was in. Shifting nervously, I wondered where the other Autobots were, where Optimus was.

"How do we get the bridges down?" Lennox asked. We walked near the edge of the closest bridge, weapons ready.

We walked quietly around, the soldiers spreading out and keeping watch. I glanced over at Lennox, talking to Epps. I found Sam and Carly standing off to the side, talking quietly. I shifted Saoirse on my hip; she looked up at me with her big blue eyes.

When I turned to look at Sam and Carly again, they were still talking.

"Sam," I called. I quickly walked over to where they were. "I'm going to find the Autobots."

"Desirée, you can't," Sam said, "didn't you hear Epps? Decepticons have them surrounded."

"We're going to have the Decepticons kill them?" I spat. "No, I'm going to find them and I'm going to get them out. I want you to watch Saoirse."

"Are you crazy?" he hissed. "You're not going."

"What is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. "Sentinel's going to activate that pillar any minute and you're arguing with me? I don't have time for this."

Sam sighed. "I'm going with you."

I arched a brow at him.

"You're my sister," he said. "We haven't seen each other in two years and I'm not letting you go alone. Bee's there, too. I can't let the Decepticons get him."

I was taken aback by his words, but nodded.

"I'll come too," Carly said. I looked at Carly and smiled. Looking back at the soldiers, distracted amongst themselves and their surroundings, we managed to sneak off.

* * *

When we found where the Autobots were being held, we hid inside an upturned car. One of the Decepticons threw Ratchet on the ground, another grabbing Bee's arm and yanking it violently behind his head, aiming a gun to his back.

"What do we do?" Sam whispered.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I muttered. I watched them closely, they weren't really doing much, just tossing the Autobots around. It wasn't hard to see the Decepticons really wanted to kill them; they had their weapons ready to do so.

Looking toward the building Sentinel was at, a beam of blue light shot into the sky. I felt my heart drop. It was only a matter of time before Cybertron fully entered our atmosphere.

Before I had a chance to tell Sam anything, I saw Dylan storm up to the group, his suit tattered and scratches and bruises marring his face. He looked absolutely pissed. He paced around, looking at the captive Autobots with wild, angry eyes.

He said something to the nearest Decepticon, who laughed darkly.

"No prisoners," he said darkly. "Only trophies."

My eyes widened. They planned on killing the Autobots. One part of me wasn't surprised, the Decepticons enjoyed killing and the misery of others, but another part of me was completely shocked. From the looks of it, the Decepticons were saving the Autobots for something else.

I saw Que turn to Bee, his hands behind his head.

I saw Sam quickly dig through the backpack he brough with him and take out another one of the weapons Que made for us. He tried activating it but it malfunctioned, making him curse and slam a fist on the ground in frustration.

The Decepticon standing behind Bee yanked him forward, practically dragging him to the center of where they all stood. Bee tried fighting him off, but the Decepticon threw him on the ground, aiming the gun to the back of Bee's head.

I tried to create enough energy to shoot the Decepticon with, but I was panicking. Bee looked defeated, his optics looking downward. His arms fell to his sides. I felt tears burning my eyes. Looking down, I held Saoirse against me, not wanting her to see what was going to take place. Before the Decepticon had a chance to pull the trigger, something crashed behind them. The Decepticon lowered his gun for a second, giving Bee the distraction he needed to take him down.

Looking up, the fighter ships were falling from the sky, crashing around us. Taking the opportunity for granted, the other Autobots fought off the remaining Decepticons, Sam, Carly, and I stumbling out of the car.

I felt relief that the Autobots managed to free themselves from the Decepticons, but anger that I wasn't any help.

Looking up, the bigger ship - the one that took the fighter ships - was crashing into the river. We took that chance to run.

* * *

Bee and the other Autobots quickly transformed after killing their Decepticon captors. By the time we reached the soldiers, they were taking down a group of Decepticons. Some of the Wreckers drove in, their built-in weapons shooting at the Decepticons.

"Where's Optimus?" Sam exclaimed. We ran out of Bee, giving him a chance to transform.

"I don't know," I said. "He has to be around here."

"Last I saw him," Sam started, "he took down that big Decepticon thing in the building."

I looked at Sam. "He's the one who took it down?"

"After that, I don't know." Sam looked at me, frowning.

"He'll show up," I said. "He wouldn't let the Autobots fight on their own."

Ironhide, Sideswipe, Ratchet, Que, and Dino were all firing endlessly at the Decepticons. Sam, Carly and I ran out of the crossfire, catching our breath in a transit waiting area.

"I'm getting really tired of doing nothing," I said angrily.

"There's nothing much we can do," Sam said.

I scowled, not answering.

Looking up to the sky, Cybertron was closer than we had realized. Bigger too. That much shouldn't have come off as a surprise, but no one was really prepared for the intensity of it. I held Saoirse closer, swallowing thickly.

Everyone kept firing at each other, Cybertron kept getting closer. I felt panic bubble up in me. It was one thing to ensure the safety of your people, but enslaving an entirely different species and taking over their atmosphere with their own planet was beyond disturbing - beyond evil.

I looked around, something catching my eye in the distance. It was Optimus! He was using his flight tech to come in.

Sam called out to him, holding Carly behind him.

We watched as Optimus ruthlessly fought and killed each Decepticon - shooting at them, cutting them in half with his Energon sword. There was no mercy, no hesitation. I watched in awe as he fought, each move seemed planned at a split second, and not one Decepticon was spared. After killing the last Decepticon in sight, he used the gun installed in the dead Decepticon's hand to shoot at one of the cupolas, a pillar falling with the rubble.

"I don't think the pillar's been destroyed," I said. "Just ... turned off or something."

"We gotta destroy it," Sam said. "He can't reactivate that pillar."

Sentinel tried to catch it, but couldn't get it in time. The pillar fell to the ground, I felt temporary relief wash through me. Looking up, Cybertron had stopped.

I tried to think of a plan, something to help the Autobots. I saw Sam run off in the direction of the pillar.

"Carly," I said slowly, "remember what you told me about Sentinel and Megatron?"

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BAND PRACTICE STARTED LATER THAN USUAL TODAY. I HOPE THIS CH. WAS GOOD ENOUGH, AND I DON'T MIND MAKING CORRECTIONS TO ANYTHING I DID WRONG!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	92. Chapter 92

**91**

Carly listened carefully as I told her my plan. She thought about what I'd said for a minute, before nodding slowly.

"It just might work," she said, smiling softly.

"Megatron's not one to let others take control," I said. "He's been out for this planet since he came here. Trust me, this will work."

Looking up, I saw the pillar was reactivated. Cybertron was even closer than before. I cursed under my breath. Carly nodded, looking quickly up at the sky. Carly and I ran. We tried to dodge the constant firing between the Autobots and Decepticons; running back and forth between quick rest areas. More fighter ships, ones who hadn't been destroyed, came flying down, shooting. Explosions were around every corner, burning cars and debris falling everywhere.

"He's over there." I pointed to where Megatron sat, up against a partially destroyed building; rusted and filthy. A good portion of his head missing, he looked almost pathetic. Carly and I walked under his legs, climbing up on a pile of debris to see him better.

"Have you come to surrender?" Megatron's voice sounded weak, tired. Little insect bots crawled over the damaged part of his head, chains rattled as he moved his head.

"Was it all worth it?" Carly asked.

"Of course," he said.

"All your work to bring Sentinel back," I said, "and now clearly he has all the power."

Megatron looked at us with a sharp expression, his wary red optics burning brighter.

"It's actually almost tragic," Carly added.

"You dare lecture me, slave?" he exclaimed, bringing his arm up, causing us to stumble back a little.

"Your Decepticons are finally conquering this planet and their leader won't be you," I said fiercely.

"It will be me, it will always be me," he growled.

"In any minute now," Carly said in a low voice, "you'll be nothing but Sentinel's bitch."

Megatron lifted his arm, as if he were about to attack us, but paused. He thought about our words, a growl escaping him. I grabbed Carly's arm and we scurried away from him. From the look on his face, he was going to handle Sentinel. The Megatron way.

* * *

Running from where we had been with Megatron, we had to dodge more bullets and missiles from the battling sides. I saw the Autobots trying to take down Sentinel, only for him to be taken down by one of the soldier's weapons. He fell on his hands and knees, transforming as fast as he could to escape.

Before he had a chance to make it very far, he was taken down by Optimus.

"Desirée!" I turned and saw Lennox run up to me, grabbing my arm. He pulled me back, I struggled against his grip, trying to get to Optimus. "Let him handle this," Lennox said. "You need to keep Saoirse safe."

I looked down at Saoirse. She wiggled in my grip, seeing Optimus run off to fight Sentinel. I held her up and hugged her to my chest. I was taken by Lennox to the safest place he could offer, while the rest continued their onslaught on the Decepticons. I saw Carly a fair distance away, safe from the crossfire. I held Saoirse to me, kissing the top of her head.

I tried to calm my racing heart, controlling my unsteady breathing. I had never witnessed the Decepticons attack so brutally before. I watched the Autobots attack, struggling to keep the Decepticons back. I saw Megatron run past us, his optics focused on one target, ignoring the rest of us. I felt relief flood threw me, the plan had worked. But I prayed he only went for Sentinel.

"The pillar's still connected," someone called. I ran out of the area Lennox put me in, seeing Bee and a few other Autobots rush toward the pillar that had been shot down. I saw Sam stand near it, looking down. He looked up when he saw Bee tackle the pillar, crushing it in his grip.

I ran toward Sam, putting a hand on his shoulder. We saw a bright light shoot down from Cybertron and take all the fighter ships up. Once all the ships had been taken, we saw the larger planet cave in, looking almost like it was becoming a black hole, but it wasn't.

Looking at Sam, his face was scratched and bloodied. He was trying to catch his breath. He gave me a fierce hug, making sure not to hurt Saoirse as he did so. I hugged him back, feeling relieved.

"I need to find Optimus," I said after the embrace ended.

* * *

When we finally found Optimus, one of his arms had been ripped off, but Megatron and Sentinel laid dead at his feet. Optimus held one of his guns in his hand, looking at the bodies on the ground. Throwing the gun on the ground, he looked at us.

Bee had given Sam, Saoirse, and I a ride to where Optimus was. When we got out, we looked up at him carefully.

Lennox called out to Sam, before nodding in another direction.

Optimus knelt down and looked at Saoirse and I. I was pretty beat up, not too badly, mostly some scratches and bruises, but everything ached and hurt. I held Saoirse at my hip, she looked up at Optimus and smiled. I smiled at him, giving a shaky laugh.

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him. He gently picked us up, holding us close to him. Saoirse hugged one of Optimus's fingers, I patted his metal cheek.

"Thank you," I said. "For everything." I rested my forehead against the metal before leaning back. Gently prying Saoirse off of Optimus's finger, he set us down, stroking my hair affectionately before standing at his full height.

I saw Carly and Sam embracing, which made me smile. The Autobots stood near the edge of the bridge, observing everything quietly.

"Lennox," I called. "After Sentinel destroyed base, what happened to Abby?"

"She was moved to a safer location," he said.

"The babies?" I felt worry knot in my stomach.

"Both were fine," he said, a slight smile on his face. I nodded; Lennox gave me a pat on the back, gently ruffling Saoirse's hair. "You did a good job."

"I hardly did anything," I admitted.

"You kept Saoirse alive," he said. "You helped Sam and Carly stay together. You kept Ironhide alive when Sentinel was going to kill him."

I shrugged.

I saw Bee walk over to Sam and Carly, gently nudging me with a chirp as he walked by. I smiled up at him.

I saw Sam walk over and place a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you for protecting Carly," he murmured.

I smiled, "It's nothing." Carly came up and hugged me.

"I don't know what I would have done without you," she said, smiling slightly. "Thank you."

"Really, it's nothing," I said. "I hope to see you again, maybe we could hang out."

She nodded. "A girls' day out," she exclaimed. "Sounds nice."

Before Sam had a chance to leave, I grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry about that day," I said. "The day we fought? I shouldn't have held a grudge for so long."

He shook his head. "I said something that was really shitty. You shouldn't apologize."

"I want to, OK?" I looked at him solemnly. "I refused to talk to you for two years. That's a bitch move."

He shook his head. "I'll think before I say anything," he said. "Siblings fight, Desirée, it's natural."

I nodded. Watching Sam and Carly walk toward where Bee stood, I smiled. Things had finally calmed down. Everyone could finally relax.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HOPE THIS WAS A GOOD WRAP-UP OF DARK OF THE MOON. NOW ONTO SOME FILLERS - LEADING UP TO AGE OF EXTINCTION. **

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS - ANY OF THE MOVIES - OR THE THREE OC'S. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS AND FILLERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	93. Chapter 93

**92**

It took a long time for someone to get all of us. The wreckage of Chicago was beyond comprehensible. Before a NEST helicopter came to pick us up, there were government men all over the place, inspecting the left behind bodies of the Decepticons, before gathering them up and putting them into military helicopters.

By the time a NEST helicopter came to get us, it was way past sundown. Government men were still going over Chicago, inspecting every building, looking for survivors.

As we all gathered in, quiet and tired, we took off.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked. Lennox sat next to me. It was the first conversation anyone attempted to start since we left Chicago. "We can't go back to DC."

"There's a base a couple miles from where the other one was," Lennox said. "It was built just in case; it's not as big as the old one, but it'll have to do until it's rebuilt."

I nodded. Saoirse had fallen asleep; everyone was pretty much asleep or too lost in their thoughts to concentrate on anything. Optimus couldn't transform because of his arm, so we had to have him lay down in order for us to take off. The other Autobots went on separate helicopters.

I sighed and shifted in my seat, trying to get comfortable. I had asked Ratchet to run some tests on Saoirse and I to make sure there wasn't any serious internal damage.

"Is Abby at the other base?" I asked quietly. I stroked Saoirse's hair, looking down at her. She had a few scratches, but nothing too serious from what I could tell. I just wanted her safe and taken care of.

"She is," Lennox said. "I made sure a couple medics stayed behind to take care of her."

I nodded. Just a few minutes after that, I was asleep.

* * *

Once we landed in Diego Garcia, we all travelled to the other base Lennox talked about. He was right, it wasn't as big as the last one. Just big enough for the Autobots to transform, but just barely. Optimus was taken first by Ratchet to the med bay, his arm waiting to be reattached. I walked around with Saoirse for a little bit before paying a visit to the med bay.

"Is he offline?" I asked.

"Yes," Ratchet said gruffly. "This is a very complex procedure, I can't be bothered right now."

Nodding, I turned to walk away.

"You fought bravely, by the way." I turned and looked back at Ratchet, his focus still on Optimus's arm. "Saving Ironhide like that, risking your life - it was brave."

I gave a small smile. "Thank you."

* * *

After leaving the med bay, I went to go find Abby. Before I could find the barracks, I found Blossom leaning against a nearby wall.

"You OK?" I asked.

She looked at me with a small smile. "Tired," she said.

"Were you out there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Scariest crap I've ever seen." She shook her head, her golden eyes looking almost distant. "It's always like that isn't it?" She looked at me for a moment.

"It was never this brutal," I admitted. "Megatron was always doing the damage."

Blossom gave a humorless chuckle. "Well, I'm happy it's over," she said.

I nodded. "Why don't you go to bed," I suggested. "You look beat."

"Waiting for Sideswipe," she said with a small smirk. "I wanna talk to him."

Chuckling, I said a goodbye to Blossom and went to find Abby.

* * *

When I found Abby, she was in her bed, sound asleep. Her stomach was even bigger than I remembered. Deciding not to wake her up, I closed the door quietly; I didn't want her worrying. When I left, I bumped into Bee's Holoform.

"I just checked on her," I said quietly, adjusting Saoirse. "She's asleep."

He nodded. "Good," he said, shifting on the balls of his feet.

"If you want to check on her, good ahead." I stepped aside to let him pass. "Just be careful, OK? She's probably exhausted."

Bee nodded, rushing off to the room I just left. It made me smile to see him worry so much about her. I could tell Bee would be a wonderful father to those twins.

* * *

Since I didn't have a crib for Saoirse to sleep in, I let her sleep in my bed - after I found a barrack. I kissed her forehead, brushing some of her hair from her face. She must have been so confused and scared, all the running and screaming, nothing making any sense. I curled myself around her, my back facing the door. A two year old - having to endure the violence of the Decepticons.

I would ask Lennox if there was anyrhing salvageable at the old base, clean clothes for Saoirse, anything. Or maybe I could be flown into Mission and buy some new clothes and supplies - even supplies for Abby, since she did the same for me. But I knew, for the next month or so, NEST soldiers will be working on debriefing and getting some stability back. There will be paperwork to fill out, government leaders to talk to, questions that demanded answers. I felt my heart drop. I could only imagine how everything would turn out. The government would be pissed - it was one thing when the Decepticons attacked the last two times, there was some damage, but it wasn't severe. Chicago was almost a wasteland from all the destruction; not to mention the countless people who died. I'm guessing more people died back in Chicago - more civilians - than any other battle sight we'd been at. That felt terrible. People who lost loved ones, friends, co-workers - it was heartbreaking.

I couldn't sleep a wink that night.

* * *

I drifted in and out of sleep throughout the night; by early morning, I was told to go to the med bay. Scooping up Saoirse, she wiggled in my arms, not liking the sudden movement.

I entered the med bay and saw Optimus sitting on a giant metal berth, carefully moving his reattached arm. When he saw Saoirse and I, he knelt down and gently stroked my hair. The tip of his metal finger just barely brushing Saoirse. Ratchet told me to get on the metal berth - the one at human level - and activated the Holoform and started examining Saoirse and I.

"There's no internal damage," he concluded. "Some scrapes and bruises. You've got the worse of it, Desirée. I want you to be careful."

I nodded.

"Luckily, none of the cuts are deep enough for stitches," he concluded, "but there is a possibility of infection. You'll wear these bandages until you're fully healed." Placing the bandages on our cuts, I gave Ratchet a thank you before standing up.

Optimus followed out of the med bay, since Ratchet had nothing else to examine of fix on him. He carefully transformed and activated the Holoform. I didn't say a word as he followed Saoirse and I to my barrack.


	94. Chapter 94

**93**

I turned to Optimus, a solemn expression on my face. I gently place Saoirse down, she toddled over to Optimus's leg, her tiny arms wrapping around the Holoform's leg. Optimus gave a small, sad smile, gently picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"You shouldn't be using the Holoform," I sighed. "Ratchet just fixed your arm."

Optimus shook his head. "Don't worry about me," he rumbled. "I'm fine."

"I'll always worry about you, you silly robot," I murmured. "I worry about all of you."

I watched as Optimus cradled Saoirse to his chest, gently stroking her curly hair. She seemed content in the Holoform's arms, just as she would if Optimus were in his real form. I wondered how'd she'd handle Optimus going back and forth between the Holoform and his real form. She seemed to be handling it well, but only because she was still very young. I frowned.

"What's the matter?" Optimus rumbled.

"I'm just tired," I mumbled. My eyes felt gritty and my body ached. I didn't want to sleep at all last night, but there were moments I drifted and I'd have flashbacks of Chicago, jolting me out of the sleep.

"Rest." Optimus gently placed Saoirse on my bed, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You've been through enough; your recharge is important."

I shrugged. "I just want to talk, if that's OK."

Optimus hesitated for a moment before agreeing. We both sat at the foot of my bed, Saoirse crawling clumsily over to us, a bright smile on her face.

"What happened in Chicago," I started, "was the worst I've ever seen of the Decepticons."

Optimus wrapped an arm over my shoulders, keeping me close to his side. I rested my head on his shoulder, looking down. I felt Optimus kiss the top of my head, giving me a reassuring squeeze.

"But what worries me the most is how easily Sentinel betrayed you guys." I looked at Optimus. "If an old Autobot leader can work with the Decepticons without a second thought, who's to say another one won't do the same thing? Or humans won't try again?"

"I understand your concerns," Optimus rumbled. "But I assure you, no human or Autobot will attempt to do that. Not again."

"I don't want you to think I'm doubting your soldiers," I said. "I know they'd never betray you like that. I'm just scared. I'm scared for you and Saoirse and everyone." I felt tears prickle in my eyes. "Sam told me you went after Sentinel after Saoirse and I were taken. Then the government tried to ship you guys off. I can't handle the idea of loosing any of you."

Optimus held me to his chest. I wrapped my arms around the Holoform, finding comfort in its sturdiness. I felt Optimus rest his chin atop my head. The hum of his Spark calming me a little.

"I want to Sparkbond," I whispered.

Optimus pulled back, looking at me with a shocked expression.

"You heard me, Prime." I wiped the tears from my eyes and sniffled. "I want to Sparkbond. Now, later, I don't care. But I want it to happen soon. I'm ready."

"Desirée," Optimus began.

"I'm not saying this because I'm emotional," I said in a harsh tone. "Well, maybe a little. But I'm ready, Optimus. I want to Sparkbond with you, I want to make _us_ official the Cybertronian way."

Gently tucking strands of hair behind my ear, Optimus studied my face closely. He gave a sigh, his vivid blue eyes softening. He gave a small, reassuring smile, kissing my forehead.

"If we do this," Optimus said lowly, "I also want us to do the traditional human bonding."

It took me a minute to realize what he was saying.

"Marriage?" I whispered. He nodded. "That takes a lot of preparation, Optimus."

"I know," he rumbled. "But I want it to be the best of both worlds. If we are to unite the Cybertronian way, I also want us to unite the human way."

I nodded. "For the wedding, I don't want anything fancy or big or sparkly." I gave Optimus a tired expression. "Just a small ceremony with everyone who matters - quick and easy. We can hire a priest or find someone on base who's qualified to do that sort of thing."

Optimus nodded. "Traditionally, the bride is to wear a white dress." Optimus looked at me, a brow arched.

I frowned. I was never one to wear dresses, it would show my scars. But after years of learning to accept the way I looked, I decided, for this one moment, I'd compromise.

"I suppose I could," I said uncertainly. "Not a fancy dress, though. Just a dress I can take home the day I buy it."

Optimus gave a rumbling chuckle. "I thought human weddings were something of intense planning and excitement for the bride," he said.

"We're not having a normal wedding," I said with a humorless laugh. "Besides, I'm not a fan of big parties or events. I never even considered getting married when I was younger."

"You weren't?" Optimus tilted his head slightly, looking at me curiously.

"The idea of having an entire day about me getting married to someone?" I shook my head. "Not something I would want. I rarely had birthday parties when I was younger. Big events with tons of people make me uncomfortable." Before Optimus could open his mouth, I held a hand up. "But I'm agreeing to the wedding. I love you, Optimus. You know that. You'll always know that."

He smiled and nodded, kissing me softly on the lips. Saoirse sat comfortably between us, looking between us innocently.

"I know that it is custom for the male to buy his bride a ring," he rumbled, looking down sheepishly. "I haven't bought one yet."

"It's fine," I smiled. "You could go out and get one any time."

"If we are to Sparkbond soon, the wedding should be soon as well," he rumbled. "I could use the Holoform for the wedding. Since the Sparkbonding uses my true form, I want to use the Holoform for the wedding."

"If you're going to use the Holoform," I said with a small smile, "you'll need a tux."

We kept talking for a little while longer about the Sparkbonding and wedding. We decided a good time to do both would be in three weeks' time. It would give us enough time to get the materials we needed. We agreed the wedding wouldn't be too big, there wouldn't be a reception. Quick and easy. We'd try and find a priest who'd make it official, and it would be done. As for the Sparkbonding, a private matter. Optimus explained that the procedure was intense and just between the two willing participants. There wouldn't be an audience for something like that.

In no time, I had fallen asleep, no frightening images of Chicago woke me that time.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	95. Chapter 95

**94**

The past week on base had been hectic. There was a meeting with all the government leaders in a month, and Lennox was still trying to get everyone organized. With Chicago still being under government observation - counting up the people who died and trying to figure out how to repair all the destruction from the Decepticons - and news of Chicago's attack had become international news. There were people who viewed the Autobots and Decepticons equally dangerous, people who survived Chicago who voiced their anger for the Autobots, just as they did for the Decepticons.

We tried to ignore all the negative talk the people were giving, trying to focus on getting everything in order, but the weight of it all was slowly building. They didn't like us. They hated us. I tried to think that they were still recovering from the attack, that it would fade with time, but I had never seen an attack as intense as the Chicago one.

Lennox said no one was permitted to leave base until everything settled. We all agreed that the Autobots leaving base would be an obvious mistake, and people could recognize me by my eyes and it would be dangerous to subjugate Saoirse to that kind of treatment. I had to agree with them. After everything she had been through, I did _not_ want her being treated badly by other people.

* * *

"How have you been lately?" I turned and saw Ironhide's Holoform approach me. He looked exhausted, his eyes heavy, his mouth set in a deep frown.

I shrugged. "Just trying to get through the day, I guess," I sighed.

"You look tired," he said in his gruff voice. "Why don't you recharge?"

"I'm fine." I shook my head, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "I've been getting plenty of sleep."

"Desirée," I looked at him with a frown. "Humans get dark circles around their eyes when they don't recharge for long periods."

"Don't worry about me, old man," I said half-jokingly. "Everything's been so different since we came back, it's hard to sleep."

"You'll have Optimus worry out of his processors," Ironhide exclaimed. "He's worried for you and Saoirse ever since the attack."

"Saoirse and I are fine," I said solemnly.

Ironhide grunted, rolling his eyes. "I know that," he said. "But Optimus cares deeply for you and Saoirse. He almost lost his processors when you and Saoirse were taken by Sentinel."

I frowned. "I don't like him worrying so much," I mumbled. "There's so many things that need to be dealt with, not me."

Ironhide pursed his lips. "You're a Prime's potential Sparkmate," he said in his gruff voice. "He will worry about you _no matter what_. Not to mention you had a Prime's _Sparkling_. You've given Optimus plenty of reasons to worry about you."

I hugged Saoirse closer to me. Ironhide had a point, Optimus and I had a serious relationship, and we did have Saoirse as a result. Frowning, I shifted nervously.

"I just don't like Optimus worrying about me," I said sadly. "Every time he worries, I worry."

"He loves you, Sparky," Ironhide grunted. "And when Optimus loves something, he will always worry."

* * *

That night, I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about Ironhide's words. Saoirse was sound asleep, oblivious. I was happy she was doing better.

_"And when Optimus loves something, he will always worry."_

I sighed. Optimus worried about so many things; he was the leader of the Autobots, he always worried about whether or not he'd get them out of a battle _alive_ or not. I hated when Optimus worried about me, but I was touched. He loved me and that was what mattered.

Rolling onto my side, I sighed. I hoped everything would sort itself out, and everyone could go back to the way they were.

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**SORRY IF THIS UPDATE IS SHORT AND/OR POORLY WRITTEN. I HAD A POWER OUTAGE ALL YESTERDAY AFTERNOON AND EVENING SO I COULDN'T UPDATE. I THINK I'VE MENTIONED THIS BEFORE, I AM UPDATING AT RANDOM.**

**ANYWHO, READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


	96. Chapter 96

**95**

The next morning was uneventful. People were still bolting around, trying to organize everything. Lennox had retreated to his barrack, ordered by Epps to get some sleep. The retired NEST soldier stuck around to help around the place, making sure people did what they needed to do.

I saw Blossom and Sideswipe talking on the other side of base, Sideswipe's Holoform easily keeping pace with the young soldier as she did her assigned tasks. I saw Marli at a computer, typing out paperwork and printing it off. I saw Celia rushing around base, handing folders and papers to different soldiers, looking tired and slightly out of breath.

Optimus was discussing something with Ironhide, who was trying to help the Autobots with _their_ tasks. Saoirse clung, tiredly, to me, her face buried in my shoulder. Seemed like everyone had something they needed to do but me. While the action continued, I went to pay Abby a visit; Ratchet had moved her from the barrack she rested in to the med bay. He had told me the last time I'd visited that the Sparklings were healthy and should come out healthy. Abby had a slight fever when Ratchet brought her in, she looked deathly pale and all the liveliness had been drained from her eyes.

Softly knocking, I walked into the med bay and gave a small smile. Abby laid on a metal berth, layered to make it comfortable for her. Her stomach looked like the babies were going to pop out any second, she had dark circles under her eyes, her hair dull and lifeless.

"You feeling OK?" I asked carefully. Normally I'd see Bee at her side, holding her hand and telling jokes to cheer her up, but he was so busy he rarely came to see her.

"I don't feel good," she said hoarsely. "I threw up a lot last night. Ratchet said it's because of the babies."

Pulling a chair up beside her bed, I placed Saoirse on my lap and tried to reassure her.

"Just think about it," I said with a smile, "those babies just a few months away from being born!"

"Five months," she moaned. She gently placed a hand on her gigantic stomach. "I don't know if I can wait five months."

"If I can do it, you can do it." I looked at her carefully. "Trust me, it's worth it once they're born," I added.

She scowled and nodded.

* * *

After my visit with Abby, I walked around base. I heard news that the old base was already under construction, which made me relieved. The base we currently lived in was too small and too cramped.

"Desirée." I turned and saw Sideswipe's Holoform rush toward me. Even as a Holoform, he was quick. He stopped, coming to a skidding halt, in front of me, a mischievous smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked. It had been a while since I'd spoken to Sideswipe. With everything that happened, there was no time to _talk_ to anyone, really.

"I heard that you and Optimus plan to Sparkbond soon," he said.

"Who told you that?" I asked curtly. "It's none of your business, by the way."

"I kind of overheard Optimus discussing it with Lennox." He shrugged nonchalantly. "It's kind of a big deal to be Sparkbound to a Prime. It's like being married to royalty almost."

"I'm not doing it for royalty," I said sternly. "I love Optimus, that's why I'm Sparkbonding with him."

"I know _that_." Sideswipe rolled those vivid blue eyes. "I'm just excited. Optimus never really loved anyone after Elita-1. He had friends! But courtships? Not really something he sought out."

I nodded, my heart clenching at the name of his dead love. I knew he felt immense guilt for her death, even if it wasn't his fault. But I couldn't help but feel happy and sad for Optimus. He had someone before me whom he loved deeply, but she died before he could Sparkbond with her.

"You probably don't want to talk about her, do you?" He looked at me carefully, as if he could sense my discomfort.

"I don't mind." I shot Sideswipe a semi-forced smile.

"Well, I hope everything works out OK," he said carefully. "This is the first inter-species Sparkbond in our history."

"Same here," I said, before rethinking my words. "First inter-species marriage, I guess."

"Are you and Optimus doing that human tradition?" he asked.

"Optimus wants to," I said, adjusting Saoirse on my hip. "He said he wants us to have the best of both worlds."

Sideswipe chuckled.

"What?" I gave him a frustrated look. Sideswipe looked at me with a smile, a smile that lit up his face.

"Only Prime would want his Sparkmate to experience _both_ traditions," he said. "He's always thinking of other people."

"He's just generous at heart," I said.

"Generous at _Spark_," Sideswipe corrected, smirking.

"You know what I meant." I smiled, giving him a playful shove.

Before we could continue, Blossom jogged up to us, smiling."Hey," she said. "Optimus needs to see Sides, mind if I borrow him?"

"Go ahead," I said. "I'll see you later, Sides."

"You too, femme," he said. Once he dismissed the Holoform, I looked at Blossom with a smile.

"I'd like to stick around but I've got a lot of work to do," Blossom said, an apologetic look on her face.

"No, I get it," I said. "Go do your work."

* * *

I decided to go outside and have some fresh air. I would have let Saoirse walk around, but there were so many people running around, I kept her near me. Lennox had told me that the moment there was something for me to do, he'd let me know. It's been a little over a week and I still had nothing to do. I guessed anything I had to do was when the meeting with government leaders came around, but I kept that hope low.

I heard heavy footfalls and saw Optimus walking toward me. He knelt down beside us, observing us carefully. Up close, I could see the exhaustion in his optics, the stiffness in the way he moved. He was tired; always tired. He always put others above himself, made sure everyone else was happy and safe and healthy, and even then he didn't give himself a moment.

"You OK, big guy?" I asked.

"I'm fine," he rumbled. He gently stroked my hair, using his metal forefinger to hug me close to his face. His finger just barely brushed Saoirse.

"You look tired, Optimus," I sighed, resting my forehead against the metal. Saoirse gently patted the metal, giggling. "Go recharge."

"I have more to do here," he rumbled, his facial plates turning in a frown. "I have no time to recharge."

"You'll work yourself to death," I said. "I don't want you being sick cause you won't recharge."

"Cybertronians do not get sick from lack of recharge," he stated matter-of-factly. "We get software viruses."

"Whatever," I mumbled. "Just sleep. You're tired."

He gently shook his head, retreating a little to look at us. "Once everything settles," he rumbled, "I will be able to recharge more frequently."

"We're getting married in two weeks, remember?" I poked his chin guard playfully. "I still need a dress and you still need a tux."

Optimus's optics whirred shut. "I remember," he sighed, his facial plates lifting ever so slightly into a smile. "How could I forget?"

"You've been so busy lately," I started, looking at him mischievously.

"The Holoform can produce clothing," he rumbled, "as well as wear human clothing."

"Well aren't you lucky," I sighed. "I need a dress but can't leave base."

"You could ask Abby if she had any of the white gowns," Optimus rumbled. "Or Marli, maybe even Blossom."

"Blossom probably wouldn't," I said. "She doesn't seem to fit the 'girly-girl' profile. But I could ask Marli or Abby." I snickered. "Look at you, telling me where to find a white dress."

He gave a rumbling chuckle. "I only wish to see you happy on our first union."

"It's hard to believe we're getting married twice," I scoffed.

"Yes," he rumbled quietly. "But I get to get to experience it with you." He nuzzled me, Saoirse slapping the metal playfully. "I can finally be happy."

* * *

**QUICKY A/N:**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS! I AM REALLY EXCITED TO START AGE OF EXTINCTION, BUT I'M SCARED TOO! I HOPE I DO A GOOD ENOUGH JOB.**

**I DON'T OWN TRANSFORMERS, REVENGE OF THE FALLEN, DARK OF THE MOON, OR AGE OF EXTINCTION. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE THREE OC'S; THOSE THREE BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

**READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**~SMITHY**


End file.
